Little bit of everything
by nic3595
Summary: Many changes have happened since Arizona left Seattle 5 years ago for Africa. Can a new person at Seattle Grace and in Callie's life help them find their way back to each other. Please be advised that while Callie and Arizona are a big part of this story, it also follows a storyline of Addison and another character that I created. Calzona is a part of this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**4 years ago in Seattle**

"We are standing in an airport yelling at each other, we are already done!"

**3 years ago in New York **

The weather in New York seemed to understand the heart of Dr. Nicole Cooper. The grey skies threatened to open up at any moment, a storm brewing. Dr. Cooper welcomes the feeling of the cold rain falling on her head, to feel anything is welcomed. She is fairly certain she will never feel anything again as she watches them lower the coffin of her wife and the child that never had a chance to be born into the ground.

**2 years ago in Seattle**

"Callie's hands are beautiful, Sophia has her hands. Callie has no idea how amazing she is. Don't you wish some people could see themselves the way others see them."

**1 ½ years ago in New York**

Dr. Cooper stumbles into the dark apartment after drowning herself in whiskey at the bar down the block. As she bumps into the nightstand next to the bed she shared with her wife for 7 glorious years she knocks off a picture frame that sat on it. Picking it up she sees her sweet Emily smiling at her. Tears fill her eyes as a rage consumes her and she hurls the picture at the wall shattering the frame. She slides down her bed to the floor, "Why did you make me love you only to leave me!" she whispers to the dark room.

**1 year ago in Seattle**

**Cooper' POV**

When I received the email 6 months ago that the job for the Head of Trauma at Seattle Grace Hospital in Seattle I took it as a sign. I had been actively looking to get out of New York, I was drowning in memories and grief there. Everywhere I turned Emily was there and no matter how much I tried to numb myself with work and then alcohol I couldn't so the next best solution was to move. And move I did, all the way across the country! After a couple of interview with Chief Miranda Bailey, she offered me the job. One of the selling factors for her was not only could I replace her Trauma opening, due to her former processor, a Dr. Hunt, leaving the country with his wife, but I was also certified in General, and this would help fill the gaps of her taking the Chief position as well. I had meet Chief Bailey face to face for the first time today when I came in to sign paperwork and get a tour and a schedule. For such a small woman she was intimidating but I could see she was well respected. After the mountain of paperwork was signed and she showed me around and let me know that I would be starting on Thursday, which was 3 days from now, I exited the hospital. As Chief Bailey and I had walked the hospital we received quite a few curious looks, especially from some of the nurses. I noticed some of the nurses blatantly checking me out. I even winked at few who I caught looking. This move might just be what I needed, pretty nurses to bury my grief in could work. I notice some of those very same nurses exiting the hospital and headed towards a bar across the street, Emerald City Bar. As that I'm not ready to go back to my empty and lonely hotel room, I figure a drink or two sounds like a good idea and I walk across the street. As I enter the bar I notice quite a few of the patrons are hospital staff that I saw during my tour with Chief Bailey. I take a seat at the corner of the bar as the large man behind the bar walks over.

"Welcome to Joe's, I'm Joe what can I get you?" the man asks with a gentle smile.

"Whiskey on the rocks please. So is this your place Joe?" I ask to make conversation.

"Yeah, you are a new face? You from around here?"

"No I just moved here from New York, originally from Nashville. I just took a job over at the hospital actually." I reply as I look around the bar.

"Well welcome to Seattle and congrats on the new job. You will learn that a lot of my customers are hospital staff. I didn't catch your name?" Joe asks

"Oh sorry about that, I'm Dr. Nicole Cooper, but everyone just calls me Coop." I reply as I extend my hand over the bar.

"Well it's nice to meet you Coop, hope to see you around here more." Joe says as he heads towards another customer. This is when I notice her. She is sitting at the opposite corner of the bar from me. While she is a stunning woman, with her dark skin and black hair hanging over her shoulders, it is not what draws my attention to her. It is the sadness that is set in her shoulders. It is a sadness that I recognize, the sadness that comes from deep loss and hurt. As I continue to stare she looks up towards me and I feel my throat close up. Her brown eyes, eyes so similar to ones I looked into so many times over 7 years, look right at me like she is searching my soul. It must be a Latina thing, those eyes they reminded me of Emily and I had to shake my head to clear the fog that had taken residence. She sends a small smile my way which I answer with one of my own. I find myself standing up and walking over to the empty stool next to her. "Is this seat taken?"

**Callie POV**

I was beginning to think this day was never going to end and when it did I desperately needed a few drinks to unwind before I went home to my daughter and our lonely apartment. Today seemed to be a day intent on memories. A particularly tough case with a 7 year old girl that I worked with Karev brought on thoughts of her. Arizona left me in an airport almost 5 years ago for her dream in Africa and yet there were times that pain of her leaving me felt just like yesterday. Then of course thoughts of Arizona always led to thoughts of Mark. My best friend thru everything, he stood by me thru it all. The mistake of marrying George, then said mistake cheating on me with his best friend. Me almost losing my career by getting fired as Chief Resident, then discovering I liked woman, being there for me when that first woman left me in a parking lot, then Arizona. Then he was there for me to seek physical solace in after Arizona left me, which led to Sophia, and he was there for me on that as well. Even though both of them wanted to be parents, they never planned on it being with each other but it happened. When I told Mark I was pregnant with Soph, he stepped up as a best friend and as a father. We both knew that we weren't meant to be anything more than best friends, and the few drunken, pain drowning hook ups that led to Sophia's conception didn't change that. Then 2 years ago a drunk driver took away my best friend and Sophia father. My person was gone and I was a single parent. Yep today sucked! So when I walked across the street to Joe's and sat the bar I was more than ready for the shot of tequila and beer that Joe set in front of me. I downed the shot and sat nursing my beer lost in thought when I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up into an intense pair of green eyes looking at me from across the bar. There is a sadness and an understanding tone coming from those eyes. I see the woman stand and walk towards me. She is attractive in an androgonous way. She is tall with short dark hair styled in a messy faux hawk style that suits her. She is broad shouldered and lanky in her build and her skin is pale in comparison to her dark features. She stops at the stool next to me and asks, "is this seat taken?"

**Cooper POV**

The Latina watches me for a moment then indicates with a tip of her head to sit next to her. "Nicole Cooper, but people just call me Coop. Nice to meet you?" I say as I extend my hand to her.

"Callie Torres, nice to meet you Coop." She replies taking my hand in a firm handshake. "I haven't seen you around here before, you from around here?" I get asked for the second time tonight.

"I just moved here from New York. I took a job at the hospital across the street." I reply

"Are you a doctor?" Callie ask me. I sense something in her tone like maybe surprise or curiousity.

"Umm surgeon actually. How about you?" I ask.

"I work at the hospital as well and I'm also a surgeon." She replies with a smile.

"Wait, Dr. Calliope Torres? As probably going to win the Harper-Avery this year for her cartliege research?" Seriously I'm sitting next to one if not the top surgeon in Orthopedics!

She tucks her head shyly, "yeah that's me."

"Wow! Smart and beautiful." I say

"Uumm thanks. So I'm assuming since the Head of Trauma position was open that you are our new Trauma surgeon." She states

"You would be correct. I'm also certified as a General surgeon as well so I will also fill in there when Chief Bailey can't."

"Well Dr. Cooper it would seem we were destined to meet at some point. Beings that Trauma and Ortho tend to go hand in hand I'm sure we will be working together a lot. And good luck with getting any surgeries that Bailey would give up. Even as the Chief she has a hard time not being in the OR." She replies with a smile.

"You have a great smile, and I don't mind, I prefer the rush of trauma anyways."

"Smart, beautiful, and a great smile huh? Are you trying to pick me up Dr. Cooper." She asks with a teasing glint in her eyes.

I chuckle, "No I'm not Dr. Torres, just stating some obvious facts about you." I see a look pass her face which looks like rejection and quickly speak to fix it. "I'm not picking you up because you deserve better than I can offer, I can tell that. You Dr. Torres are not the kind of woman who deserves to get picked up in some dirty bar for a one night stand. And I unfortunately don't do dating or relationships so that would be all I could offer you and well you deserve better." I answer honestly.

"Smooth, very smooth. I'm not sure I have been rejected any nicer than you just did. How do you know that I don't just want a one night stand? If it wasn't for that why did you come over to talk to me? Are you in the habit of just making random conversation with woman with no intent?" She asks.

"Normally no but I'm not sure I want to answer why I came over here, you might find it weird, or creepy, which I'm neither."

She tilts her head, "I won't think you are creepy, so tell me what brought you across the bar to sit next to me?"

"You looked sad and I recognize that sadness. And without going in to detail I felt like I should come over and sit with you. So yeah that's why I came over."

"Mmmm….you are an interesting woman Dr. Cooper. And yes I was a bit sad, mostly long day, but thank you for coming over and sitting with me. And I appreciate you not trying to pick me up for a one night stand, while it may have been tempting, you are correct in your assumption that I don't do one night stands, I'm far too old for those these days. But I don't seem to do relationships anymore either so there is that." She states with a sigh.

"We certainly got a bit serious here didn't we? While I'm enjoying your company you look as tired as I feel so I will call you a cab and then I'm going to head back to my hotel that I'm calling home to get some sleep. I actually need to find an apartment before I start work on Thursday before I become a permant resident at the hotel" I state as I stand up.

"A cab won't be necessary. I live in the building just down the block from the hospital, practically across the street from here. Uuumm if you want to walk with me there may be an apartment in my building available that you would be interested in." Callie tells me.

"Really? That would be great to find a place that close to the hospital. It's like midnight, how am I going to see the apartment tonight?"

"Just follow me Dr. Cooper I have my ways." Callie says as she heads out the door.

**Callie POV**

I'm not sure what has possessed me to invite Coop to follow me home. When Mark died, he had left his apartment to me and Sophia. I haven't even considered letting anyone rent it in the 2 years since he has been gone and I'm not entirely sure why I'm considering it now. There is something about Dr. Cooper that resonates with me. It's not a romantic attraction, don't get me wrong she is an attractive woman and the bit that I have talked with her she is incredible charming. But it wasn't that, honestly it was something she said about recognizing the sadness in me, I saw the same sadness reflected in her eyes and it drew me to her. The walk over to my apartment building is done in a comfortable silence. As we stand in front of my apartment door I turn to Coop, "we just need to go into my apartment for a minute so I can grab the keys to the apartment I want to show you."

"Are you like the super of this building or something? How do you have a key to the apartment that is available?" Coop questions.

Just as I'm about to answer her my apartment door opens and Mrs. Quinn smiles at myself and Coop.

"I thought I heard your key Dr. Torres. Did you have a nice evening?" The elderly woman asks.

"Yes thank Mrs. Quinn. I appreciate you staying with Sophia, I really needed some unwind time tonight. How was she for you?" I ask as I help her gather her purse.

"She was a gem as always Dr. Torres and please no need to thank me. It is hard finding time for yourself as a busy doctor and single mom. Anytime you want me to watch that baby you just call. Now I'm headed down to my apartment to rest these old bones." Mrs. Quinn states as she is eying Coop with curiousity.

"Oh sorry Mrs. Quinn this is Dr. Nicole Cooper. She is starting at the hospital this week and is looking for a place to live. I thought I would show her Mark's apartment. Coop this is Mrs. Quinn she lives 2 floors below us and she occasionally watches my daughter Sophia for me." I introduce the 2 women.

"Mark's apartment huh? Well good Dr. Torres seems it might be time to let that space get some use. It's nice to meet you Dr. Cooper hopefully I will be seeing you around the building. Have a good night." Mrs. Quinn says.

"Please just call me Coop and it was nice to meet you to Mrs. Quinn." Coop replies as Mrs. Quinn leave thru the door.

"I just need to check on Soph really quick and grab her monitor and the keys. Feel free to sit or look around I will be just a minute." I tell Coop

"You have a daughter? Well I'm really glad I didn't try to pick you up. Not only would I have been rejected because you don't do one night stands but you are apparently straight as well. Hhmm….I usually call that better." Coop says, the last part more to herself.

I laugh at the perplex look on her face, "Coop you didn't call it wrong. Just give me a minute and I will explain." I check in on my sleeping beauty and grab her baby monitor. As I exit her room back out to the living room I notice Coop looking at some of my photos. She looks up as I walk over to her. "I assume this is your daughter, she looks just like you, and she is adorable!" Coop states pointing at a picture of Sophia laughing on the swings at the park.

"Yep that is Sophia. She looks like her father as well but the Latin genes are strong so she is a mini me. Are you ready to see the apartment?" I ask as I head towards my door.

"This can wait until tomorrow Callie, I don't want you to feel like you have to leave Sophia while you show me." Coop offers

"It's alright Coop, we aren't going that far. The apartment is right across the hall." I state as I head to Mark's door to open it.

"Oh, you still haven't explained how you have keys? Or anything else." Coop says as she follows me into Mark's apartment.

"I own this apartment and mine that is why I have keys. As far as you calling it right, I date both men and women. Pretty much just women the last few years. Sophia is a long story, abridged version is as follows. Left by the woman who I'm certain was the love my life, sought solace in the bed of my best friend who was a man, got pregnant." I ramble as I turn on some lights. Coop seems to pick up on my need not to talk about it anymore tonight and thankfully lets it go.

"This apartment is amazing Callie. If you are sure and are really interested in renting it to me I would love to take it." Coop states after walking thru the entire apartment.

"Well it looks like I have a new neighbor Dr. Cooper. Welcome to the building!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Present day Seattle**

**Chapter 1**

**Callie POV**

"Bones!" I look up at the sound of my best friend yelling out my nickname she has given me. She gave me the nickname Bones about 2 months into moving here, she is a nickname person and since I break bones for a living she calls me Bones. At first I thought it odd but really it's badass and I love it! I watch as Dr. Nicole Cooper walks towards the nurse's station I'm looking over a chart at. She is a striking woman and quite a few of the nurses walking by notice as well. And Coop never one to pass up the attention of pretty women makes a point to flirt or wink with many of them as they walk by. I just shake my head as she reaches me.

"To what do I owe the honor of you yelling for me down the hallway Coop?" I ask affectionately.

Coop turns her lanky frame to where her back is resting against the nurse's desk as she watches people walking by. "I'm just excited for Soph's big day today. You don't turn 4 everyday Bones!" Coop exclaims, smiling and winking at one of my scrub nurses as she walks by.

"Can you please not perv on my nurses while you are talking to me about my daughter. Seriously you are going to get stabbed with a scalpel one of these days by one of these nurses whose heart you break." I state as I punch her lightly in the shoulder. The irony is not lost on me that that the person who has filled the hole of best friend since Mark died is essential a female version of him. Coop doesn't do relationships but she does love woman and has had a steady flow of them in the year she has been here in Seattle, many of them nurses here at the hospital. Sometimes I wish she would open herself up and let someone in again, but I also know the hole that Emily's death left in her so I understand her fear. Hell Arizona didn't die, she just left me and I still haven't had a relationship that lasted more than 2 months since.

"I wasn't perving, besides been there done that one. I was just being friendly." Coop replies with a smirk. I just roll my eyes at her and go back to my chart.

"So do you need me to do anything else besides pick up the cake?" Coop asks.

"Actually yes can you pick up Soph from daycare and get her ready for the party. I have one more surgery and I don't want to chance being late then rushed to get her ready." I ask.

"Yeah I can do that. Although don't think I don't know that this is really just you getting out of being the one to have to wrestle bug into her tights. Man that kid hates wearing tights, not that I blame her though!" Coop grimaces.

I chuckle at my best friends mutual distaste for tights that she shares with my daughter. Coop and Sophia have also become best friends over the last year. I love and appreciate the friend I have in Coop that much more because of the love she has for my kid. And Sophia thinks that Coop hung the moon. The only other person who she loves as much is Teddy Altman. "Teddy is going to pick up the balloons and come to my apartment a little early to help with decorating, you could always rope her into getting Sophia into the tights" I state. After Arizona left, Teddy and I became closer friends, and she was there for me when Mark died. Her and Mark had actually started to date when I was about 7 months pregnant with Sophia and she was devastated by his death. She and I leaned on each other and she helped with Sophia.

"Perfect, I will wait for Bear (a.k.a. Teddy) and she can wrangle Bug into her tights. Now if you excuse me I have a very important date with a dark haired beauty whose birthday is today! See ya soon Bones, love ya!" Coop states as she heads towards the elevators.

"Love ya too moron!" I yell back and head toward the OR.

**Cooper POV**

I'm holding the hand of the cutest 4 year old ever while balancing an ice cream cake in the other hand as we ride the elevator up to the 5th floor of our building. This last year in Seattle has saved me, literally. I don't know if I would have survived without leaving New York. Meeting Callie that first night was like fate. Her and Sophia became my lights in the darkness. The friendship her and I have developed in this last year has been my lifeline. I have never been someone who lets people get close to me, it's a defense mechanism for not getting hurt developed quite well over many, many years. Emily was one of the few people I ever let in and when she died I was certain that I would never let anyone get close to me again. Then Callie happened. It's not a romantic connection that I share with her, I honestly don't think I'm capable of that kind of emotional intimacy after Emily. But the love I have for Callie and Sophia is deep and strong. Bones is like the sister I never had and Sophia is my niece. Moving across the hall from them brought me a family, which I never really had. Almost had a family with Emily but that didn't work out. I shake myself out of my own head as the elevator opens to our floor and Sophia and I walk towards the apartment.

"Are you excited for your party Bug?" I ask Callie's mini me.

"Yay for party Coop!" Sophia replies with a squeal.

I look up and notice an attractive blonde pacing outside of Callie's door. Years of being in an environment that requires you to read people quickly for survival I pick up rather quickly that she is nervous and tense. Her head pops up at the sound of mine and Sophia's voice and I notice that she has amazing blue eyes. I know immediately who this woman is, but I'm curious as to what she is doing outside of Callie's apartment.

"Umm hi." The blonde nervously stutters.

"Hello, can I help you?' Even though I'm fairly certain I know who the woman is I still want to find out why she is here.

"Yeah sorry I was looking for someone that used to live here. I'm not sure if she still does but I was hoping she did but obviously she doesn't since it looks like you live here so I should maybe just go." The blonde rambles all the while looking at Sophia with a questioning expression.

It doesn't take a leap of science for anyone who knows Callie to see the resemblance between her and Sophia. Besides her eyes, which are blue like her fathers, and from what Callie has told me she has his eyes and nose, the kid is all Callie. So I'm fairly certain the blonde in front of me is figuring out that she is looking at Callie's daughter.

"If you can give me a minute to get her settled and put this cake in the fridge I will come back out and maybe I can help you find who you are looking for." I reply as I usher Sophia into the apartment and get her set up. After the cake is put away and Sophia is set up in the living room watching Dora I head back out to the hallway leaving the door cracked enough to hear Sophia if she needs me.

"So for the sake of honesty I'm fairly certain I know who you are and who you are looking for. You are Dr. Arizona Robbins correct?" I ask

She looks at me surprised, "yes. How do you know who I'am?" Arizona asks.

"My name is Dr. Nicole Cooper, people call me Coop. I'm Callie's best friend. Can I ask why is the woman who left my friend in an airport 5 years ago standing outside her door?" I ask coolly. This woman hurt my person very deeply and I protect those that I love. She was not getting anywhere near Callie until I knew what her intentions were.

"Do you live with Calliope? Are you two involved?" Arizona asks, ignoring my question. I can tell the last question was asked with a touch of insecurity. Interesting, apparently Callie isn't the only one still pining over a lost love.

"Not that it's any of your business or concern, but like I said she is my best friend and I live across the hall." I say as I point to my door.

Arizona looks confused, "Mark doesn't live there anymore? I thought he would have never moved away from Callie, must have taken something extraoridnary to have that happen." Arizona says with some distain in her voice.

"Yeah dying will do that." I reply coldly. From conversations I have had with Callie over the past year I know that Mark and Arizona had a rocky relationship, the blonde was jealous of Mark and Mark used that knowledge against the blonde unfairly often. Didn't mean I was going to stand there and allow her bad mouth Sophia's father.

I see something that looks like sadness pass thru her eyes, "Mark died? When, How?" Arizona ask almost in a whisper.

"Almost 3 years ago now. He was killed by a drunk driver." I reply

She nods her head sadly. The silence stretches between us. "Look I have to get Sophia ready for her birthday party. I'm going to say this once, Callie is my person, her and Sophia are my family and I'm very protective of them. So if you are here to cause her more hurt I would suggest walking away now." I say.

I watch her square her shoulders and she looks up at me. "I know that I hurt Calliope deeply and not a day has gone by that I haven't regretted that. I just wanted to see how she was and I wanted to tell her I was back and would be taking my position back as the Head of Peds. I didn't want her to just run into me at the hospital, I felt she deserved to hear it from me."

"Fair enough. Today is not the day for this to happen. It is that little girl's birthday today and she deserves to have Callie focused on her. Also like I said I'm not going to let you hurt Callie so it will be her choice, not yours if you talk. You can give me your contact information and I will talk to Callie about you being back later this evening. IF she decides she wants to talk she will contact you, until then let her be. I'm serious about this, she has been thru a lot since you left her and I won't let her suffer more than she has at your hands!" I explain to Arizona.

I watch the blonde reach into her purse and pull out a business card. "All my contact information is on this card. I start back at the hospital on Monday. I appreciate you looking out for Calliope's well-being. Please know that I do not want to cause her anymore hurt than I have. Also when you talk to her can you tell her that her daughter is beautiful, just like her mami. Thanks." Arizona hands me the card and walks towards the elevator. Great how the hell am I supposed to break this news to Callie?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Cooper POV**

"Hey Bear can I talk to you about something in private?" I lean over the back of the couch at Callie's apartment that Dr. Teddy Altman is occupying. She is the last of the guests from Sophia's party. She has been sitting watching Callie play on the floor with Sophia and many of her new toys.

"Of course, what's up Coop?" Teddy inquires.

"Walk over to my place with me for a minute. Hey Bones, I'm going to steal Bear for a minute. I found an article in one of my online medical journals that I think might interest her. I'm going to print it off for her and we will be right back." I say as I head across the hall.

"What is going on Coop? You are kind of worrying me, is everything okay?" Teddy asks with concern.

"Uumm….Arizona is back." I blurt out.

I see the surprise pass Teddy's eyes. "Okay, how do you know this?" she asks.

"When I got to the apartment early today with Bug, she was pacing outside of Bones apartment. Apparently she wanted to see Bones and let her know that she is coming back to work at the hospital." I inform Teddy.

"You obviously haven't told Callie yet. You know you have to right?"

"Did you know she was coming back Bear?" I ask my friend. I know that Arizona and Teddy were close before Arizona left for Africa, but from what I also know, Arizona didn't really keep in touch much with anyone from Seattle after her departure. While I believe Bear would have told Bones if she knew, I still had to ask.

"You know that I wouldn't keep that from Callie. I knew Arizona's contracted time in Africa was coming to a close, I did not know if she was planning on coming back to Seattle or not." Teddy explained.

"I know I have to tell Bones, but how do I do that Bear? How do I tell Callie about Arizona?"

"What about Arizona?"

Both mine and Teddy's head shot up towards the door of my apartment and see Callie standing there with a confused look on her face.

"I'm going to head back across to Sophia. You guys take your time." Teddy says as she squeezes my arm and hugs Callie.

"Nicole Cooper you have about 5 seconds to start telling me what is going on. Why are you and Teddy talking about Arizona Robbins?!" Callie asks with fire in her voice.

"Settle that fiery Latina temper Bones. And there is no need for the full name to be pulled out, I'm going to tell you. Maybe we should sit for a minute so we can talk." I say as I sit down on the couch and pat the cushion next to me.

"Please Coop tell me what is going on. Is Arizona okay? Is she hurt or god worse?! Callie starts to pace in front of me. I know that we are about 3 seconds away from a full on Spanish speaking rant so I stand up and stop her pacing by pushing her to sit down on the couch.

"She is not hurt Bones but she is back here in Seattle." I say as I sit back down next to her.

"What? Arizona is here in Seattle? How do you know this?" Callie rapidly fires at me.

"She was waiting outside your apartment when Bug and I got here to get ready for her party."

"How did she look? Why was she here?" Callie asks.

I noted that her first question was based on how Arizona looked. I knew my best friend never really got over Arizona Robbins and she just confirmed it. I decide to lighten the mood and mess with her a bit. "Well Bones I have to say the few pictures I have seen of that woman didn't do her justice. She is hot! Well done with that!" I smirk at the glare I receive.

"Shut up jerk! I'm well aware of how attractive Arizona is. Now tell me why she was outside my apartment door please." Callie replies giving me a playful shove.

"Looking for you obviously." I reply back sarcastically.

Callie rolls her eyes at me and waits for me to continue. "Like I said she was pacing in front of your door when Bug and I got there. I recognized her from some of the pictures you still have of her. Anyways I asked her to wait a minute while I got Bug in the apartment. I came out told her that I knew who she was and that I wasn't going to let her hurt you again." I said protectively.

Callie smiled at me and placed her hand on my knee, "thanks Coop. I appreciate you having my back. It's been almost 5 years I'm okay. Did she say what she wanted?"

"It may have been 5 years but I'm your best friend Bones so don't lie to me. That woman still has a hold on you." I reply.

"Part of me will always love Arizona but she left and that's that. Now tell me what she wanted please." Callie states.

"She wanted to see you, see how you have been. She also wanted to let you know that she was starting at the hospital again starting Monday. She is taking her Department Head position back. She wanted you to hear it from her and not just run into her at the hospital. I thought that was pretty considerate of her." I tell Callie.

"Okay, what did you tell her?" Callie asks me.

"Again I told her that I wasn't going to let you be hurt. It's funny I think she thought we were a couple, even asked me if we were. I thought about letting her suffer but I told her we are just friends and I told her I lived across the hall. She seemed surprised that Mark didn't live there anymore and even more surprised when I told her he was dead. Anyways I told her that it was up to you if you guys talked or not. I told her I would take her contact information and talk to you and if you choose to contact her than fine but if you don't than she needed to respect that." I say as I hand Callie Arizona's business card.

"So are you going to call her Cal?" Both Callie and I look towards my door as Teddy walked back in with a baby monitor in hand. "Sophia is asleep, so I thought I would come back over to see how it was going."

"I honestly don't know if I'm going to call her or not. It's a lot to take in right now. Did you know she was back Teds?" Callie asks.

"You know I would have told you if I did Cal. I know Arizona and I were good friends before she left and we exchanged a couple of emails right after she left but we kind of loss touch after awhile. The friendship I share with you outweighs my loyalty to her, I would have told you." Teddy replies.

I can tell Bear is a bit hurt by the question so I reach out to reassure her. "Hey Bear, Bones knows that you wouldn't keep that information from her, she is just overwhelmed right now. How do you feel knowing Arizona is back?" I ask Teddy.

"It's a bit weird. I'm happy she is back, she is an amazing surgeon and our hospital will benefit with her being back. She was also a good friend to me at one point in time and I have missed that friendship. But I'm also hesitant. Not only because of how she left Callie, but in some ways all of us. I mean winning the Carter Madison grant was huge, I get that, but it felt like she just left her life behind, like the relationships she had here didn't matter. So I'm not sure what to think, I guess I will know more when I actually see her. How are you Cal?" Teddy asks concern lacing her voice.

Callie stands up, "yeah this day has been long and crazy. I'm not sure what I want to do about this right now. I'm going to head back to my place and pass out and deal with Arizona stuff tomorrow."

I grab Callie's hand before she can leave, "are we okay?" I'm concerned that she is upset that I didn't tell her right away.

"Of course Coop, I appreciate you not wanting to spring this on me before Sophia party. I'm just tired, love you lots and you to Teds." She squeezes my arm as she heads towards my door.

"Oh on more thing Bones, she wanted me to tell you that your daughter is as beautiful as her mother. Sweet dreams, I'm here if you need to talk and love you too." I say as Callie smiles and leaves to her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Arizona POV**

What a day! When I went to Calliope's apartment I'm not sure what I was expecting but it most definitely wasn't what I found. Shock doesn't even begin to cover watching an attractive woman approach my ex-lover's apartment with a child that was very obviously Calliope's daughter. The little girl was beautiful! Then the attractive stranger confirmed that Callie still lived there, I was terrified that the woman was going to tell me that she was with Callie and that the little girl was their daughter. When Dr. Cooper told her that they were just friends, I breathed an internal sigh of relief. Learning about Mark's death brought an unexpected sadness to my heart. Mark and I were never close, we were to busy competing for Callie's attention, but I was sad for Calliope. While I may have never understood their friendship and connection, I know his death must have been devastating to her. Hearing Coop be so protective of Calliope brought out a bit of jealousy. I know that she said her and Callie were just friends but there seemed to be quite a connection there. But at least she was willing to take my information and talk to Calliope for me. She could have easily told me to go fuck myself but she didn't so I'm grateful for that. I really hope I hear from Callie. I wonder how I will be received back at the hospital. I know that I didn't leave that place well. Not only because of the way I left Callie but I didn't maintain any relationships really after I left. Honestly it hurt to much. Knowing that Callie was here and I was there I just couldn't handle knowing things about her life and not be a part of it. So I distanced myself from everyone in her life. I have missed Teddy and Alex and I'm going to do my best mend those fences. For professional reasons I kept in touch with Dr. Owen Hunt while he was Chief and then most recently Chief Miranda Bailey. I was very happy and proud of her for finally getting named Chief. She deserved it. She had kept me up recently with the news of the hospital. Derek and Meredith were still doing well. They had adopted one of the kids I sent over from Africa and then Meredith gave birth to a son named Bailey a year ago. Owen followed Christina Yang practically across the world for her to go work on ground breaking medicine with Dr. Preston Burke. Teddy was still a Cardio god, who was involved with a minor league baseball player and they are talking marriage. Alex has really stepped up as a doctor and done well to keep my department running smooth even under the arrogant leadership of Dr. Stark. Alex has also been tamed, a resident by the name of Jo. They were married just this year. Then there was Calliope. She won the Harper-Avery for her research. I also knew she was an amazing doctor, but she is literally changing medicine. I'm so proud of her! I really hope she contacts me. BEEP BEEP I grab my phone as it alerts me to a text message.

**Callie POV**

Arizona is back! This thought just keeps running thru my head since I left Coop's apartment. After I came back to my place I check on Sophia and grabbed a bottle of wine. Now I'm just sitting here staring at the business card. I have so many emotions going thru me right now. I have never stopped loving Arizona Robbins, I have embraced that truth in the last couple of years. I was so angry the first year she was gone, then I felt so very sad for a long time after that. Then with Mark dying and my parents ditching me again due to the circumstances of Sophia's conception, I was just hollow. It was when I attempted to start dating again was when I came to terms with the fact that part of me would never be over Arizona. I couldn't connect the way I had with her. I was finally reaching a place where I was okay with that, that it was okay that I couldn't love someone the way I loved her, but I was ready to at least love as much as I could. Hell there is even a resident, Sadie, that has made it more than clear that she would love a chance with me, and recently I had been considering it. Now Arizona is back and I have no idea what to do with that information. It's been 5 years, and I have changed so much and I can imagine she has as well. I don't feel like I ever really got closure from her and maybe that is what I need to move past her. But part of me is terrified to reach out to her, I'm afraid of the hold she has on me, the ability she still posses to hurt me. I can't afford that kind of pain anymore, I have a child that needs me! I just need more time to process this but I also know Arizona. She knows that Coop probably told me about her being here and that I probably have her contact information. She is in all likelihood driving herself crazy waiting for a response from me. And no matter how much she may deserve it I can't leave her hanging like that. So I pick up my phone and send a text to someone I haven't spoken to in 5 years.

-**Hey Arizona it's Callie. I just want you to know that Coop told me about your visit. I'm not ready to talk yet but I figured I would let you know that I have your number. -C**

**-Calliope-thank you for letting me know. I'm here to talk whenever you are ready...for what it is worth I have missed you-A**

**-I'm glad you made it back safe...I have missed you too. Good night Arizona.-C**

**-Sweet dreams Calliope-A**

**Cooper POV**

"Do you think she is okay Bear?" I ask Teddy after Callie left my apartment.

"Yeah, I think she just needs to process. This is a lot for her I imagine." Teddy replies.

"Bones has shared with me the hurt Arizona caused her. I also know they had a pretty intense relationship but also a great connection. Even though Bones is hurt when she talks about Arizona you still see the love shine thru. She kind of lights up. I saw it again tonight when I was talking to her about Arizona wanting to see her." I state leaning my head back on the couch.

"Callie and Arizona had the love that people strive for. Before Arizona left, they were the couple you strived to be. They just had it! Honestly I think them breaking apart devastated many of us because we felt like if they can't make, who has a chance." Teddy says.

"Do you think they could ever find that again? Bones deserves that kind of big love, that woman was meant to love big. So I ask you again Bear, do you think they could love each other like that again?" I inquire.

"I honestly don't think they ever stopped loving each other like that. But I'm not sure either of them will be brave enough to take the chance on the other again and risk the hurt." Teddy replies sadly.

"Maybe they need someone to remind them of how lucky they are to have the chance to do so." I reply as my eyes land on a photo of Emily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Arizona POV**

Today is the day. My first official day back at Seattle Mercy West as the Head of Peads. I know that I won't be working with Calliope today as that she is not scheduled until tomorrow so at least I don't have to stress that. We have exchanged a few texts since the other night, but I'm trying to respect her wishes of giving her time. It's the least I owe her, I was the one who left so if she says she needs time then she needs time. I watch a nurse walk by me as she gives me the once over and a flirty smile. I give a small smile back and turn back towards the building. While I was by no means celibate these last 5 years no one has held a candle to Calliope. Honestly I went back to the old me after I left. Meaningless hook ups. For a while I justified it that it was safer for me that way, especially in Africa, but in reality it had very little to do with that. If I had wanted a relationship I could have had a discreet one. But I didn't want one, if I wasn't going to be with the woman that held my heart then I really didn't see the point.

"You know Battleship I find I do my best medicine actually in the hospital, not just standing outside starring at it." I turn to see the amused faces of Dr. Teddy Altman and Dr. Nicole Cooper. Both are sweating and wearing running clothes.

"Yeah Arizona you do have to go into the building at some point." Teddy adds with a chuckle.

I narrow my eyes at both of them, "First of all, Battleship! Really? And second I was planning on going into the building, I was just admiring it for a moment. Teddy it is so good to see you." I say as I hug my friend.

"Yeah Battleship, or do you prefer AZ, Phoenix, or how about Tucson?" Coop replies back with a teasing smirk.

"It's good to see you too Arizona. Welcome back. Ignore Coop, she has a thing about nicknames, just embrace it because she is going to call you that no matter how much you protest. Believe me I tried to get her not to call me Bear for about a month and then gave up." Teddy replies with a playful shove on Coop's shoulder.

"She calls you Bear? Well that is all kinds of adorable Theodora! Why are you two all sweaty coming into work anyways?" I ask as the 3 of us head in towards the Attending locker room. I can't help but notice that Teddy and Cooper seem close, but I also know that Teddy is very straight and involved with a baseball player. What is with this Dr. Cooper and her relationships with the woman of my former life?

"She calls you Theodora?! Man I thought you were brave for calling Bones Calliope, but it takes true bravery to pull out Bears full name. I'm impressed Battleship!" Coop states as she grabs a towel from her locker.

"Well as much as you like to call people by nicknames Coop, Arizona finds joy in using people's given names, no matter how many times you threaten her with harm. Don't be surprised if she starts calling you Nicole. And to answer your question, Coop and I run together on days our schedules match up. We just factor in shower time for when we get here. Do you still run? You could join us sometimes." Teddy offers.

"Yeah we can always use another running buddy, especially on the days we bail on each other due to work. Anyways welcome back AZ I have to get in the shower and get to the pit." Coop says as she heads towards the showers.

"Yeah I still run and I would love to run with you guys. Hey Teds can I get your number? I know I was horrible about keeping in touch, but I missed you and I would like to maybe reconnect. So maybe we can hang out sometime soon." I ask Teddy shyly.

"Here give me your phone Arizona, of course I want to hang out. I missed you too and I'm happy you are back. Now I have to go before Coop steals all the hot water. Call me soon and we will get together. If your free later Coop and I usually try to grab lunch together and you are welcome to join us." Teddy gives me another hug and heads towards the showers and I head out to my floor for the first time in 5 years.

"Robbins!" I turn to the source of the shout of my name and I see Alex Karev striding up to me. As he reaches me I smile as he wraps his arms around me in a hug.

"Did you miss me Karev?" I say with my dimples popping.

"Were you gone? I hardly noticed with my own greatness." Alex replies smugly.

"Well your greatness is due to having such an amazing teacher! Now are you going to continue to be rude or are you going to introduce me to the lovely woman standing behind you?" I ask as I acknowledge the dark haired beauty that walked up with Alex.

"Dr. Arizona Robbins this is my wife Dr. Jo Karev-Wilson. She is a 5th year resident. Jo this is my mentor and now again the head of Peds Dr. Robbins." I reach out and shake the woman hand.

"Well congrats and good luck with this guy." I state with a shoulder bump to Karev.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Robbins, Alex has told me a lot about you. I think you are the one who needs the luck, since really you have to spend more time with him than I do!" Jo states with a laugh at her husbands scowl.

"You 2 think your hilarious, no ganging up on me. You better get going to the Pit there wife. You have to enjoy your time hanging out with Coop before Torres steals you away for your Ortho fellowship!" Alex says as he kisses Jo on the forehead.

Jo and I exchange a wave as she walks away headed towards the elevators. "She adorable Karev, good job!" I state as we head towards the nurses station to collect charts for rounds.

"Yeah she is great. I'm excited for her and the this fellowship. As a 5th year she was still struggling to find her niche. Then about 6 months ago she got to work on an Ortho rotation for like 2 weeks and worked with Torres a bunch. Anyways they clicked and she loved those 2 weeks and really seemed to dig the surgeries. Torres had been in the process of working with Chief Bailey to get funding for a fellowship for the Ortho department, and let's be honest when the most recent Harper-Avery winner wants something, well you probably make it happen. So now they are just waiting for Jo to pass her boards and she has a fellowship spot waiting for her." Alex tells me as we start rounds.

"Calliope is an excellent surgeon, and we know that she is the best ortho one in the country. I always thought she would make a great teacher and honestly her gift should be shared with the future of medicine. I'm happy that she is going to get the chance to teach. Congrats by the way on becoming an Attending. I'm quite proud of you Alex."

Alex blushes at this, "Thanks for everything, you are the reason I'm the surgeon that I'am. So have you seen Torres yet?"

"We have exchanged a few texts messages. When I got back I went to her apartment and met Dr. Cooper. She let it be known that she would not let me hurt Calliope again and passed my contact information on to her. Callie says she needs some time to process me being back so I'm giving her space. What can you tell me about Dr. Cooper. Both Callie and Teddy seem very close to her." I ask Alex.

"That story will take some time, for now let me just say that Coop is good people. Everyone, me included, likes her. She has been a good friend to Dr. Altman, and her and Torres are practically like sisters. Maybe we should hit Joe's sometime soon for some drinks and I can fill you on some of the gossip around here." Alex says with his trademark smirk.

"Deal Dr. Karev. Now how about you feel me on all the tiny humans we have here."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I want to say thank you to all the kind reviews. This is my first shot at writing so positive encouragement has been appreciated. Of course anything characters and storylines from Greys belong to the great Shonda, I own none of it! What I do own is all grammar and spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 5**

**Callie POV**

Today is the day. The day that both Arizona and I will be working in the same hospital again after 5 years. I'm nervous! Which is why I'm awake well before my alarm is set to go off this morning. I really don't know what to expect if I see her. Other than the text messages I sent her the other night I haven't spoken to her. She has respected my request for time but I'm not sure when I will be ready. It's the unknown that scares me. Ugh! This is driving me crazy, it's been 5 years! I have a child now, I have survived a lot in these last few years, I'm a strong, independent woman damn it! I hate that just the thought of Arizona can still affect me so much! I reach over and turn the alarm off since I won't need it to wake me up this morning and head to the shower.

"How are my 2 favorite ladies this morning?!" Coop exclaims as she walks into my apartment.

"Coop, Coop! We have pancakes for breakfast!" Sophia exclaims from her booster seat at the breakfast island.

"I see that Bug. Mami makes the best pancakes huh." Coop leans down to get a syrupy kiss from my 4 year old.

"Good morning Coop." I smile at my best friend as I pass her a plate and cup of coffee.

"Morning Bones. Thanks for breakfast." Coop shoots a wink at me and digs into her plate.

Coop and I walked together on the days that we work the same shift, and if it's the early shift, she always comes over for breakfast with us. After we get done eating, Coop helps clean up the kitchen while I finish getting Sophia ready for daycare and we head out of my apartment for our walk to the hospital.

"You doing okay Bones? You look a bit tired this morning." Coop looks at me with concern as we ride the elevator down from our apartments.

"Yeah I'm good. Just didn't sleep all that great is all." I respond with a small smile.

"It's going to be okay. I mean no matter what you and Arizona are professionals and I think you both will be able to work together without it being weird. I worked a couple of cases with her yesterday, she is a great doctor and totally professional. Plus I really think she is trying to respect your wishes, so I don't think she will push you to talk to her." Coop says as we exit the building.

"I'm not worried about that. I know that Arizona and I will be able to work together, and yes she is a remarkable doctor. I'm just unsure on how I'm going to feel seeing her again after all this time. The unknown makes me anxious. Does that make sense?" I ask my best friend.

"Of course it does Bones. Maybe this is what needs to happen though. Seeing her in a professional setting may be the buffer you need. And it can be like a band aid, you know just rip it off." Coop replies.

As we approach the entrance of the hospital I notice the very familiar blonde hair of one Arizona Robbins. She notices us approaching as well and stops in her tracks and just stares. God she is still stunning! She is wearing a light colored pair of skinny jeans tucked into a pair of knee high brown leather boots. Her blue sweater hangs off one shoulder, exposing that near perfect skin. I can tell she has slimmed down some and her skin still holds the sun kissed look from her time in Africa. Seriously this woman is beyond hot! Deep breath Cal, you can do this.

"You don't have to talk to her if you don't want to Bones. I can walk ahead and talk with her." Coop offers.

"No I'm okay. Like you said a band aid. I'm going to have to see her sooner or later so I might as well just do this. Let's just keep walking." I say with a tremor to my voice. As we approach the blonde she offers a small smile to me.

"Good morning Dr. Robbins." Coop says as we stop at the blonde.

"Good morning Dr. Cooper. Good morning Calliope." She offers shyly.

"Good morning Arizona. Welcome back." I state quietly. I cannot stop looking at her. My heart feels like it is going to jump out of my chest and my palms are sweating. I feel my daughter tug on my hand and I look down.

"Who dat Mami?" My mini me ask.

"This is Dr. Robbins can you say hi" I reply. I have always taught Sophia manners and she doesn't disappoint me this time. Sophia steps forward and offers her small hand to the blonde.

"Hi my name is Sophia Robbin Sloan Torres; it is nice to meet you Dr. Robbins."

Arizona bends down to Sophia's level, but not before I notice the flash of surprise at her full name, Crap!

"It is nice to meet you Sophia; you are such a pretty girl. You can call me Arizona if you want."

"Arihona…Ari…..hmph!" Sophia struggles with Arizona's name is adorable.

"How about you just call me Zona, much easier to say." Arizona says with a chuckle.

"Okay Zona" replies Sophia.

I'm still a bit flustered at the fact that I forgot that Sophia loves to introduce herself by her full name. I know Arizona took note of 2 of those names, Robbin and Sloan. I watch Arizona stand back up and look at me.

"Your daughter is lovely Calliope; she looks a lot like you." Arizona states with a soft smile.

"Thank you, she is my heart for sure. Anyways welcome back and good luck on your first week. I have to get her to daycare and get ready for rounds. Have a good day Arizona." I say as I take Sophia hand and start to walk into the hospital with her and Coop.

"Thanks and you too Calliope. Bye Coop and Bye Sophia." Arizona states with a small wave.

"See you around Battleship." Coop replies with a smile.

Coop and I walk to the daycare in silence. After we drop Sophia off we head to the Attending locker room to change into our scrubs.

"So do you want to talk about it? Seriously the chemistry between the 2 of you is crazy!" Coop asks.

"What?! There is no chemistry Coop! And I'm just glad it's out of the way and no I don't want to talk about it." I reply with a huff.

"Okay Bones live in denial. But I kind of know women and well the unspoken stuff going on between the 2 of you was intense. Not to mention seeing you 2 together, you guys made a seriously hot couple!" Coop says with a smirk.

I know my friend is trying to lighten the mood and I love her for it. "You are a dirty whore you know that Coop! Now if you are done perving over Arizona and I we have work to go do." I reply as we both exit the locker room, both of us laughing.

"Hey what can I say I'm a warm blooded lady lover, and the 2 of you….dirty hot!" Coop yells as she heads toward the E.R.

I shake my head and smile at my best friend. She is right, Arizona did make a hot couple! Or we did once upon a time. This was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I promise the "talk" between Callie and Arizona is coming soon! I felt that some attention needed to be given to Arizona and Teddy friendship as well.**

**Chapter 6**

**Arizona POV**

I needed to take some time to myself after seeing Calliope this morning so I had Alex handle rounds and I went and sat in my office. Calliope was still breathtakingly beautiful. If anything the years had made her even more so. Watching her walk towards me earlier, I seriously forgot to breathe; I'm surprised I didn't pass out from the lack of oxygen! Her caramel skin still held a glow; her long dark raven hair flowed over her shoulders. Those damn lips, seriously no one should have lips that inviting! Having a child also accented the amazingly feminine curves of the Latinas body. Then there were those soulful chocolate brown eyes. They were always a window into Callie's soul, she could say more with her eyes than she ever could say with words. Even after all these years I still physically responded to Calliope, the woman was a Goddess! Getting to hear that husky voice again was like a balm to my aching heart, she always fit the meaning of her name, beautiful voice. Then seeing Sofia again and knowing that she was Callie's child, seeing her with Calliope, was beyond words. Part of me ache at the thought that Sofia should be mine, that if I hadn't left, she would be ours. Instead Callie obviously had her with Mark, which I had to admit hurt. But there was also part of me that rejoiced when Sofia told me her name, Robbin, maybe there was a small part of Callie that wanted her to be mine as well. While I'm willing to be patient and give Calliope time for us to talk I still want some clarity on things and I know just the person who I can talk to, Teddy Altman. Teddy and I have been meaning to get together to catch up and I know she doesn't work today so I decide to text her to see if she wants to hang out tonight.

**-Hey Teds, any plans for tonight?-A**

**-Hey Arizona, no Henry is on the road again, what's up?-Teddy**

**-I'm off at 6 today, how about I come over and we order take out and catch up-A**

**-Sounds like a plan**** See you later-Teddy**

Riding the elevator up to Teddy's apartment I'm excited to hang out with my friend. I checked out on everyone when I was in Africa and I feel bad about that. Especially Teddy, she was always a good friend and I should have been better about keeping in touch with her. I plan on trying to make up for that now and be a better friend. It would seem Calliope isn't the only relationship I need to mend I think to myself as I knock on Teddy's door.

"Hey Arizona, I'm happy you came over. Come in." Teddy answers the door with a hug.

"Thanks Teds, it's awesome to get to hang out with you like this again." I reply as I come in. We settle on the couch and decided to order Chinese. We make small talk catching up a bit. Teddy tells me about Henry and how they met and how they are getting serious enough to discuss marriage. We are interrupted by the food being delivered. Teddy grabs some plates and wine and we settle again on the couch. I have sensed some tension in Teddy since I have been talking, like she isn't really being herself with me.

"Everything alright Teddy? I feel like maybe you are holding back or something?" I ask her.

"Honestly Arizona I kind of am." Teddy replies.

"Okay….do you want to tell me why? You can tell me anything?" I look at her with concern.

"It's just weird having you back and to be hanging out like this. I mean you left almost 5 years ago and outside of a few emails we exchanged early on, you didn't really keep in contact. It kind of hurt and there were some times in that last few years I could have used our friendship. I felt like you just left your life here behind without a second thought." Teddy says sadly.

I reach for Teddy's hand and squeeze it, "I know I screwed up a lot with how I left and what I did, or really didn't do following that. I'm sorry I hurt you like that Teddy and you are right I should have been there for you. I don't want to make excuses for my behavior but at the time I left everything was overwhelming. Between winning the grant, getting ready to go to Africa, Calliope and I falling apart, I just shut down. Maybe it's the military brat in me that was so use to moving away and not making or maintaining relationships of any sorts, I just checked out of this part of my life. Also Callie and I breaking up was hard and I didn't know if I could handle staying connected to her in any way. Regardless of all of that stuff, you were always a good friend to me and I should have cherished that a bit more than I did." I tell her sincerely.

"Thank you for that, and I get it, I do. I just missed you. But it is great to have you back!" Teddy says with a smile.

"I have missed Seattle and I'm happy to be back. I want to ask you some questions but I know that you are pretty close to Coop so I assume that you have gotten close to Calliope as well and I don't want to cause problems, so you don't have to answer anything." I tell her.

"You are right about Cal and I being close. After you left she needed friends, then she got pregnant and Mark died. We were there for each other thru that." Teddy states quietly.

"I can only imagine how hard his death must have been for Calliope. I'm glad you were there for her thru that." I say.

"We were there for each other." Teddy replies. She must see the confusion pass my face because she continues. "Mark and I had been in a relationship for close to 2 years when he died. We started seeing each other about 7 months into Callie's pregnancy and were actually living together when the accident happened. I was pretty wrecked over it." Teddy says with a tremor in her voice.

"You and Mark were a couple?! Callie and Mark weren't together?" I ask in confusion.

"Some of this is really Callie's story to tell you, but I let her know that you were coming over and she knew that we would talk about stuff so she is fairly comfortable with me sharing some things. But yeah Mark and I were a couple. Callie and Mark were never together. After Mark found out Callie was pregnant he really stepped up as a man and as a father. During that time I was spending more time with Cal and in turn meant more time with Mark and he and I grew close and a relationship grew out of that naturally. When Sofia was born he was over the moon in love with his daughter. He was an amazing dad." Teddy tells me.

"Wow! I don't even have words. But if Callie and Mark weren't together how did Sofia come about? Did they just decide to have a child together since they both wanted one so badly?" I ask.

"Again some of this is for Callie to tell you. I'm going to say some things that I don't intend to be hurtful, they are just the truth. When you left Callie was a mess. It was almost like you had died, she was that devastated. Mark helped her thru that time in any way she needed him too." Teddy answered.

"Fair enough and I respect your boundaries for Callie, I won't push anymore. Like probably asking about the meaning behind Sofia name would be too far? I ask slyly.

"Ha, yes that one is definitely for Callie to tell you my friend!" Teddy says laughing.

"Alright then tell me about this Dr. Nicole Cooper. She seems quite close to Calliope and to you for that matter." I say with a hint of jealousy in my voice.

"Coop isn't a threat to you Arizona where Callie is concerned. They have never been romantically involved. They are more like siblings. They have both been thru a lot of crap in their lives and their mutual pain and loss kind of drew them to each other. From that point they have kind of saved each other and formed a little family really. As for Coop and I, she is a good friend to me. She has helped me thru stuff and beings that we are both people who don't really let people close to us; we just seem to naturally trust each other. She is one of my dearest friends. Funny enough you are going to love her once you get to know her, pretty much everyone does!" Teddy tells me.

"Well I look forward to getting to know her. Alright my friend we both have an early morning ahead of us so I'm going to get out of here. I'm happy we can do this again, and I'm happy to have you back in my life. We still meeting to run tomorrow before work?" I ask as I stand and gather my things.

"I happy to have you back, and yes we are meeting Coop in the hospital parking lot at 6 am. Drive safe and see you tomorrow." Teddy hugs me good bye.

I groan as I look over at my clock beside my bed, 11:00 pm. I need to go to sleep if I'm going to keep up with Teddy and Coop tomorrow morning but I can't seem to shut off my brain. My night with Teddy left my head buzzing with so many thoughts. Hopefully Callie is ready to talk tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Callie POV**

God! I'm only officially into the 2nd hour of my 10 hour shift but I'm exhausted. Getting paged in this morning at 3 am due to a minivan versus truck was not the ideal way to start ones day. Seriously drunk drivers piss me off! And what was that family with young kids doing on the streets of Seattle at 3 am?! As I make my way to nearest on call room to sleep I check my phone to ensure Teddy was able to get Sofia from Mrs. Quinn and bring her in with her this morning. Since both Coop and I were paged for the accident, I had to drop Sofia off at Mrs. Quinn's apartment before we came in. After confirming that Teddy got Sofia to daycare alright I drop my phone beside me and cover my eyes with my arm. I hear the door open, must have forgot to lock it. Before I have a chance to say anything I hear her voice.

"Oh sorry I didn't know anyone was in here….I will go find another room." Arizona says nervously.

Since the trauma involved 2 kids, Arizona was also paged and we worked together on a 10 year old boy just over 2 hours ago. We even managed to carry on a light conversation during the operation.

"Its fine Arizona, there are 2 beds in here. I know you must be exhausted as well. Please go lay down." I tell her. I like having her close to me, even if I won't admit that to anyone else.

"Uummm….okay thanks. Great job in there by the way, I'm always in awe of your work in an OR." She states quietly.

"Thanks, I feel the same about you. Tiny humans are lucky to have you." I say with a small smile. The room grows quiet and I'm very aware of her presence on the other bed. There is definitely tension in the room.

"Arizona?" I say in the quiet. I'm not sure if she has fallen asleep or not.

"Yes Calliope." She responses

"Why?" I ask quietly.

"Why what?" She replies confused.

"Why did you leave me?" I ask trying not to cry.

I hear her sit up so I do the same thing. We are both sitting with our backs against the wall facing each other. I see her take a deep breath.

"A few reasons. First it didn't feel like you wanted to go, you were not exactly enthusiastic about it. You were miserable for weeks leading up to us leaving. Second, the more people told me how amazing it was that you were willing to give up your friends and family, your promising career, to follow me; I started to feel like I was cheating you out of what you deserved for my dream." Arizona states.

"First of all of course I wasn't happy about leaving Seattle! I'm human Arizona. I was leaving everyone I loved, the place I had spent some pretty significant parts of my life in. You left because I was a bit grumpy about that!? Seriously! Second, yes it was going to be hard to leave all that but you were MY dream and I was willing to do so! But you didn't just leave me Arizona! You completely disappeared from my life! Not a phone call to say you made it safe, not a return email after I sent you one! You just left me! It was hard so you bailed!" I yell at her tears falling down my face.

Arizona stands up and comes and sits next to me on the bed, not touching but close enough I can feel the heat coming off her body.

"Calliope I know I handled that situation badly. I thought I was doing what was right. I wanted you to be happy and I didn't think you would be happy with me in Africa. Once I got there I couldn't call you because I was worried that I would beg you come anyways, then as time went on I thought you were better off without me not contacting you. If I'm honest it was selfish of me. I was too scared to reach out. I was scared of you rejecting me, I still am. I'm so very sorry that I hurt you like that, I would give anything to take it back." Arizona says with tears in her eyes.

"George cheating and then dying hurt. My parent disowning me hurt. Erica leaving me in a parking lot hurt. But you leaving me and disappearing from my life just about destroyed me Arizona. You wrecked me and now your back and I don't know how to handle that. Seeing you here now brings up so much that I feel like I'm drowning. The crazy thing is that it isn't just the bad stuff. I remember how good it was between us, how good we were together. I remember the love, but I don't want to. I want to be angry because I also remember the hurt, God how it hurt Arizona." I tell her.

"I remember the love too. I understand the anger, you have every right to be angry with me, but please believe me when I say it again, I would give anything to go back and do things differently. What I should have done was gotten back on a plane and come back to you and beg for forgiveness." Arizona says.

"No, you should have never gotten on a plane without me in the first place Arizona!" I say with anger.

"You are right, I shouldn't have. I'm sorry about Mark; I should have been here for you thru that." Arizona says as she reaches for my hand.

The touch of her hand sends a shiver up my spine, her touch still makes me react. Part of me wants to pull away from the touch, it's overwhelming, but then part of me has missed her touch so much, so I leave my hand in hers.

"After you left Mark was there. He was always there. He was the one constant that I had; I could count on him to never leave me. Then he did. If it wasn't for Sofia I'm not sure I would have survived it." I say openly sobbing now. I had wanted for so long to share my pain of his loss with her, to have her to lean on.

She wraps me up in a hug rubbing my back with soothing circles. "Calliope I'm so sorry for not being here for you. I'm so sorry you lost him. I'm just so sorry for everything." Arizona whispers.

I pull out of the hug and wipe my tears. I look at her and I see she has been crying as well. It felt good to get some things out between us. I'm still not sure what any of it means having her back but I at least felt some of the anger and hurt ebb away.

"So I know that you noticed Sofia name." I say quietly. I figure if we are talking we might as well get it all out there.

"Yeah, is she named for me?" Arizona asks.

"Yes. When I found out I was pregnant with her I was scared, excited, and sad all at once. I was scared because I was essentially going to be a single parent, excited well because I was going to have a baby and sad because I was going to have a baby without you. Even without you, she still felt like she was part yours. So when it came time for her to be named I wanted her to have a part of you." I tell her. I watch a shudder of emotion pass over her shoulders.

"Can I ask how she came to be in the first place?" Arizona asks quietly.

"When you left Arizona I felt dead inside. I was hollow and I needed to feel something. Mark was there and I found solace in him. I'm not proud of that but like I said I was beyond hurting. I got pregnant. Mark was great. He was supportive thru everything. We were never a couple, and we never slept together again after I got pregnant. He actually fell in love with Teddy. I'm not sure if you knew that. They were really in love; Teddy was devastated at his death." I reply.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Arizona's pager blared in the room. "Damn I have to go Calliope. Yeah Teddy told me about that. I'm sorry for both of you and that I wasn't here for either of you. Thank you for talking to me. Are we okay?" Arizona asks as she stands.

"Yeah we are good; it felt good to get some of this out. Like we got some closure. I'm not sure if you're interested but a bunch of us are going to Joe's tomorrow night for karaoke night if you want to come." I ask.

I get to see her dimples for the first time since she has been back and they melt me.

"That sounds awesome thanks Calliope!" Arizona says as her pager goes off again.

"Go save tiny humans. I will see you later." I give her a genuine smile as she leaves the room. I fall back down on the bed and close my eyes. I reach for my phone and sent Arizona a text.

**-I never told you that I was proud of you. For winning the grant and I should have, because I was I am. Thanks for talking with me.-C**

I hit send and close my eyes. It's a start at least.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: First of all sorry there weren't any updates over the weekend. It was a holiday weekend and I was out of town so sorry**** Secondly, I'm super excited to hear that Geena Davies is joining Grey's this season. But I'm a bit concerned with some of the statements Shonda has made concerning Callie and Arizona for this upcoming season. I just want them to be happy already!**

**Chapter 8**

**Arizona POV**

My talk with Calliope this morning plus being paged in early, I was tired and happy that my day was ending. As I step into the Attending locker room I see Teddy changing out of her scrubs. "Hello Theodora! How was your day?" I ask as I approach my locker to change.

"Hey Zona! Good, not quite as hectic as you, Coop, and Callie. Rough way to start the day for you all. Poor Coop wasn't even scheduled today but because of the trauma level they paged her in." Teddy states as she finishes changing.

"Yeah that's what Coop told me. I heard her and Calliope talking about you having to get Sofia to daycare today." I reply.

"Normally I or Coop keeps Sofia on our days off. It gives us time with her plus that way she is not stuck in daycare all the time. Coop was actually going home to sleep for a bit then coming back to get Sof from daycare. The 3 of us were going to hang out at Coop's tonight. If you don't have plans you are welcome to join us." Teddy says as we exit the locker room.

"Maybe you should ask Callie if she is okay with me hanging out. I mean we are doing better but I don't want to intrude on her space." I say quietly.

"Well first of all, Callie won't be there. The reason we are hanging with Sofia is that Callie has to work until midnight tonight. She is covering for Jo tonight so Coop is just going to keep Sof at her place tonight." Teddy replies.

"Auntie T!" we both look up to see a very excited Sofia running towards us followed by Coop who is dressed casually in loose fitting jeans and a Henley thermal red shirt and fitted baseball cap on backwards. Arizona couldn't help but notice a few nurses checking Coop out. She again had to admit that Coop had a certain sex appeal to her. Totally not Arizona's type, but from what Teddy told her about Coop, she doesn't have any problems with the ladies and Arizona could see why. She was still so very happy to know that Coop and Callie weren't involved, she would be tough competition.

"Hey munchkin! Hi Coop!" Teddy says as she picks up Sofia and gives her kisses.

"Hey Bear, Battleship. Bug and I decided to come find you to see if you are ready for our fun night of hanging out." Coop says as she tickles Sofia belly getting the most adorable giggle out of the little Latina.

"I was just asking Arizona if she wanted to join us for a while. What do you think Sofia? Should Arizona come hang out with us?" Teddy asks the child in her arms.

Sofia looks over at me and gives me the cutest grin that reminds me so much of Calliope I feel my heart melt, "please Zona come hang out with me and Auntie T and Coop Coop."

"Well who can resist that face, let me just check with you mami okay?" I reply as I reach for my phone.

Coop puts her hand on my wrist before I can text Callie, "you can ask Bones if you want but I can tell you she won't have a problem with it Battleship."

"Are you sure? I mean she might not be ready for me to spend time with her daughter. I just don't want to overstep my bounds here." I state.

"Bones truly believes that there is no such thing as to many people loving her daughter, and I know without a doubt she would be honored to know that you want to get to know Bug, but like I said if it makes you more comfortable by all means ask her." Coop replies with a smile.

While I trust what Coop is saying I still feel I should send Callie a text so I do just so.

**-Hey I ran into Teddy, Coop, and Sofia on my way out and was invited to hang out with them. I just want to make sure that is okay with you-A**

I hit send and start to walk with the trio. I figure if I don't hear a reply from Callie by the time we get to their building I will say my good byes and head home. I hear my phone beep almost immediately.

**-Arizona I would like to think we are becoming at least friends again and I would love for you to get to know Coop better. Plus I know you and Teds are reconnecting. Have Fun!-C**

**-Thanks Calliope. I was mostly wanting to make sure you are okay with me spending time with Sofia-A**

**-Of course I'm okay with that. Be careful, she will have you wrapped around your finger in no time****-C**

**-Must be a trait she gets from you;) Hope your shift goes smooth tonight-A**

Coop notices me texting and says, "So was I right?"

I smile at her, "yes you were. Thank you for the invite."

"No problem Battleship, I'm glad you and Bones seem to be talking." Coop says as she unlocks her apartment. Sofia rushes in and heads for one of the bedrooms.

"Yeah we actually had a pretty intense talk this morning after our surgery together." I tell her and Teddy

They both look at me expectantly, "So how did that go?" Teddy asks.

"It went really well actually. It was super emotional obviously but I think we both got to say some things to each other that needed to be said. I also need to say sorry to you Theodora. As much as I wasn't there for Calliope, I wasn't there for you either, and I'm so sorry for that. Callie told me how hard Mark's death was for you." I state sadly.

"Hey you and I talked it out; all is forgiven on my end Arizona. Thanks though, and I'm glad you and Callie talked. I think she needed some closure." Teddy says while giving me a hug.

"Okay ladies what do we want for dinner? How does pizza sound?" Coop asks us.

Sofia comes bounding back in the room carrying a small guitar case, "Pizza!" she exclaims loudly.

"Well I guess there is your answer Coop." I state with a chuckle. "What do you have there Sofia?" I ask the girl.

"It's my guitar, Coop Coop is teaching me." She states proudly.

She reminds me so much of Calliope I can't help but fall in love with this child. "You play the guitar Coop?" I inquire.

"Uumm yeah." Coop replies distractedly as she looks over a pizza take out menu and dialing her cellphone.

"She is being modest. She not only plays the guitar, quite well in fact. But she also can play the piano and isn't too bad of a singer actually. She is also an amazing dancer." Teddy states with a smile.

"Speaking of singing, Calliope invited me out tomorrow night for karaoke with you all." I say.

"Sweet! You will have a blast and I'm happy Callie invited you." Teddy exclaims excitedly.

"So I know Calliope sings really well and apparently so do you Coop. Who else is coming?" I ask.

"Well Bear is a bit generous with her praise where I'm concerned. Yes I play a couple of instruments, but Bones is by far more talented than I am in the singing department. We try to do karaoke when it coordinates for many of us to be off at the same time. I think it will be April, Avery, Karev, and Jo, even though she is on call. Sometimes even Bailey shows up." Coop answers.

Coop sits down on a stool next to a smaller one that Sofia has pulled out with her little guitar. I see Coop pull out a guitar from the case and strum it a few times making adjustments. Sofia watches every move the woman makes.

"Those 2 are pretty tight huh?" I ask Teddy watching the interaction.

"Yeah, Sofia adores Coop and the feeling is mutual. The first time Sofia saw Coop playing the guitar she wanted to learn. She kind of wants to do everything Coop does. Coop even got her the little guitar she has now and she has been teaching her how to read music. Her little fingers aren't quite developed enough yet to really hold chords for too long, but she can strum really well." Teddy replies.

I sit and watch the 2 playing their guitars. I can tell Sofia actually has really good rhythm for being so young, and Coop plays beautifully. My brother played so I feel like I can somewhat tell talent when I see.

"You are quite good Coop, how long have you been playing?" I ask.

"I have been playing since I was 14. I pretty much taught myself, and then my wife introduced me to some people who were classical trained and I took some lessons from them when I was a bit older. I didn't learn the piano until I was in my 20's so I'm not as good but I do alright." Coop replies.

"You're married?" I ask surprised. I see Coop tense at my question and Teddy look concerned.

"I'm sorry, should I not have asked that?" I inquire.

"No it's okay Arizona. I would rather wait until we put Bug down for the night to answer that though if that's okay?" Coop states quietly.

"Of course, and please only if you want to tell me." I reply. We spend the rest of the evening chatting and playing with Sofia. This little girl has me wrapped around her finger, and Teddy and Coop have kept me laughing most of the night.

"Alright Bug it is time for bed." Coop says as she stands up.

"Coop Coop can Zona read me a story tonight please?" Sofia asks. Coop looks at me for a response.

"I would love to read to you Sofia. Why don't you show me to your room and we will pick out a story." I say with a smile. It warms my heart that Sofia wants me to read to her. We enter the spare room that is obviously been set up for Sofia. She grabs a book and crawls into her bed. I tuck the covers around her and sit next to her on the bed and begin reading to her. Sofia cuddles up to me and I melt and I think about how much I wish I could have been the one reading to her for the last 4 years. As I finish the story I notice that she has fallen asleep. I kiss her head and softly whisper good night to her and head back out to sit with Coop and Teddy.

"She asleep?" Teddy asks from the couch as she is watching Coop lazily strum her guitar in the chair across from her.

"Yeah she fell asleep even before the story was done." I reply with a smile.

"I hope you know it's quite a big deal that she asks you to read to her. She is really picky about who gets to put her to bed. It took her months before she ever let me. I'm kind of jealous." Coop says with a smile to let me know that she really isn't.

"She looks so much like Calliope it melts my heart. I can tell I will have trouble saying no to that girl." I state.

"She has that effect on us all." Teddy says laughing.

Teddy gets up to use the washroom and Coop heads to the kitchen to grab us some drinks. I decide to look at some of the pictures that Coop has around the living room. I notice some of Teddy, and Callie, and of course Sofia. I also notice a couple of that show a beautiful dark skinned woman. I see one of Coop holding this same woman from behind, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"That's my wife Emily." I hear Coop say from behind me. She hands me my wine and sits down.

I sit back down on the couch, "she is beautiful." I say. I sense sadness in Coop at the mention of Emily's name and I don't want to push her in to talking about it.

"She was, stunning really. She died a little over 4 years ago now in a plane crash." Coop states sadly.

"I'm so sorry Coop. I can't even imagine that kind of loss." I reply.

Teddy has come back in at this point. She squeezes Coop's hand as she sits next to me.

"Thanks Battleship. I've had a pretty hard time over it, but this last year since I moved here to Seattle has helped a lot. Callie, Teddy, and Sofia have become my family which has helped me deal with the loss. They kind of saved me." Coop says with a smile towards Teddy.

We realize how late it has gotten and we all agree to call it a night. I say good night to both Coop and Teddy, since Teddy is crashing at Coop's.

"Thanks for letting me crash your girl's night." I tell Teddy as I hug her.

"Anytime Arizona. Get home safe." Teddy replies.

I'm surprised when Coop pulls me in for a hug. Even more surprised by what she whispers in my ear. "I want you to know that I'm kind of cheering for you and Bones. You light her up in a way I have not ever seen. Give her time and show her that you still love her and she will come around. Good night Battleship." Coop pulls back with a smile.

As I get in my car to head home I think well if the best friend thinks that I have a chance that has to be something right. Tomorrow night can't come soon enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Callie POV**

I'm exhausted after my long shift yesterday. Getting paged in at 3 am and staying until midnight made for a long day. But today is my day off and it's also karaoke night! Also Arizona is coming out tonight as well. I'm excited and nervous at the same time. Just as I make it to the kitchen to start coffee and make some breakfast my front door opens and 3 of my favorite people walk in.

"Hola mami!" My 4 year old says as she wraps herself around my legs. I pick her up and give her kisses.

"Hola mija. Were you good for Coop and Auntie T?" I ask as I smile at my 2 best friends as they sit down at the breakfast bar.

"Si mami. Zona too." Sofia replies as she squirms to get down. I smile at her mentioning Arizona.

"Good baby girl. How about I put some Dora on while I make us all some breakfast?" I ask her. She nods her head. After I get her set up I head back towards the kitchen began pulling out items to make omelets for everyone.

"So how was your night Cal?" Teddy asks as she thumbs thru a magazine at the counter.

"It was long but good. Nothing to exciting. How about you guys?" I ask.

"We had a good night. You will never guess who Bug wanted to have read to her?" Coop says with a sly smile.

"Who?" I ask as I watch my 2 friends grinning.

"Arizona!" they say in unison.

"Really!? Wow she never let's just anyone read to her. So she likes Arizona huh?" I say. Inside I'm melting at the thought of Arizona reading to my daughter.

"Yep she does. Coop went to go get her to bed and she asks Arizona to do it. It made Arizona's night." Teddy replies.

We sit around drinking coffee and eating our breakfast. We laugh at the antics and stories of the 4 year old sitting with us. As Coop and Teddy are clearing the dishes I hear my phone ring and my caller ID tells me that it is my dear friend Addison Montgomery calling me.

"Well hello Dr. Montgomery. What do I owe the honor of this morning phone call?" I say cheerily as I answer the phone.

"Hey Cal." Addison replies back. I can tell instantly something is wrong. Addison sounds like she has been crying. I walk into my bedroom signaling to Teddy that I'm going to take the call in private.

"What's wrong Addie?' I ask my friend with concern.

"I was wondering if you could pick me up from the airport this afternoon. I'm taking some time off from work here in L.A. and I decided I wanted to come to Seattle and spend some time with you and Sofia. I figure you guys always come here so it's my turn to come to you." Addison replies.

I know that she is not telling me everything so I reply, "of course I will come get you. Just text me you flight information. Don't think for a minute that I don't know that there is something wrong Montgomery and you and I will be talking when you get here."

"Yeah I know Cal and I want to talk to you but I would rather do it in person plus I have to get to the airport soon. Thanks and I will see you soon." Addison replies and we say our good byes. I head back out to the living room with Coop, Teddy, and my daughter.

"Everything okay Bones?" Coop looks up from the couch and asks.

"I'm not sure. That was my friend Addison. She is coming to visit for a while and needs me to pick her up from the airport. She seemed upset but didn't want to talk about it over the phone." I reply with concern in my voice.

"I'm sure Addison will talk to you Cal. You guys are close and obviously she is coming here to you. I'm excited to see her, it's been forever. Sadly I think the last time I saw her was Mark's funeral. You and Sof usually go to California to see her." Teddy says.

"I'm looking forward to meeting her finally. You and Teddy have always spoken so highly of her." Coop states.

"You will love her Coop, she is great. While I'm worried about what is going on with her, I'm excited to having her coming." I state. We lounge around for a bit longer and then both Teddy and Coop head to their own places with us agreeing to meet up for dinner before we head to Joe's tonight. I spend time with Sofia since I didn't get to see her last night and tonight she is having a sleepover with Zola at Meredith and Derek's house. Soon it's time to head to the airport to pick up Addison.

"Aunt Addie!" Sofia exclaims as she points to the redhead beauty headed towards us.

"Sofia baby! Look how big you are now." Addison bends down to hug and kiss Sofia. She then stands and hugs me in greeting.

"Hey Ads I'm so glad you are here. Let's go grab your luggage and get out of here." We had already arranged for Addie to stay with me tonight then she would check in to her hotel tomorrow.

After we dropped Sofia off at Meredith's house and we get back to my apartment I throw together the lasagna that will be dinner tonight into the oven and join Addison on my couch with a bottle of wine and 2 glasses.

"So are you going to tell me what is going on Ads?" I ask my friend.

Addison takes a deep breath and starts to talk. "Sam and I are official over. It has been rocky for some time now. It's over having kids. He doesn't want anymore, especially now that he is a grandfather, and I want kids. I went ahead and started the process of being able to adopt and I recently got the clearance to start actively looking for a child. That was when we officially ended it. I'm speaking with Bailey this week about coming back to Seattle. I'm going to sell my part of the practice in L.A. I need a change and I figure you and Sofia are here and Derek and I are in a good place as far as being on friendly terms, so yeah I'm coming back. There is also a chance that a young woman here in Seattle may want me to adopt her baby. She is 4 months pregnant and there are some things that have to be sorted but right now she has narrowed her choice down between me and another couple."

I sit there for a minute trying to absorb all that she just told me. "Wow Ads. I'm sorry about you and Sam; I know you tried hard to make that work. I also know how badly you want to be a mother and I'm sorry he didn't want that with you. I'm not going to lie, as much as I'm sad for you and Sam ending, I'm excited that you are moving back to Seattle, and the possibility that you might become a momma. I have missed you so much!"

"I have missed you too Cal. So enough about me, what's going on with you?" Addison says.

"Not a whole lot, you know working and raising a child. Oh and Arizona is back." I say the last part in a rush.

"I'm not sure I heard that last part right because I think you said that Arizona is back!" Addison questions.

"No you heard me right; Arizona is back in Seattle and working at the hospital." I reply taking a sip of my wine.

"Okay you win. You totally trump my drama. How are doing with this? Have you talked to her?" Addison asks.

"Honestly at first I was all kinds of confused. I had some many emotions going on. I was angry, sad, happy, excited all at once. But mostly I was relieved to know that she was okay, she was healthy. Yes we have seen each other; we have worked together a few times now. We also had a pretty emotional talk yesterday morning." I tell Addison.

"How did that go?" Addison asks with concern.

"It was really emotional but also really healing for me. I got some answers and I got to express how much it hurt me, her leaving me. She also explained her reasons and while I don't agree with them, I could see why she did what she did." I tell her.

"You still love her don't you Cal? Even after all this time." Addison states.

"I don't think I ever stopped loving her Ads. She has this hold on my heart. Seeing her again brought all of that back. I just don't know what that means. She hurt me so much Ads and I'm not sure I can trust her again." I reply quietly.

"I can understand that, and I'm sure she understands that too Cal. Do you think she still loves you? Addison asks.

"I haven't outright asked her, but yeah I think she does Addison. She looks at me like she use too. Anyways she will be out tonight at karaoke." I tell Addison.

"Well we will make sure you look smoking hot and she will definitely have a taste of what she missed out on these last 5 years!" Addison states with a gleam in her eye. I just laugh and shake my head at my friend. We spend the next hour just catching up then she heads off to shower while I check on dinner, then head to my bathroom to shower and get ready. I just put the finishing touch on my hair. I decided to wear a black form fitting dress and red pumps. I wear my make up a bit smoky and I have straightened my hair. I may have taken Addison advice and went for some hotness to show Arizona what she has been missing. I walk out to the living room and Addison gives me her approval.

"You look hot Cal! Arizona is going to pass out for sure!"

I laugh and reply, "You looking pretty hot yourself Montgomery! We just might get you laid tonight!" And she did look amazing. She was wearing a jade green halter top dress that hugged her in all the right places. The color complimented her red hair and fair skin perfectly.

"Thanks Cal. So when is Teddy getting here, and when do I get to finally meet this Dr. Cooper that you are so fond of?" Addison asks. Just as I go to answer her my door opens and in walks Teddy and Coop.

"Did I hear our names? Addison it is so good to see you!" Teddy exclaims as she takes Addison in her arms for a hug. I notice Coop stop and just stare at Addison.

"It's good to see you too Teddy. And you must be Dr. Cooper." Addison says as she approaches Coop with her hand out.

"Uumm yeah that's me. And please just call me Coop, everyone does. It's nice to meet you Dr. Montgomery." Coop replies somewhat flustered. I have never seen Coop react like this to a woman; I will have to question her about this later.

"Well you and Teds look amazing." I say to my 2 best friends. Teds is wearing a stunning red dress with black heels, and Coop looks very striking in her dark wash boy jeans that sit low on her waist, grey button up with vest and red skinny tie. She has one of her Paige boy grey hats on with it tilted a bit to the side.

"Thanks. You look dirty hot Bones! Any particular reason for that? You look gorgeous as well Dr. Montgomery." Coop states with a grin towards me.

"Yeah Cal, you wouldn't be trying to catch anyone in particulars eye by chance? And thank you Coop, you can call me Addison. You look quite handsome yourself." Addison says. I notice the look Addie gives Coop; she is totally checking her out!

"Whatever, I don't know what you 2 are talking about. I just wanted to dress up for once! Anyways let's eat." I reply as I grab some plates. We all know that I'm lying and that this is all for Arizona's benefit. The 4 of us sit down and enjoy dinner and conversation. I notice that Teddy has noticed the interaction between Coop and Addison as well. Addison is flirty and Coop is shy, which is weird. I get up from the table and I ask Teddy to come to my bedroom for a minute.

"So tell me it's not just me imagining things Teds but is there some serious chemistry happening between those 2." I say as I motion towards the other room.

"No I totally pick up on it as well. I have never seen Coop stumble over her words or be shy around a woman, but the minute she set eyes on Addison she was like a blushing teenager. And then Addison, Mrs. I Love Penis, has been flirting like nobody's business!" Teddy states.

"Well let's just see how the night goes but we need to talk to both of them for sure. Let's get out there and see how they are doing." I say as I head back towards the living room. I notice that Coop and Addison are sitting on the couch together and are deep in conversation. Teddy and I pause for a minute just to observe, there is definitely something going on there but I will question it later, I'm ready to head to Joe's and I'm excited to see a certain blonde.

"If you 2 can tear yourself away from each other Teds and I are ready to go." I say with a smirk as I watch them both blush and stand. As we enter Joe's we see April, Avery, Jo, Karev, and Arizona in the corner with a couple of tables pushed together. As we approach I lock eyes with Arizona and the rest of the room just disappears. She is stunning! She is wearing a form fitting blue dress that is just above her knees. It accents her 2 best features, her eyes and her legs. God that woman's legs have always been my weakness.

"Hello Calliope. You look amazing." Arizona says to me.

I reach for her and pull her into a hug and whisper in her ear, "So do you. Blue has always been a favorite of mine on you." I feel her shiver as my lips brush her ear. I smile to myself knowing that I still affect her like this. I pull back and notice her eyes have gone a shade darker and she gives me her magic smile.

"Alright before we all get this party started let me get drink orders, first round is on me." Coop calls out. Everyone gives her their drink requests and she heads toward the bar. I figure this is a good time to talk to her about Addison so I go to follow.

"So do you want to tell me what that was about at my apartment?" I question Coop as we stand at the bar.

"What was what about?" Coop asks confused.

"Addison." Is all I say in reply.

Coop blushes as she replies, "I have no idea what you are talking about Bones. What about Addison?"

"Nicole Cooper don't play dumb with me. I know you pretty damn well and I have watched you this last year with all kinds of women and I have never seen you react to one the way you reacted to Addison Montgomery!" I say to her.

"It's nothing Bones. I was just caught off guard on how striking she is, that's all." Coop says as she pays for the drinks and hands me the tray with the shots on it as she grabs the tray with drinks.

"I know there is more to it than that Coop but I will let it go for now. But we will revisit this conversation later." I tell her as we make it back towards the group.

"What about you? Arizona looks ridiculously hot and don't think I didn't notice that lean in and whisper move there Bones." Coop states with a smirk.

"To use your words, I have no idea what you are talking about Coop!" I respond with a laugh. I notice Addison, Teddy, and Arizona all in a conversation and head towards them with their drinks. Coop hands out the shots to everyone, Arizona eyes hers with trepidation.

"It's kind of a tradition for this group to start our nights out with a shot. We do it to honor Mark. I know that you aren't a big fan of shots so we will only make you take this one." I tell Arizona with a smile.

Arizona smiles back, "well if it's to honor Mark than I'm honored to take it." She replies sincerely. I raise up the shot glass as does the rest of the group and we all down our shots together.

"Okay it looks like Joe has the karaoke ready to go, let's go get our songs in." I say as I grab Coop and Jo. Arizona winks at me as I walk away and I feel my insides warming up. Tonight is going to be interesting!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own any of the GA characters or storylines, those are all Shonda! Nor do I own any of the songs or lyrics used in this story. The songs used in this chapter are as follows- Bartender by Lady Antebellum, Burnin It Down by Jason Aldean, and Mine Would Be You by Blake Shelton. Thanks for all the awesome reviews**

**Chapter 10**

**Cooper POV**

After Bones and I put in our songs we head back to the table with our friends. I can't help but have my eyes be drawn to the stunning red head sitting next to Teddy and Arizona. The minute I saw Addison Montgomery in Callie's apartment she has been all I can think about and it is bothersome. Even Bones noticed it even though I tried to deny it to her. Ever since Emily's death I haven't really had much interest in women, outside the casual hook up, and most definitely none of them have caused the feelings that Dr. Montgomery did. I don't do feelings or emotions, I need to find a distraction from Addison tonight and there are plenty of nurses here tonight to help with that, plus I was on a mission to push Arizona and Bones closer together. Speaking of distractions a group of nurses and residents come thru the door and I see my stand by hook up, a nurse named Colleen. She was always willing and understood my stance on things. I also notice Sadie, the resident that had been sniffing around Bones as of late. I figure I should give Arizona the heads up that her competition was here, this was actually playing right into my plan. I go and sit next to Arizona.

"Hey Battleship. So do you see that small dirty blonde over in the corner there?" I say pointing towards the table of residents. Just as I do so we watch Sadie stop Callie as she was walking by and they hug each other in greeting, Sadie holding the hug longer than necessary. I watch Arizona's eyes narrow.

"Yeah her….just a heads up she is your competition for Bones attention tonight. Not that I think she is a real threat but I know that she has been chasing Bones for a while and she is starting to wear her down." I tell Arizona.

"Is Calliope interested in her? I mean I don't have any stake on her so if she is interested I won't interfere." Arizona replies with a tinge of jealousy and fear in her voice.

"Bones is not so much as interested I think she is just flattered by a younger,

attractive woman chasing her. I'm fairly certain she isn't the blonde Bones wants though." I reply with a sly grin.

Arizona returns my grin and gives a nod in understanding. Our attention is drawn to the stage as Bones is ready to sing her first song of the night. As I know Bones and how she likes to get us going right off the bat I already know the song she will be singing. Sure enough the first notes to Bartender by Lady Antebellum ring thru the speakers and soon so does Bones sweet voice.

8 o'clock on Friday night I'm still at home  
All my girls just keep on blowing up my phone  
Saying come on, he ain't worth the pain  
Do what you gotta do to forget his name  
Now there's only one thing left for me to do  
Slip on my favorite dress and sky high leather boots  
Check the mirror one last time  
And kiss the past goodbye

What I'm really needing now  
Is a double shot of Crown  
Chase that disco ball around  
'Til I don't remember  
Go until they cut me off  
Wanna get a little lost  
In the noise, in the lights

Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight  
'Til the party and music and the truth collide  
Bring it 'til his memory fades away  
Hey bartender

The group starts to dance around and I grab Bear, Arizona, and Addison and we all head to the dance floor to join the group. Bones starts swaying her hips as she sings the chorus and I playful put 2 fingers under Arizona's chin and act like I'm closing her mouth.

"Your drooling there Battleship." I tease as I dance around her.

"Can you blame me?! Seriously it should be a crime for someone to be able to move like that!" Arizona says with a laugh as she dances with me.

"It's those Latina genes, just a natural rhythm I think." I reply. We continue dancing and laughing with Teddy. I purposely avoid dancing to close to Addison; I don't entirely trust myself around her. Bones finishes the song and we all cheer as she comes off the stage.

"You're up next Coop!" Bones exclaims as she comes down smiling.

"What are you singing first Coop?" Teddy asks as I get ready to go to the stage.

"You will just have to wait and see Bear." I say with a wink as I walk away to get the microphone.

"Oh oh I know what that means, she is about to make panties drop!" Teddy says as the group cracks up.

"Dude Teddy is serious. If Coop is going to sing the song I think she is about to sing I even worry about my wife's preference!" Karev says with a laugh.

I knew that I needed to get my attention off of Addison and the best way for me to do that was to flirt with as many women as I could and I knew the song I was going to sing first was a great way to gain that attention. I was also hoping that Arizona would dance with Bones and this song just begged for some dirty dancing. I smirk at the table as the first notes of Burnin It Down starts.

You slip your finger through the tear in my t-shirt  
You stirrin' up dirty in the back of my mind  
You keep on flirtin'  
Cause you know that it's workin'  
You stuck in my head girl writing the lines  
Couldn't sing this song without you if I tried  
Let's light it up like it's our last night

We're just hanging around  
Burnin' it down  
Sippin' on some cold Jack Daniel's  
Jammin' to some old Alabama with you baby  
Laying right here naked in my bed  
I'm just doing my thing  
You love it when I sing  
Say it makes you feel like an angel  
We about to get a little tangled up right about now  
So girl let's keep burnin' it down  
Burnin' it down  
Burnin' it down

I put a little extra growl to my voice and a little more swagger to my movements. I notice our group start to head to the dance floor again and I've also caught the attention of some of the nurses. I send a wink towards Colleen and I notice Arizona dancing with Callie, Teddy, and Addison.

"Holy crap, she can sing. And I can see what you mean Teddy; just about every woman in this bar is swooning." Addison says as they are dancing.

"Does that include you Montgomery?" Callie asks with a smirk. Teddy and Arizona laugh at the flustered look Addison gets.

"Whatever, I can appreciate an attractive woman without it being a big thing Cal." Addison replies.

Girl when you want it  
You know that I'm on it  
You know that I love lovin' up on you  
Let's hit the switch and let our shadows dance  
And light it up like it's our last chance

We're just hanging around  
Burnin' it down  
Sippin' on some cold Jack Daniel's  
Jammin' to some old Alabama with you baby  
Laying right here dreaming in my bed  
I'm just doing my thing  
You love it when I sing  
Say it makes you feel like an angel  
We about to get a little tangled up right about now  
So girl let's keep burnin' it down  
Burnin' it down  
Burnin' it down

I wanna rock it all night  
Baby girl will you rock it out with me?  
I wanna crawl through the dark  
Just to feel your heartbeat against me  
I wanna rock it all night  
Baby girl will you rock it out with me?  
I wanna crawl through the dark  
Just to feel your heartbeat against me

We're just hanging around  
Burnin' it down  
Sippin' on some cold Jack Daniel's  
Jammin' to some old Alabama with you baby  
Laying right here naked in my bed  
I'm just doing my thing  
You love it when I sing  
Say it makes you feel like an angel  
We about to get a little tangled up right about now  
So girl let's keep burnin' it down  
Burnin' it down  
Burnin' it down

I wanna rock it all night  
Baby girl will you rock it out with me?  
I wanna crawl through the dark  
Just to feel your heartbeat against me

As I continued the song I hopped off the stage and started dancing with the group as I sang. I danced up on Arizona and used my body to maneuver her closer to Bones and as soon as she realized what I was doing she was a willing participant. I winked at Bones as she pulled Arizona to her and spun her to where her back was to Bones front. I moved on to dancing with April and Jo happy with my work. Just as I was ending the song I was grabbed by the hips by Colleen and felt her lips graze my neck. I pulled back and smirk as I went back on stage to replace the mic. I bowed to the cheers and walked over to Colleen and put my arm around her shoulders and headed to the bar. I couldn't help but notice the look that passed Addison's face. It almost looked like jealousy which was wishful thinking on my part because she was straight so why would she be jealous. I turn my attention back to the willing woman in my arms and begin the game of seduction.

**Callie POV**

I knew exactly what Coop was up to when she decided to sing the song she did. Even more so when she started dancing with Arizona and directing her towards me. It felt so good to have Arizona's body against me again. I forgot how well we fit. Dancing with her like that was heaven. When I turned her back against my front I heard the soft moan leave her mouth and I had to swallow my own moan in return. I knew I was playing with fire, there was still a lot of trust to rebuild between us but with the liquid courage from the alcohol coursing thru my veins I really didn't care. I wanted to feel her so I did. After Coop finished the song I let Arizona's hips go and she turned around and we were standing so close to each other. I saw her eyes flicker down to my lips and I unconsciously licked them, my mouth suddenly very dry. I watched her eyes widen at my tongue peeking out and her blues eyes go a shade darker.

"Thanks for the dance." Arizona says with a tinge of huskiness to her voice as she takes a step back.

"My pleasure. I need a drink, you coming?" I responded as I head back to our table with a flirty wink over my shoulder at her. Knowing that I have the kind of affect I have on Arizona seems to make my confidence to bolster. I see her blush and nod her head and follow me back to our table. As we watch a few more singers take their turns, I sit as close to her as I can, our arms and legs brushing each other. Her intoxicating scent fills my senses. To distract myself from her a bit I look around the bar, this is when I notice Addison intently watching Coop at the bar with Colleen. Even though I teased my red headed friend earlier I can tell she is deep in thought and it seems to be directed towards Coop.

"Hey Red you okay over there?" I ask with a tinge of concern in my voice.

"Yeah I'm good Cal. Just a bit distracted I guess. When do you sing again?" Addison asks.

I can tell she is using a deflective tactic and I leave it alone for now, I will talk to her about what is going on later.

"I should be up again soon." I reply with a smile. I turn towards Arizona as I feel her hand on my leg.

"What are you singing next? By the way your voice is as beautiful as I remember." Arizona says with a soft smile.

"A Blake Shelton song. That's all you are getting, you have to wait and see what song. And thank you." I respond a bit shyly.

"Wow a Lady Antebellum song and now a Blake song. When did you become such a country fan?" Arizona asks.

"Well Coop is originally from Nashville, it's where she grew up so being a country fan was almost required. In the time that she has lived here she has turned both Teddy and I into country music fans." I reply honestly. Just as I finish saying that Coop rejoins our table.

"What did I do to you and Teddy?" Coop asks as she sits beside Arizona.

"You turned us into country music fans. What happen Coop did Colleen turn you down finally?" I tease my best friend.

Coop rolls her eyes, "please as if. I just told her I was out with friends tonight and I may or may not see her later. You know how it is between us Cal, it's no big deal."

Before I can really get into it with her they call my name to sing. I'm a bit nervous about the song I'm about to sing because it has reminded me of Arizona since the first time I heard it. I take a deep breath and let myself feel the song, my eyes never leaving those blue ones that I fell in love with so long ago.

What's your all time high, your good as it gets?  
Your hands down best ever make up sex?  
What's your guilty pleasure, your old go-to?  
Well if you asked me, mine would be you.

What's your worst hangover, your best night yet?  
Your ninety proof, your Marlboro red?  
The best damn thing you looked into?  
That's easy girl, mine would be you.

Mine would be you  
Sun-kissed-shining, back-road-flying, singing-like-crazy fools  
Making up our own words, laugh until it hurts,  
Baby if I had to choose  
My best day ever, my finest hour, my wildest dream come true –  
Mine would be you.

What's your double dare, your go all in?  
The craziest thing you ever did?  
Plain as your name in this tattoo -  
Look on my arm, mine would be you.

As I continue to sing I can tell from the look in Arizona eyes she knows that I'm singing to her. I pour every emotion into the last of the song.

What's the greatest chapter in your book?  
Are there pages where it hurts to look?  
What's the one regret you can't work through?  
You got it baby, mine would be you.  
Yeah you got it baby, mine would be you.

Mine would be you,  
Tail-lights fading, daylight breaking, standing there like a fool,  
When I shoulda been running, yelling out something  
To make you wanna hold on to  
The best love ever - girl can you tell me the one thing you'd rather die than lose?  
'Cause mine would be you.  
Mine would be you.

I can feel the tears in my eyes as I finish and I take a minute to gather myself as I head back to the table. I can see the smiles on my 3 best friends faces, they know exactly what I was doing singing that song. Then I only have eyes for Arizona, I can see the emotion running thru her eyes, but mostly I see the love. It takes my breath away and I feel my knees get weak and I sit down next to her.

"That was beautiful Calliope." Arizona says to me quietly. As we stare at each other we don't see the others at the table smiling amongst themselves. Soon the group starts to disperse and start to head home.

"Ladies it has been fun and now I'm going to see if I can help Colleen get home safely." Coop states with a smirk as she stands up. I notice her glance Addison's way and then glance away just as quickly. I also notice a look pass Addison's face at Coop's comment. Coop leans over and gives Teddy a kiss on the cheek and then me. She waves at Addison and squeeze's Arizona's arm.

"Make good choices Coop!" Teddy and I both yell as she walks away.

"Well Cal I have had a long day and I think I will head to your place." Addison says as she too stands to go.

"I'm going to sleep in an on-call room at the hospital since I have an early shift. I will walk with you Addison." Teddy says.

"I'm going to finish my drink and then I will be home Ads. Here is a spare key, make yourself at home, the spare bedroom is set up for you. Stay with me and walk me home?" I turn and ask Arizona.

She smiles her dimpled smile, "I would love to Calliope."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**Arizona POV**

Tonight has been amazing. Getting to spend time with Callie, hearing her sing again was awesome. Then when we danced together I thought I might actually pass out from how good it felt to feel her against me. I most definitely owed Coop a big thank you. Now I'm walking her home, her arm is looped in mine and I can tell she is a bit tipsy. She keeps sending shy smiles my way. I have to laugh a bit on the inside, it would seem the bold Callie that has been flirting with me all night has been replaced by shy Callie and I find her just as adorable. I can feel my nerves coming back as we approach her door. I want so bad to kiss her, but I also know that I hurt her deeply and I need to take the time to rebuild trust with her. One of the things that got us in trouble last time was that we seemed to be in fast forward at all times with our relationship. If she is willing to give me another chance I want to make sure to take the time to do it right this time.

"I had a lot of fun with you tonight Arizona. It was nice to be reminded how much we like just hanging out with each other." Callie says shyly as she leans against her doorframe.

"I know what you mean. There was a time you were my best friend and it was nice to have that feeling again tonight. Thank you for inviting me." I reply with a smile. We stand there looking at each other for a minute so I decide to take a leap.

"I was wondering if I could maybe take you to dinner sometime soon." I ask nervously.

"Like a date?" Callie asks.

"If that would be okay, yes I would like it to be a date. But I would understand if you weren't ready for that yet and we could just go as friends." I ramble out.

"Arizona breath, I would love to go out on a date with you. I know we have a lot to still work thru but I think a date is a good place to start." Callie says with a smile.

"Awesome. We can check our schedules for next week and work out when. Now I know you worked a crazy long shift yesterday and you entertained Addison today so I'm going to let you go to sleep now. Would a hug be okay?" I ask shyly. Callie answers me by pulling me into her. Her spicy scent of vanilla and her perfume engulf me. I feel her soft body relax in my embrace. I can't stop myself from turning my head into the crook between her shoulder and neck. God I have missed this woman! As I start to pull out of the hug I feel her tighten her hold and I stay.

"You feel good." Callie says quietly in to the top of my head.

"You smell good." I reply back. I feel her move her head back and I look up into those deep brown eyes. Our lips are close enough that I feel her breath on mine. I hold my breath as she leans forward and softly presses her plump lips to mine. We both moan at the contact and stay in the moment for a bit longer, our lips just touching. Callie pulls back and gives me her megawatt smile.

"Good night Arizona." She says as she opens her door.

"Good night Calliope." I say back with a smile. My lips are tingling from just that small kiss and I feel like my face might split in half from the smile I have on it as I turn away from her door.

"Well if that smile is an indication of anything I would say tonight was a success." I hear Coop say as she approaches from the elevator.

"Yes it went really well, and I kind of have you thank for it. Although I'm surprised to see you coming home so early." I say to her as wait by her door with a knowing smile.

Coop just shrugs her shoulders, "I really wasn't in the mood for Colleen's company tonight I guess. What do have to thank me for?" Coop asks as she opens her apartment door. With a nod of her head she indicates for me to come in and since I'm kind of jacked up from my interaction with Callie I figure why not. Plus this will give me a chance to get to know Callie's best friend one on one.

"Oh come on Coop don't play coy. I know that you were pushing Callie and I together all night, and I for one am grateful." I say with a smile as I sit on her couch while she grabs me a glass of wine.

"Well I did tell you that I was rooting for you. I meant it when I said that you light Bones up like I have never seen. Now I know in the scheme of everything I haven't known her for all that long, but even Bear, who has known her for a long time says the same thing. And while I may have only known her for a little over a year, we are incredible close, and you make her happy and that woman deserves happiness more than anyone I know." Coop says as she sits down and automatically picks up her guitar to start absently strumming.

"Well it means a lot to me having you rooting for me. You could easily have hated me on sight and done everything in your power to keep me away from her. Especially knowing how much I hurt her. Can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"You can ask me anything Arizona. Honestly if this thing between you and Bones is headed where I think it is, it's probably a good idea for the 2 of us to get to know each other better. We are both pretty important to her." Coop answers sincerely.

"Not that I'm not so very happy that you guys aren't, but with how close you and Callie are, why aren't you or haven't you guys ever dated?" I ask. I have wondered for a while about this. Their bond is very tight and as much I hate to admit it they would probably make a great couple, but I was so happy they weren't.

"That's a fair question. I don't think everyone has always understood the bond between Bones and me. Maybe in an alternate universe we are a couple happily married with a half a dozen kids but in this one we were intended to be friends, family really. Has anyone told you the story of how we met?' Coop asks me. I shake my head no and tell her that I only know that they met Coop's first night in Seattle.

"That's right. I had just finished up signing HR paperwork and getting a tour of the hospital before I started there. I noticed Joe's across the street and since I wasn't ready to go to my lonely hotel, I walked across to get a drink. As I was sitting there making small talk with Joe was when I noticed Bones. Now don't get me wrong, I noticed how attractive she is, I mean I would have to blind not to right?" Coop states with a chuckle.

"Sing it!" I respond back making us both crack up.

"Anyways that wasn't what caught my attention though. I could just feel the sadness coming off of her in waves as she sat there nursing her beer. It felt like my own sadness was being reflected back at me from her and I just had to go sit next to her, so I did. We talked for a while I mentioned needing to find a place to live. She offered Mark's apartment and the rest is history. We spent the first few months of our friendship being essentially each other's therapist. We shared our pain with each other, which in turn created this really strong bond between us. Callie and Sofia became my family." Coop says.

"I know it may not be the same, but I know what it is like to lose someone incredible close to me. When my brother was killed, I lost my best friend and there were times it felt like I might never recover from that loss. I'm a pretty good friend most days so if you ever need anyone to talk to I would be there." I tell Coop.

"Loss is loss Arizona. It hurts no matter what so you shouldn't compare. Bones told me about your brother and I imagine that was incredible painful for you. Losing Emily and our child was horrible, but so is losing a sibling. Thanks for the offer. I'm pretty good with it most days now. I was a complete wreck before I came to Seattle, it's the reason I moved here, I couldn't survive in New York anymore." Coop response quietly.

"I didn't know that you lost a child as well. Jesus Coop I'm so sorry!" I respond. My heart aches for the loss this woman has suffered.

"Emily was pregnant with our first child. She was making one last trip home to see her mom before the baby was born. The plane never even made it off the runway. It hit a patch of black ice on takeoff and the pilot overcorrected and the plane's wing clipped the runway causing it to tumble and basically break apart. There were no survivors." Coop tells me sadly.

I have tears in my eyes as I stand up and go over to hug Coop. She seems surprised at first but then returns the hug. I pull away and see the tears in her eyes.

"Tell me about her." I request.

"What do you want to know?" Coop asks me as she stands to get me a refill.

"Anything you want to share. Like how did you meet?" I inquire.

"I met her my 1st year of medical school. I had just moved to New York to attend Columbia. I got invited out by a few friends that I had made in some of my classes. Emily was friends with one of the people in the group. I remember the first time I saw her. She walked up with her friend and I had never seen a more beautiful woman, she took my breath away. She had the most perfect skin color, her mom is Hispanic and her father was Irish. She had this mocha skin with the cutest freckles! Anyways we spent the whole night talking about everything. She was attending Julliard on a dancing scholarship. She even had some auditions and performances for off broad way shows under her belt already. She was 2 years older than me. Her passion was for teaching though. She loved kids and loved sharing her love of dance with them. That's what she ended up doing after she graduated from school. She taught dance at one of the private schools in the city and she loved it! Emily broke thru my walls like no else ever had and I fell head over heels in love with her. We were married 2 years later and then we wanted to start a family once I was thru school and residency. We were together 7 years before the accident." Coop tells me.

I feel the love radiate out of Coop as she told me the story. The love her and Emily shared was real and awesome. "So I know that you have the reputation of being a bit of a player. Do you think you will ever settle down again?" I ask.

"Honestly I feel I got so lucky with Emily. I mean people go their whole lives and don't get what Em and I had. I really don't see how I could get that a second time in my life. Plus you have to understand something Battleship; I grew up in a rough environment that caused me to be pretty emotionally closed off. While I have always known that I was gay, I never looked to get emotionally involved with women. Emily was the first and only woman that ever got those walls down and then she died and it almost killed me. I'm not sure I could ever allow myself to open up like that again. I'm pretty content with my life. I have amazing friends, a dream job, and plenty of women willing to occupy my time when I want to." Coop answers me.

"Well I can understand the emotional distance. Growing up a military kid and moving every 10-12 months you don't really learn how to develop strong emotional ties, because if you do you are going to be heartbroken every time you have to move. It's why my brother and I were so close. It's honestly a big part of why I bailed on Calliope the number of times I did. But I also am learning what it feels like to have a second chance at something amazing. I believe Callie and I shared the kind of love you and Emily shared and if I have the chance to get that again I'm going to grab on to it." I responded.

Coop grins at me as she says, "I also think you and Bones share a special love and I'm all for you getting back to that magic. That being said I just don't think it's for me again."

"Well I think that is unfortunate. I have only started to get to know you but from what I can tell any woman would be lucky to have you love her. You are loyal, kind, and protective of your loved ones. Those are qualities that I respect greatly in a person. Anyways it is getting late I'm going to call a cab and get out of here." I say as I stand and stretch.

"It's really late Arizona, how about I get you some clothes to sleep in and you can crash in the spare room. Do you work tomorrow?" Coop asks.

"Thanks Coop and yeah I work at 1 tomorrow. How about you?" I ask as I take the offered sweats and t-shirt.

"Yeah I work at 1 as well. There is a spare toothbrush in the bathroom. Help yourself to anything you need. Thanks for hanging out with me tonight, you are alright Battleship." Coop says with a wink.

"You are not too bad yourself there Dr. Cooper. You know Addison is pretty great." I say slyly.

Coop chuckles, "What is with the women in my life and there obsession with me and the red head!"

"Just an observation. She could do a lot worse than you Coop. Sleep tight." I say as I head towards the spare bedroom. As I lay starting to doze off I can't help but smile at the night I have had. Getting a date with Callie and getting to know her person better, yeah tonight was a good night. Now to plan that date!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

**Arizona POV**

I'm fairly certain this has been the longest week ever! The only thing keeping me going is that fact that Calliope and I have our date this Friday. Also the fact that we have texted pretty regularly since karaoke night, and I have gotten to have lunch with her a few times here at work. The texts have been flirty and playful and there isn't a lack of subtle looks exchanged between us during the lunches. Coop and Theodora love to tease about it but I could care less, I'm over the moon with how well it's going. I plan on taking Callie to what use to be one of our favorite Italian restaurants on Friday night then maybe get another kiss. I look at my watch and notice that I'm technically off for the day. I hand off the chart I was working on to the nurse sitting at the desk and head towards the locker room.

"Battleship wait up!" I turn to see Coop and Sofia walking towards. Since our night of hanging out, Coop and I have started to become great friends.

"Hi Zona!" Sofia says with a wave.

"Hi baby girl. Hey Coop what's up?" I ask as I run my hand thru Sofia's soft hair.

"I hate to ask but you're off right?" Coop asks a bit distressed.

"Yeah I was just headed to the locker room to change. Do you need something?" I ask.

"I'm supposed to be off as well and Bones and Bear are both in surgeries and I'm supposed to have Bug here until Callie gets done with her surgery. Anyways we just received a call that there is a big trauma coming in, a couple of street kids decided to use each other for target practice so I need to stay. Could you maybe take Sofia to Bones apartment and hang out with her until one of us gets there?" Coop asks.

"Does Callie know of this? Is she okay with this?" While I would love nothing more than to spend some quality time with Sofia I want to make sure Callie is okay with it.

"Yeah I texted her and she said to tell you the spare key to her apartment is in the same place and that you would remember what that means." Coop replies with a smirk.

"Awesome, it looks like you and I get to hang out together Sofia. Are you okay with that?" I ask the little Latina.

"Yay! Can we have nuggets for dinner?" Sofia asks as she grabs my hand.

"Well I guess that is settled. There are nuggets in the freezer at Bones apartment. Thanks so much Battleship, I owe you big. Alright Bug you be good for Zona okay and I love you to the moon and back." Coop leans down and kisses Sofia just as her pager goes off and she rushes down to the pit.

"Alright baby girl let's go get me changed then we can head home okay." I say as we walk into the locker room. Sofia keeps a steady stream of chatter telling me about her day in daycare as we walk across the street to Calliope's apartment. I reach up to the top corner of the doorframe and sure enough there is the spare key. I take a deep breath as I prepare myself to walk into the apartment that I haven't been in for 5 years. I notice Callie hasn't changed a whole lot; she even kept some of the colors that I insisted on when I moved in to make it less frowny. For some reason that makes me happy, I would have thought the walls would have been the first thing she painted when I left. I make Sofia nuggets and mac and cheese for dinner and then we settle in to color. I'm so smitten with this little girl. We are just cleaning up from coloring when I hear my phone alert me to a text message.

**-Thanks again so much for taking Sofia. I should be done within an hour. Could you maybe get Sofia ready bed, she usually has a bath but you can skip that.-C**

**-Calliope I have no problem giving Sofia her bath, just tell me where everything is at.-A**

**-I just use the tub in my bathroom for her. All of her tub stuff is in there. Thanks again Arizona and I will see you as soon as I can.-C**

**-Go be a rock star, Sofia and I are fine****-A**

I walk into the bedroom that I use to share with Callie and I'm overwhelmed by the memories that flood back to me from this room. It doesn't help that the room smells like Callie. I glance at the bed and I get a bit flushed. I need to get my naughty thoughts in check I have a bath to prepare. Sofia and I enjoy her bath, I'm fairly certain I ended up just as wet as Sofia was but we had a blast. I got her in pajamas and read her story until she fell asleep. I sat there for a while just staring at the beautiful child that was Calliopes daughter and I found myself being just as excited about building a relationship with her as I was with Callie. I hear the front open and Callie call my name. As I leave Sofia's room and enter the living room I'm greeted with the most beautiful smile in the world.

**Callie POV**

When Coop first texted me asking if she could see if Arizona could take Sofia home for her due to an in-coming trauma, I was a bit nervous. Not that Arizona couldn't take care of Sofia, but I don't want her to feel like I'm pushing her to have a relationship with Sofia. I mean I know that she had agreed to have kids after the Gary Clark shooting but then she went to Africa and I'm not sure maybe she has changed her mind about kids. Although she did ask me out on a date and she knows I have a child so maybe not. But Coop found me not long after my last surgery and reassured me that not only was Arizona willing to take Sofia, she seemed excited at the prospect of hanging out with Sofia. Knowing that Arizona was at my apartment with my daughter made me that much more excited to get home and when I entered my apartment and saw her coming out of Sofia room I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face which was returned with those dimples.

"Hey you, thank you so much! How did it go, was she good for you?" I ask Arizona as I take my coat off and walk towards her.

"You don't have to thank me Calliope; it was fun to get to spend time with Sofia. She was awesome we watched some Dora ate nuggets, mac and cheese, colored some awesome pictures, had an epic bath time, then stories and now she is asleep." Arizona says beaming.

"Are you hungry? I can whip something up for us really quick?" I ask her as I head towards the fridge. Honestly I'm just not ready for her to leave yet. Ever since our night out with friends and the small kiss we shared outside my door I can't get enough of Arizona. It has been great getting to have lunches together again. It really is the simple things that I have missed most about her.

"That would be great. I have missed your cooking. Do you want me to open some wine?" She asks as she follows me into the kitchen.

"Sure, here is a bottle of red and a bottle of white. Does pasta sound okay?" I ask her as I start pulling out items to throw together a simple pasta dish.

"Perfect. So how did your surgery go? I heard the guy's leg was pretty bad." Arizona takes a seat at the breakfast bar after pouring us each a glass of wine. I have a moment when I'm flooded with the memories of the many times our days ended just like this in the past. Her watching me prepared a meal and us catching each other up on our days. I shake my head out of the past and answer Arizona.

"Yeah it was pretty bad, pretty much shattered the lower half of his leg. I was concerned that I was going to have to amputate, but I was able to salvage some of his bone and then what I couldn't I used titanium and my artificial cartilage. It will take some serious rehab but barring any infection issues he should recover. How was your day?"

"Today was pretty light, only had a simple appy today and a few consults. But the day has ended pretty well seeing as that I got to spend it with 2 very beautiful Latina ladies!" Arizona replies with a flirty tone.

I smile and wink at her as I dish up 2 plates and go and sit next to her at the bar. We continue our light banter thru the meal, our legs occasionally brushing against each other.

"Well Calliope thank you for dinner, it was delicious. I have an early shift tomorrow so I should head out. We are still on for Friday night right?" Arizona asks as she heads towards the door to pull her coat on.

"Absolutely I'm looking forward to it. Thanks again for helping out with Sofia; I'm glad you 2 got to spend time together. Drive safe and maybe we can grab lunch together tomorrow at work?" I ask as I stand by her at the door.

"I will pick you up at 7 on Friday, dress up a bit. I really enjoy spending time with your daughter Calliope, she is amazing. Yeah just page me when you are ready for lunch." Arizona stands there twisting her fingers together nervously. I take the chance and lean forward and brush my lips against hers. I pull back and look at her face and she has her eyes closed with a slight smile on her face so I go back again, this time I brush her lower lip with my tongue asking for entrance, which she grants immediately. We both moan as our tongues caress each other for the first time in 5 years. It is a slow and sweet kiss. As we pull out of it I rest my forehead against hers I take a moment to collect myself. I had forgotten how affected I am just by kissing this woman! I pull back out of her embrace to see her blue eyes looking at me with such warmth.

"Get home safe Arizona and I will see you tomorrow." I tell her as I open my door for her. She leans in and gives me a soft kiss on my cheek as she leaves. I close the door and lean against it. I run my fingertips along my lips savoring the feel and taste of Arizona on them. Kissing Arizona has always been unlike anything I have ever experienced and it would seem time and distance has done nothing to change that. I smile as I grab my glass of wine and head to sit and relax before bed. On my way to the couch I pass a picture of Mark holding Sofia not long after she was born with the biggest smile on his face. I pick it up as I sit down on the couch.

"I miss you everyday Mark. I wish you could see how amazing our daughter is. But things are good right now. I thought for a long time they might not ever be after you died, but they are getting there. Arizona is back and I'm being bold like you taught me. I loved and I lost but I'm walking tall Mark." I let the tears stream down my face because I miss my friend so much. But I'm also ready to move past the grief and start living again, I'm ready to love again. Friday can't come soon enough.


	14. Rant

**A/N: I would like to start by saying that I have greatly appreciated how many of you all have given me so much support and positive feedback. It is very humbling and motivating. Unfortunately there have also been a few less then friendly reviews as well. While I understand that we all open ourselves up to this sort of thing when we decide to put ourselves out there with stories we decide to write I still find it a bit sad how critical and unkind some people can be. In the "real" world my career puts me in a position where I manage people. There are many times that I have to talk to one of my employees about something that they could have done better in their job performance. My job as their manager is not to tear them down with unnecessary destructive criticism, but to ensure they walk away from the conversation learning something and with some ideas on how to improve or correct the issue. If I just pointed out everything that I felt they did "wrong" or I didn't like they would never improve nor would my department or company benefit. There are over 14,000 stories in the Grey's Anatomy category on this site, not to mention if you filter it down to stories that include Arizona and Callie, you are still looking at over 2,000. In many of these stories you can find similarities, whether it be similar storylines, some similar dialogue, etc. It does not mean that any of these authors are stealing things from other authors, it just means when you have that many stories, there is bound to be some crossover. Not to mention these stories are based on pre-existing characters that were created by the very creative team that works for Shonda! It was pointed out to me that another author may stop reading my story because they may have an issue with the fact that I use the nickname Bear for Teddy in my story and this author also uses said nickname for Teddy. First off never my intention to cause any overlap there, but I guess that means that the first person who used Battleship, Zona, Ari, Phoenix, etc, as nicknames for Arizona is the only one allowed to use those nicknames! Secondly, even though Theodora is not a common name, it has a family history for me. My great aunt, who is an awesome woman, is named Theodora (Teddy) and we grew up calling her Aunt Bear, so this holds some love for me. I grew up from grade school all the way thru my college years playing organized sports pretty seriously and in that world you are either know by a nickname or by your last name, that is where the nickname theme in my story comes from, it is what is familiar to me therefor it shows up in my writing. While I appreciate people who want to give me constructive feedback, i.e. ideas or direction of where to take the story I greatly appreciate that, but if you just want to tear apart the story and give me all the reasons you aren't going to continue reading the story than save it and just stop reading the story. I do not need to know why you have stopped reading, like I said there are plenty of other stories for you to read. This site offers quite a diverse group of people, some that write for a living and some who just enjoy writing as a hobby, and we should be respectful to each other no matter what the motivation for writing may be. Alright end of my rant, I wish you all love, kindness, and understanding!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 13**

**Callie POV**

Tonight is my date with Arizona. I have the day off and I have been trying to occupy my mind with something other watching the clock. I have spent the day playing with Sofia, we went grocery shopping, and getting caught up on laundry. There were still hours left until our date! Sofia went down for a nap so I decided to try and take one as well. All I have succeeded at so far is laying here staring at the ceiling thinking. I keep replaying the kiss Arizona and I shared the other night. I have moments where I think we are moving too fast but then there is part of me that feels like I have been waiting 5 years for her. I have to talk to Arizona about what we are and where we are going in this. Are we dating other people? Sadie asked me out yesterday and I wasn't sure what to tell her. I mean I don't want to date other people but if Arizona doesn't want us to get serious than I need to know that. I just told Sadie that I would have to get back to her after I looked at my schedule. I hope Arizona doesn't want to date other people, just the thought of that makes my stomach hurt. I can feel myself going in to panic mode so I text Coop to have her come over. She can always talk me off the cliff. I hear my front door open and I look up from my bed and see Coop standing in the doorway. She walks over and lies down next to me with her hands behind her head.

"So what are you freaking out about Bones?" She asks.

"Sadie asked me out and I didn't know what to say to her because I don't know if Arizona and I are exclusive or are we dating other people. And what if Arizona wants to date other people, I don't think I could handle that." I ramble out.

"Easy there Bones. I think you are getting worked up over nothing here. Do you want to go out with Sadie?" Coop asks.

"No I don't want to date anyone but Arizona; she is all I think about."

"Okay and I don't get the impression that Arizona wants to date anyone else either, but you can just ask her tonight. What else is going on in that pretty head of yours?" Coop asks me.

"I kissed Arizona the other night after she watched Sofia for me. Part of me is scared that I'm jumping back into this with her too fast." I say quietly.

"Okay, how was the kiss?" Coop asks with a sly grin.

"It was amazing, mind blowing even. Better than I remembered!" I gush.

"Why do you feel like it's too fast? I mean you and Arizona have been honest with each other about your past hurt and she has been making the effort to show you that she is in this, what is holding you back?" Coop asks me.

"She has been really amazing these last couple weeks. First by letting me have the space I needed to adjust to her being back, then being so open when we talked, and now she just seems so attentive. I guess I just worried about her hurting me again. I mean I barely survived it the first time Coop!" I say honestly.

"I think it is normal for you to be scared of that, and I even think Arizona expects you to be scared like that. That being said you can either chose to be scared and miss out on the opportunity for you and Arizona to be great or you can face the fear and take a chance. You are one of the bravest most bad ass women I have ever met. I have never seen you quit anything you really wanted and I would hate to see you start now. So what are you wearing tonight?" Coop asks me as she sits up and heads towards my closet. Just like my person has given me the pep talk I needed. Coop is right, being afraid is part of the deal, but it shouldn't stop me from what I want, and I want Arizona!

"I haven't decided yet. Arizona told me to dress up a bit so that's what I'm working with." I say as I join Coop at my closet.

"Well let's find something in here that will knock the wind right out of Arizona!" Coop says as she starts pulling out different dresses. We spend the next hour weighing different options until we are both satisfied with the choice.

"Alright I'm going to take Bug now we are headed over to Bear's to have dinner with her and Henry. I will just keep her with me tonight so enjoy your night with Arizona. Let me know how the date goes tonight, or you know in the morning if needed." Coop says teasingly as she leaves with my daughter. I spend the next hour showering and doing my hair and makeup. Coop and I decided on a deep red form fitting dress that ended just above the knees and rested off my shoulders. I left my hair down with its natural waviness to it. I added red lipstick to my lips and finished off the outfit with a pair of black stilettos. Just as I finish putting my heels on I hear a faint knock at my door. Here we go!

**Arizona POV**

To say that I'm nervous tonight is an understatement. I feel like I'm 16 again getting ready to ask my 1st girlfriend to go out with me! The kiss Calliope and I shared the other night was beyond magical. I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have this amazing woman giving me another chance. I'm going to prove to Callie that I'm in this and that I'm not giving her up again. I want to be with her, I want to help her raise Sofia, and I want Callie! I spent most of my day trying to pass the time. I went for a run then Teddy came over for lunch and helped me pick out an outfit to wow Callie with. I think we did a pretty good job. We decided on a black dress that fit well thru the body, the neck line bunched up around my collarbones leaving just a hint of cleavage. I know Calliope has always had a thing for my legs and I use this knowledge to my advantage in that the dress falls just above my knees and I wear a pair of heels that make my calves pop! I wear my hair down styling it into soft curls that give it a bit of bounce. I stop and grab a bouquet of lilies, Callie's favorite flower on my way to her apartment. As the elevator reaches the 5th floor and opens I'm greeted with Coop and Sofia standing there.

"Zona!" Sofia squeals and hugs me.

"Hey Battleship, you look smoking hot!" Coop says with a small wolf whistle.

"She is pretty like Cinderella Coop Coop!" Sofia exclaims.

"She sure is Bug. Seriously Bones is going to swallow her tongue!" Coop says.

I smile and thank both of them. "Where are you 2 off too?"

"We are headed over to Teddy's. We have a date with her and Henry tonight. Have fun and make good choices tonight." Coop says with a sly grin as her and Sofia gets on the elevator. I chuckle at her and head towards Calliopes door and knock softly. When she answers the door all form of speech and thinking have left me. She is stunning!

"Hello Arizona, you look gorgeous! Do you want to come in or would you rather just stand in the hallway with your mouth hanging open." Callie says to me with a teasing grin.

"Wow Calliope! You look beyond words. Here these are for you." I say as I hand her the flowers. I'm trying to clear the fog from my head but the woman before me is a Goddess; she is easily the hottest woman I have ever seen.

"Thank you so much for the flowers. You remembered that lilies are my favorite." Callie says as she heads to the kitchen to put the flowers in water.

"I pretty much remember everything about you Calliope." I say quietly without intending her to hear me but I can tell by the beautiful smile that appears on her face that she does.

"Are you ready to go, our reservation is for 7 so we should head out." I say to cover my embarrassment for letting such a revealing statement slip. Callie walks around to me and leans in and gives me a sweet but chaste kiss on my lips.

"I'm ready. Where are we going?" Callie asks as she grabs her purse and we head out.

"Serafina's" I respond as I open my car door for her. I can tell she is happy with the choice and the meaning the restaurant has for us. It was one of our favorite date night places when we were together. Conversation thru out dinner flowed easily; we both took the time to reconnect with each other lives over the last 5 years. She asked me about Africa and I share with her my experience in getting a working medical clinic up and running and many of the other rewarding things I achieved while I was over there. She shares with me the process of her research and getting it approved for surgical use and winning the Harper-Avery. Far too soon we are parked outside of her apartment again and I'm so not ready for the night to end.

"Thank you Calliope for agreeing to do this with me. You have no idea how much it means to me that you are willing to give me a chance. Can I walk you to your door?" I ask as we are sitting in my car.

"Thank you Arizona I had an amazing time tonight and I'm enjoying us getting to know each other again. I would love for you to walk me to my door." She replies as we walk up to her building holding hands. The elevator ride up to her apartment is filled with sexual tension; I think we are both having thoughts of the ways we have taken this elevator ride in the best. It take all my willpower not to push Calliope up against the wall and kiss her senseless. But I'm trying to let her set the pace of this, as that I feel like I'm the one who needs to rebuild her trust in me. Before I know it we are standing outside her door.

"Would you like to come in for a glass of wine?" Callie asks me shyly.

I smile and nod affirmative and she unlocks the door and heads towards the kitchen to get us wine. I head over to the couch and sit down. Callie hands me a glass of white wine and sits next to me, not to close up close enough for our legs to brush. I can tell she is nervous.

"Everything okay Calliope?"

"I want to ask you something but then I'm not sure if it's too early to be asking. I mean this is technically our first date but we were a couple before, yes 5 years ago, but still we were so does that change the rules of what is allowed to be asked and expected…" I put my hand on Callie's leg to stop her adorable rambling.

"Calliope take it easy. You can ask me anything. And while yes we are just starting to date again we are by no means the normal new thing. We happen to know things about each other and have a history that makes this a bit of an unconventional start. So just ask okay?" I smile reassuringly.

"Are we seeing other people?" Callie blurts out. This was not what I was expecting so I just sat there for a minute, apparently Callie took my silence as the answer being yes and beings to ramble again.

"I mean you just got back and you're hot so I'm sure you have people lining up. And I'm hot and I have people who are interested so I guess if you want to keep this casual for now and see other people I guess that would be…." I reach over and grab her face kiss her. It seemed to be the most effective way to stop her ramble. As I pull back from the kiss I see the shock on Callie's face but I also notice her eyes have gone a shade darker.

"What was that for?" She asks huskily.

"I needed you to stop talking. Calliope when I came back I had one goal in mind and that was to win you back. I have zero interest in dating anyone else, you are who I want. But I don't want to pressure you either so if you are not ready for us to be exclusive I have to respect that. I know that Sadie is interested in you and as much as it would kill me for you to date someone else…" This time Callie grabbed me and kissed me. I felt her tongue ask for entrance and I grant it. This is by far the most passionate kiss we have shared up to this point and when we pull out of it, I'm dizzy.

"Arizona you are the only one I want to date. I'm going to be honest; I'm scared, so very scared. You hurt me deeply and I'm terrified of letting you back into my heart. But it wasn't until you came back that I realized how empty I was inside. Sure I have my daughter who I love more than life itself and I have amazing friends that are my family, but I haven't really loved since you left. My heart has taken so many hits that it kind of just gave up. Going thru George cheating then dying, then Erica just leaving, my parents disowning me twice, you leaving for Africa, Mark dying, my heart literally gave up really loving. Then you came back and all of sudden it felt like my heart was beating again. And I'm scared. Even though I'm scared I'm trusting you not to destroy me again so please don't" I sat thru Callie's emotional plea, both of us have tears running down our faces.

"Callie I promise you that I will cherish the gift that is your love much more this time than I did before. While I know that I'm responsible for being the one who left I hope you know that my heart was lost without you as well. Yes I found a lot satisfaction in the work I did in Africa, but part of me was missing, you were missing. You can trust me with your heart and I trust you with mine." I lean and kiss her softly. I feel her hands reach into my hair and pull me closer and our tongues begin to battle for dominance. I shift her underneath me on the couch and for the first time in forever I feel the length of her body beneath me. We both moan with the contact and both start to move our hips to gain more contact. I take my hand that was tangled in her hair and start to trail it down her body as my lips leave hers to start a trail of open mouth kisses down her neck. God this woman sets my body on fire. Just as my hand brushes the side of Calliopes breast I hear her gasp and she grabs my hand in hers. I look up into eyes that are almost black and see my own desire reflected back at me.

"Wait, we need to slow down." Callie says in a husky whisper. Part of me wants to push it, I know it wouldn't take much to convince her otherwise, but I know she is right. I don't want us to go to fast; I need to make her feel that she truly can trust me. I sit up and let her up and we both sit next to each other trying to catch our breaths.

"You're right we are not ready for that step yet, but God Calliope I want you!"

"Believe me Arizona I want you as well, I just need a bit more time before I'm ready for that. Please don't be mad." Callie says looking at the floor.

I put a finger under her chin and get her to look at me, "Calliope I'm not mad, honest. I understand that while you are willing to give me a chance I still have to continue to build the trust and you are not quite ready for that next step of intimacy. It's okay. It's getting late I should probably head out." I say as I stand. Callie just stays sitting on the couch without looking at me.

"Calliope?"

"Stay." She says quietly still not looking at me.

"I thought we just decided we aren't ready for that yet. There is no pressure from me, we can take all the time you need, and I'm not going anywhere I promise." I say sitting back down and taking her hand.

"I'm not ready for sex, but I have missed sleeping with you in my arms. If that is too much I understand, but I would love for you to stay with me tonight." Callie says shyly.

I smile and even though I know it is playing with fire I want nothing more than to spend the night in Callie's arms. I stand and take her hand and get her stand up and lead the way to her bedroom. Once we reach her room she goes over to a drawer and pulls out a familiar t-shirt and pair of pajama pants for me.

"Is that my brother USMC shirt?" I inquire.

"I found it after you left for Africa and I slept in it for like a month straight after you left, then I couldn't seem to part with it even after all these years." Callie answered shyly.

"I looked everywhere for this shirt! I'm glad it was in good hands." I reply as I head to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. When I come back Callie has changed into a tank top and a pair of short sleeping shorts and I have to contain my groan, all of that skin and those legs! She has pulled back the covers on the bed.

"You can have your usually side, I still sleep on the same side I did." She says as she heads to the bathroom. I crawl into the bed and wait for Callie and I'm engulfed in Callie's scent and it feels like home. Callie comes back and crawls in beside me and leans over and gives me a soft sweet kiss. I roll to be the little spoon and melt into Callie as she tucks her arm around my waist pulling me securely to her. I feel a soft kiss on my temple.

"Good night Arizona." She whispers tiredly.

"Good night Calliope." I close my eyes and drift into the best sleep I've had in 5 years.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 14**

**Callie POV**

It has been a little over a week since Arizona and I had our first date and I woke up to her in my bed. We laid in bed that morning talking, cuddling, and some light making out. Neither of us had to work that day so there was no hurry. We had breakfast together and Coop brought Sofia home before she had to work at 1. Coop enjoyed teasing us a bit about Arizona looking cute in my pajamas but I could tell she was happy for us. We had our 2nd date that same day. Arizona suggested that Sofia be included in the date as that it was just important for her to woo Sofia as is was for her to woo me. The 3 of us went to the zoo together and watching my 4 year old and the woman who held my heart interact melted me. Arizona's natural childlike nature made for a very entertaining day for me watching her and Sofia light up at the same cute antics of the animals. We went back to my apartment and just spent the rest of the day together. It felt very much like we were a family and I could tell Sofia was just as smitten with Arizona as I was. After we put Sofia to bed, we cuddled on the couch and had a pretty heated make out session. We decided that until Arizona got to spend a little more time with Sofia we would limit our sleepovers for when Sofia was staying overnight somewhere else. We haven't had much time since that night for another date, both our schedules have been crazy, but we try to get lunch together when our schedules allow and we sneak a few kisses here and there. Addison was officially living in Seattle and her first day back at the hospital was today. She had gone to L.A. and sold her part of the practice and got ready to move here. She decided to keep her house there as a vacation spot and I'm thankful for that, Sofia and I love going there. Just as I'm dropping a chart at the nurse station I hear my name being called and I see my red headed friend striding towards me.

"You ready to go eat Cal?" Addison asks as she smiles at me.

"Yeah I was just finishing that chart. I think Coop, Teddy, and Arizona are meeting us as well. How has your first day been?" I ask as we head to the cafeteria.

"Nothing to exciting, I did a consult with your girlfriend this morning." Addison replies.

"She is not my girlfriend. While yes we are dating each other exclusively we haven't really had the girlfriend talk yet. We are taking it slow." I tell Addison.

"Do you want to be her girlfriend?" Addie asks.

"Of course I do, I'm just being cautious. Hell I haven't even had sex with her yet Addison because I'm scared of that connection. I'm not sure I'm ready for that!" I reply as a rake my hand thru my hair.

Addison grabs my arm to pull me into an empty exam room, "Hey Cal it's okay to be cautious. She hurt you really bad I understand that, but I haven't seen you smile like this since she left for Africa. So whether you know it or not you are already deep in this and from everything I've seen and you have told me so is she."

"You are right and we talk all the time about my trust issues and she is being so understanding and patient, I just need to stop holding back it's not fair to either of us. Come on I'm starving." I say as we exit the room and enter the cafeteria. I scan the room to see if Arizona is there yet when I feel soft arms circle me from behind.

"Hey pretty lady can I buy you lunch?" Arizona whispers in my ear huskily. I instantly get goose bumps from her breath on my ear and the fact that her front is pressed against my back. I turn in her arms and I'm greeted with that dimpled smile I adore. I lean in for a quick peck on her lips.

"Yes please I'm starving!" I say as I pull her towards the lunch line behind Addison. Soon we load our trays and we spot Coop and Teddy at a table and head their way. I'm actually excited to see Coop and Teddy as well. We all have been buried in work this week and I haven't seen my 2 best friends much either and the few times we have attempted lunch one of us gets paged away.

"Hey there ladies." Coop greets us as the 3 of us sit down.

"Welcome back to the hospital Addison." Teddy greets Addison with a hug.

"Thanks Teds it's good to be back. I have actually missed Seattle." Addison replies.

I see her glance up at Coop and a smile passes between them and then they both look away. I need to talk to Addison about this. I have never known her to be interested in a woman yet it is quite obvious that she seems to be interested in Coop.

"I was just thinking as we were standing in line that I miss my best friends, it feels like we haven't hung out in forever." I say to Teddy and Coop.

"I feel the same way Cal. Coop and I haven't even been able to coordinate our running schedules together since you and she have been ridiculously busy. It's been trauma central lately, and where there is trauma, Ortho is usually needed." Teddy replies.

"Well we all get out of here at a decent time tonight and we all either have tomorrow off or don't go in until later. I'm also kid free tonight, apparently Tuck demanded Sofia come over for a sleep over so Bailey is taking her tonight so I propose a night of dancing and drinking at Joe's tonight." I say looking around the table.

"I'm totally up for that, I will have to meet you guys later though, I have to head over to U of W, I'm a guest lecture for 3rd year med students on trauma triage." Coop answers.

"I'm in, I will even drag Henry out with me, he was just saying that he missed you guys as well." Teddy replied.

"You know I'm in, pretty much wherever you are at I'm going to be as well." Arizona says to me with her dimple smile.

"And we know it goes without saying that I'm in. So Coop what is this lecture thing about? Is this something you do regularly?" Addison says as she looks at Coop.

"Since you just started here as the head of your department Bailey probably hasn't gotten you on the rotation, but she has been working with the University and has set up for all of the department heads to lead a lecture for the med students thru out the year. She has played up the fact that we are a teaching hospital and that should start with students before they even become residents. I think she is hoping it creates interest in getting those students to apply for their residences here." Coop replies.

"Yeah I have mine next month so I have the joy that public speaking brings me to look forward too." I say sarcastically.

Arizona leans over and gives me a kiss on the cheek, "You can let me know what day it is and I will go with you and I will sit in the audience and help calm your nerves." She offers sweetly.

"Seriously I feel like I need an insulin shot watching the sweetness between the 2 of you. Anyways I have to go get some charts done then get changed and over to the University. I will catch you guys later at Joe's." Coop says as she gets up and leaves the table. Teddy soon follows for a consult and Arizona heads back up for a surgery. I watch Addison watch Coop walk away.

"You know if you need to talk about anything I'm here for you right?" I ask her softly.

"Of course, what do you mean?" Addison says.

"You may not want to admit it yet but I see it Addie and it's okay, and I just want you to know that I've been there and I understand." I say to her.

I see a blush sweep across her face, "I'm not ready to talk about it yet but I promise when I am I will come find you. I have to get back to work, I will see you tonight." Addison smiles and heads towards the elevators. While there is part of me that would love to see something develop between my 2 dear friends, I can't help but be a bit concerned. I think they would be amazing together but what if Coop finally opens up to someone only to have Addison decide that she doesn't want to be with a woman, or what if Addison puts herself out there and Coop is too scared to try again and breaks Addie's heart. Yeah I most definitely need to talk to my 2 friends!

**Cooper POV**

Today has been a long day and I'm looking forward to having a few drinks with my friends. I forgot how eager med students could be. I was supposed to be done an hour ago but the group of 3rd years had many questions after my presentation. I guess I should be happy that I kept their attention enough to want to ask questions. But now I was debating between running up to my apartment to change, I mean I was a bit overdressed in my dark grey pin striped slacks with a black Kenneth Cole dress shirt, but I had also gotten a text from Teddy about 20 minutes ago wondering where I was so I decided just to go as is. As soon as I entered Joe's I see my group of friends at a couple of tables at the edge of the make shift dance floor and my eyes immediately fall on the stunning red head. Addison Montgomery, the woman who I can't get out of my head. She looks beautiful in a black skirt and grey sequince top. The woman always looks amazing, she has a natural grace to her movements. Even I find irony in the fact that the first and only woman who has captured my attention in this way since Emily's death is a straight woman. Lesbian mistake #1, don't crush on a straight girl. I shake my head at these thoughts as I head over to the table and am greeted by everyone.

"It's about time you got here! Seriously Callie needs a dance partner, none of us can keep up with her!" Teddy says. I can tell my sweet friend is well on her way to being drunk as she is leaning heavily on her boyfriend Henry who is sitting next to her.

I respond as I give her and Henry a hug, "I don't know Bear it looks like Battleship is doing alright out there." I nod my head towards the floor where Callie and Arizona are dancing. I send them a wave when they notice me at the table.

"You know what I mean, earlier some salsa music came on and Cal was all pouty because none of us know how to salsa." Teddy said laughing.

"You know how to salsa?" Addison asks me.

I turn to her and smile, "uumm yeah my wife was a dancer, professionally, and she also taught dance. She taught me, she was also half Hispanic, so she had the whole Latina thing going on as well." I reply as Callie and Arizona come over to the table.

"Hey Coop." They both greet me with a hug.

"It looks like we need some refills and I need to catch up so I'm headed to the bar. Want to help me Battleship?" I ask Arizona as I take drink orders and her and I head to the bar.

"How was your lecture?" Arizona asks me as we lean against the bar waiting for our drinks watching the crowd. I can't help but notice the way women check us both out.

"It was good, glad it's done but good." I reply with a chuckle.

"What's so funny there Coop?" Arizona asks.

"I'm not sure who is getting cruised more you or me. I had the thought that if it wasn't for Callie being my best friend and I know how much you love her, you and I would make a killer team, I'm not sure the women of Seattle could handle it! I bet you could pull your fair share of the ladies." I reply with a smirk.

Arizona throws her head back and laughs, "I did alright, and you are right I'm almost feeling like a piece of meat up here. Plus I can't quite figure out if that nurse that you hook up with is looking at you or me right now, but she is definitely interested in one of us."

"My guess is you there Battleship and I say that for a couple reasons. First, I recently told Colleen that I really wasn't interested in hooking up with her anymore, she was getting attached and I didn't want to cause her unnecessary heartache and second, you are the new hot lesbian around and not everyone knows that you and Bones are seeing each other so there is definitely interest." I say just as we watch Colleen making her way towards us.

"Well Calliope is my only interest so she will be wasting her time." Arizona replies just as Colleen reaches us.

"Awe Coop did I just hear you get shot down by this beauty? You must be losing your touch Romeo. Hi I'm Colleen, you're the new head of Peds right?" Colleen says as she holds out her hand to Arizona. I notice that Callie is watching us intently from the table.

"No worries Colleen my game is still quality. Arizona and I are just friends." I reply with a smile. I'm kind excited to see how this is going to play out. I'm very aware of how flirty Colleen is and while I know Arizona will shoot her down, I'm interested to see how Callie is going to react to their interaction. Sure enough Colleen runs her finger up Arizona's arm and leans in to whisper something in her ear and before Arizona can reply, Callie is at the bar and plants a strong, passionate kiss on a shocked Arizona.

"Hey babe what is taking you and Coop so long to get the drinks? Oh hey Colleen?" Callie says as she glares at Colleen.

"Uumm hi Dr. Torres. You two are a couple?" Colleen asks dumbfounded.

"Yeah and I would greatly appreciate you not putting your hands on my girlfriend again or I will break your hand to where not even I could fix them. Now why don't you go back to trolling for available women!" Callie turns her back dismissively to Colleen and starts to grab drinks. I laugh at the look on Colleen's face as she turns to leave. I lean over to Arizona and whisper loudly enough for Callie to hear me.

"Jealous Callie is pretty hot there Battleship!" I say with a smirk.

Arizona has this confused look on her face and turns to Callie, "You were jealous? And you called me your girlfriend."

"I was not jealous, I just can't stand that woman!" Callie answers defiantely.

"Yeah you were and like Coop said it was hot, like h-o-t, HOT! But you said girlfriend, so I have to ask am I your girlfriend?" Arizona asks. I watch a huge smile light up Callie's face as she answers.

"Yeah, I mean if you want to be, or if you aren't ready that would be okay too." Callie rambles. Arizona silences her with a kiss.

"Of course I want to be your girlfriend!" They kiss again, this one a bit deeper. I clear my throat.

"As much as I enjoy 2 sexy women kissing I think I'm going to head back to the table to celebrate you 2 finally getting your shit together!" I wink at them as we head to back to the table to celebrate.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 15**

**Arizona POV**

Calliope Torres was her girlfriend again! After 5 long, torturous years she had the woman of her dreams again. She couldn't keep the grin off her face. Not only did she get to be a part of Callie's life again but she also got Sofia. She was falling more in love with that little girl every day and was so happy that she got to be a part of her life as well. She looked around the table and couldn't help but be grateful. She had a beautiful woman to call her own, she was reconnecting with amazing friends that Teddy and Addison were, and she was creating a new friendship with Coop. Life was good.

"You're looking pretty happy there Battleship." Coop says as she nudges my shoulder with hers.

"I really am Coop. When I came back to Seattle I was terrified about everything. I was scared that no one at the hospital would like me anymore; I was scared that Calliope wouldn't even want to talk to me or even worse she had found someone else. Now I sit here just a few short months later and I have the love of my life back, I'm getting to know a beautiful child whom I adore, I have amazing friends, present company included. I'm happy!" I gush. Coop gives me a sweet smile and puts her arm around my shoulders.

"I always noticed, even when Bones was talking about the pain of you leaving caused, that she still held love in her voice when she talked about you. I knew when I found you pacing outside her apartment that day that you would win her back. As I have gotten to know you I couldn't be happier for my best friend. Bones is a person who truly deserves someone who loves her, I mean really loves her, like that all-consuming, cant' live without you kind of love and I see that love radiating from your eyes every time you look at her." Coop says to me sincerely. I lean over and hug Coop with tears in my eyes and whisper a thank you in her shoulder. I pull back and she winks at me.

"Coop I hope you are not getting handsy with my girlfriend over there!" Callie says laughingly from across the table.

"Awe no worries Bones I couldn't compete with a hot Latina like you even if I wanted to." Coop replies back to my Goddess. At one point I was a bit threatened by how close Callie and Coop were; now I appreciate the love they have for each other. I'm happy that Callie has someone who cares for her the way Coop does, and I'm honored that I have the chance to be a part of this "family". I hear the music change to a Latin beat and I see Callie grab Coop's hand and they head to the dance floor. Addison comes and sits next to me as we watch the 2 of them dance a salsa together. Both women are amazing dancers and many people in the bar have stopped to watch them.

"You and I haven't had a lot of chances to talk since we both have come back and I want to say some things to you and then be done okay?" Addison says to me with a serious tone. I nod my head to indicate for her to continue.

"When you left Callie for Africa she lost her inner light. That thing that Callie always had the thing that drew people to her. And as someone who loved and cherished that side of my friend, I was angry at you for taking it. Then Mark died and the one person that she needed to get thru that loss was in Africa and I watched my dear friend collapse even further into herself and I was angry at you again. Then you came back and I saw that light again, I saw my friend Callie coming back and as long as you continue to make her happy like that I will let go of any anger I ever had because I can't be angry at the person who brings her that joy. But you hurt her again Arizona and you will face my wrath, and let's be honest here, I'm a red head and you don't want that." Addison finishes her speech.

"I promise Addie I will spend the rest of my life loving her. Losing her once is all I can survive in a lifetime. So no need to go cage fighter on me." I reply with a smile. We both go back to watching the 2 women dancing. I can't take my eyes of Calliope, the way she moves, those hips should be illegal. I catch Addison having the same problem; only she can't take her eyes off Coop.

"I know that I wasn't very understanding at first when Callie first asks me out, the whole newborn thing, but she has really taught me to be a bit more open about things and not judge everyone based on one bad experience I had. I just want you to know that it's okay that you are attracted to Coop and those of us that love you would never judge. I hope you know that Addie." I say to my friend quietly. I watch Addison take a deep breath and she smiles at me.

"Thanks Arizona, I know that you and Cal are both there for me. I'm kind of internalizing right now, but I promise when I'm ready to talk you guys will definitely be the firsts to know." Addison replies.

Before I have a chance to reply I see Alex and Jo enter the bar and wave them over to join us. Addison says that she needs some air and is going to step outside for minute as Callie and Coop come back to the table. I notice Coop watching her walk out the door.

"Where is Addie going?" Callie asks me as I pull her to stand in between my legs.

"She said she needed some air, she will be right back." I reply. I pull Callie's face down to mine and give her a soft kiss and ask quietly, "Do you think we can go soon? I would like some quiet time with my girlfriend if possible." Callie smiles at me and response that we will stay for one more drink and then go.

"Addison has been gone for a bit now, I'm going to step out and check on her." Coop says as she gets up and heads the direction that Addison went.

**Cooper POV**

I was concerned when Addison got up and went outside by herself. She seemed upset for one and for another the streets of Seattle at this time of night aren't always the safest. When she didn't come back in after a couple of minutes I decided to go check on her. When I stepped outside I looked both ways down the sidewalk outside of Joe's and didn't see her. Just as I started walking towards the alleyway I heard a male voice.

"Come on sweetie I'm just being friendly." Then I hear Addison's voice.

"I told you that I'm not interested now if you could please move I would like to go back to the bar with my friends." I hear the fear in her voice and I step into the alleyway and I see a rough looking male blocking her path back to the bar.

"I believe the lady asked you to let her go." I say in a cold voice.

Both Addison and the man look up at me. I can see the fear in Addison's eyes and I see disdain in the man's.

"Well no one was asking you dyke. Why don't you go find someone's wife to corrupt and leave us alone." The man turns to Addison again and goes to grab her arm. I move myself between the man and Addison.

"Addie go inside and get Alex and Henry." I say as I use my body to keep myself between Addison and the man as she heads towards the bar. I see the anger flash in the man's eyes and I take a step back and set my feet in a defensive stance.

"You shouldn't have done that. I guess I'm going to have to show you what happens to stupid dykes like you who interfere where she doesn't belong." I watch as the man shifts his weight on his back foot and as he swings his right fist towards my head I dodge the blow. As that he over swings he is off balance and I use this to my advantage. My hands are my livelihood as a surgeon, I don't hit him with my fist, I come across the right side of his face with my forearm. I make contact with his nose and I can feel it flatten out from the impact of my forearm. As he reels backwards I see both Alex and Henry race down the alley towards us with Callie, Teddy, Arizona, and Addison watching. I also see that Joe is on the phone with I'm assuming the police. Alex grabs the man and shoves him face first into the wall and Henry ask if I'm okay and I tell him I'm fine. The police show up and arrest the man and take our statements. Callie insists on looking at my forearm to make sure it's okay.

"Bones it's okay. It doesn't even hurt I will probably have a good bruise but I'm okay." I can tell she is a bit shook up. I look up into the concerned and still slightly scared eyes of Addison.

"Are you okay Addie?" I ask her. The others seem to pick up on us needing a moment and they head back inside to give us some privacy.

"Thank you." Addison responds quietly. I can see that she is shaking and I don't even think twice about wrapping my arms around her.

"Hey it's okay. You are okay, I'm okay just breath." I say softly to her as I rub small circles in her back. She turns her head into my neck and I can feel the tears flowing from her eyes.

"I was so scared Coop. He came out of nowhere and then he wouldn't let me pass and I was so scared. God only knows what he was going to do to me before you came out." I feel a shudder at that thought run thru her. I pull away and put my hands on either side of her face to look at her in the eyes. Her icy blue eyes stare back and the fear I see in them are like a punch to my gut.

"It's okay now Addison. You are safe and he can't hurt you now okay." I say still holding her face looking into her eyes.

"Why were you outside anyways? Were you leaving?" Addison asks as she pulls out of my hands and wipes her eyes.

"No, I came out to check on you. I got worried when you didn't come back inside." I respond shyly. For some reason confessing to her that I was worried about her makes me blush.

Addison reaches a hand out and places it on the side of my face and leans in and gives me a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you for coming and checking on me Nicole."

There was something in the way she said my first name that warmed me and I usually dislike being called by my first name, it makes me think of my mom and I don't really like those thoughts, but the way Addison said it, it made me feel good.

"You're welcome Addison. Let's head back in I'm sure the others are worried." I say as we head back into the bar. Callie instantly grabs Addison into a hug and they have a few moments talking quietly. Teddy grabs me into a hug.

"Are you okay Coop?" Teddy asks.

"Yeah thankfully the guy wasn't the best fighter plus he was a bit drunk so he wasn't too much of a threat. He only got one sloppy swing in before Alex and Henry got there." I tell Teddy.

"Where did you learn to fight? I mean I just ask because I grew up military and my dad taught my brother and me how to fight and I noticed the way you balanced your weight in your stance and that is usually something that is taught either in boxing or mixed arts." Arizona inquires.

"Uumm…my teenage years were pretty rough and I spent a lot of time on the streets. One of the guys that looked out for a lot of us kids on the streets owned a mixed martial arts gym. Anyways I would work at his gym in trade for a place to stay when I needed it and he and some of the fighters taught me some stuff." I answer. I really don't want to get in to this conversation. I'm already worried about some of the things the man said to me causing some old memories to come up which in turn will lead to nightmares. Arizona seems to pick up that I'm uncomfortable talking about it and lets it go. Callie and Addison rejoin the group and I see tears in both their eyes.

"I think we are all ready to call it a night. Addison is going to stay at my apartment tonight with us okay?' I hear Callie ask Arizona. Before Arizona can answer and before I can stop myself I blurt out.

"If you guys want some alone time, Addison can stay at my place in my spare room."

"Are you sure Coop? We don't mind really." Callie answers but I can see that she wants to take me up on the offer.

"If Addison is okay with it, yeah I'm sure." I respond as I look at Addison. I'm not sure why I offered it. Honestly I'm having a hard enough time fighting how I feel about her and I'm feeling a bit vulnerable as it is after the alley incident but I can't seem to stop myself.

"Yeah I can stay at Coop's. Seriously you and Arizona deserve some private time." Addison replies.

The 4 of us say our good byes and start the walk over to our apartment building. Callie and Arizona are holding hands and giving each other flirty looks so I'm happy I offered to give them some alone time, even if I'm causing myself the sweet anguish of having Addison Montgomery alone with me in my apartment. We reach our doors and we say good night to Callie and Arizona. As I watch them disappear behind Callie's door I turn and open my door and usher Addison into my apartment. As she passes me to enter I get a whiff of her perfume and I know that it is going to be a long night.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing sexy times so no promises**** obviously this is where it's going to get into the mature rating. This chapter also references abuse so please be aware if that is a trigger.**

**Chapter 16**

**Callie POV**

What a night! Arizona became my girlfriend officially, Addison almost got attacked in the alley, and Coop was her knight in shining armor. Knowing Coop's past I'm a little worried about her but at least Addison is staying with her. While I wanted to be there for Addison, I know that incident was terrifying, I'm forever grateful that Coop suggested that Addison stay with her, I really want alone time with Arizona.

"What a crazy night huh?" My blonde beauty voices my thoughts.

"Yeah it really was. I hope Coop and Addie are okay? Are you thirsty?" I ask as I head towards the kitchen.

"Some water would be nice. I got the impression that Coop was a bit more shaken by this incident than she was letting on. Is she going to be okay?" Arizona asks as she follows me.

I hand her a glass of water and stand next to her, "Coop had a really crappy childhood. Her mom had Coop at 17 and had no idea who Coop's father was. She got pregnant with Coop after a drunken hook up at a high school party. Anyways her mom had men in and out of her life most of Coop's younger years, none of which were very good guys. I guess when Coop was about 12 her mom hooked up with a guy that stayed around longer than the others. Coop is like you in that she knew pretty much from the start that she was gay. Anyways this guy was already pretty physically abusive towards Coop and Coop's mom. When Coop was 14 her mom's boyfriend saw her kissing a girl. From that point on the abuse got even worse; he basically thought he could beat the gay out of her. Although Coop has never told me I think he hurt her in another way as well but I'm just guessing. Anyways Coop started staying away from home more and more and crashing at friends or staying on the streets when she didn't have a place to stay. When she turned 16 she was able to legal separate from her mom and be declared an adult. Coop was a really good athlete; it's actually how she paid for undergrad on a volleyball scholarship. Anyways one of her coaches let her live with him and his wife for the rest of high school. Some of the things her mom's boyfriend use to say to her while he was beating her sounds similar to some of the things that guy in the alley was saying." I finish sadly.

"Jesus no wonder she has such a hard time letting people get close to her. Just when I think she can't get any more awesome she does. I can see why you and Teddy love her like you do." Arizona replies in awe.

"She really is amazing. It's surprising that she didn't grow up to be a serial killer or something. Instead she is one of the most loyal, kind, and honorable people I have ever met. She told me one time that the reason she never really let's herself fall in love is because she never wanted to be her mom. She felt her mom loved all these horrible men and because she loved them they had control over her and Coop never wanted to lose that control and give someone the power to hurt her. It's why Emily's death was as devastating as it was. She was the first person that Coop had allowed herself to love completely, now she is scared to ever do it again."

"Hopefully someone can show her it's worth the risk again, she deserves to be loved." Arizona says. I reach over and pull Arizona to me. It makes me so happy to see the relationship that is building between her and Coop and that she cares so much about my person. I lean down and softly kiss her lips. It was meant to be a chaste kiss but I feel her tongue immediately ask for entrance and I give it immediately. The minute her tongue touches mine I'm lost. The kiss turns hungry and both of our hands began to roam. I push Arizona up against fridge and put my thigh between her legs. She moans into my mouth and grinds down on my thigh creating more friction where she needs it most. I pull my mouth away and start kissing down her neck. She tilts her head back to offer more space. As I nip at the spot behind her ear that I know makes her weak she moans out, "God Calliope!" It's the way she says my name that makes me snap and I reach down and grab the back of her thighs and lift her up. She catches on to what I want and wraps her legs around me and smashes her mouth to mine. I thrust my hips forward and we both moan at the contact of our centers. I turn and start walking towards my bedroom with Arizona wrapped around me. I lean forward and gently place her on the bed. She looks up at me with those blue eyes that I love so much and reaches for the hem of my shirt silently asking permission. I answer by grabbing the hem and pulling the shirt over my head. I watch Arizona eyes go a shade darker as she takes in the sight of me in my lacy black bra. She sits up and starts to place open mouth kisses along my collarbone as one hand slides up my stomach and palms my breast. I let out a deep moan and feel my knees weaken. I pull away and grab her shirt and pull it over her head and groan at the sight of the light blue lacy bra. I take in Arizona's creamy skin and her perfect breast and tone stomach. She is even more stunning than I remember. I push her back down and remove her jeans and mine as well. I crawl on top of Arizona and just about pass out from the feeling of our skin touching for the first time again in so long.

"You are so beautiful." I tell her as I start to trace a hand down her body. She arches her back causing our erect nipples to rub against each other thru our bras. We both gasp at the contact.

"I need to feel more of you Calliope please." Arizona huskily says as she reaches behind me to unclasp my bra. As the material is removed I feel Arizona's mouth on my breast and I throw my head back at the pleasure that shoots straight to my core. I find myself grinding my center on her strong thigh that has found its way between my legs. I reach under Arizona and remove her bra and I can't stop myself from latching on to her perfect nipple while my hand caresses the other breast. I alternate between sucking and lightly biting her nipple. I pull back and lightly blow on the nipple that was in my mouth. Arizona tangles her hands in my hair and gives a gentle pull. She obviously remembers that I like my hair pulled! I give equal attention to her other breast and allow my other hand to fall between us and caress her smooth stomach to the top of her lacy boy shorts. Arizona thrust her hips trying to encourage me to where she needs me the most. I run my hand over her mound over her panties and can feel how wet she is. I know right then that I have to taste this woman. I pull her boy shorts down her toned legs and kiss up her legs until I reach her center. I can smell what my touch does to this woman and it makes my mouth water. I look up to see the most amazing site. Arizona has her head thrown back, her blonde hair spread around the bed around her, her eyes are closed in anticipation of my touch, her mouth slightly open as she is breathing heavily. I part her lips with my finger and take one long swipe with my tongue up her slit. Her taste is intoxicating and I dive back in with vigor.

"Fuck Calliope that feels amazing!" Arizona screams as she tangles one hand in my hair to hold me to her while her other hand is thrown above her head gripping the sheets. I take her clit into my mouth and suck on it as I slide 2 fingers inside of her. She feels amazing around my fingers and I start a rhythm that I know will set her over the edge. As I feel her start to tighten around my fingers, I remove my mouth and climb back up her body keeping my fingers inside her.

"Open your eyes Arizona; I want to watch what I do to you." I say as I curl my fingers and hit that spot that I only know how to with her. Her eyes flutter open and I continue to thrust deep into her and use my thumb to rub her bundle nerves. I see her eyes cloud over and feel her walls start to clench my fingers and suck them deeper.

"I'm going….I'm coming Callie!" Arizona pants out as she hits her climax. I slowly remove my fingers as she comes down from her high. She watches me take the 2 fingers and suck them into my mouth and I moan at her taste. I softly brush the hair out of her face and give her a tender kiss. I roll off to the side of her and pull her to me.

"I have missed that." I tell her.

"So have I." Arizona responds as she rolls on top of me with a deep kiss.

**Arizona POV**

I had forgotten how amazing Calliope could make me feel. The orgasm she just gave me was earth shattering. Now I had to touch her, I needed to touch her. I roll over on top of her and I kiss her deeply. I thrust my hips into hers causing our centers to slide against each other and she grips my lower back and digs her nails in. I know that she doesn't need much to go over the top and I'm not in the mood for teasing, I need to have her. I kiss my way down to the perfection that is Calliope Torres breasts. Seriously they are divine! I roll my tongue around the nipple causing it to become even more erect then I suck the whole thing into my mouth. As I do this I reach down and slide my finger thru her core, she is dripping.

"Fuck Calliope you are so wet!" I groan out.

"That is what fucking you does to me." Callie pants out.

Hearing her say this puts me over the top and I plunge 2 fingers deep inside her. She wraps one of her legs around my hip to pull me deeper and I use the backing of my own hips to thrust deep into Calliope.

"Arizona you are so deep! You feel amazing please don't stop baby." Callie screams out as her hips met my thrust. As I feel her getting closer I add a 3rd finger and curl them on the in thrust. This sends Callie falling over the edge and I watch in wonder as my Goddess comes undone beneath me. I slowly bring her down and feel her spasms become smaller and I pull out of her and flop down beside her. I grab the blankets and pull them over and us and curl up with my head on her chest my leg thrown over hers. I can feel her heartbeat and she finally finds her voice.

"That was beyond words." She says huskily. I lean up and kiss her and look in her eyes and say the words that I have wanted to say to her again for the last 5 years.

"I love you Calliope." I run my fingers thru her hair and look into her eyes. I watch them darken with emotion.

"You do?" She asks

"I do, very much."

"I love you too Arizona." She softly kisses me and pulls my head back down to her chest and it is to the sound of her heartbeat that I fall asleep with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 17**

**Cooper POV**

I wake up with a start and covered in sweat. I'm not surprised I had a nightmare; I kind of expected it after what happen tonight. While it has been many years since I suffered at the hands of my mom's boyfriend Doug and the nightmares are rare, I knew that there was a chance that they would be back tonight. I rub my face and get up and head to my bathroom to shower. The clock shows that it is 3am. Awesome I slept for 3 hours. I know I won't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon, the effects of those nightmares always linger. I strip out of my sweaty tank top and boxer shorts and hop in the shower to wash away the sweat and tension left over from the dream. It's times like this that I miss Emily the most. She was always able to soothe away the pain those dreams brought back. I turn off the shower and grab a new tank top and pull on a pair of baggy sweat pants and head out to the living room. I pull out the bottle of honey whiskey I have in the cupboard and add ice to a tumbler and take it and the bottle over to my chair next to my guitar. Playing my guitar is another way to soothe my soul and I start strumming softly. I'm trying to be quiet so that I don't wake Addison. Apparently I wasn't quiet enough because I hear her voice come from the hallway.

"Having troubles sleeping?" This woman is beautiful. Earlier when we got to my apartment and I was getting her set up to stay in the guest bedroom I took her to my room first and showed her the drawer I use for the clothes I sleep in and told her to pick whatever. When she walked out in my grey long sleeve Columbia shirt and a pair of oversized boxers my breath caught in my throat. Now add that to her looking all sleepy and she was remarkable.

"Yeah sorry if I woke you." I reply softly still strumming the guitar in my hands.

"You didn't, I got up to use the restroom and heard the guitar. You play beautifully." Addison says as she sits on the couch at the end closes to chair I'm sitting in.

"Would you like something to drink? I have juice, water, wine, and whiskey obviously." I say as I hold up the bottle.

"I will have what you're having. Will you keep playing please?" She request as I get up to grab her a glass. I pour her some whiskey and hand it to her.

"Sure. Any requests?" I ask as pick up my guitar again.

"Anything is fine, I just enjoy watching you play." Addison says with a shy smile.

I start strumming and soon I start singing Over You. It's a Miranda Lambert song that I related to consider it's based on losing a love one and not being sure if you are ever going to get over it. Addison watches me with those intense eyes and I lose my self in the song. As I strum out the last cords I see her take a deep breath.

"How long has she been gone?" She asks me quietly.

"A little over 4 years now." I reply.

"Can I ask you about her?" She asks shyly. I nod my head that it's okay and I set down my guitar. Part of me is nervous to be talking about the woman who held my heart for so long with the woman who seems to be finding her way into it now, but I feel like I should share Emily with Addison.

"How long were the 2 of you together?" Addison asks as she tucks her legs underneath her and leans against the arm of the couch.

"We were together 7 years total, married for 5 of them."

"Wow that must have been incredible hard. I'm sorry you suffered that loss Nicole." Addison states softly.

"You know I don't really like being called by my first name." I say with a smirk. Really I normally don't like it but when Addison says it I like it. I didn't even like Emily calling me Nicole!

"I'm sorry I won't use it anymore if it bothers you, I just think it's a great name, it suits you." Addison replies.

"I don't mind it when you call me Nicole, I actually like the way it sounds when you say it." I reply with a blush.

"Not that I don't think Coop is great, it is kind of you, but why do you dislike your name so much?" Addison inquires.

"It's what my mom called me and I didn't have the best relationship with her so when people call me by my first name it kind of makes me think of her. But that doesn't seem to happen when you say it."

"I definitely understand dysfunctional relationships with your parents. So you aren't close to your mom, what about your dad? I'm sorry if I'm overstepping or being nosy, I just want to get to know you better." Addison says shyly.

"It's okay Addison you can ask me anything, I would like to think we are becoming friends, and friends learn things about each other. I have no idea who my dad is. My mom didn't know who he was either. She was a teenage mom; she had me when she was 17. She was a rebellious teenager and she got drunk at a high school party and hooked up with someone that she couldn't even remember and I was conceived." I tell her.

"You are referring to your mom a lot in past tense, did she pass away and if she did I'm so sorry." Addison reaches as hand across to me and squeezes my hand.

"No she is still alive, or at least I think she is, I just haven't seen her since I ask the courts to alleviate her of her parenting rights when I was 16 and asked to made a legal adult." I reply with some bitterness.

"I'm sorry for asking Coop, I don't mean to bring up painful stuff for you." Addison says with sympathy.

"It's okay, just with what happen in the alley tonight I'm a bit sensitive to certain things. You haven't done anything wrong. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Coop. I have literally been grilling you with questions; I think it is only fair that you get the same courtesy." Addison replies with a chuckle.

I refill our glasses and ask, "Why did you leave L.A. and come back to Seattle? From what I'm to understand you had a share in a pretty successful clinic there."

"Short version is that I had another disastrous relationship fall apart and I needed a change." She replies.

"Okay what is the long version?" I throw back.

"I was involved with another doctor at the clinic and I thought we were solid but I want children and he doesn't. He already has a daughter and a granddaughter. I thought he would eventually warm up to the idea. I can't conceive, as of a result of another disastrous relationship, and I went ahead and started the process to be able to adopt. As soon as I was approved Sam didn't want to be in the relationship anymore. I had been growing weary of the L.A. environment for some time and so I took it as a sign that I needed to make some changes. I always loved Seattle and the hospital, I only moved away really because of the strain of yet again another failed relationship, that one being my marriage. So coming back here was a no brainer. It helps that Callie and Sofia are here, they are my family, plus there is a chance that a young girl who is pregnant but giving up the baby for adoption that lives here is Seattle may chose me to adopt her child." Addison says.

"You are going to be a mom? That is awesome Addison." I say genuinely excited for her.

"First of all awesome?! Really, you have clearly been spending too much time with Arizona. But yeah hopefully I will be in about 3 months. The girl has it narrowed down between me and another couple, but I have met her a couple times now and we seem to have a good repoire so I'm hopeful. Not necessarily excited about doing it as a single parent but whatever as long as I get to be a mom I'm happy. Do you ever want kids?" She asks.

"I did. Emily was actually pregnant with our first child when she died." I say quietly.

"Shit Coop I'm sorry I didn't know." Addison replies with concern.

"It's okay Addie. I was really scared for a long time about being a parent, even told Emily that I wasn't sure I wanted kids. But she really did and I knew she would be an amazing mom. She got me to talk about my fears, they mostly stemmed from me being afraid that I would be like my mom and mess my kids up. Emily reminded me that I was nothing like my mom and I would make a great mom. So we got pregnant and I was excited. Then the accident happen and I lost them both." I reply. I look at Addison and I see such warmth coming from her eyes.

"I don't know exactly what happen in your other relationships Addison but they were all idiots for letting you get away and this Sam guy is the biggest one. Raising a child with you would be an honor. I have only started to get to know you but what I know of you is remarkable. That baby is going to be very lucky to have you as its mommy." I tell her sincerely.

Her face lights up with the biggest smile, "that is very sweet of you to say. As far as the relationship thing, I have a bad habit of getting in relationships for all the wrong reasons. I married Derrick well because it was expected of me, and then Mark happen because it was a way out of an unhappy marriage, then Sam was just available I guess. I have ownership in my relationships not working, I can own that. I can only imagine how hard it is to get thru losing your wife, but I hope that you allow yourself to love again someday Nicole; you deserve so much more than you give yourself credit for. Now as much as I have enjoyed talking with you I think I'm going to try and get a bit more sleep." Addison stands up and walks over to me and bends down to where she is looking me in the eyes, her face close to mine.

"Somebody would be lucky to be loved by you Nicole Cooper." She says as she leans in and brushes her lips on mine. She stands and heads back to the guest room. As I sit there trying to get my heart rate under control I brush my fingers across my lips and I smile. I pick up my guitar again and start strumming and for the first time in 4 years I feel just a bit less empty.

**Addison POV**

Dr. Nicole Cooper has been camped out in my thoughts since the first day I met her in Callie's apartment. Even though I was supportive of and even understood how Callie discovered her attraction to women, I never thought I would find myself in the same boat, but here I am lying in the guest room of the woman that I have major feelings for. At first I chalked it up to a couple things; first of all you would have to be blind not to notice how attractive Coop is. She is incredible striking with her short dark hair, yet pale skin. Her piercing green eyes and a charming smile. She pulls off being somewhat masculine in a very feminine way. There was just something in the way she carried herself, women noticed, even straight women notice Coop. Then I thought maybe it was just a rebound crush after my break up. But even after I went back to L.A. to finish up loose ends before my move to Seattle, I couldn't stop thinking about Coop. Then when I got back to Seattle I found myself constantly being aware of where Coop was, my eyes always seemed to find her, and I craved any time I could spend with her, even if it was with our friends. Then I found myself jealous of other women giving her attention. But I'm not a lesbian, so how can I be attracted to a woman, and what will people think if they find out that I am attracted to a woman? I know I need to talk with Callie, she can help as that she has been thru this, I just needed to get my head sorted before I was ready. Then tonight happen. I was terrified in that alley when that man had me cornered. Then not only did Coop come out to look for me, she put herself in harm way to protect me, then she held me in her arms to comfort me afterwards and I'm fairly certain I have never felt so safe and aroused at the same time. Having her strong arms around me felt amazing. When she suggested I could stay with her tonight I jumped at the chance to do so. When she offered me something to sleep in, after she left the room, I smelled a couple of shirts and picked the one that smelled the most like her. It was comforting going to sleep surrounded by her scent. Then when I woke up and found her sitting in the chair, her lean strong arms and broad shoulders on display in that tank top I could hardly swallow. Talking with her tonight only made me admire and fall for her just a bit more. She should be so broken from everything life has thrown at her and while there is a deep sadness in her; she is still so remarkable strong. When I decided to go back to bed I knew that I needed to let her know in some way that she is exceptional which is why I leaned in and kissed her. And even though you really couldn't call it a kiss, it was more of a brushing of lips, I felt more in that moment than I ever have with any man. It was most definitely time to talk to Callie.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 18**

**Callie POV**

After an amazing night of lovemaking and another round this morning with Arizona I feel amazing! She is now off on a run with Coop and I'm waiting for Sofia to come home. Addison is taking a shower over at Coop's then she is supposed to come over. She said she needed to talk. Coop kind of said the same thing to Arizona, and while there was a small part of me that was a bit jealous that Coop wanted to confide in Arizona instead of me, I actually understood why. I'm fairly certain both Coop and Addison are needing advice about the same thing and Coop is trying to be respectful of my friendship with Addison and she knows that I'm closer to Addie than Arizona is so it's natural that she would use Arizona as a sounding board instead of me on this. Plus she probably figures that Arizona can relate to her situation a bit more beings that Arizona is also a gold star lesbian that got into a relationship with a woman that had little experience with other women before her, i.e. me. Just like Addison wanted to talk to me because I know what it is like to be confused and overwhelmed by the feelings of when one realizes that they are attracted to the same sex for the first time in their lives. I hear a knock at the door and can hear my sweet Sofia's voice. I open the door to see Ben, Tucker and Sofia standing there.

"Hey Ben, hey Tuck. Hi sweet baby." I greet them all as I bend down and pick Sofia up in my arms.

I say good bye to Ben and Tuck and get Sofia set up to play in her room. Just as I get her settled Addison walks thru my door dressed in a long sleeve Columbia t-shirt and a pair of baggy sweats. Her hair is still damp from a shower and she doesn't have any make up on. This is very much un-Addison like, she never leaves the house looking anything less than put together. I have to admit this casual look is a good look on Addison, just not use to seeing it. I can also see the fatigue around her eyes.

"Hey there Red. How was your night?" I ask as I start a pot of coffee.

"It was okay, a bit restless." Addison replies as she takes the mug of coffee that I offer her.

"What do I do Cal?" Addison looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Well what do you want to do?" I ask her.

"I want her but I'm scared." Addison states quietly looking into her cup.

"Hey it's normal to be scared. I remember when I first realized that I had feelings for Erica that were more than friendly, I was terrified. I had dated and loved men my whole life and that was not only acceptable but expected. Tell me what you are scared of."

"Everything. I 'm scared of what people will think, I'm scared of not knowing what I'm doing, I'm scared of hurting a really great woman if I screw this up! Seriously Cal how did you manage all these emotions happening at once. I feel like I'm losing my mind!" Addison starts to pace the living room.

"First of all take a deep breath before you pass out. Its okay Addison, it really is. As far as what people think, the ones who matter won't care, they love you and want you to be happy. As far as knowing what to do, maybe worry about that when it's necessary and really don't worry about it because if you get to that point with Coop you will be surprised how natural it really is. As far as you hurting Coop, I have to be honest I'm a bit concerned about that as well. She hasn't let anyone near her heart since she lost Emily. I don't know how much she has shared about their story but it's a pretty epic love story. Emily essentially taught Coop how not only to open up her heart to someone but she taught Coop how to love herself. And I would hate to see Coop open herself back up to someone only to have that person bail on her. So Addison while I will always be supportive of you, I need you to promise that you are sure of what you want before you pursue Coop." I tell her honestly.

"The last thing I want to do is hurt that woman Cal. She is remarkable and lord knows she has suffered enough to last anyone a lifetime, I do not want to add to that. Emily is what I'm most scared of." Addison tells me.

"What do you mean you are scared of Emily?" I ask confused.

"How do I even compete with as you put it an epic love story. How do I live up to those standards set by her wife?" Addison asks with tears in her eyes.

"You don't. It's that simple and if you try you will fail. If you are going to build something with Coop, you have to build it based on you and her, not her and Emily. You can't replace Emily in Coop's heart that would be unfair to ask of yourself and to ask of Coop. But you can make your place in her heart if you want to. She doesn't need another Emily, she already has that, but that doesn't mean she doesn't need or want what you could offer her."

"When did you become all Yoda like?" Addison says with a chuckle.

"What can I say it's a gift." I reply back as we crack up.

"If you want to explore these feelings you have for Coop I would suggest talking to her. Just be sure okay Addie. Now how about we find a movie to watch until our girls get back from their run and then order pizza and have a lazy day." I say as I head towards the DVD's.

**Cooper POV**

After Addison went back to bed earlier this morning I sat in my chair awhile longer and I drifted to sleep and had the strangest dream. I dreamt of my wife.

"**Hey there my love." I look up from my chair into the almond colored eyes of my wife.**

"**Emily, oh baby I miss you so much!" I choke out. She gives me a soft smile and comes and sits in my lap with her legs dangling over the side, like she did so many times when she was alive. I turn and bury my nose in her neck and inhale her sweet scent.**

"**I miss you too lover." She says softly. We just sit for a few minutes, me absorbing the feel of my wife in my arms again.**

"**So tell me about this red head?" I hear Emily softly ask. I pull back to look into her face and see the smirk on her face.**

"**Her name is Addison. I'm starting to feel things for her but I can't help but feel guilty about them. Like I'm cheating on you or something." I tell her.**

"**Oh Coop baby I have always just wanted you to be happy. When I first met you all those years ago you were so broken inside. The minute I laid eyes on you I knew I wanted to help you heal. Then I got to know you and you held everyone, even me at first, at an arm's length, so afraid of letting anyone close. It wasn't just your fear of them hurting you, but you truly felt you weren't worthy of being loved. I remember thinking I wish you could see yourself the way I saw you, then you would see the exceptional woman that you are. Then you slowly started to let me in and I was able to convince you that you deserved me, you were more than worthy of my love. This led you to allowing others in as well and I saw you healing, and I was so incredible blessed. Now I worry that since I have been gone you have slipped back behind those walls again. Believe me Coop I never wanted to leave you but I did and that sucks but you are such a beautiful soul and you cannot lock yourself away again. If you have a chance to be happy and loved, please allow it." Emily tells me as she is running her hand thru my hair looking into my eyes. I can feel the tears streaming down my face.**

"**I don't know if I can Em. Losing you just about killed me, I'm not sure I'm capable of opening myself up to that kind of pain again. And I know I can never love someone the way I love you and how fair is that to someone?" I plead.**

"**Honey I know when you really look past the pain, what we shared was worth every bit of it right? That is how it is with love; yes it hurts when you lose it, but if you allow yourself to really feel it, than it is worth the pain that sometime comes with loving. I know that I will always hold a piece of your heart but you have a huge capacity for love Coop, you can find room for another. As hard as it is for me to say this, it is time for you let me go Coop. I will forever be in your heart but you have to let me go lover." Emily stands and kisses me sweetly and I watch her fade away and a sob breaks free from my chest.**

I woke up with tears streaming down my face. At first I'm confused and find myself looking for Emily, and then I realize it was a dream. I get up and see that it's still really early and head back to my bedroom and flop on my bed. I feel something shift inside me and I know that it is me letting Emily go, the tears start falling again and I whisper "I love you Emily, good bye."

I woke up a couple hours later and I feel lighter, like the grief that I have been carrying with me for the last 4 years has been lifted. As I lay in my bed my thoughts turned to Addison and what Emily said about trying again. While I think I'm ready to do so, Addison is confusing to me. From all I know she is straight, or at least hasn't ever been interested in a woman, yet last night she kissed me, and there has been a definite attraction between us from the day we met. But is it a smart idea for me to get involved with someone who might decide that a relationship with a woman just isn't for her. I mean am I just setting myself up for heartache? I need someone to talk to and I need to get out of my head and a good run always does that. I send a quick text to Arizona to see if she wants to go for a run with me.

**-Battleship you up for going for a run with me? I need someone to talk to and I need to clear my head-Coop**

I hope Bones doesn't get her feelings hurt that I'm reaching out to Arizona instead of her. Normally I would talk to her, but I know Addison is probably in need of someone to talk to, and I can imagine that Bones can give her a good perspective on things, as that Callie went thru the same thing years ago. I also think she will understand that is the same reason I want to talk to Arizona. I want to hear how she found a way to trust being with Callie. I hear my phone beep and see that I have a response from Arizona.

**-Hey Coop, a run sounds awesome! Come grab me from Calliopes in about 15-A**

I get up and throw on my running gear and head out and start a pot of coffee for Addison when she wakes up. I also leave her note letting her know to help herself to whatever and that I went for a run with Arizona and I step out of my apartment just as Arizona is stepping out of Callie's. We head down to the street and start running. When we have reached a decent pace where we can talk without dying we start talking.

"Those are some dark circles under your eyes there Coop. Didn't sleep much huh?" Arizona asks with concern.

"It was a rough night, had a hard time turning off the brain I guess." I reply.

"Did you have nightmares? I only ask because Calliope told me about your childhood and how what happen in the alley might cause you some issues later on. I hope its okay she told me, I had just noticed you seem really tense and she felt like she needed to explain why you were so distant after we left the bar." Arizona says.

"No it's fine that she told you. I mean I don't advertise my shitty childhood or anything but it's not a secret either. Yeah I had a nightmare and was awake at 3am." I say. Arizona senses that I'm holding back.

"Coop you can talk to me about anything. I'm your friend, you can trust me okay." She says shooting me a dimpled smile.

"Crap I see what Bones means. Those dimples should only be used for good Battleship, those things are unfair!" We both chuckle at my comments.

"After I woke up from my nightmare I went and sat out in my living room and was playing my guitar to try and shake off the dream and Addison woke up and sat with me. We talked for a while and then she decided she was going back to bed. Before she went to the room, she bent down and kissed me. Well not really a kiss, more like brushed her lips against mine, but yeah she did that." I ramble.

"Okay. How do you feel about that?" Arizona questions as we turn into the park to run the trails there.

"The whole Addison thing has me all kinds of twisted honestly. For so long since Emily's death I have felt empty inside. After I watched them put her coffin in the ground I was fairly certain I would never feel anything again, and for the last few years I haven't. But then Addison freakin Montgomery shows up and I'm feeling all sorts of things and I'm not sure what to do with that. Part of me feels guilty for having feelings for her, like I'm betraying Emily somehow. But even just that soft kiss made me feel more in that small moment than I have combined in the last 4 years!"

"While I never knew Emily, I would have to believe she would want you to be happy and find love again." Arizona says.

"That's the other thing. I fell asleep in my chair after Addison went back to bed and I dreamt about Emily, and it felt so really Arizona. She pretty much told me the same thing. That she has always wanted nothing more than for me to be happy and then she told me it was time for me to let her go." I tell Arizona, tears falling again as I talk about the dream.

"Here let's stop and stretch for minute." Arizona says when she notices the tears.

"No one who would be lucky enough to love you would ever expect to replace Emily for you, and if they did then they probably shouldn't be with you. Anybody can see what you had with your wife was a special, once in a lifetime kind of love, but it doesn't mean you can't find greatness with someone else, and that doesn't take anything away from what you and Emily had." Arizona says as she rubs my back soothingly.

"I'm starting to see that, but I'm still so damn scared Battleship! Losing Emily was devastating and I'm terrified at opening myself up like that again, and there is a part of me that knows that if I let her, Addison could destroy me if she wanted too." I admit quietly.

"I get that. Being afraid of the fact that Callie was a "newborn" caused me to make a lot of mistakes, the biggest one being leaving her for Africa. All thru our relationship the first time, I convinced myself that Callie would eventually leave me and go back to men. But by being afraid of something that may or may not happen cost me 5 years with the woman I love. So it's okay to be afraid Coop, just don't let that fear rob you of a chance at happiness." Arizona says as we start our run back to the apartment. As we reach the entrance of mine and Callie's apartment building I stop Arizona from entering and pull her into a hug.

"Thanks for talking with me. It helped a lot. While I'm still not sure what I'm going to do, I feel a bit better about things, so thanks. I have a hard time trusting people with my emotional stuff, but I trust you Battleship and appreciate your friendship."

"I know Calliope feels the same way, but you are one of those people that I wish could see herself the way other people see you. You have survived so much in your life and you would have every right to be a bitter angry person but you are the exact opposite. You are a remarkable person Dr. Nicole Cooper and I'm honored to call you a friend." Arizona replies.

I smile and hug her again, "okay enough of this mushy stuff. Let's go up and shower the stink off and see what the plan is for the day!"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Some more sexy times. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

**Callie POV**

Addison and I were chatting when a very sweaty and sexy blonde came bounding into the apartment. She looked over at the 2 of us and smiled.

"Hello ladies! Is Sofia here yet?" Arizona asked excitedly.

"Yeah she is in her room coloring." I respond as I stand up and walk over to her. I love that she is taken with Sofia, I want her to be a big part in my daughter's life and she seems to feel the same way.

I wrap my arms around her neck and lean in and give her a peck, "how was your run with Coop?"

I watch her eyes flash over to Addison on the couch and then back, "it was good. I 'm going to pop in and say hi to Sof and then hop in the shower, I stink!" I know she is being vague about what her and Coop talked about because Addison is in the room and I know that she will fill me in later. She heads towards Sofia room and I wander back to the couch where Addison is.

"I'm going to head back over to Coop's for a bit Cal. I have to make a couple of phone calls to tie up the sale of my part of the practice. I will let her know the plan for pizza and lounging. Just text us when you are ready for us to head over. Maybe we should invite Teddy too." Addison says as she heads towards the door.

"Sounds good, I will send an invite to Teds. I will see you in a bit." As Addison heads out the door I hear the shower start and I can't help but think about the sexy blonde that is getting naked and wet in my shower and I feel the heat start to build in my lower regions. I look in on Sofia and I see that she has fallen asleep and I smile as I head towards my bathroom. I have stripped out of clothes before I even enter the bathroom and I stop to admire the view for a minute. The bathroom is already steaming up and I can just make out the glorious naked form of Arizona thru the frosted glass of the shower door. I hear her gasp of surprise when she hears the door open and she spins and smiles at me.

"Well hello there beautiful." She says with a sexy smirk as grabs my hips and pulls me to her.

"I thought you might need some help getting cleaned up. Hope you don't mind?" I husk into her ear as I start kissing her neck. Arizona moans and grabs the back of my head and pulls me back so she can kiss me. Her tongue immediately seeks entrance and I give it. I turn her towards the wall and pin her between me and the tiled wall. I rock my hips forward and we moan into each other mouths at the feeling of our heated cores grinding into each other. I start to trail my hand between us and just as I reach Arizona's heated center she pulls her mouth away from mine.

"Wait Calliope! Where is Sofia?" She asks breathlessly.

I give her a sexy grin and lean close to her breast and my hand cups her center, "she is asleep." I take her nipple in my mouth and bury 2 fingers inside of her at the same time. Arizona gasps at the suddenness of my fingers being inside her.

"Oh shit Calliope that feels amazing. Please fuck me baby!" At her words I began to pump my fingers in and out of her at a hard fast pace. Arizona lifts one leg and wraps it around one of my legs arching her back allowing me to go deeper. As I feel her walls starting to tighten around my fingers I curl them and hit the spot that makes her come undone. As Arizona comes down she slowly drops her leg back down and leans heavily into me.

"Jesus Callie the things you do to me. That was mind blowing." She tells me panting into my shoulder.

I grin smugly and lean in to kiss her temple and before I can even register what is happening my tiny blonde grabs me by the hips and turns us to where now I'm against the wall. Aggressive Arizona is ridiculously hot! I feel myself get wetter from that move alone.

"My turn and I need to have my mouth on you!" Arizona tells me as she works her way down my body to her knees in front of me. She reaches behind the knee on one of my legs and rests it over her shoulder. I feel her breath on my center and I look down to the most amazing erotic sights I have ever seen. My sexy girlfriend bent in front me, her mouth so close to where I need her. My hips thrust forward begging her to put her mouth on me. Arizona leans forward and traces my folds with her tongue. I'm fairly certain if it wasn't for the fact that Arizona was holding me up, my legs would have given out. She starts taking longer and deeper strokes with her tongue and then she plunges her tongue inside me.

"Fuck! Arizona oh God!" I reach one hand down to her head and clench her hair the other hand reaches up to hold on to the shower head. My hips match the rhythm that Arizona has set with her tongue. I can feel my lower stomach start to build that familiar burn and I know I'm close.

"I'm so close Arizona; please I need you inside me." I plead with my lover. She removes her tongue from inside me and starts sucking on my clit. She plunges 2 fingers into my dripping core and I feel the vibrations of her moan against my clit and I come undone around her fingers and mouth. Arizona laps up every bit of my climax then helps me put my foot back on the floor. She slides up my body and holds me until I gain my strength back. I look into her blue eyes with my hazy brown eyes and smile.

"Now how about we actually get cleaned up and have a lazy day of hanging out with Sofia and our friends."

She gives me one of her killer smiles and replies, "sounds like the perfect day!"

**Addison POV**

As I cross back over to Coop's apartment from Callie's I'm lost in my thoughts. I still have a lot to figure out where these feelings I have for Coop are concerned, but talking with Callie helped a lot. When I walk into the apartment I just assumed that Coop would be in her shower and I was not prepared for the sight I now see. Coop is standing in her kitchen in nothing put a pair of short running shorts and a sports bra. Her head is tipped back as she is downing a bottle of water. I can't think of a time that I had such a physical reaction to someone else, but this woman steals my breath away. I can't stop my eyes from wandering up from her incredible strong and sculpted legs, to her slim hips and waist. Then there is her naked abdomen, she is incredible toned, without being overly muscled, she has just a trace of a six pack, and I have a thought of wondering what her abs would feel like under my tongue! I continue my journey up to her breast that are encased in a black sports bra. They are the perfect size, not to small but not overly large either, I bet they would fit perfectly in my hands. At that last thought I hear Coop clear her throat. My eyes shoot up and are met with her amused green eyes. I feel myself turn 3 shades of red at being caught gawking and at my own less than pristine thoughts.

"Hey Addie, sorry I thought you had left." Coop says with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"No um I was um over at Callie's and I just assumed you would be in the shower. I'm sorry I should have knocked." I'm fumbling all over my words because I'm so flustered by the amount of skin that is being displayed by Coop. I take a deep breath to try and calm myself.

"It's okay Addison, you don't have to knock, and you are welcome anytime. I was just headed to the shower. Are you headed out or are you going to hang out for a while?" Coop asks while pulling on a shirt.

Part of me is sad that she did but another part is thankful that I might be able to form a sentence now that she is covered up.

"I'm going to hang for a bit if that's okay. Callie has invited us over for a pizza and lounging day. I just have to make a couple of business phone calls and then she was going to text us to come over." I tell Coop.

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Alright I'm headed to the shower, again help yourself to whatever. By the way nice sweats." Coop throws that last line playfully over her shoulder as she disappears into her room. I blush when I realize that she realizes that these were the same sweat pants she had on last night and I snuck into her room this morning after she went running when I wanted something warm to wear and couldn't resist pulling them on knowing they had been on her warm body not that long ago. I blush and shake my head at myself and go to make my phone calls before I can embarrass myself any more than I already had.

**Cooper POV**

When I entered my apartment after Arizona and I got back from our run, I had assumed that Addison had left since she wasn't in the apartment. While I was a little disappointed, I figured she had stuff to do. I didn't even think about pulling off my damp running shirt and heading into the kitchen in just my bra and shorts. I was surprised when I heard my front door open but I thought it was Bones coming over to check on me. Then I felt her eyes on me. I watched Addison's ice blue eyes widen and they started a journey up my body starting with my legs working all the way up to my breasts. I never would have thought that someone looking could feel so much like touching, but the way Addison looked at me I could almost feel her hands on me and it caused goose bumps on my skin. When her gaze became too much for me I cleared my throat to get her attention. I couldn't help but be amused at the blush that crept up her neck and face at being caught checking me out. Then I felt bad for her when she could barely talk because she was so flustered. I put her out of her misery and pulled a t-shirt on. It was incredible flattering to know that I had such an effect on a woman like Addison Montgomery. I took the time to take in her appearance and I again had the thought that she is remarkable beautiful. Even with her hair hanging in its natural waves on her shoulders, no make up on, my Columbia shirt, and my baggy sweats. That was also when I noted that those were the sweats I wore last night, and it did something to me knowing that she had them on. Her in my clothes was all kinds of sexy. I had an almost uncontrollable urge to kiss her. I thought it was better to go get in the shower instead. I throw on a pair of my favorite baggy jeans and a soft V-neck t-shirt and I hear Addison shuffling around in the kitchen and head out. She looks up and smiles at me when I walk in and the red head has an amazing smile.

"So how many miles did you and Arizona put in?" She asks getting a bottle of water out of the fridge for me.

"Thanks. We did 7, with a small stretch break halfway thru." I thought it was sweet that she gave me the water without asking. She seemed to just know that I needed to rehydrate after my run.

"Well Cal just texted me and said we could head over whenever. I told her you were in the shower and we would come over after you were done. She said Teds is on her way and you are supposed to bring your guitar." Addison tells me as she washes her coffee mug and puts it in the dishwasher.

I like how she seems comfortable in my apartment. I walk over and put my guitar in its case and I grab Sofia's guitar as well. I set them by the front door and head back towards my room to grab shoes. Addison is coming out of the kitchen about the same time and I accidentally bump into her. I reach out to steady her and her front is pressed against mine. We both suck in our breaths at the contact.

"Um sorry there Addie I was just headed to grab some shoes, didn't mean to almost take you out in the process." I can feel the blush on my cheeks, but I'm not sure if it's from embarrassment or just the heat of having this woman in my arms and so close to me.

"It's okay Coop, really no harm done." Addison replies and I see her eyes flash down to my lips. Just as I'm leaning forward to make contact with her lips my front door opens and the most adorable 4 year old walks in. Addison and I jump apart like 2 teenagers getting caught by their parents.

"Coop Coop and Aunt Addie are you coming over now?" Sofia asks as she runs over and throws herself at me to catch, completely unaware what she interrupted. I look at Addison and she smiles at me but I can see the same disappointment reflected in her eyes that I'm feeling. Then she does something unexpected and bold she leans in and whispers in my ear, "to be continued." Then she walks out of my apartment and over to Callie's. I put Sofia down so I can grab our guitars so we can follow Addison and I have a smile on my face.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: First I have to thank my dear friend who is originally from Spain, he was patient with me emailing him dialogue and giving me the best translations possible without embarrassing himself or me with what I was asking him to translate. Then a big thank you to GoldBlooded15 who gave me the idea for a big part of this chapter!**

**Chapter 20**

**Arizona POV**

After Calliope's and mines very sexy shower I offered to run to the store to pick up some snacks and drinks for our day since Sofia was still sleeping. I was kind of hoping Sofia would be awake by the time I got back. I adore that little girl and I was looking forward to spending some quality time with her. She was in fact up by the time I got back but Callie had sent her across the hall to get Coop and Addison. As I was dumping some pretzels in a bowl to put out on the table, the door opens and in walks Addison followed by Sofia and Coop. Sofia lights up when she sees me standing in the kitchen and runs over and hugs my legs.

"Hi Zona! Are you playing with us today too?" The 4 year old ask excitedly.

"Hi baby girl and yes I'm going to play with you today." I reply as I run my hand thru her soft hair.

"Your daughter has the worst timing by the way." Coop says to me as she passes by with her and Sofia's guitar. The fact that Coop just referred to Sofia as my daughter causes the biggest smile on my face and I notice that Callie overheard her as well and she winks at me. I would love nothing more than to have Callie consider Sofia mine. I plan on spending the rest of my life with the 2 of them. Shortly after Teddy shows up and we spend the day watching movies, entertaining the 4 year old, and just laughing at each other. Sofia notices that Coop brought her guitar and she asks if she can show everyone how good she is getting. We spend the next ½ hour listening to Sofia playing "songs" for us. She hasn't quite mastered holding actual cords yet but she does a pretty good job strumming. She soon starts to grow tired of playing and looks up at Callie.

"Mami you sing with Coop Coop." Sofia requests with puppy dog eyes.

"You want me to sing with Coop huh baby? Okay I can do that for you." Callie answers with a smile for her mini me. As Coop starts to play The Story and Calliope starts to sing, Sofia melts my heart by crawling in to my lap to cuddle. Both she and I watch with love and devotion as Callie sings to us all. I feel Sofia's head start nodding and I know that she is getting sleepy. Callie notices it as well and after she is done singing she offers to take Sofia to go get ready for bed.

"Would it be okay if put her to bed tonight?" I ask Callie. The smile that lights up her face tells me that it is more than okay. Everyone gives Sofia good night kisses and they say their good byes to me as well since they are all getting ready to go. I carry Sofia to her room and I get her changed into some pajamas and then I tuck her in and I begin sing her a lullaby as I run my hand thru her hair.

**Callie POV**

It was adorable watching Sofia crawl into Arizona's lap to cuddle and then she almost fell asleep. I have not seen my daughter bond so quickly to someone as she has Arizona. It also made me so happy to hear Coop, who is my person, refer to Sofia as Arizona's daughter. I want Arizona to feel like Sofia is hers, there is a reason she carries Arizona's name. When Arizona asked to be the one to put Sofia to bed I felt some much love for this woman flood me. After I saw everyone out for the night I headed towards Sofia's room to check on my girls when I was greeted with the sweetest sound. Arizona was singing to Sofia and not only was she singing to her, but she was singing to her in Spanish!

Duermete mi niño duermete solito.  
que cuando te despiertes te dare atolito.  
duermete mi niño duermete mi sol.  
duermete pedazo de mi Corazon

I quietly stood in the doorway of Sofia room and watched and listened with tears in my eyes at what I was witnessing.

"**Dulces suenos pequena princesa. Te quiero muchisimo" (Sweet dreams little princess. I love you very much) I** hear Arizona whisper to Sofia as she kisses her sleeping head. Arizona turns and startles at me standing in the doorway. I hold my finger up to my lips and indicated for her to follow me out of the room. As soon as Arizona is in the hallway I pin her against the wall with a searing kiss.

"**Cuando aprendiste a hablar espanol?" (When did you learn to speak Spanish?) **I ask her.

Arizona gives me a sweet shy smile. "One of the volunteers that I worked with in Africa was originally from Spain. I told him that the person I loved more than anything in the world was fluent in Spanish and I wanted my future children with this person to also be fluent. But I didn't want to be left out so I asked him if he could teach me. So for the next 3 years while Roberto was in Africa he taught me."

I'm completely stunned by Arizona's confession. I mean she has told me that she never stopped loving me, even during her time in Africa ,but hearing her talk about how she learned a language to ensure she could speak it to our future children brought tears to my eyes. I'm too overwhelmed with emotions to form words so I do the only possible thing I can and I kiss her with every bit of emotion and love I have for her. She moans into my mouth and starts to lead us towards the bedroom.

"**Lo que hiciste ahi estaba caliente!" (What you did in there was hot!) **I whisper in Arizona's ear as the back of my legs hit the bed. Arizona starts to undress me and when I'm naked she strips herself while I watch. She crawls up my body and lays her full length on me and I gasp at the feel of her skin and the feeling of her breath on my ear.

"**Usted es tan bella." (You are so very beautiful.) **Arizona husks in my ear as her hands start to roam my body. I arch into the feel of her hands and the sound of her voice.

"**Su pie les suave como el terciopelo." (Your skin is soft like velvet.) **Arizona whispers across my skin. I'm burning up from the Spanish flowing from that sexy mouth and I need her to touch me.

"**Me toque por favor mi amor. Te necesito!" (Touch me please my love. I need you!) **I plead with Arizona. At my demand she slides 2 fingers deep inside me and continues to talk to me.

"**Me encanta la forma en que se sienta alrededor de misdedos." (I love the way you feel around my fingers.) **Arizona is quickly driving me to the edge and I feel my orgasm hurtling towards me.

"**Mi amante dulce, soy tuyo para tomar!" (My sweet lover I'm yours for the taking) **I cry out as Arizona curls her fingers inside me hitting the sweet spot and just as I'm about to explode Arizona looks me in eyes.

"**Venga para mi." (Come for me) **My entire body tenses as I'm hit with greatest orgasm I have ever experienced in my life. As I come down Arizona pulls my shaking body to her and wraps her arms around me as I rest my head on her chest trying to gain my breath again.

"That is the hottest thing I have ever experienced." I tell Arizona my voice husky. I look up into her smiling face and she lean in and kiss me softly.

"That was amazing Calliope. You are amazing and I love you so much." She says quietly.

"Move in with me." I blurt out. I have been meaning to bring it for a while now, she has been essentially been living here anyways, and even though we have technically only gotten back together, it just feels right for her to be here with me and Sofia.

"Really, are you sure you're ready for that?" Arizona asks me.

"Yeah I'm ready Arizona. We already wasted 5 years away from each other and I want you with us all the time. But if you're not ready I would understand." I say insecurely.

"Calliope I want that too. I want to be a family with you and Sofia. So yes I would love to live with you!" Arizona replies. I kiss her deeply and grab the blankets and wrap them around us and cuddle back into her and fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Cooper POV**

After we left Bones apartment Addison followed me back to mine to gather her stuff to go home. Thinking about the almost kiss that happen earlier has gotten me nervous and I find myself pacing the living room as Addison heads back to the spare room to get her things.

"I will get you your shirt and sweats back after I wash them." Addison says to me as comes back into the room.

"That's not a problem. No rush to get them back." I reply. We both stand there staring at each other, the other not really knowing what to say or do.

"Okay well I guess I should get going before it gets too late." Addison says to break the awkwardness as she heads towards the door.

"Wouldyougotodinnerwithmesometimesoon!" I blurt out before she reaches the door.

Addison turns and gives me a sweet smile, "Can you try that again just a bit slower."

I take a deep breath, "Would you go to dinner with me sometime soon?" I ask her nervously.

"I would love to go to dinner with you Nicole." Addison replies softly.

"Yeah?" I respond shyly.

"Yeah. Look I know we haven't really talked about whatever this is between us, but I like you Nicole and I would love to spend more time getting to know you. So yeah dinner would be awesome. How does Wednesday sound?" Addison says

"Wednesday works, let's shoot for 7. We can confirm details later this week." I reply.

"That sounds perfect. Now I'm going to head out as that it is getting late and we both have early mornings tomorrow. Maybe I will see you for lunch tomorrow?" Addison asks as she turns towards the door again.

"Yeah lunch would be good. There is just one more thing I need to do before you leave though." I say as I stride up to her.

She turns away from the door again as I reach her and I place my hand softly on her cheek and lean in and give her a soft kiss. It is a chaste kiss by most standards but still very intimate and as I pull away I feel a bit dazed and I can tell by the glazed over look in her eyes that she felt it to. Without warning Addison grabs the back of my head and pulls me back into another kiss. I feel her tongue tentatively peek out and I have my tongue meet hers halfway and I experience the taste that is Addison Montgomery for the first time. I moan and put my arms around her waist as her arms circle around my neck and we kiss slowly, exploring each other mouths. We slowly pull out of the kiss our arms still around one another and I feel her take a deep sigh.

"Are you okay?" I ask her quietly.

"If I had known kissing you felt like that I would have kissed you a lot sooner." Addison says with a smile.

I smile back and give her a small peck.

"If I knew kissing you felt like that I would have encouraged you to kiss me sooner." I respond. She pulls out of my arms and I hold the door open for her.

"Good night Nicole." Addison says softly.

"Good night Addison." As I close the door and head towards my room for the night I pass a picture of Emily and I pause to look at it. My dream flashes thru my head again and I reach out a finger and trace my wife's face.

"I miss you very much, but I'm ready to try again. Thank you for 7 amazing years. I love you." I walk into my bedroom my thoughts filled with a beautiful red headed surgeon.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Myself and many of my readers are falling in love with Coop and Addison becoming a couple so I'm using some chapters to develop their relationship, but I promise there is still plenty of Callie and Arizona happening in this story! Also I have little to no medical education so keep that in mind when reading…LOL**

**Chapter 21**

**Cooper POV**

I groan and roll over and grab my pager as it is going off on my nightstand. It feels like I just went to sleep since it took me a while to come down from the high of kissing Addison last night. I see that it is a 911 to the ER so I jump and grab the first pair of jeans and shirt I find. My bedside clock shows 4am, great today is going to be a long one I think as I open my front door. I'm met in the hallway by Arizona; she apparently has gotten paged as well.

"Good morning Dr. Robbins." I joke as we head down the stairs and out the door towards the hospital.

"Good morning to you as well Dr. Cooper." She jokes back. We are met by April Kepner as soon as we hit the ER.

"30 year old female involved in MVA. No seatbelt, ejected thru windshield. Multiple blunt force trauma injuries and possible chest injuries, and if that wasn't fun enough she is 24 weeks pregnant. ETA about 10 minutes, I have paged both Dr. Montgomery and Dr. Altman." April informs us.

"Jesus why wasn't that woman wearing her damn seatbelt, seriously people never learn. Alright people trauma triage ready. Let's make sure we have fluids and blood on standby. Dr. Kepner you should probably page Dr. Shepard as well." I instruct as I gown up and wait for the bus to roll in. Just as we hear the siren both Addison and Teddy join us in the bay.

"You guys been informed on what we got coming in?" I ask them and I send a small smile Addison's way.

"Yeah Kepner filled us in. Arizona and I will manage the baby and leave the rest of the mess to you all." Addison's says as the bus stops and the paramedic pops out and gives us the current vitals. I rush forward and immediately wheel the stretcher into a trauma room. We all jump in and start accessing the damage and head up to an OR as quickly as possible. 3 hours later the woman is minus a spleen, has a grade 2 brain bleed, had a tear in her aortic valve patched, not to mention multiple contusions and cuts, we are scrubbing out of surgery. Thankfully Addison was able to stop contractions and we did not have to deliver a premature baby, and the baby and mother were still alive.

"Good job in there everyone, now if you all would like to follow me to the coffee cart I will happily buy you 3 pretty ladies a much needed cup." I say to them all as we leave the room. The 3 of us head towards the coffee cart and run into Callie coming our way with a drink carrier with 4 cups of coffee while she is carrying another cup in her hand.

"I heard that all of you got paged in and I figured since I was the lucky one of our group that actually got to sleep this morning the least I could do is get you all coffee's." Callie says as she starts handing us all our cups.

"Way to steal my thunder there Bones, I was trying to charm these pretty ladies by buying them coffee but no the hot Latina has got to show me up!" I say as we all laugh.

"You are welcome to give me the money you were going to spend Coop if it makes you feel better." Callie flips back at me.

"Alright I'm going to walk my girlfriend to her floor then head to rounds myself. See you guys later." Callie and Arizona head towards the elevators hand in hand.

"Since I'm technically on call, I'm going to find an on call room and try to get a bit more sleep before I get paged again. Page me when you go to lunch today Coop and I will come eat with you. Later Addie." Teddy says as she walks away.

Suddenly now that I'm alone with Addison I feel very shy. I notice she seems to be battling nerves as well.

"Can I walk you to your office?" I ask Addison.

"Yes I would like that." She responds as we head towards the elevators to go up to the neonatal floor. I decide to ask about my plans for our date on Wednesday.

"Do you like Thai food Addie?" I ask as we exit the elevator and head towards her office.

"I love it. One of my favorites really." She replies as we enter her office.

"I was thinking I could take you to this Thai restaurant I discovered not long after I moved here. It's a total hole in the wall place but the food is authentic and everything is cooked to order and fresh ingredients. Guarantee to be some of the best Thai food you have ever had. Plus it's a casual low key environment which I think is nice for a first date. I can pick you up around 7 if that works for you."

"That sounds perfect. I'm really looking forward to it." Addison says. Just as she does my pager goes off and I see it's the pit.

"Well as much as it sucked getting paged in this morning, it was nice getting to spend time with you Dr. Montgomery. If I don't see you again today, have an awesome day and I will see you Wednesday night." I smile and wink at her as I head out the door. The rest of my morning flies by as the ER stays pretty busy, nothing major, just enough to keep me going, which is good considering how little sleep I'm functioning on. There is finally enough of a lull in my day and I page Bear to meet me for lunch and head to the cafeteria.

"Hey Coop; I hear it's been pretty steady in the ER for you this morning." Teddy says as she meets me at the entrance to the cafeteria and we walk in and get in line.

"Yeah it seems to be stupid injury day today. I must have missed the memo. I guess I shouldn't complain, it's keeping me awake at least." We pile our trays with our selections and go to look for a table. That's when we notice Callie and Addison waving us over. I sit down next to Addison and across from Callie.

"Hey Bones, Hey Addison. How's your morning been?" I ask them.

"Good, not nearly as busy as yours. I have a pretty light day today. I had a standard knee replacement this morning, and this afternoon I have a hip repair. I hear you have been busy though." Callie says.

"Yeah nothing to write home about but we have stayed steady. How's our pregnant lady from this morning doing Ads?" I turn and look at Addison as I ask. She places her hand on my thigh as she answers me and I can't help but feel like a jolt of electricity goes thru my body at her touch. I almost miss her answer because I'm so distracted by her touch.

"She is stable. I'm keeping the baby on a steady dose of steroids just in case we have to deliver. But if we can keep mom stable for the next 48 hours we should be good." Addison tells me. I look across at Callie and she is smirking at the sight of Addison's hand on my thigh. I shoot her a wink and she grins at me. I notice that Addison hasn't bothered moving her hand off my thigh as we continue talking about our days so I reach down and intertwine our fingers together under the table. Out of the corner of my eye I see Addison smile and she continues her conversation with Teddy across from her. Soon both Callie and Teddy have to go get prepped for surgeries and leave the table.

"I have to get going too. I have a consult in about 10 minutes. Give me your phone really quick." Addison requests.

I pull my phone out and hand it to Addison, not really sure why she needs it. I watch her punch something in my phone then she hands it back.

"I put my number in there and I sent myself a text so that I have your number as well. Seems like we should have each other phone numbers since we are going on a date Wednesday night." Addison smiles at me and then does something that shocks me because we are sitting in the middle of the cafeteria. She leans in and gives me a soft kiss on my lips. She pulls back and I can tell she even surprised herself and I see her blush and look around.

"It's okay Addison. I don't think anyone was paying attention." I try to reassure her.

"No I'm fine even if someone did, I guess I just surprised myself on how natural it felt to kiss you good bye is all. Anyways have a good day and I will see you Wednesday." Addison replies as she stands to leave. I sit there a little longer thinking I can't wait until Wednesday night!

**Addison POV**

Holy crap! In little over a month I'm going to be a mom! I just received a call from the young girl who is pregnant and she chose me to be who adopts her baby boy. I'm going to have a son! I'm also going on a date with a woman Wednesday night! A woman who makes my heart beat out of my chest, who can kiss all reason out of me. I can't believe I kissed Coop in the cafeteria today. I didn't even think about it, I just did it. The funny thing I wasn't freaked out that I kissed her where people could see us, I was more shocked at how okay I was with it, how comfortable it felt. Crap I'm going to be a mom! What if Coop doesn't want to date a mom, she might not want kids! Great I'm going lose her before I even get a chance with her. I'm starting to freak out and I know I need someone to bounce this off of so I send Callie a text.

**-Can you meet me at Joe's after work for a drink, I have some news and I really need to talk!-Addie**

**-Of course. I'm off at 5. You okay?-C**

**-I will meet you in the lobby at 5. Yeah just need a voice of reason to help with the craziness that is my brain****-Addie**

**-Okay see you at 5-C**

The rest of the day passes quickly and I grab my coat to meet Callie and we head over to Joe's. We order our drinks and grab a booth for privacy.

"So what is going on in that pretty head of yours Red?" Callie asks.

"I'm getting the baby. The mother chose me!" I blurt out.

"Oh my God Addison that is amazing! I'm so happy for you." Callie comes around to my side and gives me a big hug before sitting back down across from me.

"Do you know what she is having? If it's a girl I still have a bunch of Sofia's baby clothes you could go thru. If not we need to go baby shopping. Oh I know I'm totally throwing you a baby shower!" My best friend rambles excitedly.

"I'm getting a baby boy. And of course you are going shopping with me. Do adopted moms get baby showers?" I inquire.

"I don't care either way, I'm throwing you one! But I have a feeling that you getting a baby is not what you needed to talk about. I have a hard time you finally getting to be a mom would cause a freak out on your part. So spill it Red." Callie says.

"Coop asked me out on a date last night, then she kissed me, and then I kissed her, twice." I ramble out with a blush.

Callie just looks at me with her mouth hanging open.

"Come on Cal say something, I'm dying here." I plead.

"Sorry that was a lot to process. So you have a date and you kissed. When is the date and how was the kiss?" Callie asks with a smirk.

"The date is this Wednesday night, and the kiss was beyond words. Why didn't you ever tell me how amazing it is to kiss a woman Cal, seriously it was like life altering." I gush.

"Well it's not the same experience for everyone Ads, but I'm glad it was a good one for you. I always thought Coop would be a good kisser." Callie says with a teasing grin.

"Hey back off Latina hottie, you already have your blonde beauty!" I respond with a teasing glare. We both crack up.

"Okay so what has you freaking out? It seems like things are good right now." Callie asks me.

"There are a couple of things. First is I'm becoming a mom Callie, what if Nicole doesn't want to date or get involved with me now that I'm going to have a child? That would really suck because I really, like really like her Cal."

"I can see how that could be a concern, but I don't think it's going to be a problem with Coop. She loves kids and she knew that there was the possibility you were going to be adopting soon so this really won't be a surprise. Just talk to her on Wednesday and go from there. By the way she hates being called Nicole." Callie says.

"She actually told me she likes it when I call her Nicole. Told me she doesn't normally like being called by her first name but is okay when I say it. Kind of like you don't like Calliope but you like it when Arizona calls you that." I reply with a smug grin.

"Okay, Coop must really like you. This is going to be fun actually watching her date somebody. I've never seen her in a relationship, although I always thought she would be great in one. So what else are freaking out about?" Callie inquires.

"You know how I said I kissed her twice? Well once was last night at her apartment and the second time was today in the cafeteria. And before you say anything, I wasn't freaked by the fact that I kissed a woman in public, I was more freaked out by the fact that I was so comfortable doing it. I didn't even give it a thought Cal!"

"Addison honey take a deep breath. That's a good thing. It shows that you are ready for this. I think you need to stop thinking so much and just let yourself feel this. You are going to be okay I promise. Now tell me about this date." Callie and I spend the next hour talking about the date and my adoption. After we part ways and I head home I'm feeling much less stressed and I'm looking forward to Wednesday.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 22**

**Arizona POV**

I was excited when Callie texted me earlier in the day and asked if I could pick Sofia up from daycare and take her home while she went Joe's with Addison. I love getting one on one time with Sofia and it hasn't happen nearly enough as far as I'm concerned. When I enter the daycare I see Sofia sitting in the corner and she doesn't look happy.

"Good evening Karen, I'm here to pick up Sofia. She looks a bit unhappy over there did something happen today?" I ask the daycare attendant as I sign Sofia out.

"Hey Dr. Robbins, we had a little toddler drama today. Zola decided to play with another girl today and Sofia got her feelings hurt." Karen tells me. I walk up to Sofia and she looks up at me with those blue eyes that I know she got from Mark but I can't help but feel like they are mine, and they look so sad it breaks my heart.

"You ready to go home there baby girl?" I ask her.

"Yeah, where is mami Zona?" She asks me as I help her with her coat and we head out of the hospital towards the apartment.

"She is hanging out with Aunt Addie for a while. It's just going to be just you and me for a while. Is that okay?"

"Sure." Sofia replies sadly.

As we enter the apartment Sofia starts to head for her room but I stop her and ask her to come and sit with me on the couch. I pull her on my lap and hug her close.

"You seem sad Sof. You know that you can talk to me like you do mami. I love you very much and I don't like seeing you sad so if I can help I will."

"Zola doesn't like me anymore Zona." Sofia says as big tears start to form in her eyes.

I squeeze her again. "You know just because Zola played with another girl it doesn't mean she doesn't like you anymore. Do you still like Zola when you play with Tuck?" I ask her.

"Yeah Zola is my bestest friend. I like her the mostest." Sofia tells me.

"Well I think you are Zola's favorite too, and I think she just played with the other girl today to be nice to someone else. I think Zola still likes you a whole lot and I bet tomorrow she will play with you again." I say as I give her my best dimpled smile.

"You think so Zona, cause I really want to play with Zola tomorrow." Sofia says.

"I do. You know what we should do now? It's something your mami taught me a long time ago that helps when you feel sad. We should have a dance party and dance it out. What do you think of that?"

"Yay! Let's dance it out Zona!" Sofia jumps out of my lap as I set up my iPod and find my Disney playlist. Sofia and I start dancing and singing to the music and I'm spinning her in circles and she's laughing. I laugh at her as she starts marching around me when Mulan's I'm Gonna Make A Man Out Of You comes on. We dance to a few more songs and plop down on the couch together when we are tired. Sofia crawls into my lap and puts her arms around my neck and tucks her head under my chin.

"I love you Zona. I call Mami mami, can I call you momma?" She asks.

It literally feels like my heart stopped at her words and I feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"I would love it if you called me momma Sofia if that's what you want." I tell her as I try to hold back my tears of happiness. I hug her and get up to go cook her some dinner. After I feed Sofia it is time for her bath. We spend the next 40 minutes splashing around and I get her out and ready for bed. I finish reading her a story and I kiss her forehead.

"Sweet dreams baby girl. I love you."

Her sleepy reply melts me on the spot, "good night momma, I love you too."

I take a minute to watch her sleep from the doorway. I can't believe that I get to call this beautiful baby mine. Having her confirm that she sees me as her other mother only cements what I have been thinking about since Calliope ask me to move in. 5 years ago I was ready to marry Callie, and nothing has changed, I want to make her my wife and make Sofia my daughter. I now know that I need to make that happen and the first step is finding the perfect ring. It looks like I need to gather the girls up to go ring shopping. I also have to figure out how to propose, Callie deserves the best. I get a text from Callie that she is on her way home and I head to our bathroom to draw a bath and I tell my girlfriend to come join me when she gets home. I also send a text to Addison, Coop, and Teddy and tell them that I need to get with them sometime soon as that I need their help with something. I smile at the thought of making Calliope Torres my wife!

**Callie POV**

As I leave the bar after my evening with Addison I send my girlfriend a text letting her know I'm on my way home. I smile at the response I get about her waiting in the tub for me. I quicken my pace to get home. I can't but help feel happy for my friends. Addison is getting the child she has longed for, her and Coop seem to be going in a good direction. I'm so happy that Coop is opening herself up to a relationship with Addison. Although I haven't said anything to Coop, I have noticed a change in her. She seems less sad, like the grief she has carried on her shoulders has been lifted. It makes me happy for her, she deserves happiness. Then there is Arizona and I. Ever since she moved in, it feels like her, I, and Sofia are a family. Sofia adores her I know that the feeling is mutual on Arizona's part. You would never guess that Arizona hasn't been there since the beginning. It's funny that she used to be so afraid that she wouldn't make a good mother, she is an amazing mom. She is so good with Sofia. As I enter the apartment it is dark except for the light above the stove that we keep on. I stop by Sofia's room to check on her and she has kicked her blanket off as usually and is in her normal starfish position on the bed. She is such a sprawler, just like me. I cover her back up and kiss her cheek and head towards our bathroom. The sight that greets me is breathtaking. Arizona has lit candles all over the bathroom and submerged in a bubble bath in the jetted tub is my gorgeous blonde.

"Hey baby why don't you get rid of those clothes and join me in this awesome bath?" Arizona says in a flirty tone.

Knowing that her eyes are on me, I make a little strip tease out of undressing and I can tell by the darkening of her eyes it has had the desired effect. I walk towards the tub.

"Scoot forward." I tell her as I slide in behind her and nestle her body between my thighs and pull her to where her back is rested against my front. We both moan at the skin on skin contact.

"How was your night?" I ask her as I start massaging her shoulders. She rolls her head forward with her chin resting on her chest and groans as I hit a couple of knots.

"Seriously your hands are amazing! Our night was awesome. Zola hurt Sofia's feelings by playing with another girl today and she was pretty sad when I picked her up from daycare. But we came home and talked about it and then had a dance party so were good." Arizona tells me.

"That's good. I hate it when she is sad" I reply as I lay soft kisses along the top of her shoulders.

"I know me too. It's like seeing you sad, it kills me. It's unfair how much she looks like you, I can't fight that! Anyways there is something else I have to tell you." I hear a bit of trepidation in Arizona's voice.

"Okay, is there something wrong?" I ask concerned.

"No it's a good thing or at least I think it is. Sofia asked if she could call me momma. I told her she could and I know that I should have discussed that with you first before I said yes it just that I was so happy that she….." I turn Arizona's face to where I can crash my lips to hers affectively stopping her ramble.

"Arizona you don't have to ask me if it's okay if our daughter calls you momma. You are her momma and it makes sense that she would want to call you that." I tell her as I look into those beautiful blue eyes. Arizona turns complete around and wraps her legs around my waist to where she is practically sitting in my lap and kisses me deeply.

"You called her our daughter." She says in awe after she pulls back from the kiss.

"Well as far as I'm concerned she is our daughter. I know that we didn't conceive her together and I know you would never have picked Mark to be her father but there is a reason I wanted her to carry your name. She always felt like she should be yours."

"God I love you so much Calliope. You make me so happy and now you have given me this beautiful child. You are amazing." Arizona replies.

I start kissing her neck up to her ear and I kiss the spot right behind her ear that makes her tremble. Soon her hips are grinding into me and even in the bath I can feel the heat and wetness of her center as it rubs against my stomach. I lean forward and catch her lips with mine and plunge my tongue into her mouth. She sucks on my tongue as she starts to massage my breast causing my nipples to harden under her palms. We both start to grind against each other panting causing some of the water to lap out of the tub but neither caring. I reach between us and part her folds with my fingers. As I start to rub along her slit Arizona throws her head back and thrust her hips forward. That is all the invitation I need and I plunge 2 fingers inside her and start pumping in and out of her, loving the feel of her velvet soft walls around my fingers. She reaches a hand between us and also plunges 2 fingers into my aching core.

"Fuck Arizona you feel so good. I want us to come together baby." She nods in agreement and we both set a pace that will send us both over the edge. We stare into each other eyes; it is one of the most intimate moments I have ever shared with anyone. As I watch her eyes glaze over and feel her wall tighten around my fingers I know she is close and I can feel myself starting to fall over the top. I use my thumb and swipe across her clit and she comes hard. Watching her is all I need and my climax soon follows. We collapse into each other, our heads resting on each other shoulders.

"You might have to carry me to bed Calliope, I'm not sure my legs will work after that!" Arizona says in my shoulder. We both laugh and kiss softly. We cuddle each other for a bit longer until the bath starts to get cold. We climb out and dry each other off and climb into bed with me holding Arizona from behind. I can tell she is close to sleep so I kiss her temple and tell her good night. I look at the blonde angel sleeping in my arms and I think about what I've been thinking about a lot. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. It's time for me to go ring shopping. As I start to drift off to sleep I smile at the thought of making Arizona Robbins my wife!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I have been asked often what Coop looks like. I put a picture on my profile of what I somewhat picture Coop to look like. Coop is a bit more athletic and not as skinny.**

**Chapter 23**

**Cooper POV**

I have my date with Addison Forbes Montgomery tonight. I woke feeling anxious and nervous, so I went for a run. When I still felt anxious, I put myself thru a vigorous work out at the gym. Now I'm sitting here playing my guitar, which usually soothes me, but today it's not working. What was I thinking? Really I'm going to date Mrs. Double board certified surgeon, not only double board certified, but in 2 incredible difficult fields. Not to mention she grew up with more money than God, I'm just some punk from the streets! There is no way I'm good enough for a woman like her! I need my person so I text Callie and ask her to come over. About 10 minutes later my best friend walks thru my door.

"You need some help figuring out what to wear for your date?" Callie asks as she enters. When I don't answer she notices the distress in my face and sits on the coffee table in front of me and puts her hands on my knees.

"Talk to me Coop. What is going on?" She asks with concern.

"I don't know if I can do this Bones."

"Do what? Go on a date? Why?" She asks.

"I haven't been on a date in over 7 years Bones! And then I decide to give it shot again after all this time with Addison Montgomery! I mean have you met that woman? She is so beautiful and smart. Not to mention we grew up in completely different worlds Bones! I'm not good enough for her. I should just cancel before she realizes that I'm just some white trash dyke who is emotionally fucked up from a shitty childhood; oh and yeah just add the fact that my wife and unborn child died 4 years ago to that mix as well!" As I started my rant I stood up and paced the room.

"Are you done?" Callie asks me with a serious tone.

"Yeah I'm done." I watch that spark light up Callie's eyes and I know I'm about to get blasted by the Latina.

"Nicole Cooper you are not allowed to talk about yourself like that to me ever again do you understand me! I'm letting you have it this one time because I know that you anxious and nervous about putting yourself out there again, and I know that you are afraid of the feelings you are starting to have for Addison, but this is the last time you get to say those things. I will not allow the amazing person that I know Nicole Cooper to be to ever say such unkind and untrue about herself in my presence again." Callie steams at me. As I start to reply she holds up her hand to shush me.

"I'm not finished. You are a survivor Coop that is what you are. You were dealt a really crappy hand growing up and a lot of other people would have used it as an excuse to give up, but you didn't. You became a surgeon for Christ sakes! That's a hard enough feat for people who have ideal childhood and a system of support, yet you did that on your own! You also would have every right to be an angry unkind person, but you are the exact opposite Coop. You are one of the kindest, warmest people I have ever met. Sure you don't let people in easily, but when you do, when you let yourself love people, you are amazing at it. You helped picked me at some of my lowest points this last year, you showed me that people do care and they don't bail or leave when it's hard. How dare you think you are anything less than extraordinary! Addison would be lucky to have you." Callie tells me.

I look into my best friends eyes and I see nothing but love and admiration and I pull her into a huge hug and take a big breath.

"Thanks for that Bones. You are pretty awesome you know that! I'm sorry I freaked out. I just had a bunch of insecurities resurface that I wasn't expecting. I honestly haven't struggled like that since before I met Emily. I had a similar freak out not long after her and I started to date. I didn't really have a lot of self-worth when I met Emily. She taught me to love myself. I guess I'm a bit intimidated by Addison." I tell her.

"One of the things that has always surprised me the most about you is how unaware you are Coop. You really have no idea how special you are, but you are very special. I understand being intimidated by Addison though. I remember the first time I met her; I was intimidated by her as well. She is this woman who is refined and driven. Hell I come from a similar upbringing, in that I grew up wealthy, but she is on a different playing field than most. That being said as I got to know Addison, I got to see that she is one of most compassionate, smart, and giving people that I have ever met. Addison's wealth does not define her, and believe me as you get to know her you will find out that just because she grew up privileged, she can give a run for the money in the messed up parents department. Addie is one of those people that is just as happy sitting in a bar like Joe's drinking beer as she is going to a 5 star restaurant where the cheapest bottle of wine is $300." Callie says to me.

Callie stays a bit longer, talking me thru my nerves. After she gives me her approval on my restaurant choice and also my outfit, I decide to go get a haircut and then come back and start getting ready for my date. Even though Addison and I haven't seen each other since Monday in the cafeteria, we have exchanged some texts messages. I told her that the restaurant was very casual, so I decided to go with a pair of dark wash jeans that sit low on my waist semi-loose thru the thighs boot cut. I put on a light weight white long sleeve undershirt and over the top I add a soft grey V-neck sweater. I leave the undershirt untucked so that it peeks out of the bottom of the sweater. While I'm tall at just under 6ft, Addison is also tall, not as tall me, but can look me in the eyes when we are flat footed, and I know she has a love for heels so I consider this when I decide on footwear. I went with my black biker boats that have a leather strap across the top with an industrial silver buckle on the side, they have just enough of a lift to them to counteract Addison's heels. I style my now shorter hair into my usual messy faux hawk, spritz some cologne and grab my keys to head over to Addison's. As I step out my apartment, Arizona is just getting off the elevator coming home after her shift.

"Looking hot there Coop." She says with a smile.

"Thanks AZ. Hey what do you need to ask me?" I ask her as I wait for the elevator to come back up.

"Uumm I may need some help with a deciding on a purchase that I will be making soon." She replies as she glances down the hallway.

"Well okay then, I'm sure you will give me more details later. I will see you later." I wink at her as I step on the elevator.

"Good luck and make good choices Coop!" Arizona yells as the doors close. I smirk and shake my head. I stop and pick up a bouquet of flowers before I get to Addison's. As I pull up in front of her condo I take a deep breath, alright here we go. I ring the doorbell and a few minutes later I'm met with the stunning site of Addison Montgomery. She is wearing a black pair of legging pants and an oversized red sweater that falls off one shoulder. She has on a pair of 4 inch black heels on her feet, but what causes me to catch my breath is that she has cut her hair. It now lies just above her shoulder and she has straightened it to frame her face.

"Addison you look gorgeous! I love the new haircut." I breathe out.

"Thank you. You look amazing, and I like your hair shorter as well, it suits you. Come in and I will just grab my purse." She says as gives me a beautiful smile.

"Oh these are for you." I say as I hand her the flowers. God this woman makes me nervous. She takes the flowers from me and puts them in water as we head out.

"Wow that's your car?! This must be one more thing you and Callie have bonded over." Addison says as I walk her to my 1969 Camaro. I have always had a thing for vintage muscle cars, and one of the first purchases I made when I became the Head of the department was this car. The guy who I bought it from had done all the restorations himself and the car was awesome. It was cherry red with black leather interior, not to mention when you fired up the engine it purred like a kitten, yet when you put your down you could feel the power that the classic muscle cars where known for.

"Yeah we both love our vintage classic cars. Callie's Thunderbird is beautiful." I reply as I hold her door open for her.

"Thank you. Well Callie's car may be beautiful, but this car Nicole is sexy!" Addison says with a flirty wink. I shut her door and round over the driver's side and climb in. I turn on the car and look over at my date.

"Alright you ready for the best Thai food you have ever eaten?"

**Addison POV**

I was nervous all day leading up to my date with Coop. It was a combination of normal first date nerves, the fact that it was my first date with a woman, and it was with a woman that I really liked. I was also nervous on how Coop was going to take the news of the fact that I was going to be the mother of a newborn very soon. Getting my haircut was kind of impulsive but I wanted a change, a fresh look for a fresh start. Plus having shorter hair would probably be beneficial with a new baby. When I heard Coop ring the doorbell the butterflies exploded to life in my stomach and then I opened the door and say her there and all of sudden I was calm. As I took in the sight of this handsome woman that I was getting to spend my evening with, it seemed right. I wanted this, I wanted her. She looked ridiculously hot in her jeans and sweater. I could tell she was nervous too and that seemed to alleviate my nerves even more. It actually gave me a boost of confidence that I could cause a woman such as Nicole Cooper to be nervous. She always seemed so confident, so knowing I could affect her like that was nice. Then I saw her car and just when I think this woman can't get any sexier, she does, her car is HOT! Watching her hand on the gear shift, shifting gears thru the Seattle streets, I couldn't help but notice how strong they looked how fluidly she shifted gears. This of course led my thoughts to how strong those hands would feel on me, how affectively she would control my body and I felt myself go flush. I take a deep breath to control my thoughts just as she pulls up to a small brick building. She opens my door and takes my hand to help me out of the car and we walk hand in hand into the restaurant.

"How did you even find this place Coop?" I ask. The food is amazing and the atmosphere is so welcoming and unassuming.

"Not long after I got to Seattle I had a craving for Thai food but I still had no idea where anything was. So I put a search in my phone for Thai restaurants close to me and I just pick a random one to try. Ended up being this place and I fell in love with the place. Not only is the food amazing, I just like the vibe of the place." She answers me.

"Well I agree, the food is amazing, and since we are both big city girls, I feel we are fairly versed in good Thai food, and this is excellent. I also love the vibe of the place as well." The rest of dinner is filled with good conversation and getting to know each other. Coop is quite sweet and charming and she has a wicked sense of humor. We have a small quibble over the bill, but Coop insisted since she asks then she will pay. Instead of argue with her, I tell her fine but I get the next one. This makes her smile the sweetest smile and I want to kiss her! She asks if I want to go down to the piers and walk for a while and I agree. After she parks the car she grabs a dark grey pea coat from the backseat.

"Are you cold?" I ask her.

"Uumm no, I have a couple of layers on but it will be a bit chilly closer to the water so I umm thought you might get cold so I was going to bring my coat for you in case." Coop answers me quietly.

I lean forward and place a soft kiss on her lips and she smiles against my lips.

"Thank you, that is very considerate of you Nicole." I tell her as we climb out of the car. We walk along the pier for a while in a comfortable silence. I'm trying to figure out how to bring up the baby thing. I stop at one of the railings that offer a spectacular view of the water and the city lights reflecting off of it. I run my hands up and down my arms to warm up, Coop is right; it is a bit colder by the water. I feel her come behind me and wrap her coat over my shoulders. I grab the lapels and pull in snugger around my body. It smells like Coop and I close my eyes and inhale. Then I feel her wrap her arms around my waist from behind and I melt back into her.

"Is this okay?" She asks quietly.

"Yes. You feel nice." I respond just as quietly. And she does feel good. She is strong and soft at the same time and I feel safe with her holding me. I pull her arms even tighter around me. I feel her nuzzle her face into my neck behind my ear and I turn in her arms to face her. She holds me close to her body and looks down at my lips which are only inches from her. I sigh and lean in and connect our lips. We share a couple of soft, sweet kisses then I feel her lips part and her tongue brushes my lower lip asking for permission. I readily give it and we slowly explore each other mouths. We pull back to breath and the hunger that I see swirling in her green eyes causes me to go weak in the knees and I go back for more. This kiss is less gentle more hungry and I feel her hands tighten on my hips and pull me into hers. I press myself into her and grip her shoulders. She pulls away only to start kissing down my neck. I moan at the feel of her nipping then soothing with her tongue and I tilt my head to the side, and she groans at being given more access. I feel her shudder then she rests her forehead on my shoulder as she fights for control.

"You drive me crazy you know that?" Coop says her voice an octave lower than normal.

The huskiness of her voice and her words cause a wave of desire to pass thru my body. This woman makes me feel wanted and desired like no one ever has. She is intoxicating. I know I have to talk to her about the baby before this goes any further because I know that I could fall in love with Dr. Nicole Cooper and I couldn't chance that happening if she didn't want a child.

"You make me crazy too. I need to talk to you about something Nicole."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 24**

**Addison POV**

"You drive me crazy too. I need to talk to you Nicole." I say this as I pull out of her arms.

"Okay. Is everything okay Addie? Did I do something wrong, push you too fast?" Coop asks concerned.

I take her hand and smile at her and start to lead her back to her car. I would much rather have these talks in the comfort of my condo.

"No you are perfect really. It's just I think we both should talk about some things before this progresses any further. There are things that I feel you need to know in order to decide if you want to keep this going and I'm sure that there are some concerns and or questions you have about where I'm at with things."

"You're right we should probably talk, but I want you to know that I like you a lot Addison." Coop says as we head towards my condo.

"I feel the same way which is why I think it's good for us to talk about some of this stuff now instead of down the road when either of us could get hurt." I say as I squeeze her hand. After we get to my condo I offer her some wine and we sit on the couch.

"This is a great place Addison. Are you buying it?" Coop asks looking around.

"No this is a temporary thing. I'm actually looking at buying a house."

"A house huh?" I can tell she is wondering why I would the need the space of a house.

"I want my son to have a yard to play in, and have the option of adding siblings for him if I chose to." I say as I watch her reaction. I'm surprised by the huge smile that lights up her face.

"You got the baby?! The mother picked you!" Coop asks me excitedly.

"Yeah she did." I respond.

"That is awesome, and it's a boy, you are going to have a son. Have you got a name picked out yet? Why do I seem more excited about this then you?" Coop asks confused.

"No I'm ridiculously excited; I have wanted to be a mom for so long. I have a few names picked out but I want to meet him before I decide. I'm actually happy about how excited you seem to be honestly." I tell her.

"Why wouldn't I be excited? I know how much this means for you." Coop asks.

"I wasn't sure what becoming a mother would mean for us. If we get involved Nicole, if we start dating, you will be dating a single mom. I didn't want you feel pressured into that. I mean you may not even want kids." I say to her.

"Okay I get how you could be worried about that, but I knew before I asked you out that you were trying to adopt Addie. I knew that you would eventually have a child. As far as me wanting kids, I don't think we need to worry about that quite yet as that we are just starting to figure out exactly what we are doing, but I'm not against having kids either. I just kind of thought that wasn't in the cards for me after Emily." Coop answers honestly.

"So you are okay with us still dating?" I ask a bit nervously.

"Are we dating?' She asks with a grin.

"I would like to date you, if you are interested in that." I reply.

"I'm very interested in that. You will have to be patient with me though Addie. I haven't dated in a very long time and I didn't really think I would ever be interested in someone again to want to date them. You make me feel things that I thought were dead in me and that scares me. But I want you to know that you are not some casual hook up for me." Coop tells me as she is holding my hand.

"Believe me Coop I can be patient with you because lord knows I'm going to require some of that from you as well. I'm becoming a first time mom! I'm having feelings for a woman and now am going to start dating said woman, so yeah I'm going to need you to be patient with me as well." I tell her honestly.

"I will take this as slow as you need, just promise you will keep an open line of communication with me. I always want to make sure you are comfortable with anything and everything that is happening between us. Can I ask you a question?" Coop inquires.

"I promise to talk to you always Nicole and of course you can ask me anything, that is why we are talking right now, to get things out." I tell her.

"So you never have been attracted to a woman before, at all?" She asks shyly.

"I can't say that I haven't ever been attracted to a woman before. Woman are beautiful and I have found many of them attractive in my life. I mean like Callie, she is dirty hot, how can you not notice that. Arizona is stunning and her smile is dangerous, and Teddy has that I'm a tough Army chick thing that totally works. But a physical relationship with a woman never occurred to me, until you, and yeah with you I can't look at you without wanting one." I tell her as I look in her deep green eyes. She smiles and leans forward and slides her cheek across mine and breaths into my ear.

"You are painfully beautiful Addison, breathtakingly so." She pulls back to capture my lips with hers in a soft, slow, passionate kiss. We pull out of the kiss and share a smile.

"Thank you Nicole. You are incredible sweet, and I find you sexy as hell." I say with a blush.

"As long as you think so, I'm good with that. Now are we good? We are in agreement that we want to continue to pursue this." Coop asks me.

"I would very much like to pursue this with you Nicole." And I lean back in and connect our lips again.

**Arizona POV**

"Sofia baby are you ready? We need to get going to Aunt Teddy's." I yell for my 4 year old. We are riding with Coop over to Teddy's apartment and Addison is meeting us there. I'm going to get their help with proposal ideas and see when they might be able to go ring shopping with me. I will probably just ask Addison to help me with that part, I don't think ring shopping is really Coop and Teddy's thing. I'm asking the 3 of them for help because it is important to me to have the 3 people who took care of my Calliope when I couldn't be a part of this with us.

"Ready momma! Look I tieded my shoes." Sofia shows me her shoes proudly.

I haven't gotten over the heart melting response I have to Sofia calling me momma and I beam at my child. I also love that she is so proud of being able to do something that I helped her learn. We have been working on tying our shoes together so I was super proud of her.

"Good job baby girl. Are you ready to go over to Coop's so we can go see Teddy?' I ask as I put her coat on and head across the hall. My 4 year walks right into Coop's apartment.

"Coop Coop!" She squeals as hugs Coop.

"Hey Bug! How's it going short stack?" Coop asks as she tickles Sofia's tummy.

"You ready to go with momma and me to Auntie T's?" She asks Coop.

I see a huge smile light up Coop's face at Sofia calling me momma.

"Yeah let's go Bug. So when did that start momma?' Coop asks me as we head out and drive over to Teddy's.

"She asked me a couple nights ago if she could call me momma and ever since then she just naturally calls me that. You would think she had been calling me that her whole life." I beam at Coop.

"I'm so happy for you Arizona. You are amazing with her and she adores you. You are a great mom." Coop tells me sincerely.

"It is pretty damn awesome Coop. I seriously can't believe how awesome my life is!"

"So are you going to tell me what is going on and why you are having us all meet at Teddy's without Callie?" Coop asks as she parks at Teddy's apartment and we head towards the apartment.

"You will know soon enough, I want to talk to you all together." I tell her as we knock on Teddy's door. Addison is the one who answers the door and I can't help but notice the way her and Coop stare at each other and smile. It makes me happy to see them making each other happy. I get Sofia set up with a movie in Teddy's room and came back out to the living room to my friends.

"So I'm sure you guys are wondering why I got you all together.' I start nervously.

"Seriously Arizona spit it out, you have had me stressed out since you arranged for this get together!" Teddy says to me.

"I'm getting to it Theodora, relax! Anyways I just want to start out by saying thank you to the 3 of you. Thank you for taking care of Callie when I couldn't. Addison and Teddy I know you were both there for her during some of her darkest times with me leaving and Mark dying and I can never thank you enough for being there for her. Coop you not only filled a hole that Mark left as Calliope's person, but have been a big part in getting us to where we are at now. This is why I want the 3 of you to be a part of this. I'm going to ask Calliope to marry me." I finish my speech. Teddy and Addison squeal and hug each other and Coop stands up and comes over to me and hugs me.

"Do you know how you are going to do it? Do you have the ring yet?" Teddy and Addison ask at the same time.

"I have a rough idea on how I want to do it that is where I need the 3 of you to help. I haven't gone shopping for a ring yet, I was hoping you would go with me Addison. I know you have similar taste as Calliope and I would greatly value your opinion." I say to my red headed friend.

"I would be honored Arizona." Addison replies. The 4 of us spend the next couple hours planning out the proposal and Addison and I agree on a day to go shopping for the ring. Callie doesn't get home for another couple hours and I'm ready to go home and have Sofia time. Plus I want to talk to her about me asking her mami to marry me. After we say bye to Coop at her door, Sofia and I go into our apartment and she decides we should color. We get set up at the dining room table each of us with our own coloring book.

"Hey Sof can I talk to you about something super important?" I ask my 4 year old. She looks up from her picture and gives me a nod.

"So when 2 people really love each other they want to get married. Do you know what married means?" I ask her.

"Like Cinderella and Prince Charming!" She answers proudly.

I chuckle at her response, "yes just like them."

"You love mami a lot right momma? You should marry her." Sofia tells me.

"I do love mami very much and that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to ask mami to marry me and I was wondering if that's okay with you." I tell her.

"Yeah she would like that. She will say yes I know it! You love me lots too right momma?" Sofia asks me.

"I love you so big baby!" I tell her with a dimpled smile.

"Are you gonna marry me too?" Sofia asks with all of 4 year old innocence and cuteness.

"Yes in a way I am baby. By marrying mami we become even more of a family." I tell her.

"Well then yes I will marry you momma." Sofia tells me with all kinds of seriousness.

I laugh and hug her tightly, "well thank you baby girl that makes me very happy. Now you have to promise to keep it a secret until I can ask mami okay. That is super important. Can you do that for me?" I ask her.

"Yes mami, I'm good at keeping secrets." Sofia tells me.

"Awesome! I also have a special job for you. Do you want to hear about it?" I spend the rest of the evening playing with my daughter and thinking about how I'm so very excited for the next step for Calliope and me!


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Proposal and Sexy times (NC-17). The song is She's My Kind of Rain by Tim McGraw. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 25**

**Callie POV**

I was happy that my day was almost over. I was excited to go get Sofia and go home to Arizona. She and I haven't had a lot of time together this last week and she has seemed a bit distracted. Hopefully we could get some cuddle time tonight and I could get her to talk to me about what might be bother her. Speaking of my girlfriend I notice I have a text message from her.

**-Hey pretty lady can you meet Sofia and I at the nurse station on the Peds floor-A**

I text her back that I'm on my way and I head up to the Peds floor. I 'm wondering why she is here instead of at home but then I think maybe she just wants to go to dinner as a family. As I approach the nurse station I see Sofia and Bailey standing there.

"Hey Bailey, where is Arizona? And why do you have Sofia?" I ask confused.

"This is for you mami." It's then I notice that Sofia is holding a flower, as she hands it to me; Bailey starts reading from a piece of paper in her hand.

"Sweet Calliope the orchid flower stands for "delicate beauty". I was standing at this very nurse station with Bailey the first time I saw you. I remember thinking I had never seen a more beautiful woman in my life than you. Your beauty still leaves me breathless. Please proceed to the elevator, I love you." Bailey hands me the paper and informs me that she has Sofia for the night and they walk away. I walk over to the elevator kind of in a daze trying to figure out what is going on. I notice the elevator door is open and Teddy is standing inside. She hands me another flower and she then starts to read from a piece of paper in her hand.

"Mi amor the sunflower stands for "adoration". This was the elevator I first asked you out on a date after I realized I was an idiot about the newborn comment! You tried to play hard to get by giving me a maybe as you walked off the elevator and as I stood there in shock as the door started to close you thrust your arm thru to open it again and gave me that breathtaking smile. I knew in that moment I adored you like no other. Please take the elevator down to the lobby and head to our apartment. You set my heart on fire!" Teddy steps forward gives me a hug and walks off the elevator. As I enter our apartment I see Addison standing there. She walks over to me and smiles and hands me a flower. And just like Bailey and Teddy she starts reading from a piece of paper.

"Calliope the red tulip stands for "declaration of love". I stood in this very spot and told you I loved you for the first time. While I had felt it long before I said it, I remember my heart being so full that night. I had gone thru a painful loss of a patient and had a horrible reaction to the sweet gesture you attempted at throwing me a party. Then I left to go back to the hospital and when I came back I walked into the most extraordinary sight. My beautiful Latina Goddess asleep on the couch in sexy lingerie. Your capacity to love has always inspired me. You are divine. Please proceed to Joe's." Addison gestures for me to exit the apartment and gives me a hug. I walk down to Joe's and I notice that Joe is standing outside by the door. He smiles at me and unlocks the door, which I found odd, isn't the bar open? As I walk in I notice that it is empty and the only lights are coming from the white Christmas lights that are strung up all over the ceiling. I also notice a pathway that has been created by 2 parallel rows of tea light candles that lead to the bathroom. I follow the path and open the bathroom and see Arizona standing by the sink, the bathroom illuminated by candle light all around it.

**Arizona POV**

As I hear the bathroom door open I look up into the beautiful brown eyes that I fell in love with all those years ago and my nerves disappear. This is the woman of my dreams and I'm going to spend my life loving her.

"Arizona what is going on? What is all of this?" Callie asks in a bit of shock.

I step forward and began my speech. "This is the spot I first kissed you and my life was forever changed. While we do not have a conventional love story and we have had our fair share of bumps in the road there is one thing that has always held true for me. You are the woman who I'm supposed to grow old with. You are the person who is supposed to hold me when I have bad dreams about tiny coffins, and I'm the person who is supposed to hold your hair when you are sick because you have to speak in public. You are the person I'm supposed to celebrate every success with and console for the failures. You are the person I'm supposed to raise my children with. You are who I'm supposed to share my heart with and cherish yours in return." She has tears streaming down her face as I hand her the flower I have been holding. I reach into my pocket and hold the ring box out as I go on one knee in front of her. I hear her gasp, "Arizona."

"The apple blossom flower stands for "promise". I promise you all the things I just said. I promise to love you until my last breath, I promise to be your good man in a storm. I promise that I will spend my life doing everything in my power for you to know nothing but happiness. I promise my heart to you forever. Calliope Torres will you marry me?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"Oh my God, yes! Yes Arizona I will marry you! I love you so much!" Callie cries out as I slide the ring on her finger. She grabs me and pulls me up to her and kisses me with some much force and passion I almost fall over but I gain my balance and I kiss her back just as passionately.

"That might be the most epic proposal of all time there Robbins. You are amazing!" Calliope says as we part.

"I have one more surprise for you. Come with me." I grab her hand and lead her out of the bathroom. Callie notices Coop sitting on the stage with her guitar.

"I'm assuming you said yes Bones." Coop says with smirk.

"Of course I did moron." Callie teases back.

"Well Battleship wanted to ask you one more question." Coop says as she starts to strum her guitar. Callie turns back to me as I hold out my hand.

"Can I have this dance?" I pull her to me as Coop starts singing.

She's my kind of rain  
Like love in a drunken sky  
She's confetti falling  
Down all night

She sits quietly there  
Black water in a jar  
Says, "Baby why are you  
Trembling like you are?"

So I wait and I try  
I confess like a child

She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain

Calliope rests her face in my neck and softly kissed under my ear and I hear her whisper I love you.

"I love you too. So very much, thank you for saying yes." I reply quietly.

"Thank you for asking." We continue dancing close as Coop's sweet voice surrounds us.

She's the sun set shadows  
She's like Rembrandt's light  
She's the history  
That's made at night

She's my lost companion  
She's my dreaming tree  
Together in this brief  
Eternity

Summer days, winter snows  
She's all things to behold

She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain

So I wait and I try  
I confess all my crimes

She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain

She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain

She's my kind of rain  
Ohh, rain on me  
She's my kind of rain

Coop finishes the song and packs up her guitar. Calliope and I are still wrapped in each other embrace. Before Coop leaves she takes Callie out of my arms into a hug.

"You deserve nothing but happiness Bones. Arizona lights you up like no one else. You both have made me believe in love again. Congrats my sweet friend, I love you." She then turns and grabs me in a hug.

"You deserve love Battleship. Embrace what you have with her forever. Congrats, you are great." We both watch Coop walk away and turn back to each other.

"We are getting married." Callie says to me in awe as she looks at her ring again.

"Yes we are and if you are ready I would like to take my fiancé home and make love to her." I say as I grab her hand and we head towards the apartment.

**Callie POV**

Walking into the bathroom at Joe's I never expected what happened would happen. I can't believe Arizona proposed! And she didn't just propose, she did it in epic fashion, it was perfect. Now I couldn't wait to get my hands on my fiancé. I already had her stripped of her shirt before we are even thru the door of our apartment. We stumble and fall on the floor just inside the door with me on top of her.

"Shit, are you okay Calliope?" Arizona asks she tries to get up. I shove her back down, I'm burning for her.

"Umm Cal let's go to the bedroom." Arizona gasps out as I yank her jeans down her legs.

"No time for that, I need you now!" I growl in her ear. She moans and rips my shirt over my head and tears my bra off and her lips immediately assault my nipples. I feel like I could come just from that alone I'm so turned on. But I want her first and I'm not going slow or gentle. I roughly shove my hand into her underwear and I'm met with her wetness.

"Fuck Arizona you are dripping." I moan out as I plunge 2 fingers into her. She screams out at the suddenness and roughness of the move.

"Yes! Please just fuck me Calliope!" Arizona throws herself back on the floor and I start setting a fast, hard pace with my fingers as I start biting and nipping her neck and collarbone. I know she is going to have marks all over but I don't care, I'm branding this woman as mine. We both start sweating and panting and I feel Arizona wrap both her legs around my lower back and the spurs me to drive even deeper.

"Jesus Callie you are so fucking deep baby, I'm going to come so hard!" Arizona bites down on my shoulder to the point of pain as I feel her suck my fingers deeper as she comes undone underneath me. I slow my pace and gradually withdraw from her center as she comes down from her high. I place gentle kisses a long her face and shoulders and watch her slowly open her eyes.

"Welcome back." I say with a cocky smile.

"Holy shit Calliope that was hot. I think I almost passed out." Arizona says.

"Well the proposal you gave me tonight was pretty fucking amazing and I thought you deserved a proper thank you." I reply.

"Well if you would like to follow me to the bedroom, I would also like to thank you for saying yes." Arizona says as she crawls out from beneath me and starts to shed her bra and panties as she heads towards our room. I get up and follow her shedding the rest of my clothes as well. As soon as I walk thru the bedroom doorway the door is closed and I'm slammed against it by my lover.

"You fucked me senseless out there Calliope, now it's my turn to return the gesture." Arizona tells me as she kisses roughly down my neck and takes both of my wrists with one hand and holds them above my head. She uses her thigh to push my legs as far apart as she can while still allowing me to stay on balance. She rakes her other hand down my body and parts my soaking folds. As she looks me in the eyes she plunges 2 fingers inside of me. I'm so worked up from fucking her that I almost come just from her going inside me; it is not going to take much to put me over the edge.

"Not yet Calliope, you don't get to come until I say." Arizona whispers in my ear as she pulls her fingers out and starts to tease my clit. Then she plunges back inside me and starts to pump in and out of me, curling her fingers on each in thrust. I feel myself getting close again and Arizona again pulls out and teases my clit.

"Please Arizona, I need to come, please let me come." At my request, she drops to her knees and sucks my clit into her mouth as she re-enters my dripping center. As I climax I saw spots and my insides feel like liquid. Arizona laps up the result of my climax and slowly withdraws her fingers. She stands back up and helps me to the bed. We crawl in together and tangle our limbs together. As I feel my eyes get heavy I grab her closer to me.

"I'm going to be your wife." I tell her softly as I surrender to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 26**

**Cooper POV**

As I leave Arizona and Callie at Joe's and walk back to my apartment I can't help the smile that is on my face. Arizona really did an amazing job pulling off the proposal and Callie looked so happy she glowed. Callie was incredible special to me and I was so happy to see her so happy. She deserved it.

"Well I'm going to assume from that smile on your face she said yes." I look up to see Addison standing outside my door. She looks stunning as always.

"Hey you, yeah she said yes, but really was there any doubt? How did I get so lucky to have a gorgeous red head waiting outside my door?" I ask as I open my door and allow her to go in first.

"I thought maybe I could interest you in a late dinner." Addison replies holding up a couple of bags of Chinese takeout.

"I would love that, thank you." I give her a small peck. Since our first date night when we talked about us Addison and I haven't gotten a lot of time together. Between our work schedules not really being synced up and helping Arizona prepare for the proposal we have been busy. We have had lunch at the hospital a few times and she surprised me in one of the supply closets one day and gave me a mind blowing kiss before I got paged away. I grab some plates and a beer for me and a glass of red wine for Addison and I join her on the couch. After we have had our fill of food I grab Addison feet and turn her on the couch so that she is stretched out with her feet in my lap.

"Due date is getting close. Any luck on the house hunting front?" I ask her as I start to massage her feet.

She closes her eyes and hums out her appreciation, "I'm going to look at a couple potentials tomorrow. It has been hard to find exactly what I'm looking for, at least nothing that isn't at least a 30 minute drive to the hospital and unfortunately in my specialty my patients can't really afford that kind of drive time if I get paged in for an emergency." She tells me.

"Well hopefully you like one of the ones you see tomorrow. I also hear that Callie is throwing you a baby shower this week at the hospital." As I start to massage up her calves. Honestly I just enjoy having my hands on this woman!

"Your hands feel amazing by the way. Yeah I wasn't really sure if an adoptive mom was supposed to get a baby shower but Cal said she didn't care, she was throwing me one!" Addison says with a chuckle.

"I agree with Bones. Just because you aren't giving birth to him doesn't mean you don't deserve a baby shower. Every mom deserves one." I tell her.

"Are you coming to the shower?" She asks me.

"I will probably pop in but I won't stay long, that is a bit too much estrogen for me." I reply with a grimace.

Addison throws her head back and laughs and it might be the sexiest sound I've heard.

"Nicole you are a woman who loves women!"

"That doesn't mean I like all that girl stuff. You all squeal and gush over all cutesy baby stuff. And then will play weird games and get all excited over guessing the babies weight and stuff like that. Not really my thing, sorry." I tell her.

"You are all kinds of adorable you know that." Addison says as she sits up and proceeds to straddle my lap on the couch. I suck in my breath at the jolt of arousal this causes in me.

"What are you doing there Red?" I ask her.

"I felt like I was too far way. And it has been days since I've done this." Addison leans forward and presses her lips to mine. Her tongue run along my top lip and I meet it halfway with my own tongue. Addison puts her arms around my neck her fingers playing with the hair on the back of my neck. I grasp her hips and pull her into me. Her center thru her jeans makes contact with mine and we both gasp and I thrust my hips up to add more friction to the contact. Addison arched her back at the contact which caused her breast to rub against mine. I could feel her erect nipples thru her silk blouse and my soft t-shirt. I jerked my mouth away and starting sucking on her pulse point and Addison's hands started to run up my sides and land on the bottom hem of my shirt. As she started to pull the material up I tore my mouth away and put my hands on hers to stop the motion.

"Wait Addie, stop." I pant out.

"What's wrong?" She asks me breathlessly.

"Honey if we don't stop I'm not sure I will be able too." I tell her.

"What if I don't want you to stop?" She asks as she leans in and tries to capture my lips again. I almost cave, I want her so much, but I also don't want to rush this and I know that she isn't ready yet.

"Addie I don't want to rush this and I don't think you are ready." I see her face fall and she crawls off my lap.

I reach out to caress your face, "hey I'm not rejecting you love. I just want the first time between us to be perfect. Not because we got caught up in the heat of the moment. I don't want you to regret it is all. Don't for a minute think it's because I don't want you, because God Addison just the thought of making love to you sets me on fire."

"I know you are right, I'm not quite ready for that, but when I'm kissing you and you are touching me it seems that all reason leaves my head! Thank you for not only being willing to wait until I'm ready but also being the one with enough self-control to keep us from doing something that honestly neither of us is ready for." Addison says to me as she gives me a soft kiss. I stand up and shake out my body, because now it is tense from the fire that was started by that little taste of Addison. I go over and grab my guitar and sit in my chair and start playing. I need to occupy my hands to keep them off of Addison.

"What time are you going to look at houses tomorrow?" I ask her if for no other reason than to distract us from the sexual tension in the room.

"I meet my realtor at the first place at 10. I guess I should probably get ready to go, it's getting late. What are you doing with your day off tomorrow?" Addison asks as she stands.

"I was hoping I might get to cook dinner for this hot red head that I'm dating. Would you happen to know if she is available for that?" I tease as I help Addison into her coat.

"I think I can pencil you in. It's a good thing for you that I have a thing for tall, dark, and handsome woman who want to cook for me." She teases me back.

"Well I will be hanging around here most of the day tomorrow so whenever you get done with your stuff you can come over anytime. I would love to spend the day lounging around here with you. I will even let you wear my sweats again if you're lucky." I tell her I pull her in for a hug.

"Sounds like a deal. I will call you after I'm done looking at houses. Now I'm going to head home and take a cold shower and go to bed, kiss me." She demands as she wraps her arms around my neck. I lean forward and kiss her softly. We are both still pretty worked up from our time on the couch and we deepen the kiss immediately. I push Addison up against my door, pinning her between my body and the door. I roll my hips into her as I bite her lower lip. She lets out the sexiest moan I have ever heard and I move away with a sly grin.

"It should seriously be illegal for someone to kiss the way you do Nicole Cooper." She tells me with a smirk.

"You seem to hold your own in that area Montgomery. Now get home safely and call me tomorrow." I hold the door open for her and give her one more quick peck and watch her until she enters the elevator. Yeah trying to go slow is going to be the hardest thing I have ever had to do but that woman is so worth it!

**Addison POV**

This is the house! It is perfect, while it's not as close to the hospital as I would like, 20 minute drive, it is still perfect. It is a 4 bedroom 2 ½ bath, all the bathrooms and the kitchen have been recently remodeled and updated. The main floor had a huge living room/dining room area. 1 bedroom was downstairs as was the half bath. Addison could see that room being her office. The other 3 bedrooms were upstairs, including the large master bed that had a fabulous bath attached and the 2nd bath was located between the other 2 bedrooms. You accessed the large kitchen thru a swinging door off the dining room area. But the selling point for Addison was the large fenced backyard. It even had an in-ground pool! This was where she wanted to raise her son. She put in the paperwork with her offer with the realtor. They were both confident that the sellers would accept the offer considering it was a cash offer. Addison didn't do much with her inherited family money often; she was successful enough in her own right that she didn't need her family's money. But the purchase of a house for her and her son's future seemed like a worthy cause to use some of that money. Just as she was reaching for her phone to call Coop when it rang. She did not recognize the number so she answered in her business tone.

"Dr. Addison Montgomery speaking."

"Hello Dr. Montgomery, its Mrs. Madisen from the adoption agency. I was calling to let you know that Staci is in labor and was admitted to Seattle Grace as per your request. Last update that I received about an hour ago was that she was dilated to a 5 and she and the baby were doing well." I take a deep breath and smile.

"Thank you for the call Mrs. Madisen. I'm on my way in now." I hang up the phone and head to my car. After I'm on the road I use the hands free system in my car and I call Coop.

"Hey beautiful, how goes the house shopping?" I hear Coop's sweet voice radiate thru the speakers of my car.

"I found one and put an offer on it, but I'm calling to cancel our dinner date, but I think you will be okay with the reason." I tell her barely containing my excitement.

"Well I'm not sure I will ever like a reason not to get to see you but lay it on me anyways." She teases.

"I'm going to become a mom today!" I practically squeal.

"Seriously! She is having the baby right now?" I can tell Coop is excited.

"Yeah I just got a call to let me know that she went into labor and she is at a 5. I'm headed to hospital now. Oh my God Coop I get to meet my son today!" I say with tears in my eyes.

"Give me 20 minutes to shower and change and I will come wait with you at the hospital if you want." Coop offers.

The thought of her being there with me when my son is born warms my heart so I immediately agree and hang up. My next call is to Callie.

"Hey Red, what's up?" I hear my sweet friend answer.

"Hi my newly engaged best friend. Congrats by the way." I tell her. I didn't get a chance to tell her last night since I was occupied with Coop and I figure her and Arizona were busy celebrating.

"Thanks Ads. For everything, Arizona told me you helped her find the ring and it's gorgeous and perfect and obviously thanks for participating in the actual proposal." Cal says.

"It was an honor to be a part of it my friend. Anyways I was calling for another reason as well. We are going to have to reschedule the baby shower." I tell her.

"What? Why? Are you trying to get out of it again Addison? I don't care if people think it's dumb to throw a baby shower for an adoptive mom, my dearest friend deserves to have a baby shower." She exclaims.

"No I want the shower; it just can't happen tomorrow because I'm going to be a bit busy taking care of my newborn son." I say and wait for the reaction I know is coming. Sure enough Callie lets out a loud squeal.

"The baby is coming today!"

"Yep I'm headed to the hospital now and Coop is going to come and wait with me." I tell her. Callie lets me know that when Arizona and Sofia get back from the park they will head over as well but I'm supposed to call if he is born before they get there. Just as I pull into the hospital parking lot I see Coop walking over from her apartment. She is wearing a pair of dark brown cords and a dark blue button up shirt with a grey t-shirt underneath. She even makes that casual look sexy. She greets me with a soft kiss at my car and we head into the hospital. We find out which room Staci is in and head that way. I head into the room to chat with her and Coop goes to get us some coffee. After Coop comes back I come out and let her know that Staci is really close to pushing and has requested that I be in the room.

"Of course you should be in there Addie. You should get to see your son being born. I will be right out here if you need me and let me know when I can come in and meet the little guy. I will shoot everybody a text to update." Coop tells me as she grabs her phone from her pocket.

I pull her into a hug, "thank you for being here with me, it means a lot to me." I tell her.

She reaches up and pulls my face to hers and softly kisses my lips.

"There is nowhere else I would rather be. Now go get your son!" She turns me towards the room and gives me a playful tap on my ass. I laugh at her and go back into the room. One hour later I'm introducing Coop to my son, Liam Marcus Montgomery.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 27**

**Arizona POV**

The proposal went perfectly and the celebration with Callie later was magical! Even though I had already gotten Sofia's approval before the proposal itself, I still wanted to do something for her to make her feel special and that my commitment was to her as well. That's when the idea hit me as I was putting on my heart necklace that Callie and I had gotten each other that Valentine's Day so many years ago, even after all this time we both still wore them. I share my idea with Callie and she helps me prepare for what I want to do.

"Sofia can you come out here for a minute please." I call out.

"Yes momma."

"I was wondering if I could take you on a date today." I ask her with a smile.

"Like when you and mami dress up and go out?" Sofia asks.

"Yep just like that mija." I tell her.

"Of course I want to go on a date with you momma." Sofia tells me with a hug.

"Okay well mami is going to help you get ready for our date and I'm going to go over to Coop's and get ready. I will pick you up in an hour okay." I tell her as I stand. When I told Callie my idea of taking Sofia on a date, she cried tears of happiness and told me that I was amazing and then proceeded to drag me into the bedroom to show me how amazing she thought I was, so I took that as the idea was a good one. We decided that Callie would help get Sofia dressed and I would go over to Coop's to get ready so I could pick Sofia up like it was a real date. I grab my bag and head across the hall and knock on Coop's door.

"Hey Battleship ready for your date with the cutest 4 year old ever." Coop says with a smile.

"Sure am. Thanks for letting me get ready over here." I walk in and notice a bassinet in the corner of the living room and a few other baby items around.

"Is Addison here with Liam?" I ask a bit excited. Liam Montgomery was born a week ago now and he is the cutest baby, so I was thinking I might get to sneak some baby time before my date.

"Uumm no why?" Coop asks.

"Oh well I just saw all this baby stuff and I just assumed she was here."

"Yeah I, uumm, I bought some stuff after Liam was born for my apartment. I wanted Addie to feel like she and him could come over whenever they wanted and she didn't have to worry about hauling a bunch of stuff back and forth. Especially now that she is getting ready to move into her house." Coop answers.

I can tell she is a bit shy about telling me that she bought baby stuff but I think it's sweet. Callie and I were enjoying watching our 2 friends get closer every day, and it was obvious that Coop was smitten with Liam. As I head towards the guest room to get ready I stop and hug Coop.

"I think it's great what you and Addie are building between the 2 of you." She smiles at me as I go get ready. An hour later I'm standing in front of my apartment door with a small bouquet of flowers for my date and I knock. I hear Callie tell Sofia to answer the door and then it opens to the cutest sight ever. Callie has put Sofia in a cute princess style pink dress. She has on white tights and black shoes. Her hair is done in the cutest pig tails, my daughter looks adorable.

"Good evening Sofia. You look very pretty. These are for you." I bend down and hand her the flowers.

"Thank you momma, you look pretty." She tells me as Callie takes the flowers from her to put them in water. I chose a simple black dress and left my hair down in soft waves. Callie leans forward to kiss my cheek.

"I agree with our daughter, you look very pretty." She whispers in my ear.

I blush and thank them both and grab Sofia's hand and we head out for our date. I chose a family style Italian restaurant. It was nice enough for us to dress up but still age appropriate for Sofia. After she orders lasagna and I get chicken parmesan I start to talk to her.

"You know how I asked mami to marry me?" I see her nod her head yes and I continue.

"Well I wanted to something special for you too Sof. Because I'm not just marrying mami, but I'm asking you to spend your life with me as well. So I got you a present to ask you if you would let me be your momma forever." I tell her as I hand her the small wrapped box. Sofia eyes light up at the present and she tears into it. As she goes to open the long black velvet box I decide to help her. She notices that it is a necklace with two small heart pendants on it.

"This is just like you and mami's necklace, except mine has 2 hearts you only have 1." Sofia observes.

"Your right baby girl it is just like mami's and mine, but ours has 2 now as well." I tell her as I show her mine which now has 2 hearts just like hers. After I told Callie my idea we went to the jeweler we got our necklaces from and not only got Sofia a matching one but we ordered 3 more pendants so that we could add a heart to each necklace. I help her put on the necklace and continue to talk to her.

"All 3 of us now have necklaces with 2 hearts. This way we always carry each other hearts with us. Mami has 2 for you and me, you have 2 for me and mami, and I have 2 for you and mami. So Sofia would it be okay if I was your momma forever?" I ask her.

Her face lights up with that same megawatt smile that she inherited from Callie and it melts me.

"Yes momma!" She squeals and hugs me. We enjoy the rest of our dinner making silly jokes at each other and then we decide to go get ice cream to bring home to mami and spend the rest of our date curled up as a family watching a movie. Best date ever!

**Callie POV**

Arizona's date a couple of nights ago with Sofia was a success! Sofia has refused to take the necklace off and I thought it was the cutest thing ever. It moved me to tears when Arizona came to me with the idea, I loved that she wanted to commit to Sofia as well. I smile at that thought as my pager goes off and I notice it's the hospital daycare. Even though it isn't a 911 I still hurry down to the daycare. When I get there I notice Karen holding Sofia in her lap behind the check in/out desk. My baby doesn't look happy.

"Mami!" Sofia cries and reaches for me. I take her in my arms and I realize she feels warm and I press the back of my hand to her forehead. Karen watches me do this.

"That's why I paged you Dr. Torres. Sofia seemed lethargic this morning than about 10 minutes ago she threw up and seems to have a bit of a fever. Unfortunately it's the daycare policy that if a child gets sick we have to send them home." Karen tells me apologetically.

"No it's fine Karen, thanks for paging me. I was just going to do research the rest of the day so I can take her home. Thanks."

As I gather Sofia up I send a quick text to Arizona to let her know what was going on and that we would see her at home. I know that she is in a surgery right now and I don't think Sofia is bad enough to bother her right now.

"Hey baby let's go home. Mami's is sorry you don't feel well." I say kissing her warm forehead.

"My tummy is icky and my head hurts mami." Sofia says with tears in her eyes. I get her home and take her temperature and she does have a low grade fever. I give her some children's Tylenol and put her in a bath. Her eyes are starting to droop in the tub and I know that the medicine is taking affect. I get her into some pajamas and tucked into bed and she is asleep before her head even hits the pillow. I head out to the kitchen to start making homemade chicken noodle soup for my baby. I notice that I have a text from Arizona saying she was sorry about Sofia and that she would be home as soon as she could. After I have the soup cooking I go and sit on the couch to work on some research. About an hour later I look up to my 4 year old standing in her doorway crying. I go over and pick her up and try soothing her, apparently the fever caused a nightmare.

"Sshh baby it's okay mami is here. It's okay baby." I say quietly in her ear as I hold her and sway side to side.

"I want momma!" Sofia wails. Just as I'm about to explain to my inconsolable child that momma wasn't home yet Arizona comes thru the door.

"Hey what's going on in here? What's wrong baby girl?" Arizona says softly as she comes over to us. Sofia immediately leaves my arms for Arizona's and instantly stops crying and buries her face in Arizona's chest.

"Momma I don't feel good." Sofia says between hiccups.

"I know baby I'm so sorry." Arizona says soothingly. I come over and give Sofia another dose of medicine. Arizona continues to rock her and whisper soothingly in her ear. She notices Sofia starting to doze back off and she indicates she is going to put her back to bed and I just nod and go sit on the couch. As I'm sitting there it hits me, Sofia wanted Arizona and not me to console her! Arizona comes back out and notices my face and comes and sits next to me.

"Calliope are you okay?" She asks me with concern.

"You can't ever leave me again." I blurt out.

"Cal what are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere." Arizona says confused by my statement. I stand and start to pace in front of her.

"She wanted you today. When she was sick and scared she wanted you, not me. When she was sick in the past, it was me she needed, when she was scared, it was me, but today it was you, so you can't leave ever again. You can't bail when it gets hard because it won't just be me this time that will be broken by it, she will be too. Even though she was really too young to understand when Mark died, she wasn't even a year old, but in some way she still knew he was gone. For 2 weeks after he died she would wake up screaming and crying and the only thing that calmed her was when I would wrap her in one of Mark shirts, it was like his scent soothed her. She has already lost one parent; I can't have her lose another, so you have to really be in this Arizona." I have tears streaming down my face by the time I finish.

Arizona stands up and pulls me into a hug.

"You have every right to not trust me to be in this, but I am Calliope. I meant everything I said to you during the proposal and when I put that ring on your finger that was my way of showing you I'm in. I know that I broke your faith in me first with the baby thing and then Africa, but those 5 years without you were so empty, I never want to feel that way again. Then coming back and meeting Sofia and falling in love with her, having her call me momma, I finally knew I was home. You and Sofia are my home. I promise I will never willingly leave you or Sofia ever again. I love you so much!" Arizona tells me as she pulls me in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry, I trust you, I do. I guess just seeing that and realizing how much she views you as her momma made it all very real to me and I had a moment of insecurity. Thank you for loving her and me the way you do. We love you too." I tell her with another kiss.

"You know she is probably going to sleep for at least another hour or so and I really need to wash the hospital smell off me. If you would care to join me in the shower I would happily show you how much I love you." Arizona says in a flirty tone as she heads towards our bathroom. I follow with a smile on my face; there is no way I'm passing up on that offer.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 28**

**Cooper POV**

The last 3 weeks have been hectic to say the least. Between work, Arizona and Callie getting engaged, Liam being born, and moving Addison into her new home it has been nuts. Just thinking of Addison and Liam brings a smile to my face. The day he was born and Addie put him into my arms I was in love with that little man. He had dark hair and blue eyes that looked almost like Addison's. He was such a good baby, really easy going, the only time he wasn't happy was if he was hungry, tired, or needed a changed diaper. I watched Addison take to motherhood like she was just born to do it. Even though Liam wasn't even quite a month old yet, he adored his mother and his mother was completely enamored with her son. Addison had been granted maternity leave by Bailey and was using that time to bond with Liam. Teddy, Alex, Jackson, and I helped get Addison and Liam moved into their new home a week after he was born. Even though it was hectic with a new baby, Addie and I had tried to spend as much time together as possible. I went out and bought some baby stuff for my apartment not long after Liam was born. I wanted them to feel comfortable in my apartment. The more time I got to spend with Addison Montgomery the more I was falling for her. Not only was she drop dead gorgeous, she was funny, kind, and incredible intelligent. Watching her become a mother was a bonus, if anything it made her that much more attractive. So when our schedules have allowed for it, she and Liam would come over to my apartment for dinner or I would go to the condo. The physical side of our relationship was progressing as well. We had shared a few heated make out sessions that either was stopped by a crying newborn or one of us stopping it before it went too far. While I had taken my fair share of cold showers the last couple of weeks, I really didn't mind waiting to take that next step with Addison. I haven't been intimate with someone that I had feelings for since Emily and there was a part of me that was a bit nervous and scared of that connection again. My thoughts are interrupted by my phone ringing and when I look at the caller i.d. I see the picture of my red headed beauty holding a sleeping Liam on her chest while she is kissing his head. I took this picture about a week after Liam was born and Addison was sitting on my couch with him. It instantly became my picture i.d. for her on my phone. I smile as I answer.

"Hello my beautiful person. How are my favorite red head and little man doing this morning?"

"Hey love, we are good, just unpacking a few boxes that were still left from the move. How's your day going?" Addison asks.

I step into an on-call room to have some privacy to talk to my lady, I smile at her calling me love.

"It's been good. Kepner is running the pit today so I have been getting caught up on charts and have had a few consults but nothing too exciting." I tell her as I lay back on one of the beds.

"Well I was calling to tell you that I received a phone from Callie and she has declared that you and I have been neglectful friends and she is demanding we hang out soon. So I know you all have Friday off and obviously I'm not ready to leave Liam with a sitter yet so I suggested that we have a game night here at my place. How does that sound to you?" Addison asks me.

"Ha that is funny I got a text message with a picture attached from Bones earlier. It was of her, Battleship, and Bug holding a piece of paper that said we miss you, so yeah I guess we better get together with them before they disown us." I say with a laugh. I actually feel a little guilty and miss them too. It's been a bit harder for us all to coordinate time together with work schedules and babies and such. And honestly if I had a chance to see Addison I took it.

"Yeah we don't want them to do that. Okay I will text Cal and let her know it's a plan. Are you still coming over for dinner tonight?" Just as Addison asks that my pager goes off.

"Shit babe it's 911 to the pit I have to go, but yes I'm planning on coming over as long as I get out of here at a decent time. I will talk to you soon, kiss Liam for me." I say as I hang up and head to the pit. I reach the pit and it is chaotic, apparently a group of bicyclist were taken out by a truck and we had injuries ranging from minor scrapes and bruises to possible internal injuries. I dive right in hoping that this wasn't going to take all night because I would really hate to miss out on having dinner with a stunning red head and her handsome son.

**Addison POV**

It is crazy to think how much one person life can change so drastically in a short amount of time. In the last 6 months I went from living in L.A. where I was a partnered member of a well-respected medical practice, in a relationship with a man, wanting a child. To where now I live in Seattle and work at one of the top teaching hospitals, dating a wonderful woman who makes me feel like I'm the most special person ever, bought a house, oh and yeah became a mother to a newborn son! But I couldn't be happier with my life right now. Seriously this relationship that is developing between Coop and I is amazing, that woman is amazing. When I'm with her she has a way of making me feel like the most important person in the world, I have never been with someone who was so attentive and concerned about my needs. It was nice; I have always been the one in my past relationships that put in all the work, who tried to nurture my significant other. It was a nice change to have someone do that for me. And she was so good with Liam. She was so soft and sweet with him and he adored her. She never even batted an eye when he became a part of my life; she jumped right in with bonding with him. My son was magical! I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I love Liam, but the first time I held him he owned my heart. With the help of Coop and some of our other friends they got Liam and I moved into our new home and I couldn't be happier. Coop and I have spent every chance we could together, I was incredible touched when she bought some baby things for her apartment, she told me she did it because she wanted Liam and I to always feel welcomed in her space. We have come close to making love a few times but a baby, a pager, or sensible heads stop it before it reaches the point of no return. A big part of me is ready for that, I'm almost dying to be touched and to touch her, but there is part of me that is scared. I feel myself falling so very hard for Coop and I know that once we are intimate those feelings will only intensify. While I know Coop cares about me and this is not just a causal relationship for her we haven't really discussed our feelings and I'm scared that I'm going to fall for her and she may not be ready for that. I know she is still working thru the loss of her wife and having feelings for a woman for the first time since her death and I don't want to push or pressure her. I guess we just need to talk about it, we did promise each other to keep an open line of communication thru this process. Maybe I will get a chance to talk to her tonight after everyone leaves after game night. I invited Callie, Arizona, Teddy, and Henry over but Teddy and Henry were in Boston so they couldn't make it, so it was just going to be the 4 of us and Liam. Sofia was having a sleepover with Zola. Just as I finish getting Liam changed from his afternoon nap I hear the doorbell and we head to the front door.

"Hello ladies. Come in and just toss your coats on the hooks there." I tell Callie and Arizona as I usher them into the house. They both give me hugs and Callie instantly takes Liam from my arms.

"I'm happy to see you Red, but I need to get my baby fix from my Godson." Callie tells me as she nuzzles my son. I asked Callie and Arizona to be Liam's godparents not long after he was born. Honestly if anything were to ever happen to me, those 2 are who I would want to raise my son. I notice a warm look of love pass over Arizona's face as she watches her fiancé with my son. It makes me smile; I hope that means that there are more babies in their future.

"I'm bummed that Sofia didn't come with you guys. I have missed her." I tell Callie as we head to the living room to hang out.

"I know and we had planned on bringing her until 2 days ago she informed us that she needed to have a sleepover with Zola because in her words, it had been forever since she had one. I swear our daughter is 4 going on 16!" We all laugh because it is true. Sofia definitely has that Latina attitude to her!

"Well that's okay then. We will just have to plan a play date soon, even though a 1 month old baby doesn't play much. At least you could get your baby fix and I could get my Sofia fix. She and I are due for an Auntie/niece shopping trip soon anyways." I say. Just as Callie is about to reply my door opens and the person who I have been waiting to see all day walks thru the door. The thing that I find most attractive about Coop is that she seems so comfortable in her own skin and she carries herself that way. She has the ability to make a simple long sleeved Henley grey shirt with a pair loose fitting jeans look incredible sexy.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm a little late. I made a detour to pick up some beverages and these." Coop says as she hands me a large bouquet of tulips and lilies, which are my 2 favorite flowers. I don't even think twice about the fact that our 2 closest friends are in the room as I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her deeply.

"I would say get a room, but then you guys might actually do that and I came over to hang out with my best friends that I haven't seen in forever so break it up already." I hear Callie teasing us. I pull away and I see a slightly dazed smile on Coop's face.

"I was just thanking Coop for the flowers Cal." I say with a wink as I go to put the flowers in water.

"If that is how you are going to thank Coop every time she buys you flowers I think she should invest stock in FTD!" Arizona says and we all crack up. We decide to order take out from the Thai restaurant that Coop and I had our first date at and Coop and Arizona go pick it up. After we all stuffed ourselves on delicious food we decide to go back to the living room and hang out.

"Alright ladies I brought tequila for you Bones, honey whiskey for me and Battleship, and of course vodka for the lovely red head." Coop says as she brings the bottle and glasses into the living room. After we have consumed a few drinks and even more laughs, Arizona pipes up with a game idea.

"Okay since there is only the 4 of us I don't think we should play Never Have I but I think we can do a version of that. We take turns asking someone a question and not only does that person have to answer it but some does everyone else. If you chose not to answer you have to take a shot." We all agree and Arizona starts.

"Coop how many women have you slept with?" Arizona asks.

"Arizona! Really you don't have to answer that Coop!" Callie scolds Arizona. I watch Coop look at me out of the corner of her eye and I can tell she is uncomfortable because she is worried how I might react to her answer.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer, but I hope you know that there will be no judgment from me. We all have a past." I tell her reassuringly.

"Okay but you all need to understand that before Emily I really didn't do relationships and well after she died I kind of tried to bury my grief in an unhealthy way by hooking up, so please note that when I give the number. Also I slept with my first woman at 16 and I'm now 37 so I have had 21 years to establish this number." Coop rambles. Even though I said I wouldn't judge I'm getting nervous with how she is building this up, I mean am I dating the Tiger Woods of lesbians!

"Anyways the number is somewhere around 70." Coop says embarrassedly.

"Well if you think about it that is not horrible really. Like you said you have been sleeping with women for 21 years now. And if you take the 7 years you were with Emily, you really only have to factor in 14 years, which if you divide 70 by that it is only about 5 women a year." Callie says. Coop starts to crack up.

"Thanks for that Bones. Not only am I crazy impressed that you just did all those calculations in your head, you just made me feel a little better about being a dirty whore! Okay now that I have shamed myself in front of my girlfriend it's all your turn now." Coop says. I sit there with my mouth wide open, did Coop just refer to me as her girlfriend. Before anyone else can answer I grab her hand and pull her towards the kitchen with me.

"We will be right back; I have to talk to Coop about something." I tell Callie and Arizona. As we enter the kitchen Coop starts to ramble.

"Addie I'm really sorry if that number upset you. I have been honest with you about my past, while I'm not proud of it. You also said you wouldn't judge. I knew I shouldn't have answered that stupid question because now you are upset." I stop her rant by crashing my lips to hers as I push her against the fridge. My tongue demands entry and with a sexy moan she grants it. I press myself into her and she grabs me by the hips and flips our position and puts my back against the door of the fridge. This action causes a jolt of arousal straight to my core and I bite her bottom lip as I grab the back of her head and pull her mouth tighter to mine. She pulls away breathlessly.

"So you're not mad?" She asks me with her chest heaving trying to catch her breath.

"No I'm not mad. Honestly I thought the number would be higher. But you did say something out there that I have to ask about?" I tell her.

"What is that?" She asks.

"You referred to me as your girlfriend and I need to know if you meant it." I watch her reaction to my words.

"I know we haven't talked about that yet and it kind of just came out, but yeah I meant it, if you are okay with that, I don't want to pressure you if it's not…" I kiss her again before she can finish.

"I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend Nicole." I tell her as I pull back. The smile that graces her face is stunning, but it is the darkening of those green eyes that leave me breathless.

"Good, but we need to go back out to our friends and I need to step away from you before I do something that I shouldn't because when you kiss me just like you did all rational thought leaves my head." She growls in my ear as she pulls back and leads me back out to the living room. Callie and Arizona tease us about sneaking off to make out when they notice our flushed faces. We all stopped drinking and switch to coffee and spent a few more hours chatting and laughing. Callie and Arizona decide it's time to go home and head out, with Callie promising Coop that she can have Sofia over for a sleepover sometime the following week.

Coop turns to me and I still see the fire in her eyes.

"I guess I should probably head home too, that baby of yours is going to have you up in a few hours." She says quietly. I know in that moment I don't want her to leave, I want her so I step towards her.

"Stay with me."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Sexy times between Addison and Coop!**

**Chapter 29**

**Cooper POV**

"**Stay with me."**

My heart literally missed a beat at those words coming from Addison's mouth.

"Are you sure Addison? It's okay if you are not ready." I say to her. She doesn't answer me using words, instead she grabs my hand and we walk thru the house turning off lights and locking it up. She leads me up the stairs to her bedroom without any words being spoken between us. As we enter the room Addison let's go of my hand and goes and turns the bathroom light on. The light illuminates the bedroom just enough for us to see each other without being harsh or obtrusive. As I watch Addison walk back over to me I sigh deeply. She is stunningly beautiful. As she reaches me she stops and stands directly in front of me, the heat of our bodies intertwining. She slowly slides both of her hands up my sides, up over my shoulders to the back of my neck, the whole time looking into my eyes. I don't reach for her yet; I sense her need to just feel me. Addison leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Please make love to me Nicole." My knees almost buckle at her words and the feel of her breath on my skin. I turn my head and connect our lips. I trace her bottom lip with my tongue and Addison parts her lips to allow it entrance. We kiss deep and slow. Now that we have reached this point, we both aren't in a hurry, we want savor this moment and each other. I pull back and reach for the bottom of her shirt, silently asking for permission. Gaining a slight nod from Addison I pull her shirt over her head. I gasp at the sight I'm met with. Addison's porcelain skin is flawless. I trace my eyes up from her trim flat stomach, up to her perky breast that are encased in a lacy dark green bra, up to her delicate collarbone and shoulders. I suck air into my lungs as that the sight of this beautiful woman has knocked the air out of me. I look into her eyes and they have gone a shade darker, her lips swollen from my kisses and I have never wanted a woman as badly as I want Addison Montgomery.

"You are breathtaking." I say to her as I guide her to the bed. When the back of her knees hit the bed she sits with me standing in between her thighs. She looks up into my face as she grabs the bottom of my shirt and pushes it up. I take the hint and tear my shirt off my heated body. I hear her gasp as she takes me in standing there in nothing but my jeans and black sports bra. The waist band of my boy shorts are peeking out above my jeans that are sitting low on my hips and I watch Addison drag her short, manicured nails along my stomach just above them. I hiss out in pleasure at the sensation it causes in my body.

"You are incredible sexy Nicole. I love how you are so strong yet so soft at the same time." Addison says to me with a husky tone to her voice. I lean down and capture her lips and plunge my tongue in her mouth kissing her with every ounce of passion I feel for her. I use my body to coax her further up on the bed and she is lying down as I hold myself above her with my arms. I reach for the snap of her jeans and again I seek permission and it is freely given. As I slide her jeans down her seductively long legs, I brush the outside of my hands down the inside of her soft thighs. Addison moans and thrust her hips forward at the feel my hands on her. I pull my sports bra over my head and I watch a look of pure hunger cross Addison face. I strip off my jeans as well to where now I'm only in my boy shorts. I stand there while Addison has propped herself on to her elbows and allow her to rake her eyes over my body. I feel on fire just from her looking at me. I crawl up her body and hold my weight on my knees as I reach around to unhook her bra. I lean back to look at the unrestrained beauty that is her breasts. I lean forward and kiss her passionately, exploring her mouth with my tongue. As I do I lay her back down and allow our skin to meet for the first time. We both groan and the kiss grows even more passionate. Our nipples brush against each other and I could almost come from that sensation alone. I pull away from the kiss and start kissing down Addison neck, running my tongue from the indentation at her throat up to the bottom of her chin.

"You feel so good against me." Addison moans out as she arches her head back to allow me better access.

"Your skin is so soft Addison." I tell her as I start trailing my fingertips along her collarbone. I prop myself up on one forearm and pull back slightly so I can watch my fingers trace her body. I trace along the top of her shoulder, and then move them down thru the valley of her breast. I softly follow the blue lines of her veins around her white creamy breast. I can feel her breath getting shallow. I trace one finger around her areola and watch her nipple grew even harder with me doing that. I lean down and take it into my mouth and softly run my tongue around it.

"Jesus Nicole!" Addison moans out as she grinds against my thigh that is nestled between her legs. I moan at the wetness I feel coming thru her panties. I continue to slowly lick and suck on Addison breasts. I kiss the underside off each one and hear a soft sigh from my lover. I kiss my way down her stomach, loving the way it twitches underneath my tongue. When I reach the top of her panties I'm filled with the scent that is uniquely Addison. I growl at her arousal and my mouth waters. I kiss and suck on her hipbones; she has fucking sexy hip bones! I trace 2 fingers just inside the top of her panties and Addison lifts her hips in silently permission and I pull them off, I pull mine off as well. I groan at the sight of her wet hot sex and kiss back up her body until I'm laid on her again. I trail a hand back down between our bodies and just as I reach where we both want me I stop. This is the first time in over 4 years that I'm going to make love to a woman. Yes I have had sex with women in that timeframe, but this is the first time since Emily that it is going to mean something and I need to see Addison. I trace my fingers thru her folds, moaning at how wet she is for me and I poise my fingers at her entrance.

"Open your eyes Addison. I want to watch you as I make you mine." I whisper huskily.

Addison growls at the possessiveness of my words and opens her eyes. I slowly enter her with 2 fingers as I watch her bite her lower lip and her eyes dilate.

"Oh my God, you feel amazing!" Addison moans out. I began to slowly pump in and out of her watching her eyes the whole time. Addison hips are thrusting meeting my thrust. I quicken my pace as the pace of her hips increases. I see her eyes starting to glaze over and I know she is close so I use my thumb and rub her clit. I feel her walls clench around my fingers.

"Oh yes right there, I'm coming." Addison cries out as she arches off the bed. Watching Addison come is probably the sexiest thing I have ever seen. When I feel her walls loosen around my fingers I know that I have to taste this woman! I withdraw my fingers and before Addison even knows what I'm doing I slide down her body and run my tongue along her slit.

"Fuck Nicole!" Addison cries out as she grabs the back of my head. I take this as all the encouragement I need and I start devouring her. Addison taste like heaven and I know that I'm now forever hooked on her. I stiffen my tongue and enter her with it; the sound this caused to come from the back of her throat just about makes me come. I slide my tongue back up her slit and I take her hardened clit into my mouth and suck on it as I enter her again with 2 fingers. Addison is almost screaming out in pleasure. I feel her tighten for a second time and lap up every bit of her orgasm that I can. I can feel her getting sensitive so I remove my fingers and mouth and crawl back up her body and hold my weight above her with my forearms on either side of her head. Her eyes are closed and her lips are partly open as she regains her breath. I want to kiss her but I'm not sure if she would appreciate her taste on me so I wait. She slowly opens her eyes and runs her hands thru my hair.

"You are absolutely amazing Nicole, you made me feel beyond words." Addison says to me as she reaches up and kisses me deeply.

**Addison POV**

I literally think I have died and gone to sex heaven! Never in my life have I experienced two orgasms that powerful, and I have been pretty lucky to have been with some amazing lovers in my life. I mean Mark Sloan was legendary for a reason! None of them hold a candle to Dr. Nicole Cooper! She just took me to a place I didn't even know was possible. Now I feel this intense need to touch her. As I reach up and kiss her and our tongues meet I taste myself on her and quite honestly it is the hottest thing! It turns me on in a way I wouldn't have expected. I push on her hip and she takes the hint and rolls to her back and I straddle her hips. I sit up to look down at her and this causes our wet centers to connect and we both moan at the contact. As I look down at her I'm struck again by how attractive she is. Her dark messy hair is such a sharp contrast to her pale skin. Her green eyes have darkened almost to the point of looking black, lips red and slightly swollen from our kisses. I thought Nicole was sexy with clothes on; nothing prepared me for how stunning she was without them. She has this way of being strong and hard but also soft and curvy in the right places. I want to make her feel as good as she made me but I'm scared I won't know how. Nicole has been watching me look at her and she must read my nerves in me.

"Hey there is no pressure here. You don't have to do anything you are not ready for." She tells me sweetly.

"I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel, it's just I've never done this before. What if I do it wrong? Or you don't like it?" I ask insecurely. She reaches up and cupped my cheek; I turn my head into the soft touch.

"Addison I have no doubt that whatever you do will feel amazing. Just do whatever you feel like doing, I promise I will like it." At her words my nerves disappear. She is right, I have been thinking about touching her for weeks and have thought about all the ways I would when the time came so I lean forward and kiss her. I cup both of her breasts in my hand and massage them feeling her nipples harden in my palms. She moans in my mouth and I tear it away and attach it to one of her nipples while my hand continues to massage her other one. I give the other nipple equal attention and I can tell by the way Nicole is moving her hips that she is enjoying it. I lay my body the full length of hers and kiss her again. As I do I trail my hand down her strong abs and feel them twitch and I remember the thought I had the time I saw her standing in her kitchen in nothing but a bra and running shorts. I wondered what it would be like to run my tongue along her muscled abs, so I kiss my way down and do just that. This causes Nicole to growl in a very sexy way and I can feel her muscles clench. As I continue down her body I catch the scent of her arousal and my mouth automatically starts to water. All of the sudden I can't think of anything else but having my mouth on her. I slide down to where my face is even with Nicole's sex. I close my eyes and let my tongue run up her slit.

"Fuck Addison you feel so good baby!" Nicole cries out.

"You taste amazing." I hum against her. And she does, I can't believe how good she tastes. I start learning her with my mouth and she is pressing her sex deeper into my mouth.

"Please Addison I need more." My lover pleads.

I slide back up her body until we are face to face and I slide my hand down her body and enter her with 2 fingers. We both moan at the sensations, she feels amazing around my fingers. I match my thrust to the thrust of her hips and as I feel her tighten around my fingers she grabs me by the back of my head and crashes our lips together as she comes. I slow my pace to slowly bring her down and then withdraw my fingers. She opens her eyes and smiles at me.

"I think you might be lying to me. Because there is no way you haven't done this before because that was awesome!" I laugh and rest my head on her chest. She reaches down and pulls the covers around us. As we are drifting off to sleep I snuggle deeper into her and whisper.

"I think you are awesome."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 30**

**Callie POV**

"So what are yours and Liam's plans for Christmas Red? I ask my best friend as we are sitting on my couch watching Sofia color. Baby Liam is asleep in his car seat carrier. Addison and Liam came over to hang out with Sofia and I and we went to lunch and now we are relaxing.

"I'm going to have it at my house. I know he will only be a little over 2 months old by then but I want his first Christmas to be in our house. Nicole is going to spend the day with us. I was actually going to see what you guys had planned and invite you to spend it with us as well. I think Nicole was going to ask Teddy and Henry as well." I notice the smile that lights up my red headed friends face when she mentions Coop.

"You seem happy. Things are good between you and Coop I assume." I ask with a smile.

"They are amazing Cal, she is great. I feel so lucky to have her, I'm pretty crazy about her." Addison gushes.

"So have you guy's slept together yet?" I ask jokingly. I know from conversations that I have had with both of my best friends that they were taking it slow in that area, but I couldn't help but notice the heat between them last week at game night and I was kind of curious if something happened after Arizona and I left and if the blush adorning my friend's face was any indication I would guess something did happen.

"Uumm yeah we have. It happens the first time game night." Addison confirms my guess.

"And how are you with that?" I ask her.

"Seriously Callie it's like nothing I have ever experienced before, like there is sex and there is sex with Nicole! Is it always like that with women?" Addison asks me.

"Not that I'm an expert I have only slept with a few women, but I can honestly say I have never had bad sex with a woman and I can't necessarily say the same about men. That being said, Arizona is hands down the best sex of my life!" I gush about my future wife.

"The other thing that amazes me about sleeping with Nicole is that it gets better each time! I mean not that it has happen that many times yet, only 3 times total, but seriously just when I think it cannot get any better than the last time, I'm so proven wrong the next time we have sex." Addison exclaims.

"You really like her don't you Addie?"

"I think I'm falling in love with her Cal. Sex aside she is the kindest, most considerate person I have ever met. I have never had a relationship where someone was more concerned about my needs and well=being than there own. She is incredible un-selfish. Yeah she is pretty amazing." Hearing my one best friend gush about my other best friend warms my heart. The thought of those 2 making each other happy brings me joy.

"Kind of sounds like you aren't falling but have already fallen." I responded

"If I'm honest with myself, then yeah I'm totally in love with that woman, but I don't think either of us is ready for that kind of declaration." Addison says as she picks a waking Liam from his carrier.

"You will know when the right time to say the words, there is no hurry." I tell her as I go to make a bottle for a crying Liam. When I come back with the bottle, Sofia has gotten up and is standing in front of a seated Addison softly rubbing the head of a crying Liam.

"It's okay baby no cry. Mami made you a bottle, its okay." Sofia consoles the crying baby. I can't help but smile how sweet my 4 year old looks comforting the small baby.

"Are you helping Aunt Addie with Liam baby girl?"

"Yeah I'm practicing being a big sister." Sofia tells me.

To say I'm a bit caught off guard is an understatement. While I would love nothing more than to make Sofia a big sister Arizona and I haven't really talked about more kids. I honestly don't know if she wants more. I mean she did say she couldn't live without me and our ten kids but then Africa happen and she came back to me having Sofia already, so maybe she is fine with just one child.

"You want to be a big sister baby?" I ask Sofia.

"Yeah like Zola. Can I have a baby brother? Zola has Bailey and I like him and I like Liam and they are both boys so I think I would like a brother." Sofia tells me. I laugh at her cute little ramble; it's time like this that she reminds me of Arizona. While she may look like me, in the short time Arizona has been in her life, Sofia has already picked up many of her personality traits, one being the art of the cute ramble.

"Have you and Arizona talked about more kids?" Addison asks once Liam is back asleep in her arms and Sofia is occupied with Dora on the T.V.

"No it really hasn't come up. Honestly we were focused on rebuilding us and now getting married. You know I want more kids but I'm not sure about her. I mean Sofia might be enough for her."

"And if that's true would you be okay with that?" Addison asks.

"It would suck, I mean I want more. Especially would love one that looked like Arizona. Can you imagine those dimples on a little boy or girl?! But if she doesn't want any more I could live with that, we have Sofia." I answer honestly. And it is the truth, as much as I would love more kids; I will be just as happy if it was just the 3 of us forever.

"That's good but I don't think you need to worry about Arizona not wanting kids." Addison replies with a knowing smirk.

"What do you mean, has she said something to you or Coop?" I inquire.

"No, I just noticed a look that crossed her face the other night when you guys were at my house and you were holding Liam. It looked almost like longing. I think Arizona wants more babies with you. You should just talk to her. Besides not talking about stuff is what got you guys in trouble last time. Don't fall back into that cycle just because you are afraid of her answer." Addison tells me as she packs up Liam and gets ready to head home.

"Your right and I'm by no means avoiding the baby talk, like I said it really just hadn't come up yet, but Sofia is obviously thinking about it, and from what you told me maybe Arizona is too." Sofia and I say good bye to the 2 of them and decide to watch a movie together until Arizona gets home.

**Arizona POV**

When I got home this evening from my shift at the hospital I walked in on the cutest sight. Calliope and Sofia had apparently fallen asleep together on the couch watching a movie. Callie was stretched along the back of the couch on her side and Sofia was tuck up next her with her back to her front and Callie's arm around her holding her close. I quietly walked over and took a picture with my phone then reached over to move Callie's arm to pick Sofia up to take her to bed. Just as I got her in my arms I see Calliope stir awake and she sits up.

"Hey baby did you just get home?" She asks me. She looks adorable all sleepy and I can't help but smile at her.

"Yeah love, let me put this little cutie to bed and then we can go cuddle in bed. I'm exhausted." I tell her as I take Sofia to her bed. As I get my sleeping 4 year old changed into pajamas and tuck into bed I can't help but think about what I missed in her short little life. I bet Calliope was ridiculously beautiful while she was pregnant with Sofia. I missed first words and first steps. I really want to experience that with Calliope. I want to have another baby with her. Sofia would make a great big sister. I think it's time to bring it up to Callie. I kiss Sofia on head and head towards the bedroom I share with my Latina Goddess with a smile on my face at the thought of what I want to talk to her about.

"What's got you smiling like that there beautiful?" Calliope asks me as she looks up from a book she is reading as she is propped up against the head board. I change into my pajamas and crawl in next to her.

"I want to talk to you about something. Now I don't expect to do this like tomorrow, probably even wait until after we are married, but it is definitely something I would like us to consider doing sooner than later because it can sometimes take time to happen."

"Arizona honey you are rambling, just tell me what you are talking about here sweetie." Callie says with a chuckle. I'm nervous, therefor I ramble. It would be a serious case of irony if that when I'm finally ready to have kids with Calliope that she would decide she didn't want anymore. Here goes nothing.

"I want to have a baby with you." I blurt out.

"Well that's good because I want to have your baby." She replies with the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh my God Calliope you just made me so happy! Getting to see you pregnant and having another mini you around will be amazing." I exclaim.

"Well I'll remind you how you thought me being pregnant would be amazing when you are holding my hair when I'm getting sick or when you have to keep up with the rollercoaster of pregnant lady hormones. But I have a request if we are going to do this." Callie says.

"What is that?"

"I want to have your baby. I mean I'm not oppose to having another child that looks like me again eventually but for the next one I want to have your baby. I want a baby that looks like you." Callie tells me.

"You mean use my egg? I would love that, although I would like the donor to be Latino, I would like our children to share at least that lineage." I request.

"I can talk with Addison tomorrow about what we need to do to start the process of harvesting your eggs. I know that you are going to have take some hormone shots to help you produce eggs and I have heard those aren't exactly pleasant. Are you okay with that?" Callie asks me.

"I'm sure I will survive, but yeah let's talk with Addison. You do know we increase the chances of multiples birth by doing it this way and twins run in my family, are you prepared for that possibility."

"Honey if we were blessed with twins I would be ecstatic. Besides someone did promise 10 tens kids once upon a time. Oh and Sofia has a request as well. She would like a little brother." Calliope says with a teasing gleam to her eyes.

"Ha yes I did but I would be content with maybe 3. That seems like a good number right? When did Sofia make this request?"

"I think 3 are perfect. She said something about being a big sister today when Addie and Liam were here today. She said Zola had Bailey and she liked him and she likes Liam so she would like a brother. It's crazy that you brought this up because I was planning on talking to you about another baby tonight too. So when do you want to start trying? Do we want to wait until after the wedding?" Callie asks me.

"Let's wait to decide that after we talk to Addison. If it ends up being quite a process then we may want to start before. That's hilarious what Sofia said and I'm glad we talked about this Callie, I'm excited." I answer.

"That sounds like a good plan and I'm excited too. The thought of having your baby Arizona makes me so very happy. Okay switching subjects a bit, Addison invited us to spend the day with her, Coop, and Liam on Christmas. I wasn't sure what our plans were so I told her I get back to her." Callie tells me.

"Well I was going to tell you this tonight when I first got home but we got distracted by baby talk. My parents want to come for Christmas. They really want to see you again, my mom almost disowned me you know when I left you for Africa. Anyways they also really want to meet Sofia and get to know their granddaughter." I tell her.

"I would love to see your parents again. It would be awesome for Sofia to have grandparents since we both know that won't happen with my parents. How about we ask Addison if it would be okay if we all came to her house, we can do a big family dinner at her house." Callie suggests.

"I think that is a great idea. Now I think we have done enough talking for one night and if we are going to have a baby we should get to practicing." I say as I grab a squealing Latina and pull her underneath me. Yeah I think we need to practice multiple times tonight!


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: (NC-17) Mature material. Sexy times**

**Chapter 31**

**Callie POV**

We are only a week away from Christmas and the last couple weeks have been filled with baby talk, wedding date set, getting shopping done, and the apartment decorated. Arizona and Sofia love Christmas so needless to say our apartment looks like elves puked Christmas all over it! Arizona's parents are flying in on Tuesday next week and will spend thru Christmas with us. It was agreed upon by everyone that we would do Christmas over at Addie's house. This is my last day of work before I have the next 10 days off, the same for Arizona. We both wanted to take the week off that her parents were here to enjoy the time with them, plus we know once we tell Barbara that we are engaged, she will be in full on wedding planning mode so we want to be able to help with that as well. Then Coop and Addison surprised Arizona and I with our Christmas present early. They both knew that with wedding planning and just life that Arizona and I were going to be incredible busy for the next 8 months and wouldn't necessarily get a lot of time as a couple. So my 2 best friends got us a couple's spa package at one of the best spa's in L.A. and Addison was letting us use her beach front house to stay just the 2 of us for some uninterrupted adult time as a couple. Coop was keeping Sofia for us, and I think both of them were equally excited for their sleepover weekend. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that this time tomorrow Arizona and I would be sitting on Addison back deck looking at the ocean drinking sangrias in the warm California sun instead of here in the dreary snowy weather of Seattle. Derrick Sheppard, who I'm working in the lab with on our sensor research, can't help but comment.

"You are daydreaming about the California sun aren't you Torres?" He says with his trademark smile.

I smile back at him and get ready to respond, Coop pops her head into the lab.

"Hey Bones, hey Dr. Sheppard. Bones I just wanted to check before I left, you and Arizona need to be at the airport by 10am tomorrow right?" She asks.

"Yeah but we can just drop Sofia off to you on our way out and get a cab. You don't need to take us to the airport Coop." I tell her.

"It's no problem. I'm sure Bug would like to say good bye to you guys before you get on the plane so we will take you. We will probably have to use Battleship's SUV though. With your guys luggage and all of us going that would probably be best." Coop says.

"That won't be a problem. Are you headed out?" I ask her.

"Yep I have a hot date with a hot red head and an adorable brunette. See you tomorrow morning. Bye Dr. Sheppard." And then she leaves with me chuckling at her.

"I know Coop has a way with the ladies, but does she seriously have a date with 2 women at once?" Derrick asks with a mixture of awe and confusion in his voice. In that moment I realize that Derrick Sheppard, Addison Montgomery's ex-husband, has no idea that Coop and Addison is a couple. And by no means was I going to be the one to tell him!

"Uumm no, actually the red head is Coop's girlfriend, and the brunette is the girlfriends son." I answer vaguely.

"Coop has a girlfriend? I always thought she really wasn't the relationship type. Well good for her." Derrick replies as he turns back to his computer. I most definitely need to talk to Addie about this. Not that it is necessarily any of Derrick's business but it would probably be better coming from Addison than the hospital gossip, and honestly Addison's maternity leave was almost up and I highly doubt that people won't catch on to Coop and Addison's relationship once Addie was back at work. It was pretty obvious when you were around them that they were more than friends. I finish the rest of my day in the lab and then head up to pick Sofia up from daycare and I'm pleasantly surprised to see my fiancé step on the elevator as I'm headed up.

"Hi baby. How's your day been?" I ask her as I give her a soft kiss.

"It was good and now even better because I'm done and I was just on way up to the daycare in hopes of meeting you and baby girl to walk home with you." She tells me with her dimpled smile.

"You're done already? I thought you still had another 2 hours left. I was going to surprise you with dinner when you got home." I say with a pout.

She laughs at my antics, "Karev was getting annoyed with my impatience for the day to be over so I could get home and finish getting ready for my awesome weekend with my future wife so he told me he would cover the rest of my shift and essentially kicked me out! I will still let you make me dinner if you want."

"Well I guess I can still feed you. I wouldn't want you to starve; besides I need to make sure you keep your strength up for this weekend." I tell her with a wink as we step off the elevator and head to the daycare hand and hand. We spend the rest of our evening packing having dinner and spending time with Sofia. Tomorrow can't get here soon enough.

**Arizona POV**

I have been looking forward to today since Coop and Addison surprised us two weeks ago with our Christmas gift. It was super awesome that they did this for us! Having a long weekend with my super sexy fiancé where we get pampered and a can lie around in the sun by the ocean is just what we need to get thru the next few months of craziness. I just put the last one of our bags by the front door as Coop walks in.

"Hey Battleship you ready for your weekend filled with massages, mud baths, facials, and dirty sex with your future wife?!" She says with a grin.

"I would be happy if we skipped everything and went right to the dirty sex, but I guess the rest of it sounds good as well! Thanks again for this Coop, it is really awesome." I tell her as we wait for the 2 Latina's in our lives to get out of the bathroom.

"No need to thank me. It was my pleasure to do it. Alright let's get you guys loaded and to the airport, you have a plane to catch." Coop, Callie, and I get my SUV loaded and Sofia in her booster seat and head to the airport.

"Okay baby girl we have to go thru security now, promise you will be good for Coop and I'm going to miss you so much!" I pick up my 4 year old and hug her tight. It is silly that it is only going to be a few days, but I'm really going to miss Sofia.

"I promise momma and I miss you too." Callie says her good bye as well to Sofia. I notice Coop seems a bit tense.

"Remind Bones to call as soon as you land okay Battleship." She tells me with some anxiety.

"I promise Coop. You okay?"

"Yeah I just have anxious when I put loved ones on a plane." She tells me with a hug.

I didn't even think about how hard that is for her. It makes totally sense now her anxiety. I mean I hate flying, it scares me a bit, but I didn't have a real reason for it, as to where Coop had a real legitimate reason for her fear. We wave one last time and head to our plane. Beings that both of us worked a ton of hours in the 2 weeks leading up to this vacation time for us, Calliope and I fell asleep almost immediately for the short flight, waking up just as we were landing. We grabbed our luggage and rental car and headed for Addison's. Calliope had been to Addison's house many times, but I had not and I was floored by how gorgeous it was. Although I shouldn't have been, Addison did have amazing taste. After Calliope gave me a tour she decided to make us a light dinner of grilled chicken and veggies and we ate on the back deck watching the sunset.

"This is so nice." Callie says as we are sitting sipping some wine. We had moved to one of the loungers, my back to her front, me rested back against her.

"It really is. So I would kind of like to talk about the baby thing again if that is okay, but I would love to move this to the hot tub." I tell her as I grab the bottle of wine and stand up and help her up.

"The hot tub sounds nice; I will go put my suit on." Callie says as she starts to head in.

I look around the private stretch of moon lite beach that Addie house sits on and say with a sly smirk, "I really don't think your suit will be necessary my love."

She raises one of those very sexy eyebrows and gives me a flirty smile and starts stripping out of her clothes as she heads to the hot tub and climbs in. I take a moment to admire her amazing curves before I follow. We settle in a similar position as we were on the lounger, me rested with my back to her front, both of us taking a minute to enjoy the feel of each other skin.

"So what baby stuff do you want to discuss love?" Callie asks me as she strokes her hands up and down my thighs.

"I was thinking about when we should start trying. I know we are going to be super busy getting ready for our wedding in June, but if we wait to even start until after the wedding we could be going a whole year before we have a baby and that's if it works the first time and I really don't want to wait that long. Sofia is getting closer to 5 everyday which means realistically by the time we have a baby she is will be almost 6 and I don't want to much of an age gap between her and the baby." I express.

"I agree. So when we get back we can start the process of giving you the shots to produce eggs and also do what I need to do get my body ready to be pregnant. We can go thru the small pile of Latino donors that we have already narrowed down and finally pick one and get started. You realize that if it works the first time I could be pregnant when we get married." Callie states.

"I'm okay with that if you are. Honestly I can't wait to get you pregnant." I breathe out. It is getting harder and harder to concentrate on the conversation because Callie's one hand has slide on to the inside of my thigh and has been stroking a fiery path back and forth from my knee to softly brushing my core. Her other hand has moved upwards and has been lazily stroking my nipples. She leans her head forward and softly kissed where my neck meets my shoulder and I lean my head to the side granting her more access.

"I can't wait to have your baby." She husks in my ear as her fingers open my folds and she starts to slowly stroke my slit with her strong surgeon fingers. I reach up behind me and grasp the back of her head as I turn and crash our mouths together plunging my tongue into her mouth. As I assault her mouth with my tongue, I feel her plunge 2 fingers inside of me and I moan into her mouth. As I start to move my hips to meet her thrust it causes my ass to grind against her center and she starts to move her hips to create more friction.

"Jesus Arizona I'm going to come with you, keep moving like that!" She exclaims.

I increase the speed of my hips as she does her fingers, I'm so close.

"God Calliope! I'm coming!" I gasp out as I tighten around the fingers inside me and explode. I feel her shudder against my back as she reaches her release. She slowly pulls out of me and pulls me tightly against her giving me small kisses along the top of my shoulders. I turn in her arms to look into her eyes that have darkened from lust. I kiss her passionately.

"Turn around on your knees on the bench." I tell her. I see her eyes darken even more when she realizes what I'm about to do. She turns so that she is on her knees on the bench her forearms resting on the edge of the hot tub, her back to me. I stand up behind her and pull her hair away from the back of her neck and lean in to suck on the point where her neck meets her back. I reach my hands around her and roughly massage her full breasts in my hands. I work the nipples into hard points with my thumb and finger. I grow more aroused at the moans and gasps of breaths coming from Callie's sexy mouth.

"Please Arizona!" Callie pleads.

I spread her legs a bit more and I run my fingers teasingly thru her folds from behind. I know what she wants from me but I want to hear her say it. I continue to tease from her clit to her opening.

"Please what Calliope? Tell me what you want baby." I whisper in her ear.

She moans and pushes her ass back into me trying to get my fingers where she needed them most. When I continue to tease she finally screams out what I wanted to hear.

"Just fuck me Arizona! I need you to fuck me please!" At her words I plunge 2 fingers inside her heat and grab the top of one of her shoulders and set a fast hard pace with my fingers. Callie is meeting me thrust for thrust and it doesn't take long before I feel her walls tighten and she cries out and collapses on her arms at the edge of the hot tub. I slowly slide out of her and sit down and turn her down off her knees to rest in my lap giving her small kisses against her temple as she comes down. After she collects herself we climb out of the hot tub gather our scattered clothes and head up to bed. We crawl in the bed and immediately wrap up in each other.

"I love you." Callie whispers as she starts to drift to sleep.

"I love you too."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I just wanted to take this time to say thank you. I have received a ton of support and encouraging words from so many concerning this story. As that this is really my first attempt at writing, it has been humbling to receive such support. I also appreciate not only the love I get for Calzona, but also Addison/Coop! Many of you have sent awesome ideas that are helping me with the storyline and I hope you all will enjoy seeing me using versions of those ideas thru out this story. Thanks!**

**Chapter 32**

**Cooper POV**

After Sofia and I dropped off Arizona and Callie at the airport we stopped and got pizza for dinner and went back to my apartment. We spent the rest of the evening playing Mario Kart and watching movies. Today we are headed over to Addison's house. She and Sofia were going to have a "girls" day of shopping while I stayed at Addie's with Liam. I was a bit nervous about this, it was the first time I was going to be on my own with Liam, and while I have spent a lot of time with him, I always had Addison there.

"Hey there beautiful." I greet Addison with a soft kiss as we enter the house. Just that soft kiss fires up my libido. Ever since Addie and I made love for the first time, I cannot get enough of her! She drives me crazy!

"Hey sweetie so I just fed Liam and he went down for his mid-morning nap. He usually sleeps for about 1 ½ hours and then will need to be changed when he gets up. If Sof and I aren't back by 1 he will be ready to eat again and probably will go back down for you. If you need anything just call my cell." Addison tells me. This is the first time she is leaving Liam with somebody, and even though it's me I know she is nervous too.

"I got this I promise my love. You and Bug have a fun time shopping, don't go to crazy Addison, Christmas is right around the corner." I remind her. She has a tendency to spoil Sofia.

"I know I will be good. Callie mentioned she could use some new boots for the winter so I was thinking of trying to find her something cute. Okay you ready for our girl's day Sofia?!" Addie asks Sofia as they get their coats on.

"Yeah for girl's day! Bye Coop Coop!" The 4 year old exclaims.

"Later Bug, be good for Aunt Addie okay. And you Red behave as well." I say with a smirk as I pull into me by her hips and give her a soft kiss.

"I will be good for now, but I can't guarantee that later after the kids are in bed Dr. Cooper." She whispers seductively in my ear as she turns to leave. I playful smack her ass and she squeals as her Sofia leave. As that I have awhile before Liam wakes up I go sit and watch some college football. About 45 minutes later I hear the soft cries of the little man thru the baby monitor and head up to the nursery to get him. The sight and smell that greets me almost sends me back out of the room. Apparently thru his nap Liam decided to fill his diaper to capacity and then as he moved around in his sleep he had a blowout. There was baby poop all over his back and his legs and his bedding was covered. I stood there for a moment while he cried trying to decide what to take care of first. Of course the minute I picked him up, I was instantly covered in it as well. Now I'm a renowned trauma surgeon, I have seen things that would cause even the most bad ass people to puke and not blink an eye, but being covered in baby poo and the smell just about made me vomit.

"Seriously little man how are you capable of even having that much inside of you!" I ask the bundle of cuteness in my arms. As I hold the poopy baby in one arm I reach down and gather the soiled bedding in another and throw them in the dirty clothes basket. I figure since both of us are covered that I would just kill 2 birds with one stone and take Liam in the shower with me. I lay him down on the changing table to strip him, and again I'm impressed and horrified at how much crap is in this kid's diaper! Of course I forget the number 1 rule of changing a little boy, make sure you keep the goods covered, because as soon as they are exposed to air they are going to pee. And pee he does, all over himself and me. I just laugh, at this point time what does it matter if we are covered in just one more of his bodily functions. I wipe him down as best as I can with some baby wipes, grab his soiled clothes, wipe down the changing table and head to Addison's bathroom to shower. I grab his tub chair out of the bath tub and set him in it while I undress, the whole time I'm chatting with him and singing to him to keep him happy. I turn on the shower leaving the door open so I can see him and he can see me and I wash my body quickly, scrubbing away the less than fun smell of a baby poop. When I'm done I turn the temperature of the water to lukewarm and grab Liam from his little chair. At first his isn't too sure about the water streaming down on his little back from the shower. I shield his face from the stream by putting his front to my chest. After a few minutes he adjusts to the sensation, but once he did he seemed to like it and snuggled his little face into my chest even more. While cradling him to my chest with one arm I reach for the baby body wash and began to massage the soap into his skin. I feel my heart warm at sharing this moment with Liam, it is a very bonding for him and I having this skin on skin contact. After I get him clean I slowly rinse his body and then I just stand under the stream for a moment holding him. He lets out the cutest sigh and I kiss his head and turn off the shower. As I step out I hear a soft voice.

"Here let me take him for you." And I see Addison standing in the doorway holding Liam's bath towel. She is looking at me in a way that I haven't seen before. In that moment I'm fairly sure that Addison Montgomery loves me, and I know that I feel the same way.

**Addison POV**

Sofia and I were having a great time shopping and we had found her a cute pair of Uggs and a matching stocking cap. She insisted on wearing the boots and hat, which was fine by me, especially when I noticed how much the snow had started to fall. It was the reason we cut our shopping trip a little shorter than usual. We made a quick stop at the grocery store since I was making spaghetti tonight we needed a loaf of French bread. When we got back to the house Nicole was nowhere to be found and I couldn't hear her or Liam. I got Sofia set up watching Cars in the living room and told her I was going to go see where Coop and Liam where. I headed to the nursery first and noticed that Liam's bed had been stripped of his bedding, which I thought was odd. As I left the room I heard the shower going in my bathroom and headed that way. The sight that greeted me melted my heart. Standing in my shower was Nicole holding my son to her chest. Liam was curled up against Nicole's chest and she was softly massaging soap into his little body. I watched her carefully rinse his body off and then he let out the sweetest sigh and I saw the sweetest smile grace Nicole's face. She looked down at my son with so much love in her eyes and placed a soft kiss on his head. I had tears in my eyes as I watched this. I grabbed Liam's towel as she turned off the shower and opened the door. As I watched her carefully step out with my son in her arms I know that I had fallen head over heels in love with this amazing woman!

"Here let me take him for you." I say quietly trying not to startle her.

She smiles at me surprised to see me there.

"You guys are back already?" She asks as she hands Liam to me. I can't help but let my eyes travel the length of her wet naked body. God this woman just oozes sex appeal. I find her eyes again as she grabs a towel off the hook for herself and she smirks at me, knowing I was just checking her out.

"Yeah the weather is getting a bit nasty out so I thought it best that Sof and I get home before it got too bad." I say huskily.

"So are you going to tell me about that beautiful scene I just walked in on?" I ask her as we head into my bedroom. She had already laid out a diaper, onesie, and a fresh set of pajamas for Liam on my bed and I start getting him dressed while she pulls a pair of boy shorts, baggy sweats and long sleeve t-shirt from her overnight bag to put on.

I can see her blush at being caught having such a soft, intimate moment with my son.

"He had a bit of an accident when he woke up from his nap. Actually it was a disaster. I didn't know someone so small could fill a diaper to the point of it exploding like it did. He had crap everywhere Addie! It was all over him, all over his bedding, and of course when I picked him up, it was all over me. So after I got the bedding stripped and him cleaned up as best as I could, I figured I was going to need a shower why not just take him in with me and get us both cleaned up." She explains.

I laugh at the thought of what Nicole walked in on after his nap. I have experienced Liam's blow out before so I know how shocking it can be the first time. Leaving Liam lying in the middle of my bed for a minute I walk over to Nicole and I kiss her softly, my tongue asking for permission and she gives it. After I pull back I step away to pick up my son.

"Watching you with him in the shower and how tender you are with my son is an incredible turn on Nicole. Now I'm going downstairs to start us some dinner. You have a 4 year old that is excitedly waiting for you to come play a few rounds of Memory with her." I say as I walk away with a little extra sway to my hips knowing she is watching. I feed Liam his afternoon bottle and put him down for his nap and head to the kitchen to start the sauce for tonight. Coop and Sofia are playing together in the living room; I can hear Sofia cute laugh as Coop is cracking her up. My back was to the door to the kitchen standing at the counter chopping up the sausage that was going into the sauce so I startled when I felt Nicole's arms come around my waist and she plants a small kiss on my neck. I lean back into her embrace.

"Hi. What are you two up to out there?" I ask as I set down the knife, wipe my hands on a towel, and turn in her embrace resting my arms on her shoulders, my hands resting softly at the back of her neck. She leans in and nuzzles my nose with hers.

"We were just finishing a very competive round of Memory. Now she is getting us set up for some serious coloring. I thought I would sneak in and check on my other girl." She says as she lightly brushes my lips with hers. I'm still slightly turned on from seeing her naked early and I deepen the kiss immediately. She moans and presses me into the counter. The kiss gets heated quickly and the next thing I know, Nicole's hand is up my shirt massaging my breast thru my silky bra and I have thrust a hand down her loose fitting sweats to caressing her sex thru her boy shorts. Just about the time I'm going to go under her boy shorts, Sofia burst thru the door to the kitchen and we both freeze.

"Coop Coop I'm ready for you to come color with me now!" Sofia announces. Nicole pulls her hand out my shirt as mine leaves her pants and she pulls away from me blushing.

"Okay Bug I'm right behind you." I'm hoping that Sofia didn't really notice the compromising position she just caught Nicole and I in, but just as Nicole is ushering Sofia out of the kitchen she erases any hope from me.

"Coop Coop why was your hand up Aunt Addie shirt? And why was Aunt Addie's hand down your pants?" Sofia asks.

Nicole goes pale at the question and she stammers to answer.

"Uumm I was checking Aunt Addie heartbeat, you know to make sure it was beating okay and I had a knot in the string of my sweats and she was helping to fix it that's why." She makes up on the spot. Thankfully this seems to satisfy Sofia and she continues out to the living room to wait for Coop to come color. As soon as she leaves Nicole and I crack up. We are laughing so hard I have to support myself with the counter.

"Callie is going to kill us!" I say thru my laughter.

"Whatever Bones will think it's hilarious, it's Battleship I'm more afraid of!" Nicole replies still laughing. After the laughter dies down Nicole cups my face softly between her hands.

"Now I have to go out there and color but what was just happening here, trust me when I say we will pick it back up later." She kisses me and turns out to go color with Sofia. Damn right we are finishing this later!


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 33**

**Arizona POV**

After a much needed weekend away Callie and I were ready for the week ahead of us. My parents are flying in today. Callie, me, and Sofia are meeting them at a restaurant near their hotel after they land. Even though we told my dad that we both had the week off while they were here and they didn't need to get a rental car, he insisted that he didn't want us to be burdened down with transporting them around. Ever the stubborn Marine, but I knew better than to try to argue so I just let it go. I'm excited to see them though. I haven't seen them since I came back to Seattle over 7 months ago now. I stayed with them for a week when I first got back from Africa, but haven't seen them since. I'm also really excited for them to meet Sofia. My mom has always wanted grandchildren and she always thought it would be Tim that would provide them to her as that I never wanted kids. Then Tim died and I think my mom's dream of grandkids did with him. The first time Calliope and I were together, before Africa, I think my mom had a little life come back into that dream with my relationship with Callie. I think my mom knew that if anyone could change my mind about kids it would be Callie, and she did, then Africa happened. I remember how mad my mom was at me when I told her how things ended with Callie, she called me selfish. I was really hurt at the time, but she was right. My dad always was the more stoic one, he understood that Africa had been a dream of my for a long time and he always believed in letting Tim and I find our own ways in the world. Although I could tell he was sad about Callie and me not making it, both my parents adored her. So they were over the moon when I called and told them we were back together and that Callie had a daughter that was now my daughter as well. It was decided then that they would try to come for Christmas this year. Calliope has been looking forward to today, she always loved my parents, and I think she needs the connection they bring even more so now that her parents are out of her life again. Sofia can't wait to meet her Papa and Nana; she is excited to have grandparents.

"Sofia Robbin Sloan-Torres if you are not out of your room ready to go in 10 seconds, Momma and I are going to go see Papa and Nana without you." My lovely fiancé yells towards Sofia room as she puts her coat on.

"Sorry mami I wanted to finish coloring the special picture I made for them, but I ready!" Sofia says excitedly waving a piece of paper in her hand.

"What did you draw for them baby girl?" I ask as we ride the elevator down to the car.

"It's a picture of our family. There is you, mami, Coop, Aunt Addie, Liam, and me. That way when they have to go back home they have a picture of us." She tells me proudly.

"Well they are going to love it." I tell her. Sofia keeps up her excited chatter all the way to the restaurant. Just as we climb out of the car I hear the excited voice of my mother.

"Oh look there they are!" I look up to see my mom and dad hurriedly walking towards us. I expect my mom to hug me first, but she grabs ahold of Callie pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oh my goodness Callie look at you. You are still as beautiful as ever. I have missed you sweetie." My mom exclaims. I see the tears in Callie's eyes at the love my mom is showing her.

"Barbara it is so good to see you again. I have missed you too." Callie says as she pulls out of the hug only to be grabbed by my father. He wraps her up in a fierce hug and my mom and I stand there with the same shocked looks on our face. My dad usually saves his affections for just my mom and I, so seeing him be so open about how happy he is to see Callie is shocking and heartwarming.

"Hey Callie, it's good to see you again." He says gruffly.

"Daniel it's so good to see you too." Callie says with some emotion.

"Hey what am I, chop liver!" I scold my parents as they both pull me into hugs of greeting.

"Now who is this beautiful young lady?" My dad says as him and my mom bends down to meet Sofia.

"My name is Sofia Robbin Sloan-Torres. Are you my Papa and Nana?" She asks sweetly. I watch both my parents have an emotional reaction at hearing the Robbin name and Sofia referring to them as papa and nana.

"We would sure loved to be if that's alright with you Sofia." My father tells her. Sofia flings her arms around his neck and tells him yes. I watch the toughest man I know wipe at the moisture in his eyes at the unconditional love this little girl has given to him.

"She is beautiful Callie; she looks so much like you." Barbara says as we all wipe our eyes at what we just watched.

"Thank you, should we head in and eat." Callie says as she turns to grab Sofia hand to go inside.

"I'm gonna hold papa's hand mami okay." Sofia states as she grabs my dad's hand in hers. I smile a huge dimpled smile at the vision of her tiny hand in my dad's.

"Well Calliope I think we have officially lost our daughter to my dad for the week." I say as we all head into the restaurant. Dinner was filled with laughter and love. My parents loved the picture that Sofia drew for them and my mom could barely contain herself when Callie showed her the engagement ring. When she heard that we had set the date for June, she went on and on about how there was so much to get done in just a short time, 6 months wasn't a lot of time to plan a wedding according to her. When Sofia started to get tired we all parted ways with the promise that we would drop Sofia off with them tomorrow so she could have a sleepover with papa and nana at their hotel. Tomorrow was a big day for us, we were meeting with Addison to get me started on the shots to help me produce eggs and then after Christmas we would be able to harvest them. We were beginning the steps to get pregnant; it was going to be an awesome Christmas.

**Callie POV**

We just dropped Sofia off to Arizona's parents for the rest of the day and night. I can't believe how quickly Sofia took to the elder Robbins but she already adored them. The feeling was obviously mutual, last night watching the big tough Colonel be pretty much putty in my daughter's hands was impressive. I'm glad that she has 2 more people to love her and I'm happy she gets to experience grandparents. Arizona and I are now headed to see Addison. We are starting Arizona on the hormone shots so that we can hopefully harvest her eggs right after Christmas. I got a clean bill of health from Addie a couple of weeks ago so I'm good to get pregnant. While I know the hormone shots aren't necessarily going to be fun for Arizona, I'm so happy she was willing to do this; I want to have her baby. We also brought the donor choice paperwork with us so that Addison could make sure that she had a supply on hand when it came time to inseminate me. The man we chose was a college professor, no family medical issues, a marathon runner, a little over 6ft tall, dark hair, and dark eyes that you would expect from a Latino male. As we get ready to knock on Addison's door I squeeze Arizona's hand.

"You ready for this?" I ask her. She gives me her magical smile and nods her head. We knock on the door and enter when we hear Addison's voice telling us to enter. As we do I see Coop sitting in a chair across from her, they are both laughing. I smile at them looking so happy together. Coop stands and gives both Arizona and I a hug.

"Well I have to get back to work, and you guys have to get started on making a baby, so I will see you all later." Coop says as she walks around Addison's desk and gives her a soft kiss and gets ready to walk out the door.

"Before you go Coop I have something to discuss with you and Addison." Arizona says. I looked as confused as Coop and Addie, I have no idea what Arizona wants to discuss.

"Sure what's up Battleship?" Coop asks.

"Well it was something interesting that Sofia shared with me concerning her time with you and Addison this last weekend. It seems that she thought it was very nice of Coop to be worried about her Aunt Addie so much that she was checking her heartbeat with her hand under her shirt." Arizona says. Addison and I start cracking up while Coop blushes.

"Oh I don't know what you find so funny Dr. Montgomery since Sofia then proceeded to tell me that apparently Coop had a knot in the string of her pants and you were helping her with it which is why your hands were down her pants! Seriously you 2 we leave our daughter with you for a weekend and you just about traumatize her!" Arizona says with a mock glare for them. By now all 3 of us are laughing so hard.

"Calliope this is serious business here." Arizona exclaims at my laughing.

"Oh really Arizona Robbins. Would you care to explain to me why our daughter thinks that I just like to pray really loudly in the shower?! Apparently you told her the reason that I scream God and Jesus so loud in the shower when you are in there with me is because you always remind me to say my prayers and that I have to talk loud so God can hear me over the shower running!" Arizona turns beet red at this and all 4 of us start laughing hysterically.

"Okay fine we all suck. I just want you 2 to know that I expect a contribution to Sofia therapy we are all going to cause her to need." Arizona says as we all wipe our eyes from laughing so hard.

"Honestly we thought she was busy coloring and we were in the kitchen. Poor Nicole was so embarrassed." Addison tells us.

"Yeah now you guys have a taste of what you get to deal with when Liam gets older. I swear Sofia has a "my parents are about to have sex" sensor because her timing is impeccable." Arizona says.

"It's not much better with a newborn there Battleship so enjoy that! Alright I have to go. See you guys Friday." Coop says as she leaves.

"Well here is your supply of needles and the hormone shots. Normally we would issue them here in the office, but beings that both of you are doctors I didn't think it was necessary. Now Arizona you need to inject yourself once a day for the next 14 days, then we wait another 5 days after that and we should be able to harvest some eggs after that. I'm not going to lie, the shots themselves will cause you some soreness in the injection site and they do tend to make you a bit of a hormone casserole so be prepared for that. And Callie we have already got you to where you aren't dropping any eggs into your uterus so we can probably plant her eggs in your uterus the day after we harvest them, after we ensure they are viable. Now the only other decisions you need to make is a donor and how you want to do the insemination." Addison explains to us.

"We picked the donor and I think we want to try to do the insemination at home, at least for the first try." I answer as I hand the file to Addison that has our donor choice.

"Okay I will call the clinic and make sure we have the sperm here for you when it is time. Other than that ladies relax and let's get thru Christmas then we will see if we can knock you up Cal." Addison says with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan. Speaking of Christmas, would it be okay if we all came over right after we did our stuff in the morning. We were thinking around noonish. The reason I ask is that Barbara insist that not only does she want to help you with dinner preparations, since you are so nice to have us all over, but she has a couple of pies that she would like to put together and bake at your place." I tell Addison.

"Yeah that's fine, Nicole is going to stay the night on Christmas Eve and we are going to get up and do our presents to each other and the ones that Liam has in the morning then we are just going to hang out so you guys are welcome whenever. I know Nicole will be dying to see Sofia by then since last Christmas she was woken up by Sofia on Christmas morning to come over to open presents. She said that was the one thing she was kind of sad to miss this year." Addison says.

"I will take lots of pictures and videos of her for you guys. Alright my fiancé is taking me to dinner then we are going home to our childless apartment." I say to her with a wink.

"Well get out of here and enjoy that. If I don't see you before then we will see you guys Friday." Addison says as she gets up to hug us both.

Arizona and I walk out hand in hand excited about taking the first step to having a baby. I most definitely plan on taking advantage of having an empty apartment!


	36. Chapter 36 christmas day pt 1

**A/N: (NC-17) Sexy times for both couples. The song is Godspeed (Sweet dreams) by the Dixie Chicks. Enjoy**

**Chapter 33**

**Callie POV**

"Mami, Calliope….wake up its Christmas!" I slowly wake to the smell of coffee and my 2 loves peering at me from the side of the bed both wearing matching excited grins. It's times like this that I feel like I have 2 toddlers, but they are both adorable so it's worth it. I sit up and look at the clock and notice that they let me sleep until 730 so I shouldn't complain, considering last year Sofia woke me up at 5am and then proceeded to run across the hall and wake poor Coop up as well!

"Merry Christmas my loves. How long have you 2 been up?" I ask Arizona as Sofia bounds back out to the living room.

"Sofia woke me up at 6 and we went out and put the breakfast casserole you put together last night in the oven and made coffee. My parents should be here soon so we thought we should come wake you up. I also told Sofia that when you got up we could face time Coop. She was kind of sad when she asked if she could go over and wake Coop up for Christmas and I told her that she wasn't home, that she was at Aunt Addie's." Arizona tells me as we head to kitchen for me to check on breakfast. I grab my phone and put the call thru to Coop for face time. I sit down with Arizona and Sofia on the couch just as we see Coop answer. She is holding Liam in her lap and his has the cutest reindeer pajamas on and Coop is wearing a Santa hat.

"Coop Coop! Liam!" Sofia excitedly waves at the screen.

"Hey Bug! Merry Christmas!" Coop says as she waves Liam's little hand at us.

"Merry Christmas Coop!" The 3 of us say in unison.

"Coop you are not at home to open presents with me." Sofia tells her.

"I know Bug; I stayed with Aunt Addie and Liam so they weren't lonely this morning. But you get to have an awesome morning opening presents with your mommies and nana and papa. Then you all are going to come over here and we are going to spend the whole day together and we will open more presents!" Coop tells my 4 year old.

"Okay Coop Coop, I gotta go nana and papa is here. I love you." Sofia says as she hears a knock at the door. Both Arizona and I say our good byes and go greet Arizona's parents. We spend the morning eating breakfast and opening presents. Sofia was spoiled by us and her grandparents. Arizona got me a gorgeous bracelet and earring set and I got her a new watch that she loved. We bought Arizona's mom a I pad, she has been wanting one but was still a bit intimated by the technology so we also set up for her to attend a couple of classes back home to teach her how to use it. She was very excited. We got her dad a small humidifier box to store the cigars that he would be receiving each month as that we also got him a subscription into a cigar of the month club. We also bought him a bottle of his favorite scotch. He was excited to crack it open later today. Her parents surprised us by saying their Christmas present to us was that they wanted to pay for half of the wedding. Even though Arizona and I could easily cover the cost of our wedding, as that we are both head of departments and did quite well financially, we were very grateful for their gift. After we got the mayhem that is Christmas morning cleaned up and Sofia was cleaned up, dressed for the day, and playing with Daniel and her new toys, I decided to head towards the shower to get ready. I see a look pass between Arizona and Barbara and Barbara smiles and nod her head, Arizona follows me.

"Did your mom just give you permission to come get naked with me?" I ask Arizona teasingly as I'm stripping and starting the shower.

Arizona gives me a mischievous grin, "Maybe, but really we are just trying to an eco-friendly family Calliope. My mom understands the importance of water preservation so by us showering together, we are doing what we can towards protecting the environment.

"Well Dr. Robbins I happen to have a thing for women who are environmentally friendly so very sexy on your part." I say as I pull her into the shower with me. She immediately attacks my lips with a searing kiss and I groan out loud at the assault of her talented tongue in my mouth.

"Now Calliope my parents and our daughter are just out there so you have to be quiet. If you get to loud I will stop what I'm doing." Arizona says with a smirk as she slides her lips down my neck and starts nipping along my collarbone.

"I will be quiet I promise please don't stop Arizona." I plead quietly. Arizona smiles as she takes a hardened nipple into her mouth as she pushes me against the wall. I bring my forearm against my mouth to muffle the moans coming from my mouth. Arizona alternates her assault on my nipples and moves one of her strong thighs in between my legs and I immediately grind down on it, she groans quietly at the wetness coating her leg.

"Oh my sweet Calliope, always so wet for me." She husks into my ear. I know how hot it gets her when I talk dirty to her so I turn my lips against her ear.

"That what happens when you kiss me Arizona. I start thinking about how strong your fingers are and the way I wrap around them when you slide them inside me. Then the thought of you making me come by using your tongue on my clit while your fingers thrust inside me, makes me so wet for you." I feel her shudder with desire at my words, and then she does something that almost makes me come instantly.

"**Voy a hacer que te corras en mi bocca!" (I'm going to make you come in my mouth!) **Arizona husks into my ear as she trails her hot mouth down my body until she is on her knees in front of me, her mouth inches from my dripping sex.

"**Por favor, amante haga que viene!" (Please my love, make me come.)** I tell her as she spreads my folds with her fingers. At my words she runs her tongue the length of my slit and then proceeds to start licking me with vigor. I thrust my hips forward as she devours me. I feel my thighs starting to shake and I'm getting close. I need to be close to her so I pull her up my body. As she kisses me, letting me taste myself on her tongue she buries 2 fingers deep inside of me. I bury my face in her neck in attempt to muffle my moans. As she feels my walls tighten around her she uses her thigh as a backer and goes as deep as she can and I come undone and slump against her as I come down. She softly kisses my head and whispers in my ear.

"**Amante Feliz Navidad." (Merry Christmas lover). **Merry Christmas indeed!

**Cooper POV**

I wake up to the soft cooing of Liam coming thru the baby monitor. I look over to the other side of the bed am met with a stunning sight. After we exhausted each other with multiple rounds of lovemaking, Addison fell asleep and thru the night had rolled to her normal sleeping position on her stomach. The bedding at slipped to where it rested just above her glorious ass, which exposed the beautiful expanse of her creamy back. I softly run my fingertips along the indent of her spine as I feel her start to wake.

"Stay asleep lover. I will go take care of baby boy." I whisper in her ear as I slide out of bed and pull on my boy shorts and tank top. As I enter the nursery and look into the crib to see Liam sucking on his little fist, when I come into his line of sight he kicks his little legs.

"Hey little man it is really early. How about we make the deal of that I will change your diaper, feed you this bottle here and you will go back to sleep for me. How does that sound my little man?" I whisper to him as I lay him down on his changing table. After I get him in a fresh diaper we sit in the rocking chair next to his crib. It is adorable how uncoordinated he is but he is getting better at gripping things. His newest thing is that he loves to grip one of your fingers as he suckles from the bottle. I softly rock him as I cradle him while he eats. As he looks up at me with eyes that remind me so much of Addison I feel myself fall in love with him just a bit more. I never thought I would be able to feel like this again, but Addison and this little boy have worked their way into my heart and have opened me up to love again. I still miss Emily and the baby the we never got to meet, but I'm starting to feel like I can breathe again. I haven't told Addison that I love her yet, but I do, very much. Just as Liam is finishing the bottle I see his little eyes getting heavy and I put him on my shoulder to burp him and I start to softly sing to him.

Dragon tales and the water is wide  
Pirates sail and lost boys fly  
Fish bite moonbeams every night  
And I love you

Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed, sweet dreams

The rocket racer's all tuckered out  
Superman's in pajamas on the couch  
Goodnight moon, we'll find the mouse  
And I love you

Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed, sweet dreams

God bless mommy and match box cars  
God bless dad and thanks for the stars  
God hears Amen wherever we are  
And I love you

Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed, Godspeed, Godspeed, sweet dreams

I lay the sleeping baby back in his crib with a kiss to his head. I strip back down and crawl back into bed with Addison snuggling my front to her back.

"That might be one of the sweetest things I have ever heard." I hear Addison sleepily say. I realize that she was able to hear me thru the baby monitor. I kiss her shoulder.

"Thanks he seemed to like it as well and he crashed back out fairly easily." I tell her as I start to trail kisses down her soft back. She moans and arches her back into my kisses. I crawl on top of her and place my knees between her thighs and lay the length of my front to her back. We both groan at the sensation of our skin on skin contact. My nipples instantly harden against her back and she softly rolls her hips causing her ass to grind back into my center. She turns her head to the side and I sweep her hair off her face and neck and start kissing her neck. I push myself up on my arms as I explore her back with my mouth. I take my time working down until I reach the dip between her lower back and her ass. I take my tongue and run it up from the base of her spine to her neck. I lean into her ear and whisper.

"Roll over Addison." I lift up enough to give her room to roll underneath me. As soon as her back hits the bed I lower my body to hers again. I use my knees to spread her legs a bit more and reach between us to spread her folds then lower my center to where it connects with hers.

"Oh my God Nicole that feels amazing." Addison gasps as she thrust forward causing our swollen clits to make contact. I grip one of her hipbones with my hand, resting on my upper body on my other forearm above her I begin to slowly thrust my hips into her causing out arousal to mix and we slide against each other easily. Addison picks up my rhythm easily and starts to move her hips with me. We both start to breath heavily at the sensations that are coursing thru us, a thin sheen of sweat covering both of our bodies.

"Can you come like this?" I ask her between breathes.

"Oh my God yes. Can you? Because I want us to come together." Addison request. I nod yes and grind down even harder on her. The whole time we are looking into each other eyes and Addison wraps a leg around mine gaining us even more contact. I can tell she is close and I lean down and kiss her slow and deep. As I feel her body start to shudder from her release I let mine go as well as I bury my face in her neck. When both of our breathing has returned to normal I lean up to look into her blue eyes. As I do I'm consumed by the feeling of love I have for this woman and I say the words I haven't said to someone in over 4 years.

"I love you." I whisper. She looks at me with tears in her eyes, such warmth and love radiating from them.

"I love you too." She replies as she pulls me down in a soft kiss. I roll off her and pull her to my chest and we fall back asleep for another hour both with smiles on our face. I wake up an hour later to an empty bed and smile at the thought of what we shared earlier this morning. I roll to look at the beside clock and see that it is close to 730. I wander downstairs to where I hear the voice of the woman I love cooing to her son. I enter the kitchen to see Addison standing there in one of my long sleeve t-shirts, short sleep shorts, softly dancing to the Christmas music playing from her IPod with Liam in her arms while she is making coffee. I walk over and wrap my arms around both of them and kiss her good morning. Just as we were going to deepen the kiss I hear my phone and I see that Callie is calling. Addison places a Santa hat on my head as I grab Liam and answer. Callie is requesting face time so I open it up with Liam on my lap. We are met with the smiling faces of Callie, Arizona, and Sofia. It warmed my heart that it was Sofia who wanted to call this morning since I wasn't there with her first things this morning. Although I'm so happy to be here with Addison and Liam, I was a little bummed that I missing out on Sofia waking me up like she did last year. After I explained to her that we would see each other later I said my good byes. Addison and I spent the morning having breakfast and opening our gifts to each other. I bought Addison a pair of blue diamond stud earrings and I got her a pair of Louie Vuitton heels that she expressed being "in love" with while we were out shopping together earlier this month. She bought me an amazing watch and a leather jacket that she insisted I try on during the same shopping trip and then was disappointed when I wouldn't buy it for myself when we both agreed it looked amazing on me. I explained to her at the time that I was shopping for others not myself and left it at that. Apparently she went back the next day and bought the jacket. After we got down with gifts we are cuddling on the couch and Addison reaches up to kiss me.

"I love you. Merry Christmas." She says

"I love you too." Merry Christmas indeed.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 34**

**Arizona POV**

After Calliope's and my eco-friendly, sexy shower, we finished getting ready and gathered up everything we would need for our day at Addison's. After multiple reassurances from me and Callie to my mom that Addison had a double oven in her kitchen, therefore mom baking the pies she had prepared wouldn't be a burden we headed out. I love Christmas anyways, but this one seemed extra special to me. I'm getting to spend it with the love of my life, my beautiful daughter, my amazing parents, and a group of friends that have really become my family. It definitely beat the lonely Christmas's of the past 5 years that's for sure. We have told my parents all about who was going to be there. They had met Teddy once years ago and her and my dad got along great because of the military bond. I know that he will love Henry as well, especially because my dad is a sports fan. We also told them about Addison and how she recently became a mom to Liam. My mom was excited to get to cuddle a baby, so Addison was already in with her. I could tell my stoic father was curious about Coop. You would have to be blind not to see the adoration that both Callie and Sofia have for Coop when they talked about her and there was a time I was jealous of her, but now I consider her one of my closest friends. She is Callie and Sofia's family and now she is a part of mine as well. As we all pull up to Addison's house we see Coop open the front door to greet us and Sofia immediately runs to her. Before I can take a step my dad stops me with a hand to my arm.

"I don't need to worry about this Coop person right? She isn't a threat to you and your relationship with your future wife or daughter right?" He asks with concern. I love that he is looking out for me and my family but he really has nothing to worry about and I reassure him of that.

"Dad she is Callie and Sofia family. Callie lost her blood family again when they disapproved of the fact she conceived Sofia with a man she wasn't married to or even in a relationship with. Then Sofia father was killed and Callie lost really the only other family she had. When Coop moved to Seattle she was kind of in the same place that Callie was. Her wife and unborn child had been killed in a plane crash and she had been estranged from her mom for a long time. She, Callie and Sofia became each other family. They love each other very much and as I have gotten to know Coop she is wonderful. She also had every reason not to like or trust me seeing as that she knew how much I hurt someone she cares deeply about, but instead she has been incredible supportive of Callie and I rebuilding our relationship, even gave a push here and there when we needed it. So no you have nothing to worry about and if you give her a chance you will be in love with her in no time as well." I reach up and kiss his cheek and we head inside. When we enter Callie is making introductions.

"Alright Barbara this is one of my best friends and Arizona and mines neighbor. Dr. Nicole Cooper, but just call her Coop, everyone does. This beauty here is my other best friend, Dr. Addison Montgomery, and the bundle of cuteness in her arms is our Godson Liam Montgomery. You already know Teddy, and this is her boyfriend Henry." I watch my mom hug Coop and whisper something in her that cause Coop to blush and smile then she moves on to Addison hugs her and immediately takes Liam from her arms.

"Good luck getting him back today Addie." I joke. As that Callie took care of introductions for my mom I felt I would introduce my dad.

"Everyone this is my father Colonel Daniel Robbins of the United States Marine Corp." I announce proudly. My dad shakes hands all around, Coop being the last one.

"My daughter told me about you and it would seem I owe you a thank you." He says as he takes Coop offered hand. I'm sure Coop and I wear the same confused face.

"It's nice to meet you Colonel Sir. I'm not sure what you would have to thank me for though sir." Coop replies.

"While I always support my children's decisions and dreams, and Arizona going to Africa wasn't any different. I understood what she was giving up by leaving. That woman over there made my daughter happier than I had ever known her to be and I knew Arizona loved her. When Arizona decided to go to Africa I knew she was leaving a part of herself behind when she left Callie and I wasn't sure she would ever get that back and as a parent that saddened me for her. But she came back and fought for what she wanted and from what she told me not only did you take care of my future daughter in law and my granddaughter when they needed someone to do so, you were an integral part in helping my daughter get her spark back. So thank you." By now everyone in the room had stopped and stared at the 3 of us during my father's speech. Calliope, Addison, and my mom have tears in their eyes and I'm fighting my own.

"Sir I thank you for those kind words but I'm not sure they are deserved. Callie and Sofia saved me as much as I saved them. As far as Arizona goes, she really didn't need much help to win Callie back, she is an amazing woman. You have raised her to be a good man in a storm. She is kind, honorable, and she just showed Callie how much she loved her, and that was Callie ever needed to see. I consider it an honor to call Arizona my friend, no; even more than that, Arizona is my family Colonel sir." Coop replies while sending a smile my way. I pull her into a tight hug fighting my tears.

"Thank you Coop, I feel the same way." I tell her as I pull away.

"With that Coop you have earned the right to call me Daniel." My father says. Before Coop can walk away from me I quietly ask her what my mom whispered in her ear.

"She said that Addison and I make a beautiful family." She replies as she heads towards the red head.

At that our day of fun and family begins. We decide to go ahead and open gifts if for no other reason than to appease the 4 year old. As to be expected we all spoiled Liam, and everyone else spoiled Sofia. Addison, Coop, Callie, and me chipped in and surprised Teddy and Henry with a paid trip to a resort in Hawaii, they haven't had a real vacation together since they became a couple. Callie and I got Coop a gift card to a local guitar store; we knew that she had been thinking about buying a new guitar, so now she can on us. We got Addison a Coach purse that Callie knew she really wanted. Callie, Addison, and my mom headed for the kitchen shortly after the gift exchange was done. Coop turned on the football game and we all sat around taking turns holding Liam and entertaining Sofia. At one point I was holding Liam and Sofia came to snuggle up to me.

"I love you momma." Sofia tells me.

I smile down at my daughter and kiss her head.

"I love you to baby girl."

.

**Callie POV**

I couldn't ask for a better Christmas! Honestly since my family disowned me again and then Mark died, I had given up on ever really getting to have big family gatherings for the holidays. But being in the kitchen with my future mother in law and my best friend, the 3 of us laughing and singing along to Christmas music, I can' help but feel so very blessed. I decide to go out and see if anybody needs any refills. As I walk out to the living room I stop and take a minute to take in the sight. Teddy and Henry are snuggled together on one of the couches watching the game, Coop and Daniel are sitting on the other couch in a conversation about who is going to the Super bowl this year, and the sight that melts me is my future wife cuddled up on the love seat with Liam curled up asleep on her chest and our daughter snuggled into her side starting to doze off on her momma. Coop looks up and notices me standing there with tears in my eyes. She stands up and grabs me in a hug.

"Crazy to think how far we come in a year isn't it Bones? I mean last year it was you, me, and Sofia, which was okay but you and I were both still so empty inside. Now look at us. Thank you for making me a part of this, thank you for giving me a family." Coop says with tears in her eyes. I hug her tight again and kiss her on the cheek.

"Thank you for walking up to me in the bar that night. Thank you for being there for my daughter and me when we needed someone the most. Thank you for being my family Coop." I reply sincerely. Coop watches my eyes fall onto Arizona again.

"That over there is all kinds of beautiful and you deserve every bit of happiness she brings you. Now enough of this emotional stuff, go sit next to your family." Coop says as she playfully shoves me towards Arizona as she heads in the kitchen.

"Hey beautiful is this seat taken?" I playfully ask as I snuggle up on the other side of Arizona.

"I will always save a seat for you next to me Calliope. Everything okay? You and Coop looked very serious." Arizona asks with concern.

"Everything is good. We were actually talking about how amazing everything is." I tell her with a soft kiss. We cuddle until Addison calls us for dinner. Dinner was filled with laughter and love and after we all stuffed ourselves and both of the little ones had fallen asleep we all sat around the living room visiting. It's not long before Teddy request that Coop and I sing some songs. As always Coop brought her guitar, but I haven't heard her play the piano in a long time and one of the few things Addison had moved from her L.A. home was her beautiful Steinway piano, so I requested that we perform at least one song on the piano.

"You sing Callie? And you can play the guitar and the piano Coop?" Arizona dad inquires. Before either of us can answer Arizona pipes up.

"Yes Calliope has an amazing voice, so does Coop actually. And Coop plays the guitar beautifully, she is teaching Sofia and me now too. I haven't heard her play the piano yet so I'm super excited for this." Arizona says excitedly.

"You are learning to play the guitar?" Barbara asks her daughter.

"Yeah it was something that Tim always planned on doing with me but we never got around to it so when I expressed an interest in learning, Coop offered to teach me." Arizona says a little sadly at the mention of Tim.

"She is quite a natural too." Coop says with a wink to Arizona as she sits at the piano. We decide on a song and she starts playing. Callie's angelic voice starts singing Ava Maria and Coop on the piano is a beautiful combination. When we finish the song everyone claps.

"Oh Callie and Coop that was just wonderful." Arizona's mother gushes. Coop continues to play traditional Christmas carols and everyone sings along. As I look around the room I can't help but think that this is what I want. I want a space where I can have all my loved ones together. I have been thinking for some time now that Arizona and I needed to buy a house, especially now that we are going to try to have a baby. The apartment is barely big enough for the three of us as it is. Plus I really want my kids to grow up with a yard and space of their own. I need to ask Addison for her realtor's information and discuss the idea with Arizona. Soon everyone starts to pack up to head to their own places. Barbara and Daniel say good bye first to us all and head back to their hotel, and they are followed by Teddy and Henry. Soon it is just the 4 of us.

"Well I would say that was a complete success! Thanks for letting us have Christmas here Red." I tell Addison as I'm hugging Coop good bye. Arizona has a sleepy Sofia in her arms and she says her good byes and heads out to load her in the car, Coop following her with the gifts we acquired while here.

"Hey Addison can I get the contact information of your realtor from you?" I ask as I'm gathering my coat and purse.

"Sure let me grab her card. Are you and Arizona buying a house?" She asks me as she hands me a business card.

"I was just thinking earlier with us planning a baby and with how nice it was for us to have a space for everyone to gather I want to buy a house. I haven't talked to her yet but I have a feeling she will be on board with it." I say to Addison.

"Well not to pressure you or anything, but the house at the end of this block on the other side of the street just went up on the market and my realtor is who the seller is using. It would be awesome if we lived on the same block and our kids could grow up together." Addison says with a smile.

"Oh my God are you serious Addie! That would be awesome! I'm going to drive by it when we leave and I'm calling her tomorrow." I say as I hold up the business card.

"I have a quick question to ask you and since Nicole is outside I can now. How soon is too soon to ask someone to move in?" Addison asks me shyly.

"I honestly think you can't really put a timeframe on something like that. I mean I don't think you should asks someone to live with a day after meeting them, but I think for some people it's a couple months for others it's a couple years. If you are ready to ask her than ask her Addison. The worst scenario is that she is going to say she isn't ready, but I think she is. She told me she told you she loved you today for the first time." I reply.

"Yeah she did and it was amazing. I love her too. Okay thanks for the advice I think I'm going to ask her." Addison says giving me a hug. We say good bye and I climb into the driver's seat and head the car towards the end of the block.

"Honey don't you want to go back the other way?" Arizona asks me concerned. I stop in front of the house with for sale sign and this seems to click something in Arizona.

"Do you want us to start looking to buy a house Calliope?" She asks.

"Yeah I do. I got the information from Addison on the realtor she used and it so happens that this house just went on the market and the same realtor is who the sellers are using. It looks amazing from the outside. What do you think about me calling on it this next week? I ask her.

"I think us buying a house would be awesome." She tells me with a smile. I turn the car in the direction of the apartment. Best Christmas ever!


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: (NC-17) Sexy times. The song is S&M by Rihanna.**

**Chapter 36**

**Arizona POV**

The last few days since Christmas have been crazy hectic. My parents extended their stay until after the New Year. They said that a week just wasn't long enough with their granddaughter, plus my mom wanted to discuss a few more things about the wedding. Sofia was loving it, instead of having to be in daycare while Callie and I were back in full swing at work; she got to hang out with nana and papa. Callie and I had an appointment today to go view the house that is on the same block as Addison. While we had the realtor put together some other houses for us to look at just in case we don't like this one, I think we are both secretly hoping that we love this house. The thought of us living in the same neighborhood as Addison makes us excited. Plus there is a good chance Coop will live in the neighborhood as well. Calliope told me that Addison was thinking about asking Coop to move in. I know that would make Callie and Sofia happy. Calliope and I talked about how we would go about explaining to our sweet 4 year old when it was time to move away from her beloved Coop Coop. I would really love not to have to break her heart so I was hoping this was going to work out in our favor. But before I left to meet Callie in the lobby I needed to hunt down one Dr. Theodore Altman, as that I something very important to ask her. I finally find her in the Attending lounge doing paperwork.

"Theodora I have been looking for you everywhere!" I say to her as I flop next to her on the couch.

"Well it would appear your mission has been successful." She replies with a smirk. I give her the Robbins glare and she just rolls her eyes at me.

"Alright Robbins what can I do for you?" She asks.

"Well I know that I was a bad friend for a long time and we have only reconnected for a short time. And I know you are in a lot of ways closer to Calliope now but I still think of you as my best friend…" Teddy laughs.

"Arizona you are rambling. But I also think of you as my best friend, and I told you all was forgiven." She tells me.

"Right, so what I wanted to talk to you about is I was wonder if you would be my maid of honor?" I ask.

"Really? I would be honored Arizona. Thank you for asking me." Teddy answers sincerely.

"Awesome! Thanks Theodora. Now I have to get ready to meet Callie so we can look at a house." I tell her as I stand up.

"Yeah she told me you guys were house hunting and isn't the one you guys are looking at today right by Addie's? She asks me.

"Yep just down the block actually. Wish us luck." I say as I walk out and I hear her yell good luck. As I get to the lobby I see my gorgeous fiancé waiting for me already and we head out to meet the realtor.

"Okay outside of the fact that I love that we would be so close to Addie, I seriously love this house!" Callie says to me. I really love it as well. It is a large 5 bedroom house with a large finished basement. We already thought the basement would make a great movie/playroom. The main floor consist of a large living room that naturally flows into a dining room area. Then a partial wall with a cut away pass thru leads into the kitchen that Calliope just about died when she saw it. It definitely fit one of our criteria of having a large modern kitchen. The realtor told us the one of the sellers was a professional chef and the kitchen most definitely reflected that. The laundry room was just off the kitchen and there was also a half bath on the main level. Then you stepped out the backdoor off the kitchen onto a gorgeous enclosed patio. It stretched from one end of the house to the other with white washed board flooring. The entire thing was encased with large windows that had the capability to open out to let the fresh air in if desired. The backyard was a decent size and had a large wooden play structure. The 2nd floor had 4 of the bedrooms and 2 baths. The master bedroom was large with a small deck built off of it with a sliding glass door that led out to it. I fell in love with the master bath. It had a large glass encased dual head shower and a very large jetted tub. It also had a his/hers or in our case a hers/hers sink, which was a good thing for Calliope and I. She tended to spread her makeup, hair products, etc. all over the sink counter which drove me crazy, this way we would have our own sink and counter space! The other 3 bedrooms were decent size in order for our kids to have enough space and the other bath was perfect as well. The last bedroom was in the attic. You accessed the staircase thru a door at the end of the long hallway of the second floor. I was really like a loft space and Callie and I both agreed that it would be perfect for an office for us. After the tour the realtor gave us some space to talk and went out front to make some phone calls.

"I really like it too Calliope. I know it probably isn't the smartest thing to say yes to the first one we see but it seems a bit like it's supposed to be ours. I think we should go ahead and get with the bank and see what kind of offer we can make." I say.

"I want to talk to you about something and I just want you to hear me out okay." Callie says to me as we sit down in a couple of deck chairs on the back porch. I nod for her to continue.

"Well you remember how my dad reinstated my trust fund after he reconnected to me after I came out. Let's just say I learned my lesson with that being taken from me the first time and the minute he reinstated it I quietly started moving that money out of that account and putting it into another one that my father had no control over. By the time they disowned me the second time, there wasn't really anything left in the original trust fund, and then when Mark died, he left everything to Sofia and I, not to mention I was the beneficiary on his life insurance, which wasn't a small amount by any means. So what I'm trying to say is that I have a lot of money squirreled away. I already have a large chunk put aside for Sofia's education and there is plenty for our future children education as well." She tells me.

"Okay so you are telling me that you are loaded. That really isn't something new for us honey, you were pretty loaded the first time we started dating, you know I could care less about your money." I tell her not really certain as to why she told me all that.

"I know you could care less about how much money I have love. What I'm trying to say is if we want this house, and I really do, I think we should make a cash offer on it." Callie says.

"You want to buy us a house?!" I exclaim.

"I figure that money came from people who don't know the first thing about family and real love, wouldn't it be poetic to use some of that money to build our future with." Callie says with a sly grin.

"Let's do it Cal! Let's buy us a house!" I squeal as I hug her hard. We go and find the realtor and tell her our offer and let it be known that it is a cash offer. She says that she will take the offer to the sellers but she is confident that they will be quite happy with the offer. Callie called my mom to see when we could come pick up Sofia and she was informed that Sofia was having a sleepover with nana and papa as that they were going to dinner and a movie. We decided to get a pizza and some beer and have a nice evening in. As we pulled away from our possible new home I could help but smile at Callie.

"Thank you." I say to her as I grab her hand while still keeping my eyes on the road.

"For what sweetheart?"

"So many things really, but thank you for giving me a chance at this happiness again. You could have easily never given me another chance and I would have understood why you didn't but you did so thank you." I say to her.

She leans over the console and kisses me on the cheek.

"Not loving you has never been a possibility Arizona. It really came down to the choice of being miserable without you or be happy with you, I chose happy. I love you." She tells me.

"I love you too."

**Callie POV**

I was so happy when Arizona agreed to let me buy the house. I mean I view my money as our money but I know how prideful my sweet blonde can be at times and I wasn't sure if she would be offended by what I was offering. But thankfully she saw it the same way I did, an investment in our future, in us. We had barely made back to the apartment after stopping for pizza and beer when we got the call from the realtor. The sellers were more than happy with our offer and we were meeting her tomorrow morning to sign paperwork. We official owned a house!

"Oh my God Calliope! We bought a house!" Arizona says as she grabs me and crashes our lips together excitedly. I realize in that moment that we have the apartment to ourselves for the night and her lips on mine start a fire burning.

"You the know the best way to eat pizza?" I ask her in a flirty tone.

"How would that be Calliope?" Her eyes giving me that sexy squint she does.

"Cold, pizza taste best cold." I say as I walk up to her and grab the beer and pizza from her hands. I drop the pizza onto the breakfast bar and put the beer in the fridge. I tell her to stay where is for a minute. I go into our room and come back out in a short time. I grab a chair from the dining room table and walk towards the living room. I move the coffee table to the side and place the chair in the middle of the room. Arizona has been quietly watching me and I beckon her over.

"Please sit down in this chair Arizona." I tell her in a sultry tone. I see her swallow and her eyes darken at my tone and she sits.

"I'm going to blindfold you put I promise it is temporary. Now if you remove it at any time before I do it for you I will not do what I'm preparing to do. And trust me when I tell you sweetheart you are going to very much like what I have planned so keep it on." I husk in her ear as I put the sleep mask over her eyes that I retrieved from the bedroom a minute ago. She nods her head in understanding. I move around the living room lighting candles to create just the right amount of soft light then head to the bedroom to prepare for what I have in store for my lover.

**Arizona POV**

Seeing Callie move around the apartment with such purpose then her telling me to sit and wait for her while she blinded flooded me with such fire in her voice got me instantly wet. Listening to her move around the room and then hearing her go to our bedroom and waiting was just building the tension in my body. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt her softly grab one on my hands out of my lap. Then I felt the soft silk material get tied around my wrist and then it was secured the chair, then the other hand followed suit.

"What exactly do you think you are doing Calliope?" I ask as I lightly test the restraints.

"Patience my love, I just need to ensure you keep your hands to yourself for a bit." I hear her softly reply. The next thing I know Callie removes the blindfold and I almost pass out from the glorious sight that is Calliope Torres. She is wearing a leather corset that laces up the front with a purple silk ribbon. It pushes her breast up in a way that creates the most delicious looking cleavage I have ever seen. The pair of lacey boy short panties she has on doesn't even fully cover her ass cheeks, leaving just the bottoms of them sexily exposed. She has a black garter belt attached to mid-thigh fishnet stockings and pair of black 6 inch heels on.

"Holy fuck Calliope, you look smoking hot!" I breathlessly tell her. I watch the sway of her hips and backside as she goes over to the IPod docking station and hits play as the music starts she saunters over and starts dancing about 2 feet away from me.

Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
Na na na na na

Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
The affliction of the feeling makes me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)

'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me

'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me

I groan as I watch the natural sway she has at moving her Latina hips. I want to reach out and touch her so bad and she notices me strain against the restraints and sends me a flirty smile as she shimmies her away around me behind the chair, brushing her naked thigh softly against my restrained arms as she does. She slides her arms over my shoulders and runs her hands down my chest and stomach from behind, the whole time I can feel her moving to the music, causing her restrained breast to brush up against my back and head. As her hands travel back up over my breast she roughly pulls on my hardened nipples thru my bra and t-shirt. I groan out my pleasure and squirm in the chair trying to find some relief in my core. Callie dances back around in front of me and sets her hands on my knees with her face inches from mine, slightly bent at the waist. She then sways her hips down to where she is resting on her heels, her face inches from my jean covered center. She lowers her head and buries her face in my lap as she continues to sway her hips from the kneelt position. I feel like I'm going to explode.

Na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it (Na na na)  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it

Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)

'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me

Na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it (Na na na)  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it

S-S-S & M-M-M  
S-S-S & M-M-M

Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on  
It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong  
And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah  
I like it-like it

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me

Callie works back up my body her mouth staying inches away up my stomach, my breasts, and then slightly brushes her lips across mine, quickly moving away as I try to connect them more. She steps way and keeps moving as she reaches the silk ribbon holding the corset together. She teasingly runs her finger from the bottom of the ribbon all the way up to the bow that rest in the valley of her breast. She slowly unties the ribbon and pulls it loose from the loops. As she does the corset opens up and she lets it fall off her body exposing me to her glorious mocha skin and divine breasts. She then comes over and straddles me and I moan as she starts to grind her center into me. I can feel her heat and wetness thru her panties and my shirt on my stomach. She pulls my head down to her breast and I hungrily suck her nipple into my mouth. She throws her head back and groans, never losing the rhythm of her hips. I tear my mouth away from her.

"Please untie my hands Calliope I need to touch you!" I plead with desperation in my voice. I can tell by the look in her eyes that she has worked herself up to where she needed me to touch her as well. She reaches down and releases both my hands. I immediately tangle one hand in her hair and pull her into a rough kiss, tongues and teeth clashing. I shove my other hand between us and roughly pull her panties to the side and bury 2 fingers in her dripping sex. We both gasp at the wetness that I'm greeted with and I set a fast hard pace as that she had pushed me past my control point. It does not take long before she is tightening around me and I feel her release run down my arm. I slowly pull out as she slumps over me her head resting on my shoulder. We are both breathing heavily.

"Jesus Calliope that is easily the hottest thing I have ever seen!" I tell her as I softly kiss her shoulders.

After she catches her breathe she leans back and smiles at me.

"You ready to have some cold pizza?"


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Pure fluff! Song is I won't give up by Jason Mraz.**

**Chapter 37**

**Cooper POV**

It was 2 days until New Year's Eve and Arizona, Henry, and I have something pretty epic planned for our ladies. We were able to rent out an exclusive French restaurant, which happens to be on the top floor of one of the high rises in downtown Seattle so it offered an unbelievable view of the city. Apparently Arizona saved the owners favorite niece and he told her anytime Arizona need anything all she should do is ask. Who knew that meant he would willingly rent us his restaurant and his best cook and wait staff on a big restaurant night like New Year's Eve, but he did! Arizona and I have also been putting some extra time in together practicing her guitar playing skills to help with part of the plan. I wasn't lying when I told her dad that she was a natural and she was ready for what we prepared. Now it was my job to talk to all of our Attending's or Fellows to ensure they had it covered so we wouldn't get paged in unless it was a natural disaster or the world was ending. First stop was my attending, April Kepner.

"Hey Apes I need to talk to you for a minute." I saw to the petite red head.

"What's up Coop?" She asks as I pull her into an empty trauma room.

"I just want to make sure we are set for you to cover trauma and the ER on New Year's Eve. I know that it is historically a busy night in the ER and Jo is offering to help wherever she can since she will be here covering for Callie. You will also have Karev if you need him." I tell her.

"Yeah we are good. I even talked Jackson into working with me. I figured since I had to be here he should be too." She tells me.

"Awesome and I know I don't have to say it, but please do not page us unless it really is necessary. This took a lot to put together and Callie, Teddy, and Addison are going to flip!" I say to her.

"You can count on me I promise. Have fun." I leave to go find Jo and I find her and Karev headed towards the cafeteria.

"If you are here to make sure we are good to go for New Year's Eve, save it. Robbins has already grilled us and given us the run down. We got you guys covered dude." Karev tells me as I approach. I laugh and give them 2 thumbs up and they continue towards the cafeteria. Now I just have to find Bear and Addison fellows and I'm covered. After talking to both Dr. Ross and Dr. Fields, everyone is ready to go. I send a text to Arizona and Henry that we are good to go. Arizona has already gotten her parents to agree to watch both Sofia and Addison at Addison's house. I really had to convince Addison that she deserved a night out without Liam and that Barbara had raised two healthy kids so she could be trusted with Liam for a few hours. We also convinced all 3 women to get ready together at Bones apartment that way we could picked them together, since it was already established that we were going to go out as a group. After the new year Callie, Arizona, and Sofia will be moving into their new house. While I'm excited for the family, I'm a bit sad that Callie and Sofia won't be across the hall from me anymore. I guess the good thing is that they are moving just down the block from Addison, and I spend more time at her house than I do at my apartment anyways so I will see them often. Plus I worked it out with Callie and Arizona to have Sofia for overnights at least once a week. As I ride the elevator back down to the pit it stops on the Peds floor and Arizona gets on.

"Hey Battleship, you headed home?" I ask my friend.

"Yes finally! I got paged in at 3am today, one of my terminal kid was throwing some numbers that were concerning, but we got it under control." She tell me tiredly.

As we both exit the elevator me headed to the pit and her towards home we cement up the plans for 2 nights from now.

"As of now we are also on for our last guitar session before our big night. I should be at my place by 7, I will text you if something here keeps me from getting home in time." I tell her. We have been practicing at Henry's when we can since he has a piano at his place but tonight he was hanging with Teddy so that wouldn't work, but I was fairly confident that he had no problem playing with us so I didn't think we needed to practice with him anymore. Really the only reason Arizona and I were practicing tonight was to build her confidence. She was ready but she wanted one more run thru so we were going to do it tonight. If this went the way we planned, it was going to be awesome!

**Callie POV**

I had just dropped Sofia off at Addison's with Barb and Daniel to watch for the night. Addison was just riding back to my apartment with me instead of taking her car as well since Arizona, Coop, and Henry were picking us up at my apartment. Addison was a bit anxious with leaving Liam but I reassured her that he would be fine. When we walked into my apartment Teddy was already there.

"Hey ladies, I got here a little early and I just used my key Cal. Do you guys have any idea what they have planned tonight for us?" Teddy asks as we walk in.

"Hey Teds, I have no clue, Arizona hasn't given even the tiniest clue." I responded.

"I'm clueless as well, Nicole hasn't given me any ideas other than we were supposed to dress up." Addison says. We decide to have a cocktail together before Addison heads across the hall to use Coop's shower to get ready. Teddy and I use my 2 bathrooms. After we are all ready and back at my apartment I look at my 2 friends and give a low whistle.

"Well whatever they have planned, they better be prepared to be doing it with 3 hot women. We look smoking hot if I do say so myself." I say. And we do. Teddy is wearing a silver sequence dress that is sleeveless showing off her slender, toned arms. It hits just above her knees and she has on black pumps. Addison is wearing a dark green fitted silk dress. The green compliments her hair color and complexion perfectly. Her dress is also sleeveless and dips subtly into a V at her chest, giving just a hint of cleavage. She is wearing a matching green pair of heels that accent her ridiculously long legs. I'm wearing a white wrap around that starts at one shoulder and wraps fittingly around my curves, leaving one shoulder completely bare. The white shows off my mocha complexion and I'm rocking a pair of red heels. All 3 of us receive a text message at the same time from our significant others that we are to proceed downstairs. We are greeted by a limo with the driver standing there with 3 bouquets of flowers.

"Which one of you beautiful ladies is Teddy Altman?" He asks. Teddy steps forward and he hand her the bouquet of white roses, her favorite flowers.

"Henry would like to tell you that every day that you have been a part of his life he has known happiness and love." The driver says as he holds open the door for Teddy to climb in. Next he asks for Addison.

"Nicole would like you to know that your love saves her every day." He says as he hands Addison her bouquet of tulips, her favorite flower and assist her into the vehicle.

"That would mean that you are Calliope. Arizona would like you to know that your beauty is beyond measure." He hands me a bouquet of lilies, my favorite and I climb in the limo with my friends. We all expected to see our significant others waiting in the car but there are not, there is just an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne and a note for us to enjoy a glass and relax until we reach our destination.

"I have to say so far so good on their parts." Addison remarks as we enjoy our champagne. Soon enough we pull up next to a high rise building in downtown Seattle and the driver opens the door where we are met with an older gentleman in a tux.

"Good evening ladies, if you would follow me I will escort you to your dates." He leads us into the building and onto the elevator. He takes us to the top floor and indicates for us to get off. He leads us to an entrance to what appears to be a restaurant that looks closed. He opens the door and ushers us in.

"Enjoy your evening ladies." He says as he walks away. The 3 of us walk into the room and are in awe of the soft lighting and warmth of the restaurant. That is when we notice our significant others standing at a small stage in the corner of the room. All 3 of them look amazing. Henry is in all black except for his white tie. Coop has on tuxedo style black pants, a white tuxedo shirt the top 3 buttons undone, and her black bow tie is hanging undone and loose around her collar. Arizona is stunning in a deep blue silk dress. It fits her lean body perfectly, and it is cut just above the knees showing off her killer legs, she has on a matching blue pair of pumps. All 3 walk over to us.

"Good evening Teddy, you look beautiful, please let me escort you to our table for the evening." Henry kisses Teddy softly and takes her to a group of 3 tables placed close together by the stage.

"Good evening my beautiful Addison. As always you take my breath away. Please let me escort you to our table for the evening." Coop leans in and places a soft kiss on Addison's lips and escorts her to sit next to Teddy. I notice she and Henry have gone back to the stage, Henry at the piano and Coop has picked up a guitar. I turn to my blue eyed beauty and she winks and smiles at me.

"Good evening Calliope, your beauty never ceases to amaze me. You look stunning. Please let me escort you to our table for the evening." She leans in and kisses me softly then holds out her arm to escort me to sit with Addison and Teddy. She then joins Coop and Henry on the stage and she to picks up a guitar. The next think I know the 3 of them start playing together beautifully, I'm so proud of how well Arizona has gotten at playing the guitar. Arizona starts singing first.

**Arizona singing**

**When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?**

**Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up**

Her voice is so sweet and she is looking at me the whole time, I feel the tears welling in my eyes. She steps away from her mic and then Henry sings the next verse.

**Henry singing**

**And when you're needing your space  
to do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find**

**'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
no! i wont give up**

His gravelly voice is filled with such emotion for my friend and the normally very unemotional Teddy Altman is trying to contain her tears. I reach over and squeeze her hand. Then Coop starts her verse.

**Coop singing**Top of Form

**Bottom of Form**

**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts  
We got yeah we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what i got, and what i'm not  
And who i am**

**I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up**

Coop's pure voice is filled with the love she feels for my red headed best friend and Addison has tears streaming down her face. Then all 3 start singing together and they sound beautiful.

**Arizona, Henry, and Coop singing together**

**I won't give up (No I'm not) on us (Giving up)  
God knows i'm tough enough (I am tough) (I am loved)  
We got a lot (We're alive) to learn (We are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (And we're worth it)**

**I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm Still looking up**

As they finish up, all 3 of us stand to greet our partners. We all take a moment to embrace them.

"That was incredible." I whisper in Arizona's ear as I hold her to me. I hear both Addie and Teddy express similar things to Coop and Henry.

"Well we had 3 very special ladies to impress so you know we had to go all out." Arizona tells me.

We spend the rest of the evening eating amazing food, drinking awesome cocktails, and lots of laughter. Just as it gets close to midnight Arizona, Coop, and Henry take our hands and lead us to the wall that is nothing but windows and we are given a stunning view of the Seattle skyline. Just as we all countdown to zero we see the fireworks shoot off over the water. I turn to Arizona and pull her into a soft sweet kiss.

"Happy New Year my love."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I have been asked/requested for some drama. While I'm going to keep this a mostly sweet story, this chapter will have some drama. I have received some ideas that I really liked and I put my own spin on them. Enjoy**

**Chapter 38**

**Cooper POV**

I had just scrubbed out of a fairly simple gall bladder removal when I received a page to the hospital daycare. While it was a non-emergency page I still hustled that way. Since Addison and Callie were at a luncheon downtown for Harper-Avery winners (Callie) and new nominees (Addison), I figured it was something with Liam, since I knew Arizona was here so they would page her for Sofia. As I approached the daycare I hear the intense crying of my sweet little Latina. I have been around Sofia enough to recognize her cries, I was relieved that it didn't sound like her pain cry, but she was pretty upset. As I walk in I see Karen trying to soothe Sofia to no avail.

"Hey Bug what's all this noise about?" I say softly.

"Coop Coop I want my momma!" Sofia wails as she reaches for me. Karen goes on to explain that Sofia woke from her nap, apparently having had a nightmare and had been crying for Arizona since. Karen called up to the Peds floor and was informed that Arizona was in a surgery. Karen thought she could get Sofia calmed down but when it was becoming clear she couldn't and Sofia crying was upsetting some of the other children, she decided to page me.

"Okay Sofia let's go see if momma is out of surgery yet?" I tell the sobbing child in my arms. As we head towards the surgical board Sofia cries have a least turned to silent tears instead of full on tantrum. I handed her my surgical cap that I had still been wearing when I got to the daycare and she cuddles it to her chest, it seemingly helping her calm a bit. I see that Arizona is in OR 3 and that it was just a simple Appy that she was performing. I look at my watch and realize that she is probably close to being done, so Sofia and I head towards the scrub room to wait for her. We stand outside the room and I'm swaying Sofia back and forth in my arms, she is occasionally having a hiccup from the earlier crying, but seems to have calmed down.

"Momma!" Sofia exclaims and holds out her arms for Arizona the minute she comes out of the scrub room.

"Hey baby girl what are you doing here?" Arizona asks confused.

"She apparently had a nightmare and woke up really upset. Karen tried everything to calm her but apparently only momma was going to do the trick. Karen was told you were in a surgery and she didn't feel like this was something to pull you away from that for so she paged me. I got Sofia calmed down as best I could and we came and waited for you." I explain to Arizona.

"Oh baby I'm sorry you had a bad dream. I'm here sweetie pie. Are you okay?" Arizona asks as we head towards the elevators.

"Yeah momma I was scared and I woke up and you no there." Sofia whimpers.

"I'm sorry baby; I had to fix another little girl so she could go home with her momma. I'm all done now though so why don't you and I head up to momma's office so we can get ready to go home." Arizona tells her.

"Alright pretty ladies I have to go back down to the ER. You both enjoy the rest of your day." I say to both of them as I walk away. When I get to the ER it doesn't seem to busy and I say hi to Charles, one of the Security guards that is posted in the ER area. As I'm talking to Kepner, I notice a man walk thru the doors. He is sweating profusely and has a grey tone to his skin. I saw enough during my time on the streets and now working in ER for as long as I have to recognize the signs of someone who is strung out and needing a fix, this guy had that look. I approach the man.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Cooper. Do you need medical attention?" I ask cautiously. Just as he makes eye contact I see the desperation in his eyes as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gun.

"I need you to give me some pain meds; I can't stand feeling this way!" The man yells at me. I see Charles start to come our way and so does the gunman.

"If you take another step towards me I will shoot this bitch right in the face and then I will unload my gun on anyone else around!" He shouts at Charles the gun still pointed at me. I hold up my hand to tell Charles to stop. I see that April has stepped behind the counter and pushed the emergency button on our phone system so I know that the police are coming.

"Okay sir, no one is going to come near you, just take it easy. I can give you something to help with the sickness okay." I tell him calmly.

"I want the pain meds, not some crap that is supposed to make me feel not sick! I need something for pain! All you damn doctors are the same, you think you know what is best for me, but you have no idea the pain I'm in!" He spits out.

"Coop Coop you forgot your cap!" I hear the sweet sound of my little Sofia. I turn to see her running towards me with Arizona trying to stop her, the next thing I see is the man swing his gun towards Sofia and Arizona and I just react. I slam my body full force into the man slamming him to the floor. I hear the gun go off but I don't stop. I grab the hand the gun is in and slam it hard on the linoleum floor. I hear the crack of his wrist and the man cry out and drop the gun. The next think I know 3 police officers have gotten me off the man and they have him restrained in handcuffs. I roll off to the side and that's when I feel it. The burning, searing, white hot pain coming from my left side. I look down and see that my scrubs are already starting to stain red from the blood seeping from my body. I look up as April Kepner runs to my side. I look around for Arizona and Sofia; I need to know they are okay. I see Arizona crouched down shielding a crying Sofia with her body. Arizona looks at me with terrified eyes.

"Take her Arizona, go, you both don't need to see this." I breathe out. Arizona understands that Sofia doesn't need to see me bleeding and hurt so she keeps her head tucked against her chest and takes her out of the ER.

"Apes I have a clear entry and exit wound. The bullet went straight thru. I think the location missed anything vital, but we are going to have to get it packed to stop the bleeding." I slur out.

"Dr. Cooper, shut up, I got this. Let me help you." Kepner tells me as she cuts my shirt off to access the wound on my side.

"Yeah good shutting up." I say just as the blackness takes over.

The next time I open my eyes I'm lying in a hospital bed with both Chief Bailey and Dr. Kepner at my bedside. My mouth feels drier than a desert and Bailey gives me a small drink of water.

"Hey Chief, Apes. What is the damage?" I ask exhaustedly.

"Thankfully the bullet went in and out cleanly. Nothing internal was damaged. That being said, the bullet did tear up quite a bit of muscle tissue so the healing is going to hurt and you will be sore for a while for sure." Kepner tells me.

"You also lost a significant amount of blood so we have given you a transfusion as well. We are pumping you full of fluids, plus you will be on a strong antibiotic drip to ensure against infection. And we will get you set up on a drip with some pain meds for the next few days to help you rest. I'm glad to see you awake Dr. Cooper." Kepner says with tears in her eyes.

"You did a good job today Apes. You made sure to get over to the phone and alert the authorities without the gunman being aware, and when it came time to administer medical care you never even hesitated. You are a fine trauma doctor, I'm proud of you." I tell her sincerely. She squeezes my hand and leaves the room.

"I have been filled in on everything that happened. That was quite heroic of you, and just so you know you broke 3 of that man's ribs and snap his wrist like a twig when you threw him down and wrestled the gun away from him. And since he obviously has an addiction to pain meds, I ordered for him not to be put on anything strong than ibuprofen." Bailey tells me with a smirk.

"That son of a bitch is lucky I didn't kill him. When I saw him turn that gun on Sofia and Arizona, I wanted to kill him." I say with anger still in my voice. Arizona and Sofia are my family, and no one got to hurt my family.

"Are they okay by the way?" I ask Bailey.

"They are both pretty shook up. Sofia pretty much cried herself into exhaustion and is sleeping in Arizona's office. Jo is sitting with her and Arizona is waiting outside for me to be done. Also she called both Callie and Addison and they are on their way here. I'm going to go get Arizona now; I think she needs to see that all things considering you are okay. Now take it easy and rest okay." Bailey tells me as she leaves.

"Hey there Battleship. You can come in you know." I say to Arizona when I see her hovering in the doorway. Arizona walks right up to me and throws her arms around my neck and kisses my cheek.

"Thank you Coop, you saved my baby girl today. I can never say thank you enough." She says with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey it's okay Arizona. She's okay, you are okay, and really I got a flesh wound, I'm okay. Besides Callie would kill me if I ever let anything happen to her girls." I joke with her.

"You can joke all you want Nicole Cooper, but you didn't even think twice about putting yourself in harm's way to protect Sofia and I, and I will forever be grateful that you did. I'm also so very happy that didn't have to give your life to do so." She tells me seriously.

"Arizona I know you understand this better than anyone, you and that beautiful little girl are my family and I protect my family. Now I know she is sleeping but I would really like to see with my own eyes that she is okay so would you go get Bug for me?" I ask. And I really do need to see her, all that kept flashing thru my mind was that strung out lunatic turning his gun towards my sweet Bug.

"Yeah I will go get her; I think she needs to see you just as much as you need to see her. Fair warning I called Callie and even though I reassured her that we were all okay, and that your injuries weren't critical, she was pretty freaked out and I can imagine Addison is pretty worried as well. They should be here soon." Arizona tells me with a smile as she leaves to go get Sofia.

I close my eyes and grimace with pain as I try to shift a little in the bed when I hear a loud set of gasps come from the doorway. I look up into 2 set of concerned eyes. One pair of deep brown orbs and one pair of the most beautiful ice blue eyes I have ever seen. Both Addison and Callie have tears running down their faces as they come into the room.

"Hey there's 2 of my most favorite girls." I say as I wave them both over, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders while they both sob into my shoulder, one on each side, being mindful of my left side.

"It's okay, I'm okay." I repeat over and over soothingly. They both sit back and Callie rubs her face as Addison leans in and gives me the sweetest kiss on my lips.

"Jesus Coop you can't do that to me. I can't lose another person I love." Callie exclaims as she starts to cry again. I reach for her hand and rub my thumb a long it softly.

"Bones I'm okay, I'm sorry I scared you. I had to protect Sofia and Arizona; I couldn't let that bastard hurt them." I tell her. I see a confused look cross her and Addison's face and I realize that Arizona didn't tell them the whole story. I immediately understand why, she didn't want to upset Callie with the knowledge that she and or Sofia were ever in danger.

"What do you mean you had to protect them Coop?" Callie asks. Before I can answer I hear Arizona in the doorway.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you anymore than you were." She tells Callie.

"Coop Coop you awake!" Sofia squeals from Arizona's arms. She brings her over and sits her on my right side. I instantly cuddle her to me and inhale her sweet baby scent. I feel the tears forming at just holding her and knowing she is okay.

"Yeah Bug I'm awake. I'm sorry if you were scared but I'm okay now. Apes and Aunt Bailey fixed me all up." I tell her. I cuddle and reassure the 4 year old for a bit longer when Arizona asks Jo to take her to play so the 4 of us can talk. Addison immediately takes the place where Sofia was and starts to run her hand thru my hair. I understand her need to touch me, she needs the reassurance that I'm here and okay. I smile up at her and give her a wink.

"Okay now that Sofia is out of the room I want to know what happen." Callie demands. So Arizona and I explain how I ended up shot. I told them how the man came into the ER strung out and had a gun demanding drugs, Arizona explained how Sofia accidentally had my scrub cap and they had come down to the ER to give it to me. Just as Arizona realized what was going on, Sofia yelled out for me and started to run towards me and the gunman turned, Arizona grabbed Sofia and turned her away to shield her as I tackled the gunman. In the mist of wrestling the gun away from him it went off and I got shot. Addison, Callie, and Arizona are all crying again. I'm whispering soothing words in Addison's ear while Arizona and Callie embrace each other to console each other.

"Thank you Coop, thank you for protecting my girls and thank you for not being dead!" Callie says and we all chuckle at her wording. Callie and Arizona notice my eyes getting heavy from the pain meds and they say their good byes to go spend time together with Sofia and each other, thankful that they can do that today. Just as I start to drift I hear my sweet Addison whisper in my ear.

"Thank you for living. I love you."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 39**

**Addison POV**

I could tell immediately from Callie's face when she got off the phone that something was terribly wrong. She told me we had to go and once we got in her car she told me that Nicole had been shot. It felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest at those words. How unfair would it be after all my failures with relationships and I finally find the one person who I feel like I have a chance at forever happiness with only to have that person taken from me. It takes me a few minutes to register Callie's words thru my own panicked thoughts, but she is telling me that according to Bailey, Nicole's injuries aren't life threatening and she doesn't require surgery. When I ask what happen, Callie says that all Arizona had told her was that a strung out junkie came into the ER with a gun demanding drugs. I can tell Callie is just as worried as I am, Nicole has become her Mark, and I know this is opening that wound back up for her. I reach over and clasp her hand that she is not using to drive, and we clutch on to each other all the way to the hospital getting strength from each other. Once we reach the hospital we run into Chief and she explains Nicole's injuries to us and tells us what room she is in. All things considering her injuries are minor, if you can call a gunshot wound to the left side of your body minor. Her recovery will be slow and uncomfortable due to muscle tissue damage. Callie and I immediately head to her room. When we reach the doorway the sight causes us both to gasp. The usual, full of life woman that I have grown to love has been replaced with a pale, tired one. Her eyes are closed when we first get there and she has dark circles under them and I can see the strain of the day's events in the lines of her body. I can't help the tears that are streaming down my face, because while she looks like someone should after you have been shot, she still looked miraculous to me, because she was alive. She opens her eyes and sees us standing there. She calls us in, and even in her weaken state, she is the one to comfort us. After she sees Sofia and she and Arizona fill us in on what happened we can see Nicole is growing sleepy from her pain meds. Arizona and Callie leave and I stay lying next to Nicole on her hospital bed running my hand thru her hair while she sleeps. I have been meaning to ask her to move in with me since Christmas but every time I get close I chicken out. I'm scared. I'm scared she will say no, I'm scared we are moving too fast, I'm scared of how much I love this woman! Today that fear becomes something entirely different. The whole way to the hospital I kept thinking about all the things we could have already shared if I had just asked already. Sharing the morning paper, making her a cup a coffee just the way she likes it, her rubbing my feet at night while we watch a movie. I could have lost her today and I would have missed out on having those moments with her because I was too scared. Well that stopped today, as soon as she was out of here, I was asking her. Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear her door open startled when I heard Teddy's voice.

"I came here as soon as I landed. How is she doing?" I see the concern in our friend eyes. Teddy had been in L.A. for a cardiothoracic conference and Callie told Arizona to call her as well. Teddy got on the first flight she could.

"She is okay; the damage was pretty superficial, nothing internal. The bullet did tear thru some muscle tissue so she will be sore for a while." I tell Teddy as she walks over to the bed.

"How are you Addie?" She asks. Before I get a chance to answer I feel Nicole stir next to me and open those gorgeous green eyes. She smiles at me and then realizes that Teddy is in the room.

"Bear what are you doing here? I thought you had a conference in California." She says sleepily.

"Well I did and then my best friend decided to play super hero and get herself shot so I came home. How are you feeling buddy?" Teddy asks her.

"Like I got shot!" Nicole jokes. I know that she is trying to make light of the situation but she got shot! I can feel my emotions getting the better of me and I need to get out before I lose it.

"You visit with Teddy for a bit, I will be back in a little while." I say as I all but bolt from the room. I hear Nicole call out my name but I don't stop moving towards the nearest empty on call room. As soon as I shut the door I sit on the bed and let the tears flow. Almost immediately the door is opened and Teddy comes in. She sits down next to me and holds me while I cry.

"She could have died today Teddy!" I exclaim thru my sobs.

"I know Addie but she didn't and that's what matters. Not what could have happened. What matters is that she didn't die, she is still here with us." Teddy says soothingly.

As my sobs lessen I pull out of Teddy's embrace.

"I'm okay Teds. Go back to Nicole; I know you need some time with her too." I tell her.

"She is who sent me after you. Crazy fool tried to get out of bed to come after you herself and when I told her to stop she begged me to come make sure you are okay. She may not tell you Addison, because it's still hard for her to, but that woman needs you as much you need her. Now that my heart rate is at a normal level for the first time in over 6 hours seeing that Coop is okay, I'm going home to see my boyfriend. Go be with her, she needs you." Teddy kisses me on the temple and then leaves. I take a few minutes to gather myself and head back to Nicole's room. She is sitting up in her bed with such a forlorn look on her face. I clear my throat to let her know I'm in the room.

"Addison! Are you okay? I sent Teddy to check on you. What's wrong sweetie?" She asks as she notices the tears on my face. She tries to sit up even more to reach for me and I can see the pain pass across her face.

"Stop Nicole, you are going to rip open your wound and then Chief will have your ass. Just sit still I will come to you." I tell her as I snuggle into her side again.

"Are you going to tell me why you bolted out of the room now?" She asks as she is holding my hand.

"I just got overwhelmed for a minute love. You could have died today Nicole. I could have lost my light, you have become my light. After Sam and I fell apart I had decided that I was just destined to be alone, that I wasn't really ever intended to have a great love. I had so many failed relationships Nicole; I really just thought I wasn't any good at them. Then you happened. With you I'm great, you make me great. You make me feel like I can be good at a relationship, that I do know how to love someone enough. And I could have lost that today, so I needed a minute. I'm sorry if I upset you, I'm okay now." I tell her as I rub her head in the way that I know makes her sleepy.

"You remember what the driver said to you on New Year's Eve when he handed you the flowers? When I told you that your love saves me every day? I mean that Addison. After Emily died, I was so hollow, I wasn't living, and honestly I was dying a little bit every day. And after 4 years of feeling that way, I truly never thought I would feel alive again, but you make me feel so full of life. You bring me away from the darkness every single day Addison. You and Liam have given me a reason to live again, and not just live as a shell of a person, but really live! I'm sorry I got hurt today, but I lived, and I will continue to live because I have reasons to do so now." She tells me.

"I want to ask you something and I want you to know that I'm not asking because of what happened today. I actually have wanted to ask for some time now, I was just scared. All today has done is show me that life is too short to be afraid. I want you to move in with Liam and I." I tell her. I watch the biggest smile light her face.

"I would love nothing more than to go to bed with you every night and wake up with you every morning. Yes I will move in with you. I love you Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery, now kiss me before I fall back to sleep.

I lean forward and give her a soft kiss as she closes her eyes and drifts back to sleep.

"I love you Nicole Quinn Cooper."

**Arizona POV**

After we left the hospital with Sofia and went home, Callie made us our favorite dinner of homemade mac and cheese. If I wasn't cuddling or holding Sofia, then Callie was, and Sofia seemed just fine with that. The normally very independent 4 year old was a bit clingy tonight and I understood why, she went thru a pretty scary event today and she needed the physical comfort and reassurance that all was right with the world from her mommies. Calliope had been abnormally quiet and I knew that she was processing the emotions of the day. Honestly so was I, so we really didn't push each other to talk right away. We watched a light hearted Disney movie with Sofia and she dozed off halfway thru, exhausted from her emotional day. I picked her up and went and got her changed and put in her bed. I sat and just looked at my sweet baby girl sleeping, and even though I'm not really a religious person, I sent up a silent prayer of thanks for her coming out of today unharmed. As I turn to leave I see Callie standing in the doorway watching us. I know that she needs a few minutes with Sofia as well so I walk by her and squeeze her arm.

"I'm going to go take a shower and try to wash this day away." I say to her softly as I pass by.

As soon as the warm spray of the shower hits me, it's like it opens the dam and all the emotion of today crashes in on me. My mind starts replaying the events. I remember registering that there was something not right going on as Sofia and I approached. Coop had her back slightly to us and there was just something wrong in her stance. Before I register exactly what was wrong, Sofia started towards Coop calling her name and that's when I saw the man with the gun. I remember I felt my blood run cold as I saw the man swing the gun in the direction of Sofia and me. I just reacted; I grabbed Sofia around her waist and turned my body to shield her at the same time I saw Coop lunge at the man. I heard the gun shot and I was expecting to feel the pain of being shot, but I never did. I continued to shield Sofia as I looked up to see what was going on and that's when I saw Coop on top of the man wrestling with him for the gun. I immediately saw that she was bleeding, Coop had been shot, yet she continued to fight. When the police finally detain the man and Coop realized she was hurt, her concern was still for me and Sofia and getting us away from the scene. I could have lost my child today, and I almost lost someone who had become a dear friend to me. I continue to sob as I sit on the floor of the shower with my knees to my chest. I look up as the shower door opens into the beautiful brown eyes I love so much. Callie immediately strips and steps in the shower and picks me up to my feet and holds me.

"Its okay baby let it out." She tells me as she starts sobbing as well. We both just need to get out the feeling of almost losing this.

"We could have lost Sofia today, I could have lost you, and we almost did lose Coop." Callie sobs out.

"I know baby, I know. But we didn't okay. Sofia is okay, I'm okay, and Coop is alive." I tell her as I pepper her face with small kisses.

"I have to say thank you to you too. I know Coop is who took on the gunman, but she told me something after you left the room earlier." Callie tells me quietly.

"Yeah and what was that?" I ask

"Coop told me that before she even tackled the gunman you had already grabbed Sofia and shielded her with your body. You protected our baby Arizona, thank you for that." She sobs out.

"I would gladly give my life for you or Sofia, and any of our future children. I love you both so very much." I tell her as I grasp her face between my hands looking into her eyes.

"I feel the same way; I will always do what I can to make sure you are safe. I love you." She tells me.

We take our time washing each other, it's not anything sexual, it's more of need to just touch and be touched by the other. As we step into our bedroom I notice Sofia asleep in the middle of our bed and I look to Callie questioningly.

"I just needed her close to me tonight. Is that okay?" She asks me sheepishly.

I smile and nod yes, I need that too. We get our pajamas on and climb in bed on each side of our sleeping child, both rolling towards each other draping an arm over her and holding hands.

"I know today sucked but look at we still have. And we have so much to look forward too. We are hopefully going to get me pregnant this week, we move into our new house next week, and we get married in just over 5 months. So I'm going to move past what I could have lost today and be grateful for what I have instead. I love you Arizona Michelle Robbins." Callie tells me as her eyes start to grow heavy with sleep.

"I love you Calliope Iphegina Torres."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Baby making sexy time**

**Chapter 40**

**Callie POV**

Tonight was the night. Arizona and I were going to try and make a baby! Addison had planted 3 of Arizona's eggs in my uterus last week and I'm now ovulating. Today was my day off but I was coming by the hospital to pick up our donor sperm and the supplies we would need to attempt the insemination at home. I had a bit of time before I was due to meet Addison so I decided that Sofia and I would stop and see Coop. She had to stay in the hospital a bit longer than they thought due to a fever she spiked 2 days after the shooting. They just wanted to make sure she wasn't developing an infection. Hopefully she would be able to go home in the next day or so. As Sofia and I get closer to her room we hear the very distinct sound of guitar playing and my fiancé laughter. When we walk into the room I see Coop sitting in her bed with a guitar in her hand, and Arizona has a chair pulled to her bedside, a guitar in her hand as well. Coop is trying to show Arizona how to position her fingers for a particular set of chords and Arizona seems to be struggling and they are cracking up at her normally skilled hands struggling.

"What exactly do we have going on in here?" I ask with a smile as I walk over to give Arizona a kiss.

"I had a break in between surgeries so I thought I would come hang with Coop and apparently destroy my self-esteem in the process with this damn guitar." Arizona responds with a chuckle.

"Hi momma, Hi Coop Coop!" Sofia says as she climbs up on the foot of Coop's bed and snuggles up to her.

"Hey Bug, Hey baby girl." They answer simultaneously.

"What are you guys doing here? Not that I don't love seeing my 2 favorite Latina ladies, but isn't it your day off today?" Coop asks me.

"Yes it is, but I have an appointment with Addison and we thought we would stop in and say hi." I reply.

"Oh does that mean that today is the day?!" Coop asks with a sly grin sent mine and Arizona's way. I knew she would pick up immediately what I was here for as soon I mentioned my appointment with Addison.

"Yes it is, now I have to get back I have a surgery in 15 minutes. I will walk you to Addison's office first though." Arizona says as she puts her guitar away and stands to leave.

"Can I stay with Coop Coop mami?" Sofia asks me. I look to Coop and she nods that she is okay with that.

"Sure mija, I will come back when I'm done with Aunt Addie. Be easy on Coop okay, she is still healing." I say to my daughter as both Arizona and I kiss her good bye.

"Hey Battleship, good luck tonight, I hope you work some magic." Coop says to Arizona with a smirk.

"Oh Coop magic is never a problem for me. See ya!" My blonde replies cockily. I chuckle at their banter as we head towards Addison office.

"So magic is guaranteed tonight huh?" I ask in a flirty tone as I pull Arizona to me by her lab coat.

"There will be all kinds of magic and hopefully some baby making thrown in for good measure." She replies as she gives me a quick kiss and heads towards the surgical floor. I shake my head and enter Addison office.

"Hey Red you ready to help get me knocked up!" I say with a laugh.

"You make that sound so wrong and dirty you know that! But yes I have the things that you will need to hopefully get pregnant." She replies laughing. We spend the next half hour with her going over everything we would need to possible know.

"So has Bailey said when Coop can get out of here?" I ask Addison.

"She said that as long as she stays fever free thru today, I can take her home tomorrow." She replies.

"Home? As in your home?" I inquire.

"Yeah she is going home to our house, not my house." She replies with a shy smile.

"Oh my God Addison you asked her?! When?" I ask excitedly.

"The day she got shot. I told her that I was done being afraid and her getting hurt just made me realize that life was too short to be afraid, so I asked her and she said yes. We are going to slowly start bringing more of her stuff over from her place to mine. So I guess you can put both apartments on the market." She tells me.

"Well we can combine our efforts and anything she needs moved to your place we can move with us when we move next week. While I'm happy for you guys, I have to say I'm really happy that I don't have to break it to Sofia that we were moving away from Coop!" I say laughing.

"I'm glad I could help with that! Now get out of here and good luck making a baby tonight!" She says with a wink. I leave and go visit with Coop for a bit longer, congratulating her on taking the next step with Addison. We both agreed that we were happy that we were still going to live close to each other. I notice the time and I want to put together a special dinner for Arizona tonight so we needed to get going home. After a trip to the grocery store Sofia and I headed home and I started dinner. I was just putting the finishing touches on my chicken piccatta dish when the front door opened and in walked my blue eyed beauty.

"Momma's home!" Sofia squeals as she races to Arizona for a hug.

"Hi sweet girl! Did you have a good day with mami?" She asks as she gives me a kiss hello.

"Yeah, we went to the store so we could make you a special dinner so that you know how much we love you." Sofia tells her.

"Well I feel super special, thank you ladies." Arizona says giving us her dimpled smile. God I hope our baby inherits those dimples! After dinner we spent some time together playing with Sofia and her new favorite game Candy land that she got for Christmas from her nana and papa. Then Arizona took her to take her bath. That had become our routine, if one of us had the day off and got to spend the day with Sofia, then the other got to have bath time with her. It ensured that Sofia was able to have special one on one time with each of us. When I heard Arizona get Sofia out of the tub and headed to her room for her to get ready for bed, I headed to our room to set some things for us that I had planned. I walk into Sofia's room to see Arizona tucking her in. I walk over and give our sweet daughter a kiss and lean it and whisper in Arizona's ear.

"Meet me in our bathroom when you are done here." And I walk out of the room.

**Arizona POV**

I have been nervously excited all day today. We were trying for the first time tonight to make a baby. Calliope made my favorite dinner tonight and I know she did this to make it feel like the special night it is. After I get Sofia to sleep I follow the instructions whispered in my ear and head for our bathroom. I notice that our bedroom has candles lite everywhere and I see the insemination kit and the stuff set up on my nightstand. I make a yuck face at the thought of handling sperm, but it is a necessary evil for us to get pregnant. As I enter the bathroom I see my beautiful Latina submerged in a bubble bath.

"Hey there pretty lady, why don't you come join me in here?" She beckons me sweetly. I strip and slide into the warm water in front of her and relax with a groan back into her.

"This feels nice. What did I deserve to earn all this? First dinner now a bath with my girl. You spoil me." I say I run my fingers up and down her arms that she has wrapped around me.

"I wanted tonight to be special for us and I thought we could use some relaxing time together. Addison did say the more relaxed I was the better." She whispers in my ear as she starts to wash my body. We take turns washing each other, both making a point to ensure certain touches and caresses linger longer than others, working up a slow burn in each other. Soon the water grows cold and we dry each other and head to our room. Callie pulls back the comforter and climbs into the middle of the bed then reaches for me. As I lay my body on top of her I lean in to give her a long, slow kiss, taking time to explore her mouth with my tongue. She softly runs her hands down my back to my ass where she grasps it and pulls our centers tighter together. We grind against each other our mutual arousal allowing us to slide effortlessly against each other. I kiss my way down Calliopes neck and collarbone to her breasts. She arches her back encouraging me where she wants me. I take a hardened nipple in my mouth and flick my tongue around it. Callie moans out her pleasure at this. I continue trailing open mouth kisses down her stomach until I reach her wet sex. I groan at her smell and I start giving her long slow strokes of my tongue up her slit.

"God Arizona I love it when you go soft and slow like that. You feel amazing!" Callie tells me breathlessly.

I keep my leisurely pace, just enjoying the feel and taste of her in my mouth. Soon I can tell she needs more by the urgency in the movements of her hips. I stop long enough to prepare the syringe and lay it by my head as I resume licking her. I slowly enter her with 2 fingers while I gently suck on her clit. I slide them almost all the way out before I slowly slide them back in. This pace is driving Callie crazy.

"Arizona please baby I want to come so badly, make me come please." She pleads with me. I increase the pace of my thrusts and I suck a bit harder on her clit soon I feel her walls tighten around my fingers and before she can come completely down I remove my fingers and insert the syringe and push the

plunger. I kiss my way back up to her lips and give her a deep hard kiss, she moans at the taste of herself on my tongue.

"That felt amazing lover, thank you." She tells me softly. We lay there and cuddle for a few minutes and then she does something that makes me laugh out loud. She swings her body around to where her head is pointed towards the foot of the bed and props her legs straight in the air against the headboard.

"Hey no laughing, I'm helping the swimmers to get going in the right direction." Callie says with a proud smile.

"You are adorable you know that." I tell her with a kiss. After she has left her legs propped up long enough for her feet to go numb, she deems that the appropriate amount of time for the swimmers. We get in our pajamas and cuddle.

"So the wedding is in less than 5 months and outside of getting the venue and reception area booked we haven't done much. Your mom is going to kill us if we don't get going on this." Callie says to me.

"Your right, we have kind of let life distract us but we need to start some serious planning. If you are up for it I will go grab our little planner and we can start making some decisions tonight." I say. Since neither of us are tired I go grab our notebook.

"Okay wedding party? I know that Teddy is going to be your maid of honor and Addison is mine. Do we want anybody else standing up there with us? Also do you just want to get a justice of the peace to perform the ceremony, I know you really aren't that religious and I'm okay with that" Callie asks as she grabs a pen from her nightstand to take notes.

"I'm okay with it just being Teddy and Addison. Although I want Sofia to be a part of it as well, I think she should be our ring bearer and we can ask Meredith if Zola can be our flower girl, I'm sure they won't mind considering we are having the ceremony and reception on their property. I was thinking we should ask Coop to perform the ceremony." I tell her.

"I love that idea! She can go online and get ordained to perform weddings. I would love for Sofia to be the one to carry the rings to us. Okay now colors?" Callie asks.

"Well you love purples and I love blues, so what about like a plum and light blue color scheme, or we could go dark blue and lilac." I suggest.

"I like the plum and light blue idea. We can put Teddy and Addison in the dark purple and then maybe have Sofia and Zola's dresses in a light blue." Callie states.

"That sounds perfect. I will send my mom our ideas and she can start researching decorations with those colors. We should probably both get to finding our dresses as well." I say.

"I'm not sure how you feel about this but I would like to do traditional white wedding dress." Callie shyly says.

"I agree love, so traditional it is! I guess I need to set some time up with Teddy so we can start looking. Alright, we did well for tonight, let's cuddle and go to sleep." I tell her. We put the notebook aside and crawl under the covers wrapped up in each other falling asleep to dream about babies and weddings.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 41**

**Callie POV**

It has been 4 weeks. 4 weeks filled with crazy work schedules, moving us and helping move Coop into our new homes, getting bridesmaid dresses picked, and various other wedding details taken care of. Official we have a place to have the wedding, Derek and Meredith generously offered to let us use their property, and there was a perfect section that sat on a bluff that offered a spectacular view. We were going to set up some large white tents for the reception, and if weather cooperated, the actual ceremony would be held under a beautiful archway. We had hired the cater, photographer, and D.J. We even got Coop set to where she could officiate our ceremony. I know Arizona found her dress, her and Teddy went dress shopping last weekend, but of course I wasn't allowed to know anything more than that she found the perfect one. I had decided to wait to dress shop until we found out if I was pregnant. If I am, by the time we get married I could very well be 4 months pregnant and my body will quite different then. Addison agreed and we decided that if I was that we would go dress shopping about a month before the wedding and then just make sure the dress could be altered last minute if needed. We have been so busy which is why after 2 weeks passed we kind of spaced out me trying a pregnancy test, then 3 weeks went by, and now I realize that I'm late, and I'm never late. I mean it has been stressful, which technically could be the cause for me being a couple days late, but like I'm never late. That is the thought that has me wide awake at 4 in the morning. I look over at my sleeping blonde and can't help but smile, God I love that woman! I quietly slip out of our new bed, Arizona insisted we spend some money and buy some new things for our new house and a bedroom set was one of those purchase. Our new mattress was a piece of heaven and Arizona's reasoning for investing in a new comfy bed was she wanted to make sure I was comfortable as possible thru my pregnancy. I pad quietly to our bathroom and I pull the box of pregnancy tests that Arizona brought home the day after we inseminated me. I take one of the tests and I wait. I swear 3 minutes never seemed to take so long. I take a deep breath; okay it's time to look. I tell myself not to be disappointed if it's negative, it rarely happens on the first try. I look at the stick and I look again. A huge smile starts to form, that is a plus sign. Holy crap that is a plus sign! I can't help the squeal that leaves my mouth.

"Arizona come in here!" I yell out. I hear a thud and a curse and my adorably disheveled blonde comes flying into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" She asked concerned.

I hand her the stick and I watch as her still sleep filled brain catches up to what she is looking at and I see her dimples and tears.

"Oh my God Calliope! Does this mean what I think it means?" She asks in awe and a bit of shock.

"Yeah baby. I mean we should go get a blood test obviously, but I'm late and I decided to take the test this morning and it is positive, so yeah I'm pregnant." I tell her. She looks up at me with such love and joy that it brings tears to my eyes. She walks up to me and gently places a hand on my tummy.

"We are going to have a baby." She whispers as she leans in to kiss me.

"We are." I reply as I put my hand over hers. We stand there with our foreheads touching just taking a moment with each other.

"Thank you. Thank you for giving this to me Calliope." Arizona says with tears rolling down her cheeks.

I wipe her tears away, "thank you for doing this with me." I tell her. We crawl back into to bed and cuddle as close as we can to each other

"Since we both have today off we should go see Addison and get a blood test. I would kind of like to wait until after the 1st trimester before we tell people, outside of Addison of course." I say to her.

"No I agree, we want to make sure we get thru the scary part first. We should probably wait to tell Sofia as well just in case." Arizona says.

As much as we don't want to think about me losing our baby, we are both doctors and know the highest risk for a miscarriage is in the first 3 months and we definitely didn't want to get our almost 5 year old excited only to have her be crushed if god forbid something did happen. We lay there for about an hour longer just talking quietly and kissing.

"I'm awake sweetie so I'm going to go shower and get ready for the day then I will make us a big breakfast." I tell Arizona as I head towards our shower, shedding my clothes on the way. Just as I step under the warm spray I hear the door open and feel the soft arms of my lover circle my waist from behind.

"I think we need to celebrate properly Calliope."

**Arizona POV**

Calliope's pregnant! At least according to the 2 pregnancy test she took this morning. After our very sexy shower, much to her chagrin I made Callie take another test, I just wanted to see that positive sign again! Now we are headed to Addison's office so she can draw blood to get it confirmed.

"Good morning ladies!" Addison greets us excitedly as we enter her office. She escorts us to one of her exam rooms in order to draw the blood.

"Alright Cal I'm going to use a generic name on the labs, since both you and Arizona are doctors here, and this hospital is worse than a high school for gossip, I felt like that was best. I will also put a rush on it so I should have the results by this afternoon. I will make sure they page me when they are ready and then I will page you guys. Now go enjoy your day with Sofia and each other. The fact that you had 2 positives this morning I think it is okay to be excited, pretty sure you are pregnant!" Addison tells us both while hugging us.

"Thanks Addie for handling this with as much discretion as you are. We appreciate that very much." I tell Addison.

"No problem Arizona, I mean I'm now technically Callie's doctor so you know you have the whole doctor patient confidentiality working for you." She says with a smile. We both know that even if she wasn't Callie's doctor she would never tell as that she is also Cal's best friend and would always respect and protect our wishes. We tell Addie we will see her later and stop and grab Sofia from the daycare where we dropped her during our appointment. We decide to go to the children's museum with our sweet girl and then we went to lunch at a little café all 3 of us love. I couldn't help but think thru the day how we would soon be doing these same things with our children, not just our child. Even though it was still a chilly early February day, we were all well bundled up so we decided to let Sofia get some fresh air and play in the park for a while. As we were pushing her on the swings I decided to talk to Sofia about her role in the wedding.

"So Sof you know how mami and I are getting married and we are having a wedding really soon. Well we want you to be the ring bearer do you know what that means?" I ask her.

"No but does it mean I get to wear a pretty dress?" She asks cutely. For as much as our daughter is a tough bad ass like her mami, she is also like her mami in that she never passes up at a chance to wear a pretty dress.

"Yes baby you do; you are actually going with mami and Aunt Addie this weekend to look for yours and Zola's dresses. You get to help pick them out." I tell her.

"Yay for pretties! What is a ring bearer momma? And is Zola going to be a ring bearer too?" Sofia asks me.

"No baby Zola is going to be the flower girl, which means that she is going to walk before mami and I and lay flower petals on the pathway so we can walk down a pretty path. But the job of ring bearer is super special and super important, which is why we gave it to you. You get the very important job of holding momma and mines very special rings that we are going to give each other to say we will love each other and you forever. So do you think you can handle that job sweetie?" I ask her with a smile.

"I'm a big girl momma; I will be a good ring bearer I promise!" She replies excitedly.

"I know you will baby girl." Just as we finish the conversation Callie's phone rings and she tells me it Addison. After she hangs up she lets me know that the blood work is back and we head back to the hospital. Addison offers to take Sofia for us tonight so that we can have time as a couple to celebrate our big day. After she offered I had an idea of what I wanted to do, so we accepted. We headed home for the rest of the afternoon, Coop walked down in the late afternoon with Liam to pick Sofia up. After we said our good byes to our baby girl I ran upstairs to start my plan. Soon I heard Callie looking for me and I told her to come to the bathroom.

"What's all this?" She asks as she looks around. I had lite a couple of Calliope's favorite candles and ran her a bath with her favorite bath oil.

"I want you come in here and relax. I want you to take your time and enjoy this bath. When you get out there will be some comfy pajamas laid out for you and then you come down and find me." I tell her with a kiss and leave her to her bath. I dash downstairs and I call in a pizza order and I grab a small cooler and put ice and some sparkling cider from the fridge in the cooler. I grab all the extra pillows and blankets I can find and pile them in the living room after I move the coffee table to the side. I light the gas fireplace; lay out the blankets and pillows into a comfy bed area for us. I answer the door for the pizza guy and had just grabbed plates and napkins from the kitchen when a very sexy and relaxed Calliope came down the stairs. I grabbed her hand and lead her to the living room.

"Wow Arizona this is amazing!" She leans in and kisses my cheek and she smells so good from her vanilla bath oil.

"I thought we could enjoy some pizza and sparkling cider here by the fire, and then open the blood results together here." I tell her. We get comfy our backs against the couch facing the fire enjoying our pizza.

"Okay let's open it. I mean I know that we pretty much know the answer but I'm ridiculously excited to see it in writing." Callie says.

"Alright let's open it." I say as I grab the envelope and tear it open. Callie is looking over my shoulder as we both read what the pregnancy tests had already told us. We both still had a very emotional reaction to it. I turned my head and took her lips with mine.

"I love you Calliope, we are having a baby."

"I love you too Arizona. Do you want a boy or a girl?" She asks a bit giddy.

"Honestly I don't care as long as it is healthy. Although we already have a little girl, a boy would be nice. I know I loved having a brother." I say.

"Well Sofia has expressed her request of a brother. I would love a little boy with your dimples. I hope Sofia and this baby whether it is a little sister or brother are close like you and Tim were. I was never close with Aria and I want Sofia to have that sibling bond you had." Callie tells me.

"I know your family is a painful subject for you love, but Sofia and this child will be raised in a house of love and compassion. Sofia is already such a sweet gentle soul; I would have a hard time believing she would be anything other than that with a sibling. She is going to make an amazing big sister because she has a mami that has raised her to be loving to all." I tell her.

"She really is an amazing little girl isn't she? You are right she is going to be an amazing big sister." She says. The next thing I know Calliope is straddling my lap and her eyes have darkened.

"Now I do believe I owe someone from our shower earlier."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 42**

**Addison POV**

My baby boy just hit his 6 month old mark and he is the light of my life. Watching him grow and develop into the sweet baby that he is brings me nothing but pure joy. Nicole and I have been dating for roughly the same amount of time and she has now been living with us for a little over a month. She has been healing slowly, and I know there were some really frustrating times the last 5 weeks for her and her limitations. She had been cleared to go back to work this week, but she had to be mindful of any strenuous lifting. She was also cleared for other activities that were restricted while her wound healed and her muscles recovered. The lack of sexy time, plus the loss of some of her independence had made for a grumpy Dr. Cooper. I had notice that she seemed extra quiet and distant this last week but I just chalked it up to her being anxious about getting back to work. Ever since she moved in there had been something else I had been meaning to ask her but I wanted to wait until I had everything in place before I did. Now that I had the paperwork needed I wanted to ask Nicole to adopt Liam. She has been there since day one with him, and even at 6 months old, Liam looked to her as his other mommy. She was just as in love with him as he was with her. They shared a very special bond and I wanted my son to have that always in his life. Even if god forbid Nicole and I didn't work out, even though I didn't see that happening, I wanted her and Liam to know that they would always have each other. I had asked Callie and Arizona to watch Liam for me for a while this evening as that I wanted to make Nicole a nice dinner and have uninterrupted time with her to ask her. Both Cal and Arizona were excited and they were sure she would say yes, they knew how much Nicole loved Liam. I asked Callie if she knew if anything had been bothering Nicole, since I know she and Callie are close, but Cal said she hadn't said anything to her, but she to notice that Nicole had been distant. Maybe I could get her to talk tonight. I have learned in my time with Nicole that she internalizes a lot and will only talk when she is ready, but sometimes I had to push her to do so. I'm just pulling the roasted chicken and vegetables out of the oven when I hear Nicole come in.

"I'm home Addie. Wow it smells good in here." She says as she walks into the kitchen and gives me a soft kiss hello.

"Hey sweetie, yeah dinner is about done, I just have few finishing touches. You have time for a quick shower if you want." I tell her.

"Okay, where is little man?" She asks stealing an asparagus stalk.

"He is spending some time with his Aunty Callie and Aunty Arizona." I tell her with a flirty wink. Even though she was cleared for sexy time a week ago, we have yet to be intimate again, as that she has been distant. I was hoping to change that tonight as well, I missed her. She just nods her head and heads toward the shower. I feel a bit disappointed as that I thought she might be a bit more excited about us having some alone time but I try to shrug it off and hope that what I have to ask her gets her excited enough, and I'm sure I can entice her in other ways as well. Just as I get the table set with candlelight and pour us each a drink, a glass of wine for me and a tumbler of Nicole's favorite honey whiskey for her, she comes down in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a wool cable knit sweater. Her hair is still damp from the shower and she looks sexy.

"Wow Addie the table looks amazing! Thanks for this; it's a nice surprise to come home too." She tells me as we sit. We spend most of the meal just chatting about her first day back and other small talk topics. After we clear the table and clean up after dinner we take our drinks to the living room to sit on the couch by the fire. I decide to bring up the topic of her adopting Liam.

"I want you to know that you are so very important to me and Liam. We both love you so much and our lives are better by having you in it. Liam adores you and you have been there since the first day. I want you to always feel secure in your place in his life. So I would like you to legally become his other parent." I tell her as I hand her the papers. I watch shock and then another emotion I can't quite place pass thru her eyes as she reads the papers.

"These are second parent adoption papers. You want me to adopt Liam? Make him legally mine?" She asks with something in her voice I can't place.

"Yes I do." I answer quietly. Before I even know what is happening, Nicole is up off the couch headed towards the front door with her coat in her hand.

"Wait! Nicole where are you going? What's wrong?!" I ask as I follow her towards the door. When she doesn't answer me I grab her arm to stop her. She turns and I notice she has tears running down her face.

"Please Addison just let me go, I need to get out, I need some air." I let go of her arm at the anguish that I hear in her voice and she turns and walks out the door. I walk back to the couch and sit down as the tears start to fall. What the hell just happened?!

**Cooper POV**

5 years ago last week I lost my whole world. 5 years ago my wife and unborn child boarded a plane and never made it back off that plane. 5 years ago I put them in the cold hard ground. I know that I haven't been fair to Addison these last few weeks. Between being so frustrated with the limitations of my body due to the injury I suffered from the gunshot wound, then shutting down this last week, I haven't been easy to live with. I haven't even let her barely touch me and I see the hurt of rejection in her eyes, yet she has continued to be so patient and loving. Then the anniversary of their death came and I feel the guilt that always comes with it. I have the guilt that I'm here and they are not. I know I should talk to Addison and she would understand but I don't know how. And then tonight she does something so amazingly wonderful and asks me to be the 2nd parent to her beautiful son. Liam feels like mine, I have loved that boy since the first time I held him in my arms. The look of hurt and confusion that passed Addison's face when I walked out of the house keeps playing thru my head as I find myself in Arizona and Callie's backyard sitting on the giant wood play structure they have in their backyard. It's not long before I hear Arizona's voice.

"Hey there buddy. Mind if I climb up and sit with you?" She asks me. I indicated with my head that she can and she climbs up next to me.

"How did you know I was out here?" I ask her quietly.

"Addison called Calliope; she was pretty upset, told her that you walked out. Callie took Liam and Sofia over there to talk with Addie. I was getting ready to go look for you and I happen to see you walk back here thru the window." Arizona tells me.

"She asked me to adopt Liam." I say.

"And do you not want to?" Arizona asks.

"No I do, I love that little boy, I'm just freaking out a bit and I don't always know how to manage my feelings that well." I say sheepishly.

"Hey you're talking to the queen of bailing when things get to much so no judgment here. Do you want to talk about what is going on? We all have noticed a change in you these last couple of weeks." Arizona says to me. When I stay quiet she continues.

"I know it was difficult for you during your recovery time. For someone who prides herself on being independent and strong, it had to be hard to be so limited. So it's understandable if there is some residual frustration and anger there but I have a feeling it's deeper than that." She says.

"It was 5 years last week." I say so quietly I'm not sure she heard me.

"I'm so sorry Coop that explains a lot." Arizona says as puts her arm around my shoulders.

"I mean it's been 5 years and I have Addison and I'm happy. It shouldn't still be this hard right?!" I exclaim.

"It's been almost 10 years since my brother died. Yet every year around the time of year that we watched his body come out the back of a plane in a box with a flag draped over it, I spend 2 days in bed crying and eating doughnuts." Arizona tells me.

"It's the guilt that is killing me Battleship." I say with my voice breaking.

"What are you guilty about?" She inquires.

"I have guilt that I'm here and there not. I have guilt that I'm happy and they are gone. I have guilt on loving someone again and I have guilt that I have a child and that Emily never got that!" I say sobbing now.

"Awe Coop sweetie you shouldn't feel guilty for that, Emily wouldn't want you to feel guilty for that. Yes your wife and unborn child died and that sucks, like all the time. They died but you didn't and you owe to Emily and that baby to live the life that they got shorted. You owe it to them to be happy!" Arizona tells me as she pulls me closer to her.

"Addison is so good and I have a hard time believing that I deserve this twice in my life. I thought I was lucky to have had Emily love me the way she did, I had spent so much of my life feeling like I wasn't lovable. Then Emily died and I thought I had lost the one person who could ever make me feel that way, make me feel lovable, then Addison came along and I'm so scared to lose her or Liam." I confess.

"Loving someone like that always brings the fear of losing them and for you that is intensified because you have suffered that kind of loss. I'm scared every day that I would lose Calliope or Sofia, but loving them every day is worth the chance of losing them. That's what you need to hold onto, the loving not the losing." Arizona tells me.

"Fuck I really messed this up Battleship. Addison asks me to adopt Liam and I just walked out!" I state as I rub my face dry of my tears.

"Yeah probably not your finest move, but Addison loves you and you just need to talk to her. Tell her your fears, let her in Coop. I have known Addison Montgomery off on for about 7 years and the thing I have learned about her is if she loves you whether as a friend or a partner; she will stand by you thru thick and thin. Give her the chance to show you that. She loves you enough to handle the bad with the good." Arizona tells me.

"Thanks Battleship. I can imagine Bones is going to be pissed at me as well. I can't imagine she is very happy about the way I walked out on Addison." I tell her as we climb down and head towards the house.

"You don't worry about Calliope, I will talk to her and she will understand. She will probably be madder that you didn't come to her when you were hurting this last week, she loves you very much and she would have helped you thru it. We all would have. Callie, me, Addison, Sofia, Liam, and Teddy are your family Coop and we are here to help. Anything you can't do we will, that's what family does." Arizona tells me. I grab her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you Arizona. For everything, for loving my best friend and my niece, for letting me be a part of your family." I tell her sincerely.

"It's an honor to have you as a part of my family Coop. Now let's get you back over to Addison so you can fix this." She says as we walk down the block.

As we walk in I see Sofia playing with her dollhouse that we have at our house for her and Callie and Addison are sitting together on the couch talking quietly. They look up as Arizona and I walk in and I can see that Addie has been crying and that sends a pain straight to my heart. Callie on the other hand has fire in her eyes and I know I'm in trouble. She stands and walks towards me.

"We are going to take Liam and go and let you guys talk. But don't think for one minute Nicole Cooper that you and I aren't going to be having a very serious talk sometime soon. Now go over there and fix this!" Callie tells me as she hugs me and grabs Liam and her family and they leave. Addison hasn't left her spot on the couch since I came in and I go over and sit down next to her.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly.

"What happened Nicole? Why did you leave?" Addison asks as she starts to cry again.

"Please don't cry Addie, I'm so sorry honey." I say as I pull her in my arms. She pushes me away and stands up.

"No Nicole! You don't get to come in here and say sorry and hug me and have it all be okay. You have been shutting me out for weeks! Then you walk out on me when I ask you to adopt Liam! You need to tell me what the hell is going on!" Addison yells at me. If I didn't know how much I hurt Addison, her fiery temper would be turning me on, a mad Addison is kind of hot! But I know I did hurt her and I need to explain things to her.

"Last week 5 years ago I had everything. I had a wife who loved me more than I deserved, who was pregnant with our child. 5 years ago as of last week, I lost everything and I never thought I would get that happiness, that joy back. Then a little over 6 months ago I met this gorgeous red head and I found it again. Not only did this amazing woman love me more than I deserved, but she had just adopted the most beautiful baby boy I had ever seen, and I loved him from the day I first held him. And because I have all that again I have guilt. Guilt at being happy, at being loved again. And I have fear. Fear of losing it all over again." I tell her honestly. By now she has sat back down next to me.

"Why didn't you just talk to me Nicole? I can only imagine how hard the last week has been for you." She says.

"I know I should have, I guess I just don't always know how to talk to you about Emily. I never want you to think you are not enough, but I still mourn her and our child." I reply.

"Maybe at first it was hard not to feel like I had to compete with Emily in your heart, but the longer we have been together and more you show me your capacity to love and I understand what she was for you, how she helped heal that broken teenage kid inside you, I consider it an honor to share your heart with her. Loving her help you become who you are now, and that is the Nicole Cooper I love. You never have to be afraid to share Emily with me, because I'm not afraid to share you with her." Addison tells me sincerely.

At her words I start sobbing again and Addie takes me into her arms.

"I have no idea what I did to deserve 2 women in one lifetime that love me so unconditionally but thank you Addison. Thank you for loving me. And if the offer is still open I would love to adopt Liam and make him legally mine."

"No matter what that offer is always on the table. Liam is your son, and all the paperwork is to ensure that you have all legal and medical rights to him, but in all ways that count his is your son. And you don't have to thank me for loving you Nicole; you are so very easy to love." As she says this she stands up and heads towards the stairs.

"Now if you would care to follow me Dr. Cooper, we have a few hours before our son comes back home and I would like to properly make up with my girlfriend!" I can't follow her up the stairs fast enough!


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 43**

**Arizona POV**

Today is our first ultrasound. Poor Callie had just started to feel morning sickness. Well it's more like night sickness as that is when it seems to be the most bothersome. I have woken up the last couple nights in the middle of the night to the sound of her retching in our bathroom. I get up every time and get a cold wash cloth and put it on the back of her neck and rub her back until the nausea subsides. Then I put her back in bed and go make her some raspberry tea, as that it helps soothe her tummy. We are both tired from the interrupted sleep, but we both know that this is just the beginning of our tiredness so we try to stay positive. I'm excited to hear the heartbeat today; it is going to be awesome. Right now I need coffee! I have to avoid Calliope though, she is a bear about the fact that she only gets one cup of coffee a day now, so I try to be supportive by not drinking coffee around her. As I approach the coffee chart I see Coop there already. She sees me approaching and I see her say something to the barista.

"Here you go Battleship; you look like you need this." Coop says as she hands me my favorite mocha.

"Thanks Coop, I owe you the next round." It was nice to see her back to her old self. She hit a rough patch a couple weeks ago and she had a minor freak out on Addison, but they worked it out and were better than ever. They had filed the paperwork for Coop to adopt Liam and they were both excited for the paperwork to go thru.

"What has you looking so ragged there Battleship? Bones keeping you up late into the evening huh?" Coop says with a dirty tone. As that we don't want to tell people until we are thru the 1st trimester, Addison is the only one who knows that we are actually pregnant. I kind of feel bad that we haven't told Coop, but she would understand.

"Yeah we've definitely had some late nights." I reply back. She doesn't have to know that it hasn't been for anything fun. My pager goes off reminding me of our appointment and I say good bye to Coop with the promise that her, I, and Teddy will go running together soon. I toss my half empty mocha away and head towards the ortho ward to meet Calliope. She is standing at one of the nurse stations filling in a chart and I take a moment just to look at her. I know it is really too soon for anything to really be noticeable, but I swear she is glowing. This woman who is already breathtakingly beautiful just seems to become more so every day and pregnancy seems to agree with her.

"I can feel you staring creeper." Her mocking voice brings me out of my gawking.

"Can you blame me? Have you seen you? You are gorgeous, not my fault I have to stare." I tell her as I peck her lips.

"You taste like coffee, not fair!" She says with the cutest pout to her lips.

"Sorry baby I know it sucks for you. I told you that decaf would be okay, it's just the caffeine you have to avoid." I say as we head toward Addison's office.

"I know but with decaf it seems like a why bother, I mean I'm in the coffee for the caffeine!" She says as we enter the exam room that Addison told us to meet her in. I smile and kiss her lips at her adorableness. Addison walks in about that time.

"Alright no making out in my exam room ladies!" She jokes with us.

"Shut it Red. I believe I recently caught you and one Dr. Cooper in a pretty heated make out session in one of the trauma rooms!" Calliope teases back. Addison smiles and has a cute blush on her cheeks. After she has Callie change into a hospital gown she does a quick exam.

"Okay Cal, everything looks good, are you two ready to hear a heartbeat?" She asks as she pulls the ultrasound over. I'm sitting up by Calliope's head and I give a soft kiss to her temple as Addison rubs the gel on her tummy and sets the wand to trying to locate the heartbeat. As soon I hear it I know something is different, and then I look at the monitor and I gasp. Callie had been watching me and immediately is concerned.

"What is it Arizona? Something's wrong isn't it? The heartbeat doesn't sound right?" Callie asks in a panic. She is too busy looking at me that she doesn't see Addison's smile. I start to tear up at what I'm looking at and I turn Callie's head towards the monitor and that is when she notices it as well.

"Oh my." She says softly.

"Yes sweetheart, the reason the heartbeat sounds weird is because we are listening to 2 of them. We are having twins Calliope!" I say in awe. We knew that this was a possibility but now that it was a reality it was overwhelming.

"Congratulations you guys. I'm so happy for you. Of course now that you are having multiples Cal we will modify your care accordingly, but both heartbeats are strong and healthy. I will give you guys a few minutes and when you get dressed just come to my office and we can talk." Addison hugs us both and leaves the room.

"We are having twins Arizona!" Callie says as she turns her face into mine, both of us crying happy tears.

"I don't think I have been this happy and terrified at the same time in my life." I say chuckling as I wipe at my tears.

"I know right!" Callie replies as she gets dressed. I pull her to me and I kiss her with passion.

"I love you so damn much; I can't believe we are having 2 babies!" I exclaim.

"Let's go see Addie then I want a nice night at home with my girls." Callie says as we head out of the exam room.

**Callie POV**

Holy crap! Arizona and I are having twins! After spending another hour in Addison's office with her going thru the many concerns and needs of a multiples pregnancy we both went back to work. Now I'm meeting her and Sofia in the lobby to head home. I know Arizona is over-protective and I was concerned that the things that Addison covered with us might have freaked her out a bit. Many of the things that Addison talked about were just things that could happen, not that they would. When Addison talked about how being pregnant with multiples always lead to a higher chance of premature birth, so after the 1st trimester she would start me on some steroids to ensure a healthy lung development in the babies just in case. There is also an increased chance for me to develop preeclampsia, so we were going to monitor my blood pressure closely and I would have monthly check ups with Addison, increasing those as I get later into the pregnancy. We would also have regular ultrasounds to ensure the twins were playing nice with each other. She has started me on some medicine to help with the sickness and I was now taking prenatal vitamins as well. She also told me to be prepared to see my body changing sooner than it did with Sofia, as that my body was housing 2 growing babies instead of just 1. After we got home Arizona insisted that she was going to the grocery store to load up on all the healthy foods that Addison recommended that I should eat, especially things loaded with iron. When she returned with a crazy amount of grocery bags she went about making us dinner, insisting that I go sit with my feet up. I could get used to be spoiled like this! She made us a yummy dinner of chicken breasts, broccoli, and brown rice. We decided to watch a movie together as a family and before I knew what was happening Arizona was waking me up, I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep.

"Come on sweet love let's go to bed." Arizona whispers to me as she kisses my forehead.

"I'm sorry I didn't even realize I fell asleep. Is Sofia in bed already?" I ask tiredly as I stand.

"Yeah honey I put her down about an hour ago. You fell asleep about 20 minutes into the movie and her and I had a giggle at that, then next thing I know I look over and she has cuddled up to you and feel asleep too. Cutest thing ever. I put her to bed and I finished the movie." Arizona tells me as we head up the stairs to go to bed. I make a detour to kiss my baby girl and then head into our bedroom. We get dressed for bed and crawl in.

"You realize I'm going to be as big as a house when we get married right?!" I state a little depressed at the thought.

"You are going to be beautiful Calliope!" Arizona replies back.

"Says the woman who isn't going to be 5 months pregnant with twins on her wedding day!" I say with a smirk.

"Does that really bother you? We could always get married after the babies are born if that is what worries you?" she says sincerely.

"No it's okay sweetheart, I'm ready to be married to you. I mean no bride is excited about being pregnant on their wedding day, but at least we know that this isn't a shotgun wedding. I mean we aren't getting married because you knocked me up or anything!" I joke and we both crack up.

"How are you doing with the things that Addison talked about today? I know you tend to be a bit of a worrier by nature and I just want to make sure you are not working yourself up to panic mode." I ask Arizona.

"Of course I'm worried, how could I not be? But I know that most women who are pregnant with multiples have a fairly normal pregnancy and the births are problem free as well. But those women aren't my future wife, so I will probably drive you crazy with my over-protectiveness but I will try not to be manic about it." She replies with a sheepish smile.

"Do you want to find out the sex of the babies when we can?" I ask Arizona.

"Did you find out with Sofia?" she asks.

"Yeah I did, Mark wanted to know and I really didn't feel strongly enough one way or the other that I went ahead and found out." I tell her.

"Was Mark good to you thru your pregnancy with Sofia?" I ask her. For some reason I need to know that someone was there for her when I wasn't.

"Yeah he was. He went to every appointment, ultra-sound and he was in the room when she was born, he cut the umbilical cord. He made sure that I took all my vitamins and stayed healthy thru the pregnancy." I tell her honestly. I know she always felt a bit threatened by Mark and looking back I can see how she did and I wasn't very good at setting the boundaries with him, but I still wanted her to know that in the end he was a good man and a good father.

"I'm glad he took care of you when I wasn't here to do so. I hope you know I'm going to spoil the crap out of you with this pregnancy!" She tells me.

"I don't doubt that even a little bit. So do you want to find out the sexes? I ask going back to my original question.

"I would kind of like to be surprised but if you want to know I'm okay with that too." She answers.

"No I think it would be fun to be surprised this time. And there are so many cute unisex themes out there for nurseries and stuff that we can still find something we like without it mattering if we are having boys, girls, or one of each." I say.

"What do you want?" She asks curiously.

"Honestly I don't care as long as we have healthy babies, but one of each would be pretty cool." I answer.

"Yeah it would be." Arizona responds as she snuggles deeper into the covers and yawns.

"Let's go to sleep love, we have a busy few months ahead of us." I tell her as I turn out the light.

"Yeah but they are going to be awesome!"


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 44**

**Callie POV**

Today is the day we are going to start telling people we are pregnant. It's a good thing too because even though I'm only a bit over 3 months into this pregnancy my body is changing rapidly and I'm having a harder and harder time hiding the changes, especially from Coop and Teddy. They have both commented on how something seemed "different" about me. Arizona and I have the day off today so we are staying home with Sofia. We are telling her first and then she is going to help us tell nana and papa via skype. Arizona has really stepped up even more where Sofia is concerned. This pregnancy is already wiping me of any extra energy and by the time I get home from the hospital I'm exhausted. I can't even count how many times now I have fallen asleep on the couch when I was supposed to be hanging out with Arizona and Sofia. Arizona has made a point to spend as much one on one time with Sofia as possible; we want to make sure she feels loved, even with new babies coming. Arizona has also been amazing at letting me sleep in on my days off so when I roll over and see that it is already 9 am I know that she has already been up with Sofia for a couple of hours and the poor thing didn't get home until after midnight last night. I get up and head downstairs and I'm greeted with the sweetest sound. Arizona and Sofia are coloring at the dining room table and apparently whatever they were just talking about was hilarious to both of them because they are both laughing and I love the sound.

"Mami you awake!" Sofia exclaims as she jumps out of her chair to come hug me.

"Good morning! How are my girls this morning?" I ask as I kiss Arizona.

"We are awesome, just doing some coloring. Do you want toast or oatmeal this morning love?" Arizona asks as she heads towards the kitchen. Arizona makes me some toast and my 1 allotted cup of coffee and we decide that it's time to tell Sofia.

"Sofia baby can you come sit with momma and me for a minute. We have something super important to tell you." I tell her as we position her in between us on the couch.

"So you know how much you are always telling momma and me what a good big sister you would be?" I start.

"Yes mami, I would make the bestest big sister ever. Even better than Zola, she is mean to baby Bailey sometimes, and I would never be mean to my baby brother." Sofia replies.

"Well momma and I agree that you would make the best big sister so we decided to have a baby. I'm going to have a baby. And you want to know what else?" I say as I see her eyes widen at me saying I'm having a baby.

"What mami?"

"You get to be a big sister not just to 1 baby but 2." I tell her.

Sofia proceeds to put her hand softly on my small baby bump, "there are 2 babies in your tummy?" She asks in awe.

"That's right baby. I have 2 babies growing in my tummy." I tell her. The joy that lights up her face is indescrible.

"I want them to come out now so I can play with them!" Sofia squeals excitedly.

"Well you are going to have to be super patient because they still have a lot of growing to do before they can come out. But you get to help us tell nana and papa okay. And we have a special project that you are going to help momma with to tell them okay." I tell her. She nods and she and Arizona get the project done so we can skype with her parents. After we got Barbara the IPad for Christmas she has become quite the whiz with it and one of the first things she learned was how to skype because she wanted to see her granddaughters face as much as possible. We skyped with them every Sunday and Sofia loved it. Since it wasn't a Sunday, but a Friday, Arizona told her mom that we just wanted her and Daniel's opinion on some wedding stuff so that is why we were calling them today. As soon as we had the project done and Sofia set up with what she was to do we call the elder Robbins.

"How are my 3 favorite girls?" Barbara asks as soon as we see each other. She is sitting in a chair and Daniel is standing behind her.

"Hi nana and papa!" Sofia excitedly says.

"Hey mom and dad we are good. Actually we were calling to tell you something; well actually Sofia has something to tell you. Go ahead sweetie." Arizona says to Sofia. We had put Sofia between us at the table to where her body was hidden by the table, and then Sofia stood on her chair so that her t-shirt was visible to the Robbins. Arizona and Sofia had decorated a plain white t-shirt that had written in big letter along her chest and stomach, "I'm going to be a big sister x 2". Barbara let out a squeal that almost burst our eardrums thru the speakers.

"Does that mean what I think it means?!" Barb asks with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Yeah mom, Calliope is pregnant with twins!" Arizona says with her own tears. Barbara turns and hugs Daniel as she cries tears of happiness.

"That's not all Barbara. I know that you 2 could care less, you have shown me that with Sofia, but I really wanted to have Arizona's baby, so it was her eggs that we used to get me pregnant." I tell them.

"So those are literally Arizona's babies you are having?" Daniel asks with his voice breaking with emotion.

"Yep they are little Robbins that I'm growing." I state proudly. Barbara is so overwhelmed that she can't speak.

"Your right that it doesn't matter to us either way, any children you and Arizona have are our grandchildren no matter how they are conceived, but thank you for this Callie, you have no idea what this means to Barb and I." Daniel tells me trying to maintain his composure. We spend the next 45 minutes talking about babies and wedding stuff and then say good bye with the promise of keeping our usual Sunday skype date. Sofia went down for a nap not long after the call and Arizona and I decided to join her. Tonight Teddy, Henry, Addison, and Coop were coming over for dinner. We were excited to tell them the amazing news! Plus they weren't the only ones I had a surprise for.

**Arizona POV**

It couldn't have gone better with telling Sofia and then my parents. I knew that it would be overwhelming to my parents when they learned that it was my babies growing inside Calliope. After Tim died they kind of gave up the idea of having any biological grandchildren, and even though my parents couldn't love Sofia any less if they tried, it was special to them to have the babies be biologically mine. Now I was just finishing up the last touches on dinner and waiting on our friends to arrive to be able to tell them. We were going to let Sofia use her shirt again. The plan was after everyone got here and I got them sat down for dinner, Sofia and Callie would walk in with Sofia wearing the shirt. When Callie wasn't purposely hiding it you could see her slight bump and she was wearing a shirt that showed it off. Just as I leave the kitchen the front door opens and in walks our people. Addison and Coop walk in first, with Coop holding the most adorable 9 month old Liam, he gets cuter by the day I swear. They are followed by Teddy and Henry.

"Hey Battleship! It smells good in here!" Coop says as she comes over and hugs me and lets me kiss on Liam.

"Where are Cal and Sofia?" Teddy asks as I lead them all to the dining table.

"Oh their upstairs. Sofia spilled some juice on her shirt so they are up there doing a quick change." I say as I usher everyone to sit. As everyone does I yell up the stairs to let Calliope know everyone is here. As her and Sofia come down, Teddy is the first to notice Callie's bump and she gasp. Then Coop reads Sofia shirt and jumps up out of her chair.

"For reals?! You're pregnant, with twins?" She asks excitedly. When Callie nods her head yes, Teddy and Coop soother her in hugs and kisses. Then Coop turns to me and picks me up in a huge bear hug.

"Well done Battleship!" She says with a smirk.

"I told you magic happens every time Coop!" I joke back as she puts me down and Teddy hugs me.

"Addison you have known this whole time and never once told me." Coop mock scolds Addison.

"We asked her not to say anything until we cleared the 1st trimester." Callie tells Coop. With that we sit down and eat a meal full of laughter and joy. After Coop and Teddy cleaned up the dinner mess and Sofia and Liam were asleep the rest of us went to the living room to relax and spend time together.

"So do you guys want to know what you are having?" Teddy asks.

"No we decided that we want to be surprised." I answer.

"I love that. Have you decided on a nursery theme yet?" Addison asks.

"We have some ideas but nothing set yet. We are mostly just trying to get ready for the wedding, and then worry about baby stuff afterwards." Callie explains.

"Well if there is anything you need any of us to do just let us know. That means for baby or wedding. Speaking of which how does the wedding stuff go?" Henry says.

"We are pretty much ready on that front. The only thing left is Calliope has to get a dress but she is going to wait just a bit longer as that she knows that her body is changing pretty fast and she wants to keep the amount of alterations to a minimal." I tell him.

"The wedding is really only about a month and half away considering we are in the 2nd week of April already and we are getting married the 1st week of June, so Addison and I are going dress shopping tomorrow actually." Callie says.

"So you two are going to be gone most of the day tomorrow?" Coop asks Calliope.

"Yeah why?" Calliope responds.

"Well I have tomorrow off and both Bear and Battleship has tomorrow off, I see a video game day in our future tomorrow." Coop says looking at me and Teddy.

"Hell ya!" Teddy and I respond at the same time. It didn't take long into our friendship for Coop and I to find out that we have a mutual love for video games, and Coop had gotten Teddy hooked on them a while ago. We didn't get to do it very often because neither Calliope nor Addison was big fans of video games, but when the 3 of us got the chance we liked to get together and play.

"Seriously it's like I have 2 children! And I feel even sorrier for you Callie, because you are about to have 4!" Addison says with a laugh. Coop play tackles Addison and starts tickling her and I laugh at their antics. I look around the room at our family and I'm super excited to bring 2 more members into it. Not much later everyone heads out with Addison and Callie confirming a time for shopping tomorrow and Coop, Teddy, and I planning on going over to Coop and Addison's for our game day. Before I can head for the stairs to go to bed Callie asks me to come sit with her in the living room. I notice she has a large envelope in her hand.

"I want to talk to you about something well I guess I want to ask you something." Callie says

"Okay, what's that?" I ask pointing to the envelope in Callie hand.

"I want you to adopt Sofia legally. She is your daughter in every sense of the word except legally and I want that for you and her." Callie tells me. I start to tear up.

"You want to make her legally mine? Oh my god Calliope you have no idea how much this means to me!" I tell her as I hug her.

"That's not all. I want to legally change her last name to Robbins as well. I have no attachment to the Torres name outside of professionally for my career, but she doesn't have any ties to that name or family, but she does to the Robbins name. And I've decided about our last names as well after we are married. I want to take the Robbins name as well. I will obviously still use Torres in a professional setting just so there is less confusion, but for all other purposes I want to be a Robbins." Callie tells me. I'm openly crying at this point. The fact that Callie not only wants me to adopt Sofia legally, but she wants them both to carry my last name, its overwhelming the love I have for this woman.

"I would be honored to have both you and Sofia carry the Robbins name. Just when I think I can't love you more, you do something to show me that I can." I tell her.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: The wedding will be broken into multiple chapters, as that I felt that it was necessary to do it justice. Enjoy**

**Chapter 45**

**Arizona POV**

I'm marrying Calliope Torres today! Yeah that's right, I get to prove that fairy tales come true and marry the woman of my dreams. When I came back a little over a year ago I wasn't even sure if she would talk to me, much less give me a second chance, or I guess technically a third chance if you count the whole baby thing before Africa, seriously how did I get so lucky after everything I have put her thru! But I did get lucky, and not only did she give me that 3rd chance, she agreed to marry me, gave me a daughter, and is carrying 2 more of my children! Yep I'm proof happy endings can happen. Since we decided to have a bit of tradition, Callie stayed at Addison's last night. I asked to keep Sofia with me, as that Callie was 5 months pregnant with twins and I knew this day was going to be tiring enough for her without having to chase an child around. My mom and dad stayed in our home as well. As that I knew I would have a lot of nervous energy, Coop, Teddy, and I planned on an early morning run together. As I come down the stairs dressed in my running clothes I see my dad and mom sitting at the dining table having coffee.

"Good morning sweetie, how are you feeling?" My mom asks me.

"Good, excited, I'm sure the nerves will hit soon enough, but right now just excited." I ramble. Just as I finished my ramble, Teddy and Coop walk in also in their running gear.

"Hey Robbins clan!" Coop and Teddy greet all of us. My mom and dad wave and we head out for our run. All though it is a bit cool this morning the sky is clear and the sun is out, it is promising to be a gorgeous early summer Seattle day.

"So are you nervous yet?" Teddy asks me as we get our pace set.

"Not really, I mean I thought I would be, and maybe as it gets closer I will. But part of me thinks I won't because I kind of feel like I have been waiting my whole life to marry Calliope." I tell them.

"I was a wreck when I married Emily, so I envy your calmness." Coop says.

"Like I said I imagine I will be a bit more nervous closer to the ceremony, but right now I feel good, just really excited." I say. We finish the rest of the 7 mile run talking about last minute prep stuff and hospital gossip. Coop drops Teddy and me at my house and tells us to just call her if we need anything and she heads home to start getting ready.

"Alright let's get this party started!" Teddy exclaims as we enter the house. I head towards our bathroom to run a bath and I send a quick text to my future wife.

**-Good morning my beautiful bride! I can't wait to marry you in 6 hours-A**

Just as I step out of my sweaty running clothes my phone beeps letting me know I got a response.

**-Good morning to you my beautiful bride! I can't wait to become Mrs. Robbins in 6 hours-C**

I smile at her calling herself Mrs. Robbins. It makes me think back to last night when I told my parents that both Sofia and Calliope were going to become Robbins. They both cried tears of happiness; they loved the 2 of them so much. I enjoy the bath until it gets cold then hop over to the shower to actually get washed up, as that I was just using the bath for a relaxing soak. After I get done showering I pull on my big comfy robe and head down to see how everyone else is doing. When I get downstairs I see my dad sitting in the living room watching T.V. and my mom and Teddy have set up a mini hair salon in the dining room. I had been letting my hair grow for the last couple of months and it was the longest it had been in years past my shoulders. My mom had found me a silver looped head band that had a single white flower on one side of it. We decided last night that we would leave my hair down, let it fall with its natural part in the middle, and accent the natural ringlets that it fell in around my face. Ironically enough while I had been growing my hair out, Calliope recently decided to cut her hair and surprised me one day when I came home and her long flowing raven hair was cut in a layers, slick above shoulder bob. It looked stunning on her. I was excited to see how she was going to wear it today. My mom helped me do my hair and then she started on Teddy's. We were saving Sofia for last as that we wanted to make sure we wouldn't have to redo anything before we left for pictures. We had scheduled pictures to where both of us would have time with the photographer to do individual pictures before the ceremony, and they our ones together after. We had it set up to where we shouldn't see each other before, and Teddy and Addison were charged with ensuring it stayed that way. I headed up to our room to do my make up and get my dress on. Soon my mom, Teddy, and Sofia came into the room. They all looked beautiful. My mom had chosen a simple light blue silk dress with a light blue shawl. Teddy looked gorgeous in the deep purple spaghetti strap dress that we chose for her and Addison to wear. The cut of the dress complimented both Teddy and Addison's naturally long slim figures beautifully. Sofia looked adorable. She was wearing a deep purple square neck dress that had a light blue sash around the waist. Her long dark hair was done in ringlets similar to mine framing that adorable face.

"You all 3 look very pretty." I tell them as my mom grabs my dress as her and Teddy prepares to help me get it on. The dress I picked was only the 2nd one I tried on, but I knew as soon as it was on it was the one! It was strapless with a sweetheart neck line. It was form fitting thru the body down to my knees then it flared out to spread naturally around my feet. It was white with lace.

"You look stunning Arizona." Teddy tells me after she gets the back zipped up.

"You look like Cinderella momma!" Sofia tells me.

I smile at my baby girl and take a look in the mirror. Yep I'm totally ready to marry Calliope Torres!

**Callie POV**

I'm marrying Arizona Robbins today! I get to stand in front of our loved ones and pledge my unwavering love for the woman of my dreams. I'm marrying my best friend, the mother of my children, my soul mate. I didn't really sleep much last night, it was a combination of not sleeping next to Arizona, as that I stayed at Addison's, at 5 months pregnant with twins I was starting to already reach the uncomfortable stage of pregnancy, and just all out excitement for today. Even though I didn't sleep much I still took my time getting up, just enjoying the quiet of the morning before I had to get up and start getting ready. As I wander down the stairs of my best friend's house I hear the babble of their son and them laughing. As I walk into the dining room I see Liam in his high chair chewing on a soggy waffle and Addison is sitting on the lap of Coop.

"Good morning everyone." I greet them as I bend down and kiss my godson on his adorable head. Addison gets up from Coop's lap and comes and hugs me.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asks this not just for my nerves of the wedding but for the pregnancy as well.

"I'm good, not nervous at all really. As far as the twins they seem to be behaving for now." I reply. Coop gives me a kiss on the cheek, says hello to the twins by bending down to speak to my belly then heads up to shower. Addison and I sit around and chat and I eat some fruit. Coop comes down and she looks very handsome. As that she is conducting the ceremony, we found her a light blue, light weight button up dress shirt and she paired it with a simple pair of black tuxedo style pants. Liam was wearing a matching outfit as Coop and it was adorable. Addison and I headed up to start getting ready. I took my time showering and then started on my makeup. Addison came into the room I was using and she looked stunning. The dark purple dress with spaghetti straps suited her wonderfully. I had just recently cut my hair into a shorter layered bob, and since I was wearing a veil in my hair Addie and I decided on using the veil to clip up most of it in an up do, while letting my bangs frame my face. The dress I picked was my favorite from the moment I saw it, and it looked amazing even with my ever growing baby bump. It had a sweetheart neckline, the body was white silk that formed to my body and then flowed into a skirt to my feet. Full sleeves off the shoulder were a white and silver sequence.

"You look breathtaking there Bones." Coop says as she walks into the room.

"You really look amazing Cal. Now let's go get you married." Addison says as she leaves the room.

I turn to look in the mirror one more time and I smile. Yep I'm totally ready to marry Arizona Robbins.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: To answer the question about Sofia name that I have been asked a couple of times her name will be as follows Sofia Robbin Sloan Robbins. Robbin without the s is her middle name as to where her last name will be the same as Arizona's last name Robbins. Enjoy wedding day part 2**

**Chapter 46**

**Arizona POV**

The individual part of our pictures where done; now we are both in our separate tents waiting for our cues to walk down the aisle. It is killing me knowing that my Calliope is only a few feet away from me yet I can't touch her or see her! I have been driving both my mom and Teddy crazy with wanting them to make sure she is okay, that she is drinking enough water, resting when she needs too. I just don't want her put herself thru any unnecessary stresses today.

"Relax kiddo, you will get to see her soon enough." My father says to me with a smile. He looks incredible handsome in his Marine dress uniform.

"I know dad I'm just excited. I wish Timmy was here, he would love Calliope and Sofia so much." As the time for the ceremony got closer I found myself missing my brother.

"He would be incredible proud of the woman you have become Arizona, and he would have been pleased that you picked such an incredible woman to spend your life with." My dad says proudly.

"Okay Colonel we are ready to get started." Teddy tells us as she pops back in the tent. We were keeping my dad very busy today with escorts. The order of things was as follows. My dad would escort my mom and Liam, who she was taking care of during the ceremony to their seats, then he would come back to be ready to escort me. Coop would escort Addison and Teddy at the same time, and then Zola would follow then Sofia, and then my dad and me. Then my dad would go back to escort Calliope. Initially Henry was going to fill in as an escort for Calliope when my dad asked if he could do it. He said every daughter should be escorted by their father down the aisle and Calliope was his daughter now so he would be honored to do it. I remember the tears that streamed down my sweet Calliope's face when my dad told her that. He really is an amazing man. I hear the music change to the traditional wedding march.

"Alright kiddo that is our cue." My father holds out his arm for me to take and he walks me out to the aisle. I take a minute to take in the scene. Our friends and family are seated on both sides of the aisle, and then stand as my dad and I start our walk down. As we reach the end I'm greeted with smiles from Coop, Teddy, and Addison. I turn and hug my mom and give Liam a little kiss. I kiss my dad on the cheek and he turns back down the aisle. I look down at my baby girl holding the pillow with the rings on it so diligently and give her a wink which makes her giggle. Then I hear the wedding march start again and look up into the most amazing sight I have ever seen. I feel my breath hitch at the sight of Calliope coming down the aisle on my father's arm. She is breathtakingly stunning; this woman was made to be a bride. Her dress is perfect, fitting her gorgeous pregnant body in a way that seems almost angelic. The veil sits on the crown of her head and cascades down her back. Her beautiful dark hair framing her perfect face. Then there is that megawatt smile that makes me weak in the knees every time! When I meet those stunning brown orbs that I fell in love with all those years ago everything else just fades away, there is only Calliope and I. As they reach us, Calliope gives my mom a hug and kiss and then turns to my dad and I hear her lean in and whisper.

"Thank you, I love you." I see my father wipe his eyes and he quietly responds back.

"Thank you and I love you too." He then turns to sit with my mom.

As we turn to face each other, both with smiles that are threatening to split our faces in half, we lean in and touch foreheads.

"You look so very beautiful. I love you." I whisper to Calliope.

**Callie POV**

I'm anxiously waiting for my turn to go down the aisle. Arizona had been adorable all day sending Barbara and Teddy to check on me. Making sure I was resting when I could and drinking plenty of water. At one point time Addison told Teddy to remind Arizona that my doctor was also my maid of honor so I was being taken care of. I know that she just worried and I loved her for it. As I stood waiting for Daniel to come escort me down the aisle, I couldn't help but think back to when he asked if he could be the one to do so a couple nights ago. While I had worked thru the anger towards my family years ago, it was moments like this that it hurt. It hurt that my father wasn't here to walk me down the aisle on my happiest day. But Daniel was more than happy to fill that role, and when he called me his daughter, my heart filled with so much love for that man. I truly understood where Arizona got her sense of honor and family from. As much as she got her optimism and perky energy from her mom, she most definitely got honor and loyalty from her father. I rub my growing belly and whisper to my babies.

"You are being born into a remarkable family." I look up as Daniel enters the tent.

"Hey there pretty lady. There is a sweet blonde that's out there waiting for you. What do say you and I get you down that aisle to her?" Daniel says as he steps in the tent with his arm held out for me to take. As we exit the tent I take a minute to look around. All our friends and family stand from their seats as Daniel and I enter, and I feel the nerves of all those people watching me.

"Please don't let me trip Daniel." I whisper to my father in law.

"You never have to worry about that Callie; I will always be here to catch you." He tells me sincerely and we start down the aisle. When I look up I'm met with the most glorious site. Arizona Robbins has never looked more beautiful than she did standing there waiting for me at the end of the aisle. Her beautiful blonde hair fell in perfect ringlets down her back and around that perfect face. Her super magic dimpled smile on display for everyone to bask in. Her perfect shoulders were bare and the dress she chose was absolutely perfect, this woman was meant to be a bride! Then I met those heavenly blue eyes that I fell in love with so long ago and nothing else existed in that moment. The world just fell away and it was just Arizona and I. As Daniel and I passed Barbara we stopped and I gave her a hug and kiss and told her that I loved her. When I pulled away she was crying and she whispered she loved me too. Then Daniel stood me across from Arizona. Before he could take his seat I grabbed him into a hug and whisper into his ear as I gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you. I love you." He wiped his eyes and lean in whispered.

"Thank you. I love you too." Then turned and took his seat next to Barbara.

I turned to face my Arizona, both of us will huge smiles on our faces, we lean in and touch foreheads.

"You look so very beautiful. I love you." Arizona whispers to me.

"You are breathtaking. I love you." I whisper back.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 47**

**Arizona POV**

"Arizona and Callie would like to thank everyone for being here on this special day. We are blessed and honored to be witnessing two individuals become one in love today. Now before we get started, Callie wanted me to do something for Arizona and her parents. " Coop states. I look at Calliope with confusion and she just smiles at me.

"Many of you may not know this but there is someone who holds a very special place in Arizona's heart that cannot be here today to celebrate her love for Callie. That person is Arizona's brother Lt. Timothy Daniel Robbins of the United States Marine Corp." Coop says. I feel the tears starting to fall and look over at my parents and notice the same on them. Coop continues.

"Lt. Robbins followed in the proud footsteps of his father, and his grandfather, and entered into a life of service to his country. And in that service, like his grandfather before him, Lt. Robbins made the greatest sacrifice, his life for his country. So can you please join me in taking a moment in honoring that sacrifice." Coop says and bows her head in silence. I reach over and squeeze Calliope's hand and I mouth a thank you.

"When Callie and Arizona asked me to be the person who performed their wedding ceremony, I was beyond honored. You see Callie is my best friend, she is my person. We have seen each other thru our worst, and now I get to stand up here and celebrate her at her best. Calliope Torres is a kind, loving, beautiful woman, who deserves happiness and love. I met Arizona Robbins a little over a year ago and it did not take me long to learn that she is strong, loyal, and honorable. To put it simply the perfect person to love my best friend. While they might not have an ordinary love story, I think what makes them great is that their love story is extraordinary! They fell in love over 8 years ago the first time, and then fate took Arizona away for 5 years. While they both continued on with their lives as best as they could, their hearts still called for each other. Then fate brought Arizona back, and like any true love story they found their way back to each other. I have been honored and blessed to watch their love grow and inspire all around them. Today we get to celebrate that great love. Now both of these lovely ladies have decided to write their own vows to each other. Arizona has chosen to go first, now keep it clean Robbins there are children present." Coop says with a wink sent my way. Calliope and I laugh with our friends and family.

I take a deep breath and look into those soulful brown eyes and begin.

"It is not a secret that I'm a fan of Disney movies." This gets a chuckle from many including Calliope.

"Especially the princess Disney movies, and the reason for this is the happily ever after endings. For a long time I didn't think I would ever get my happily ever after. Then I caught a glimpse of this raven haired beauty in the hospital that I work at and even in that brief moment I was captivated by you. So much so that I walked into a dirty bar bathroom and kissed you. And in that kiss, like Snow White, I was awakened. You awoke a love so strong and passionate in me with that one touch of your lips, I knew I would never be the same. Then like any good Disney movie, midway thru we have to have the drama and the hero has to go thru some soul searching. That was Africa for me. Those 5 years without you were empty and my heart ached for you. So I came back determined to get my happily ever after, and I did. Calliope Torres you are my happily ever after and today I make you my wife. I promise to always cherish the love that you so freely give to me, I promise to always protect and honor that love, our love. I promise to love you more tomorrow than I did today, and I promise to love you until my last breath leaves my body and beyond that. I love you." I finish by reaching over and brushing the tears falling down Calliope's cheeks off with my thumbs.

"Alright Bug hand momma mami's ring." Coop instructs Sofia. I watch my sweet daughter carefully take Calliope's ring off and the pillow and she hands it to me.

"Arizona Robbins this ring is a promise you give to Calliope to always love, honor, and cherish. With this ring do you promise to love her in sickness, and in health, to protect and support her always, to lover her to your dying day?" Coop says.

"I do." I reach for Calliope's left hand and I slide the ring on her finger.

"I love you."

**Callie POV**

Listening to Arizona pledge her devotion and love for me has brought me to tears. Seeing the love and pride radiate from those blues eyes is consuming. When she slips the ring on my finger, I finally feel my heart is whole again.

"Alright Bones you are up. Knock her socks off." Coop says to me with a wink and a smile. I smile back and then turn to look into those gorgeous blues eyes that have captivated me since the first time I looked into them and I begin.

"I have always been a person who loves big. I put my heart out there and don't hold back. That has led to a lot of heartache and disappointment. Just when I was ready to throw in the towel and decide that love just wasn't meant to be for me, a beautiful blonde kissed me in a dirty bar bathroom all of the sudden I believed in love again. That kiss brought back hope to my life. In that one kiss I felt what forever feels like. Then life happened and I lost in love again. And thru those 5 years I gained many beautiful things, like my sweet daughter, my amazing friends, a career that was all I ever dreamed it could be. But I still didn't feel complete. My heart was missing the piece to make it feel whole, then that piece came back and my heart could beat again. You are what makes my heart beat, you are my heart beat and today I make you my wife. I promise to always support you in all your adventures and ideas, I promise to hold you when you are scared, and stand by you in your strength. I promise to love and cherish you until my dying day and beyond. I promise to always give my heart to you freely. I love you." I finish with a watery smile and am rewarded with her dimpled one in return.

"It's time to give mami momma's ring now bug?" I squeeze Sofia hand as she hands me the ring and she gives me the most adorable smile.

"Calliope Torres this ring is a promise you give to Arizona to always love, honor, and cherish. With this ring do you promise to love her in sickness, and in health, to protect and support her always, to lover her to your dying day?" Coop says.

"I do." I reach for Arizona's left hand and slide the ring on her finger.

"I love you."

"By the power invested in me by the State of Washington it is with great honor and pride that introduce you to Mrs. And Mrs. Arizona and Calliope Robbins! You both may kiss the bride." Coop says with the biggest smile.

I lean in and connect my lips with my forever.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Final wedding chapter. Reception and sexy time wedding night. Now before anyone gets disappointed, there isn't a long drawn out sexy time scene here, as that anybody who has been married will tell you that you are exhausted by the end of the day, that being said there is still sexy time. The songs in this chapter are as follows-Mean To Me by Brett Eldridge, Only the Promise by Reba MacEntire, and Marry Me by Train**

**Chapter 48**

**Arizona POV**

"We are married!" I whisper against Calliopes lips. After we said I do and walked back down the aisle as wife and wife, we were whisked off to get more photos. Now we were in the tent I used earlier just taking a quiet moment for the 2 of us before we head out for the reception.

"I know! I love you so much Arizona Robbins." Callie says with soft kisses in between on my lips.

"I love you Calliope Robbins! God I love the way that sounds." I say with a smile.

"So do I." She replies and pulls me in for a deeper kiss. Just as we our introducing our tongues to the kiss, Coop pops her head into the tent.

"As much I would love for the 2 of you to be able to continue what you have started in here you have some guests that would love to see you and also eat at some point in time so get your beautiful bride asses out here." Coop says as she walks back out.

"I guess we should go get this over with. How soon is too soon for you to leave your own wedding reception? Because I really just want to go to our hotel and get you out of that dress and do naughty things to my wife!" I say with a nip to Callie's neck.

"God Arizona! You can't do or say things like that to me right now! Between how hot you look in that wedding dress, that fact that you are now my sexy wife, and the crazy pregnant hormones going on, I'm in a constant state of horniness, so take it easy on me. Come on let's go the sooner we get there the sooner we can go." Callie says as she hauls me out of the tent. As soon as enter the tents set up for our reception we are greeted with a warm round of applause. As that I know I didn't eat much this morning, I'm guessing Callie didn't either and she needs to eat, I suggest we go ahead go get some food. This would also encourage our guests to eat as well. We are sitting at the bridal party table with Teddy, Henry, Addison, Coop, and Liam, my parents, and Sofia.

"The wedding was beautiful ladies. Congratulations." My dad says. There are nods of agreement all around and guests are coming by the table to give their well wishes as well. Soon the DJ announces that it is time for the maid of honor speeches and Teddy is first.

"First I just want to thank Arizona for asking me to be her maid of honor on this special day; it means so much to me to get to be a part of this moment with Arizona and Callie, so thank you. When Callie and Arizona fell in love for the first time all those many years ago, I was privileged to be witness to it happening. Their love made everyone around them believe in love and that it was possible for anyone. Then they fell apart and for many of us our belief in love went with them, I know mine did. I thought, if those 2 can't make it work, than what chance does anybody else have. Then they found each other again and proved that not only does true love exist it preservers and triumphs over obstacles put into its path. So I raise my glass today to the couple that has made me believe in love again. May you both love and cherish each other for the rest of your days. Congratulations and cheers!" As Teddy finishes we all drink and then Calliope and I each hug Teddy. Then it is Addison's turn.

"Leave it to Teddy to be the person who really doesn't speak all that often but when she does, wow. And now I have to follow that!" Addison starts with a chuckle and the rest of us join.

"Getting to be a part of this day is beyond amazing for me. I have known Callie for many years now and I remember sitting in the hospital chapel with her not long after she met Arizona. She wasn't praying to get over her feelings for Arizona, she wasn't praying for guidance on how to navigate the relationship, no Callie was praying to be able to love the pink butterfly scrub cap that Arizona was known for. This is what their love symbolizes to me. They do not try to change each other; instead they embrace their differences, and even pray that they can learn to love them in each other. Individually they are some of the strongest woman I have ever met; together they have proven they are unbreakable. Life has thrown a lot at them and their love, and yet at the end they still stand here today united in that love. May you both always find strength in each other and know that your love conquers all. I love you both and wish you nothing but joy and happiness. Congratulations and cheers!" Addison finishes and we give her hugs and thanks. Soon Coop has the mic and makes an announcement.

"So as that I was asked by both brides separately, and without the other knowing, I also get the honor of announcing this. Both brides had asked me in their own ways to help with a surprise for each other. It is kind of scary how much your brains think alike. Anyways, I have been giving Arizona guitar lessons and she is getting quite good, but she hasn't really gotten confident enough to play without me, well today that changes. Arizona has been putting in the time to learn a song that she wanted to perform for her bride today and I'm proud to call Arizona to the stage to do just that." Coop says. I get up and kiss Callie's lips and head to the stage and Coop helps me get my guitar on and set up with a stool to sit on. I begin to play and sing.

If I could be the reason your hair's a mess,  
The bass drum beatin' way down deep in your chest,  
If I could be the voice on your radio,  
Then I could be your long ride home.

If mine could be the name that changes yours,  
The wine in your glass,  
The swing on your porch,  
The dollar in your pocket, and the peaceful in your sleep,  
Then I'd be what you mean to me.

Standing here,  
Watching you,  
Turning every head in this crowded room,  
The lights down low,  
Dancin slow,  
Oh, if falling's how you feel,  
And perfect is what you see,  
Then I'd be what you mean to me.

Oh yeah

My eyes never leave Calliope's as I pour every ounce of emotion I feel in my voice.

If I could be the fire in your firefly,  
The cool in the rain,  
The spark in your eye,  
The answer to your prayer,  
And the faith that sets you free,  
Then I'd be what you mean to me.

Standing here,  
Watching you,  
Turning every head in this crowded room,  
The lights down low,  
Dancin slow,  
Oh, if falling's how you feel,  
And perfect is what you see,  
Then I'd be what you mean to me,  
What you mean to me

And oh, all of this talkin' makes you laugh,  
But I've gotta let you know just how I feel  
while I'm standing here,  
Watching you,  
Turning every head in this crowded room,  
And the lights down low,  
Dancin slow,  
Oh, if falling's how you feel,  
And perfect is what you see,  
Then I'd be what you mean to me.

Yeah falling's how you feel,  
And perfect's what you see,  
Then I'd be what you mean to me.  
Be what you mean to me.  
Oh, be what you mean, what you mean, what you mean,  
What you mean to me,  
Hmm

I finish to a round of applause and I put the guitar down and walk over to my bride. Callie stands and embraces me.

"Thank you sweetheart, that was amazing. I love you." Callie kisses me and then she heads to the stage.

"Like I said I was asked by both brides to help them with a surprise for each other and while Arizona just needed some guitar help, well Callie just needed me to play for her. Callie's instrument is her voice and she wants to share that gift with us and her bride." Coop says as she starts to play the guitar and my beautiful wife steps up to the mic.

When the ground beneath you starts a shaking  
Shaking  
And you forget the place we came from  
Came from  
When your lost and looking for a way home  
Your way home to me  
I'll come out and find you  
When the world around you starts a moving  
Moving  
And you should wonder if I still love you  
Love you  
If you feel a darkness coming  
Rising inside  
I'll make a light to guide you back home

And after all the sky is falling down  
And after all the waters washed away  
My love's the only promise that remains

I'm in awe of the beauty that is Calliope's voice and the song is perfect.

When your doubts have got you thinking  
Thinking  
Nothings ever really sacred  
Sacred  
and you're afraid you might believe it

Believe in me  
And I'll give you a reason  
Cause the world around us keeps on moving  
Moving  
and there's no doubt that  
I still love you  
Love you  
So when you feel a darkness coming  
Rising inside  
I'll make a light to guide you back home

And after all the sky is falling down  
And after all the waters washed away  
My love's the only promise that remains

And after all the sky is falling down

And after all the waters washed away

My love's the only promise that remains  
Remains

Calliopes finish and come off the stage. I reach for her and pull her into me.

"Thank you my love that was beautiful. I love you."

**Callie POV**

I thought it was pretty funny that both Arizona and I had roped Coop into helping us surprise the other with a song at our wedding reception. Poor Coop having to keep a secret from both of us while helping the other with the secret must have been stressful for her! Watching Arizona on stage playing that guitar with her sweet voice was beyond amazing. I felt the love she has for me poured from each word. Then watching those blue eyes intently watching me as I sang to her was so overwhelming, I wasn't sure I was going to get thru the song. Now it was time for our first dance together as a married couple. I let Arizona pick, she wanted to surprise me and I smiled when I heard the song she picked. As we step into the middle of the dance floor Arizona wraps her arms around my shoulder and I pull her close by her waist.

Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way

Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Arizona is softly singing in my ear and I brush my lips against her temple. As I look around I see our loved ones watching us with such love and joy for us. My heart is full.

Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"  
And you're beautiful

Now that the wait is over  
And love has finally shown her my way

Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

As we continue to dance I feel a tug on my dress and I look down into the beautiful brown eyes of our daughter.

"Do you want to dance with us mija?" I ask as both Arizona and I smile at Sofia. She nods her head yes and Arizona and I create enough space between us for Sofia to slide in the middle of us and we continue to dance.

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Marry me  
Mm-hmm

As the song finishes we both bend down to kiss Sofia, as we do Sofia hugs tightly to Arizona's neck.

"Thanks for marrying mami and me momma." She says as she walks away. I see the tears well up in Arizona's eyes.

"Yeah thanks for marrying us momma." I say as I kiss her deeply. The rest of the reception goes without a hitch, everyone having a great day. Soon Arizona sees that I'm growing tired.

"What do you say we get out of here?" She leans and whispers. I nod in agreement and we make our preparations to leave for our hotel. Since I'm 5 months pregnant with twins, we decided I probably shouldn't travel to far from Addison, so we are foregoing a honeymoon until a later date. But we did get a beautiful suite in a gorgeous lakeside hotel for the night. We say our good byes and I rest my eyes during the drive my hand never leaving Arizona's while she drives. After she checks us in we walk into a gorgeous room.

"Well Mrs. Robbins we are finally alone. How about you help me get out of this dress." I say suggestively to Arizona.

"Well Mrs. Robbins I will help you with yours if you help me with mine." She replies with a wink.

We both agree that we want to shower after we get out of the dresses and head there together. As soon as the water is on, I'm on Arizona. My body needs her. I assault her mouth with my tongue and before she can even move a hand to my body I grab her hand and put it to my core.

"Jesus Calliope you are so wet already!" She exclaims as she starts running her fingers up and down my slit.

"I know that this is our wedding night and it should be all slow and romantic but I need you to fuck me like right now Arizona!" I tell her urgently. I don't know if its pregnancy hormones or that fact that we are married, but since our first dance today, my body has been aching for Arizona's touch. And she doesn't disappoint as she buries 2 fingers inside me.

"Please tell me if I hurt you okay?" She breaths against my neck as she sets a fast hard pace.

"You won't hurt me, just please make me come wife." She growls at my use of the word wife and I decided I need to feel her to. I reach between us and use my thigh to create room between her legs and I bury 2 fingers deep into my wife.

"Yes Calliope please makes me come with you!" Arizona screams out. We set a pace that we know will have us both going over in no time and as I feel her tighten around my fingers I feel myself start to shake. As we both come down from our climax we hold each other and help each other wash. We dry each other and head to our big comfy hotel bed. I crawl in with Arizona spooning behind me; she wraps her arm around and cups my baby bump protectively. I can feel my eyes starting to get heavy and before I succumb to sleep I whisper.

"I love you wife." I hear the soft reply.

"I love you wife."


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: (NC-17) This chapter is Addison and Coop. If you don't want that skip this chapter. I did this chapter out of a few request to see some sexy time between them after Callie and Arizona wedding. I promise we are getting back to babies and such in the next few chapters. Also I'm considering finding a stopping point in this story and maybe writing a sequel following all 4 of them. I have a bunch more ideas and I don't want this to become a story that has too many chapters that it is overwhelming to a reader, so thinking of breaking it into another story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 49**

**Addison POV**

As I watched my baby boy sleeping I can't help but smile and reflect on the amazing day we were a part of today. Callie and Arizona really were a great love story, one that I have been honored to witness from the beginning. Standing up beside my dearest friend watching her joy at marrying the person who was the other half of her soul was beautiful. There was a moment today before the ceremony when Teddy was sent over for like the hundredth time by Arizona with a bottle of water for Callie, that the 3 of us shared a moment of wishing that Mark was there. For all the conflict that was between him and Arizona, he truly loved Callie and her happiness was important to him, and he knew that Blondie made Callie happy, and he would have stood by proudly watching his best friend marry the woman of her dreams! Just as I tuck the blanket around Liam I hear Nicole come up the stairs and head towards our room. After we got home, she kissed Liam good night and while I came up and got him ready for bed, she locked up the house for the night. Thinking of Nicole made me smile. She looked ridiculously hot today, and she did an amazing job conducting the ceremony. I know that she was incredible honored when Arizona and Callie asked her to be the one that married them. Callie was her person and in the last year Arizona had become a

dear friend to Nicole, someone she trusted, which she didn't do easily, so it was really special to her to get to be the one to perform their ceremony. I know how stressed she was keeping a secret from each of them for the other concerning their surprises for each at the reception, but she did it beautifully. Maybe it's because weddings always bring out the extra mush in me, but I can't help but fall in love with that woman more and more every day. As I enter our bedroom I notice there are candles lit all over and there is soft music playing and Nicole is standing in the middle of the room staring at me. Her gaze is full of love and devotion.

"What's all this?" I ask. She doesn't answer right away, just step towards me and hold out her hand which I take.

"Can I have this dance?" She asks me as she pulls me to her body. I smile and wrap my arms around her neck as hers come around my waist, her hands resting on my lower back. We start to softly sway to the music and I'm struck with that same feeling of security and arousal that comes with being in Nicole's arms. I felt it the first time she held me in the alley and I have felt it every time she has held me since then.

"I don't know if I had the chance to tell you today, but you look incredible beautiful. Breathtakingly so." Nicole whispers in my ear. I turn my head and capture her lips with mine. We kiss softly, never stopping our dancing.

"You looked incredible yourself." I tell her as I break away from the kiss. Ever since our talk when Nicole freaked out over adopting Liam, we have gotten closer. I feel her letting her walls down more and more with me, and getting to know that real Nicole has been amazing. When she allows herself to really love someone she is quite remarkable at it, and I feel truly blessed to have her love me. I feel her lips softly kiss along my exposed shoulder in my dress and her fingertips lightly trace a trail up and down my spine. I lightly scratch along the back of her neck and hair with my short nails.

"Do you ever want to get married again?" She asks me suddenly.

"After I got divorced from Derrick and the ugliness that was a part of that process I wasn't sure if I would want to ever go thru that again. But as the years have passed I would definitely be open to it. There were a lot of things about being married I liked and with the right person I would give it a shot." I answer. Part of me is surprised to hear her ask. While Nicole and I haven't been together long, almost a year now, I feel it in my heart that she is it for me, this is the person I know I want to spend the rest of my life with. That being said, I guess I just assumed that after Emily she wouldn't want to get married again, so I figured that wasn't in the cards for us, and as long as I had her, I was okay with that. Her question was making me rethink this so I ask.

"What about you?" I ask quietly. Nicole stops us moving and pulls her head back and looks at me in the eyes.

"Before I met Emily I didn't believe in love or marriage, then I met her, fell in love, and got married. And we were happy, blissfully happy. So when she died I thought that was it for me and for the most part I was okay with that, accepted that. Then I met you and now it seems possible again. I'm not saying we are going to get married tomorrow or anything, but to answer your question, yeah I want forever again."

The depth and sincerity in her words have moved me to tears.

"I would be lucky to marry you someday Nicole Cooper." I say as I connect our lips again. I feel her grip tighten on my waist as she pulls me closer as her tongue ask for permission for entrance, which I give. The kiss is slow and full of love. I reach between us and unbutton her shirt and slide it off her strong shoulders. I step back and my breath catches at the sight. Nicole wore a white tank top under her dress shirt and with her standing in front of me in nothing but that tank top and black slacks I have never seen a sexier sight. I reached out with my hands and use my fingertips to lightly trace her collarbone down her strong defined arms. I reach for the bottom of the tank top and Nicole lifts her arms for me to remove them. It is then I realize that she didn't have a bra on and my knees weaken at the sight. I run both my palms from the waistband of her pants up over her breast and back down again, loving the way her body twitches under my touch. As I reach for the button of her pants Nicole leans in to try to kiss me. She tends to be the dominate, in charge one during our lovemaking, but tonight I wanted, no needed the control, so I lightly push her away.

"I'm in charge tonight Nicole. That means no touching unless I say so." I tell her as I unsnap the button and reach for the zipper and slowly pull it down, making sure I trail my fingers with just enough pressure to tease her as I pull it down.

"Addison!" Nicole growls out. I'm not sure if it's because of my hands or the fact that I'm demanding control but the gruffness in her voice sends a jolt straight to my core. I pull her pants down her long lean legs and she steps out of them. I take a minute to just admire my lover. She is remarkable, so incredibly beautiful. She watches my eyes wander her body until I meet her eyes that have darkened with lust.

"Please go sit in the chair." I direct her toward the oversized stuffed chair that we have in the corner of our room. I watch her walk over and sit down, a flush of arousal starting to show on her chest and neck. I love that I have the ability to work her up like this; she makes me feel so wanted and desirable just by how she looks at me. I stand at the ottoman in front of the chair facing her and slowly raise one of my heeled encased feet to the ottoman. I slowly unstrap the heel and take my time removing my shoe, and then do the same thing with the other. Nicole starts to reach out to run a hand up my leg and I playfully slap it away.

"I believe I told you no touching unless I said so. If you can't follow the rules Nicole, I will stop." I tell her seductively, grinning at the frustrated growl she sends my way but she complies and leans back in the chair watching me with those eyes. I slide the ottoman out of the way to where I'm standing directly in front of her and I reach to the side of my dress to unzip it, thankful that it is a side zipper, as that I didn't want to have Nicole touch me yet. I slowly move the zipper down and watch her swallow hard as the dress loosens up around my body. I slowly slip both straps off my shoulders and shimmy my hips seductively as the dress pools at my feet. Nicole groans at the sight of me in my dark purple lacy bra and matching thong. I turn and walk towards the bed, looking over my shoulder knowing that she is watching my ass. I smirk as I grab a pillow off the bed and bring it back and drop it on the floor in front of the chair. I can see that Nicole has a good idea where this is headed and I see her squirm in the chair, trying to relive some of the pressure that I'm sure has built up in her core. I reach up and pull my bra off then my panties, her eyes hungrily raking my body.

"Jesus Addison, you are so fucking beautiful!" She breathes out.

I smile my thanks and proceed to kneel in front of her. Nicole groans at this new position, as that it gives the illusion of her being in control but we both know that I'm the one with all the power in this position. I lean up on my knees and connect our lips in a hungry kiss. This causes our naked chest to connect and we both moan at the contact. Nicole reaches for my breasts and I grab her hands in each of mine and pull them away from my body and put them on the arms of the chair.

"I'm serious Nicole, you try to touch me again without permission I will stop and put clothes on and go to bed!" I tell her as I nip roughly at her neck.

"God you are killing me! I want to touch you so bad Addison!" She pleads.

"I know you do baby and if you follow the rules, I promise I will reward you." I say with a smirk as I lick down her chest to one hard nipple. Nicole throws her head back as I suck it into my mouth nipping it roughly and then soothing it with my tongue. I give the same attention to her other nipple. I feel Nicole hips rising off the chair trying to create any kind of friction she can to where she needs it most. I kiss my way down her strong stomach, enjoying the way the muscle contract at the contact. When I reach the band of her boy shorts I indicate with a small tap to the back of her thighs that I want her to lift her hips. I remove her shorts and kiss up strong legs to the inside of her thighs. I reach under her ass and pull her forward in the chair to where she is slumped back with her ass resting on the edge of the chair. I place soft kiss in the apex were her thigh and core meet.

"Please Addison, I need you!" Nicole begs. The fact that I have made this strong, controlled woman reach the point of begging, and seeing and smelling how much she wants my touch sends me over. I lean forward and start with long hard strokes up her slit. She groans loudly and pushes her hips up towards my mouth. I reach under her ass and pull her tightly to my mouth, devouring her. I'm addicted to the way this woman tastes! As I feel her body getting closer to release, I attach my mouth to her clit and slide 2 fingers deep inside her.

"Fuck Addison I'm so close baby!" Nicole screams out and starts to move her hips. I thrust and suck at the same time and I feel her climax run down my hand. As I feel the tremors and twitches lessening, I pull out of her and remove my fingers and look up at her. Her eyes are closed and mouth is slightly parted trying to catch her breath. I crawl up and straddle her and she opens those gorgeous green eyes. I reach for her hand and move it between us to my dripping core.

"Now you can touch me."


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: A bit of sexy times (NC-17), heroics, drama, and suspense in this chapter. But all of you following you know that I'm not big on the drama so it won't last long. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 50**

**Arizona POV**

I was exhausted; there was no other way around it. Callie and I have been married for over 3 months now and it has been amazing, but exhausting. Between getting the nursery ready, helping Addison throw her a baby shower, work, and Sofia, I was tired and the babies weren't even here yet! A big part of my exhaustion was my wife. She is over 8 months pregnant and she has been a trooper thru it all. But she also has had an insatiable hunger, both for food and sex. I could be woken at all hours for a craving for either these days. I would have never thought I would reach a point where I would chose sleep over sex, but my wife has flat out worn me out! Now I'm headed to an on-call room with a greasy cheese burger that she insisted that the babies wanted. My mom flew in a couple of days ago and was going to stay with us for a while. She was going to even stay for a bit after the twins were born to help us out, but she decided she wanted to come a bit earlier as well to help us finish getting ready for their arrival and spend time with Sofia. So I left her and my daughter at home, went to Calliope's favorite drive thru, and now am headed to an on-call room on my day off to feed my wife and unborn children. Before I have even closed the door I'm slammed against it as my wife reaches behind me and locks it. I realize that she is naked from the waist down. I groan at the sight. Even though Callie has had bouts of hating her pregnant body, I don't think I have found her sexier. There is something about her carrying my babies that make her so very sexy to me. I'm not ashamed to admit, I totally have the hot's for my pregnant wife, and I love her belly. I find myself touching it often.

"What took you so long? I need you now!" My wife tells me as she drags me to the bed and sits me down while she straddles my thigh. We have become a bit creative in our positions due to her putruding belly. The one that seems to work best for her is to straddle my thigh while I bury my fingers inside her. She grabs my hand and immediately puts it to her wet sex. I moan at the contact.

"Fuck Calliope you are so wet! I thought you wanted food?" I groan out as she starts to ride my fingers. Honestly as of late I'm really just an oversized sex toy with fingers and tongue that my wife uses at will, not that I'm complaining.

"I was but then I got hungry for you. Oh God deeper Arizona! I need to come so bad!" She moans as she moves her hips faster on my thigh as my fingers impale her center. I use my thigh as leverage and thrust deeper, curling my fingers in that way that I know she needs. I feel her tighten around my fingers and her release soon follows. As soon as she does she slides off my fingers and grabs her pants pulls them back on and grab the bag with her burger off the other bed that I threw it on when she started her attack. I chuckle at how quickly she switches from one hunger to the next.

"Mmmm….this burger is so good. I swear to God Arizona, your children are always hungry!" Callie exclaims. I always smile at the references of my children. We have an appointment with Addison in about 20 minutes so we sit with me rubbing her feet while she eats her burger.

"How are your mom and Sofia today?" Callie asks as we are walking to Addison's office for our weekly appointment.

"They are good; they were going to bake cookies today." I tell her.

As we reach Addison office door it opens and we are greeted by Coop and Liam getting ready to exit it.

"Hey ladies! How is my favorite married couple today?" Coop asks holding Liam in her arms.

"We are awesome! What are you doing here on your day off?" I ask her as I take Liam from her for cuddles. He is almost 1 and he is the cutest thing ever, his dark hair and bright blue eyes are irrestiable.

"Well since this little guy turns 1 soon, his momma is in full on party planning mode, which means I'm in errand running mode so we came to get a to do list. Hi babies!" Coop says as she leans down to talk to Callie's baby belly.

I hand Liam back and I promise Coop we will go for a run together soon and we go into Addie office.

"I can't believe he is going to be 1 already Red, it feels like he was just born." Callie says as she sits down across from Addison.

"I know, and what is even crazier is your 2 little bundles could join us shortly afterwards, heck we might have joint birthday parties from this point on!" Addison says. We have actually talked about that a lot when we realized Callie's due date was pretty close to Liam's first birthday. We all thought it was pretty awesome that our kids were going to be close in age and that their birthdays would be relatively close as well. Also Sofia's wasn't too far away either. After the routine check up on Callie and the babies, while Addison was satisfied with everything, she suggested that this should be Callie's last week of work until the babies came to be safe. She wasn't happy about that but agreed to it. As that Callie didn't have another surgery scheduled for another couple of hours we convinced Jo to cover any pages so that I could take my wife for a walk along the lake. This was a way to get her some fresh air and walking helped with some of her back pain from the babies. Beings that it was mid-September there was a touch of fall in the air so I made sure that Callie was bundled up for our walk. We decided to walk one of the walking paths around Lake Washington today and about 15 minutes into our walk we hear a woman yelling for help. As we look ahead we see a woman standing on one the docks leading out into the water. She herself looks about 6 months pregnant and is holding onto a child that appears to only be a year or two. I assume that it's something to do with the child so I race ahead to see what's wrong. As I reach the frantic woman I see something that stops my heart. Another child is floating in the water about 20 yards from the dock and the woman is saying something about it being her son who fell in and she couldn't reach him. I knew with the outside temputures as chilly as they were the water couldn't be more than 50 degrees tops. I strip off my jacket and shoes and yell for Callie to call 9-1-1 and dive in the water. All the air instantly leaves my lungs as the cold water forces it out. I come up a foot from the boy gasping. I turn him face up and his lips are blue and his skin has a grey tinge to it. I check for a pulse and do not find one. I grab him in a swimmer rescue hold and start swimming to the dock. I hear Calliope talking to the operator. She gets from the mother that the boy fell in the water approximately 3-5 minutes ago. I pull myself and the boy who is about 7 years old on the dock and immediately start CPR, ignoring my own shivering body. I tell Callie to take the mother and other child off the dock, not only to make room for the paramedics but also so that she doesn't have to watch the damage that CPR can do to the body of a loved one. I'm hoping the fact that he was in cold water works in our favor and we can get him to the hospital soon enough to get his core temp back up and his heart beating again. I'm mostly worried about the oxygen he has been without. The paramedics arrive and I tell them who I am and that we are taking the boy to Seattle Grace. I tell Callie to get the mom to the hospital and to page Karev and Coop. I notice that Callie looks a bit pale and I'm worried but my focus gets pulled back to the child as the ambulance door closes.

"Dr. Robbins are you okay? You are shaking quite badly and your skin looks pale. How long were you in the water?" The paramedic asks.

"Not long, I'm okay. Let's focus on Michael here." I tell the medic. Realistically I'm freezing, my wet clothes aren't allowing my body temp to come back up, but I'm running on adrenaline so I don't really notice. When we reach Seattle Grace we are met by Coop and Karev. I tell them what we got and even I notice that my speech is slurring a bit, I know that hypothermia is starting to set in.

"7 year old male, submerged in cold to freezing water for approximately 3-5 minutes. No pulse when pulled from water, 1 cycle of CPR, pulse was weak but detectable. Rectal temp read 85 degrees. We need to get his core temp up before organ failure sets in." I stutter out as I clumsily reach for the stretcher. Coop grabs me.

"Karev has the boy, he knows what to do. I need to get you out of these wet clothes and get you warmed up before your temp drops anymore." She says as she leads me into a trauma room. She helps me undress, I'm too tired and cold to even process that she is seeing me naked. She had an intern grab some dry sweats and socks for me and had a couple of warming blankets brought in and laid me down on the bed and tucked them around me.

"W-W-Where is C-Ca-Calliope?" I ask thru chattering teeth.

"She is in the waiting area with the mother. I will go get an update from Karev then go get her and bring her in. That was a pretty awesome thing you did today Battleship." Coop says as she leaves the room. I feel the fatigue in my body from the constant shivering and I close my eyes as I feel my body starting to warm up again. I wake to the touch of my wife's hand running thru my hair.

"Hey there are those blue eyes that I love so much. How are you feeling?" She asks with her big brown eyes looking at me with love and concern.

"I'm cold, but starting to warm back up. Can you see if you can get another blanket?" I ask her.

"I will do you one better, I'm going to put an I.V. in and give you some warm fluids to help get you warmed back up." Coop says as she comes back in.

"How's the boy?" I ask as Coop gets the I.V. hooked up.

"He is stable. Karev is using warm air and fluids to bring his core temp up, but his vitals are stable. Sheppard will check for any brain damage due to lack of oxygen but everything looks good so far. That boy is very lucky that you happened to be walking by when you did, much longer in that water and it would be a different story." Coop fills me in.

"What is with the most important women in my life needing to play hero?" Callie says looking at me and Coop.

"She started it." I say with a chuckle.

"And you know how competitive Battleship is Bones, so she had to one up me. But I totally won because I got to see her naked." Coop jokes back.

"Coop!""Nicole Cooper!" Both Callie and I exclaim at once. We all laugh.

"Well you were very brave, but you need to remember you have a daughter and 2 more babies that you need to come home to at the end of the day so let's keep the heroics to a minimal okay." Callie says to me as she kisses my lips.

"I promise to only pull the cape out in extreme emergencies." I tell her with a wink. Just then Addison and Teddy burst thru the door.

"Is she okay?!" They both ask in a rush.

"I'm fine, a bit cold, but Coop is warming me up." I tell my concerned friends. I can see Addison looking at Calliope with concern.

"Calliope why don't you go with Addie and let her just do a quick check on you and the twins? Today was a bit stressful so maybe a quick check would be good." I suggest. As she is about to protest Addison speaks up.

"Yeah Cal let's just do a quick check of you B.P. at least okay." Callie agrees and heads out of the room with Addison.

"So as long as I can get your core temp back to normal within the next hour you can get out of here tonight Battleship, until then enjoy the warm fluids and stay snuggled in the blankets. I will come to check on you in an hour." Coop says as her and Teddy leaves the room. A bit later Addison comes back and I can tell she is concerned.

"What's wrong Addison? Are Calliope and the twins okay?" I ask concerned.

"They are okay, but I did admit Callie for at least the night for observation. Remember how I suggested that Callie be done working, the reason is I have noticed a slight elevation in her BP the last couple visits. Nothing overly concerning, but enough that I thought the stress of work needed to be lessened. Well after the events of today, it has reached a level that if I don't bring it down, it could cause her to go into false labor. Now before you freak out, we are far enough along at 33 weeks that if we had to deliver, it would be okay, but hopefully with some rest and mild medication to help bring it down we won't have to worry. When Coop clears you I will come get you to take you to her, until then I promise not to leave her side." Addison says as she leaves the room.

Please God don't let me saving another child, put my children or Calliope in danger.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 51**

**Callie POV**

I ended up having to stay 2 nights in the hospital after Arizona dove into the freezing water to save a child. I guess the stress of watching the love of my life dive into freezing waters wasn't the greatest for my blood pressure, go figure! Poor Arizona ended up catching a cold, probably from her frosty plunge, but the good news is Michael the boy she saved had made a full recovery. Now a week later we are headed over to Addison and Coop house to celebrate baby Liam's first birthday. Arizona and I adored our godson and were excited about today. Sofia was happy that she got to help pick out his present, we got him a learning station that he could learn colors, number, and play music. It was also bilingual, which both Coop and Addison always encouraged myself and Arizona to speak Spanish to Liam. They were both taking lessons as well. As that Liam was really close to walking, this toy also encouraged him to pull himself up to play with it. My due date is next week and I'm ready to not be pregnant anymore. Housing 2 babies is a lot of work and I'm ready to have my body be mine again. I have loved being pregnant and Arizona has been amazing, but we are all ready to meet the babies. Sofia is probably the most impatient; the almost 5 year old doesn't really understand why it is taking the babies so long to get here. When we arrive at Addie's house, the Sheppard's are already there. While I was nervous about how Derrick would react when he found out about Addison and Coop being a couple, he surprised me by being not only supportive but encouraging of the relationship. Weirdly enough it created a friendship between the 2 couples, even Meredith and Addison had found a common ground and become friends. Teddy and Henry followed shortly behind us and Bailey, Ben, and Tuck were the last to arrive. As I looked around the party, as far as Addison standards go, it was pretty mild. She didn't do any over the top themes or extravagant decorations. It was a very age appropriate party. I had actually noticed quite a change in Addison in general since she returned to Seattle over a year ago. She is much more laid back, not so worried about appearance or status, she seemed just comfortable in her own skin. I chalked this up to a number of things; I think getting out of L.A. was part of it, then becoming a mother, but also getting involved with Coop. Finally having someone who loved her for her, not who she was, or her family, but just her, made it easy for her to finally just be her. It was an Addison we all loved even more, finally seeing Addison truly happy was amazing and I was overjoyed for my best friend. I look over at Teddy and Henry and can't help but think the same thing. She was so very sad for so long after Mark died. Then Henry came into her life and she was happy again. I was hoping a wedding was in their future soon. I suck in my breath a little at a sharp pain I feel thru my stomach. I had some similar pains throughout the night last night, but I know that it's not unusual this close to my due date to start having these kind of pains.

"Hey you okay baby?" Arizona asks as she sees the pain cross my face.

"Yeah sweetie just a bit of a cramp, no big deal." I reassure her. We watch as Coop strips Liam to his diaper and put him in his high chair then Addison comes out of the kitchen with a mini cake, single serving size, with a single candle in it. Teddy helps Addison hold Liam arms to the sides so that we can sing Happy Birthday, Coop is on picture duty. After we get done singing we let Sofia blow the candle out for him and then Addie and Teddy let go and Liam attacks the cake to our amusement. After Addie got him cleaned back up and redressed she sat him on the floor and he and Sofia went to work on his presents. After that he was ready for his nap and Sofia went to play with her dollhouse and we all were sitting around chatting.

"So I have an announcement." Teddy says nervously. We all look at her waiting for her to finish.

"Henry and I are pregnant!" She tells us excitedly. We all give them hugs and kisses in congratulations. Addison and I drag Teddy to the kitchen with us to clean up and have girl talk. Arizona, Henry, and Coop decide to play some video games.

"So Henry when are you going to put a ring on it?" I hear Coop ask.

"Soon actually, I was planning on asking her anyways and then the baby thing happens so yeah soon. How about you? Going to ask Addison anytime soon?" Henry replies.

"I may or may not have some plans." I hear Coop respond and I head to the kitchen with a smile.

"Can I tell you how excited I am that you are joining us in the mom club Teds." I say to Teddy giving her another hug.

"I know I wasn't ever sure if I wanted to be a mom, but now that I'm pregnant I'm so excited. I'm mean I still have months left yet I can't wait to meet this baby!" The usually stoic Teddy says.

"Do you and Coop plan on adopting more Addie?" Teddy asks. I know that Addison always planned on having more than one, she even put on her application that she was open to more adoptions, but now that she was in a serious relationship with Coop neither of them had mentioned ever talking about it.

"Honestly we haven't really talked about it, I would love at least one more, but I'm not sure about Nicole. I guess it's something we need to discuss sooner than later." Addison replies. Just as I'm about to respond I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and then feel wet between my legs. I can tell by the look on Addison and Teddy faces that I either peed my pants or my water just broke.

"Holy crap Callie, I think your water just broke." Teddy states.

"Well then that would most definitely explain the puddle on Addie floor." I joke.

"Okay Cal I will go get Arizona and you guys can head to the hospital, I will be right behind you. It's time to meet the twins my friend." Addie says with a smile as she heads to the living room to tell Arizona.

I smile, "I get to meet my babies."

**Arizona POV**

"Arizona it's time." I hear Addison say from behind me. I'm engrossed in my heated battle with Coop and Henry in Halo so I'm only half listening.

"Time for what?" I ask distractedly.

"It's time for you meet your babies." At that my head snaps around to look at Addison smiling face. I also notice Teddy walking Calliope out of the kitchen with her arm around her waist. I drop the controller and bolt over to my wife.

"They are coming now?!" I ask with excitement.

"My water just broke in the kitchen so yep the babies are coming." Callie replies breathing thru a contraction.

"Okay you stay here I'm going to run down and get our bags and the car. I love you so much." I say giving her a kiss. I'm so thankful for my type A personality right now as that our bags were already packed a week ago and waiting by the door and the baby seat was installed as well. I take a deep breath before I climb behind the wheel; my babies are going to be born very soon! After I get Calliope in the car Addison tells me that she is right behind us. Coop has offered to keep Sofia and Liam so that my mom can come to the hospital with us. She promised to bring Sofia up when we knew it was close. My mom called my dad and he was getting on a plane to get here as soon as he could. Once we get to the hospital and set up in a room, Calliope's contractions had really kicked in and she was starting to feel agitated.

"Oh my god I don't remember them being this bad with Sofia. What did you do to me Robbins?" She asks me thru gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry baby, just think about our beautiful babies and it will make this worth it." I say encouragingly.

"Easy for the woman who isn't getting ready to push something the size of a watermelon out something the size of an orange, twice!" Callie responds. Just then Addison comes in dressed in her scrubs.

"Alright Cal let me do a quick check to see what we are working with." Addison does her exam and lets us know that Calliope is dilated to a 4.

"I will come back in a bit to check your progress, but so far it looks like you are progressing quite nicely. Do you want an epidural?" Addison inquires.

"God yes please!" Callie answers and both Addie and I chuckle.

"Okay I will send someone in to administer it. Just try to stay as relaxed as possible Cal, I have a feeling that these little ones are coming soon. I promise Liam won't mind sharing his birthday with his cousins." Addison says with a smile as she leaves. Calliope gets her epidural and it seems to help as that she dozes off for a bit. Addison comes in and out for the next couple of hours checking the progression. Callie is about 7 hours into labor and her position of comfort seems to be sitting on the edge of her bed with me standing facing her between her legs with her leaned forward with her head resting on my shoulder and me swaying side to side. I'm so proud of my wife, she is being so strong.

"I love you Calliope, thank you for doing this for me." I whisper in her ear. She slightly turns her head and kisses my cheek.

"I'm so excited to meet our babies." She says.

Addison walks in and pulls on some gloves.

"Hey Cal let's get you laid back down and see if we have progressed." The first few hours Callie seemed to progress quickly, she went from a 4 to an 8 in the first 4 hours, but these last 3 hour she has been stuck at 8. Addie does her exam and she smiles.

"Okay sweetie you are completely dilated and the ready to start pushing. Let me get set up and we will get ready to meet these babies." Addison says as she turns to leave.

"Hey Red can you get Barbara from the waiting room. I would like her in here when the babies are born." Calliope tells her. I feel the tears forming. We had talked about my mom being in the room but never really came to a decision so I was touched when Calliope asked for her.

"Thank you Calliope that is going to mean so much to her." I tell her with a kiss to her forehead. Soon Addison returns with a couple of nurses and my mom.

"Alright Arizona why don't you crawl behind Cal and get ready to help her push." Addison says. Soon we are in full blown pushing mode.

"You are doing great Cal, I know that you are getting tired but we are so close to the first baby being here. One more big push on 3, 1, 2, 3, push, push, and push. Okay stop Cal." Addison instructs and I see her bring up our first baby and she announces, "It's a boy!" She hands him off to a nurse who clears his lungs and rubs his chest. I soon hear my sweet baby boy let out a loud cry and both my mom and I have tears flowing down our faces.

"Let's do this Cal, one more baby, a few more pushes for me." Addison coaxes. Soon she is holding up our second child, "it's a girl!" Addison announces. She has tears in her eyes as the nurse gets our baby girl to cry. I leave my position from behind Callie and go check on our babies. They are perfect.

"Oh my God Calliope, they are beautiful." I tell her. I watch as they are weighted and measured. Our baby boy is 5lbs 7oz and is 18in long. Our baby girl is lighter at 5lbs 4oz but a bit longer than her big brother at 20in. They both score well on the Apgar and are very healthy newborns. After they are cleaned up, I'm handed my son first and he has dark hair, and light tan skin, while we aren't certain they will stay this way, as of right now his eyes are the same blue as mine. I kiss his forehead and bring him over to Calliope.

"Here is our son love." I tell her as I hand him to her. She has tears streaming down her face.

"Hi baby boy, it is so good to finally meet you." Calliope says to the baby. She kisses him and hands him to my mom.

"This is your nana little man." She says as she releases him to my mom.

I pick up my sweet little girl and while she has the same light tan skin tone as her brother somehow my blonde locks beat out the Latina genes, but her eyes, unlike her brother, seem like they are going to be the deep brown eyes of my wife. She is gorgeous. I follow the same process with her as I did with my son. Addison was sent to go get my dad, Sofia, Coop, and Teddy. As they all enter I grab my son first and introduce him.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Timothy Marcus Daniel Robbins. He is named for 3 very important men in Calliopes and mines life." Since Addison had already used Marcus as a middle name, we made sure to share that we too wanted to use it as a middle name and she said that Mark was a significant part of her and Callie's lives, of course their sons should share in his name as well. My son is handed around to everyone and then I introduce my daughter.

"This beautiful little girl is named after 3 women who not only are 3 of our dearest friends but have been there for us thru so much. I would like you all to meet Quinn Adrienne Theodora Robbins." I look at my 3 friends that she is named for and they all have tears in their eyes. I then put both my babies in Calliopes arms and I grab Sofia and we sit on the bed with her and the babies and I watch my sweet Sofia lean over and kiss both Timmy and Quinn.

"Hello Timmy and Quinn, I'm your big sister Sofia. I love you." I kiss and hug her and I look at Calliope and I fall in love with her all over again.

**Addison POV**

I was incredible touched that Arizona and Callie named their daughter after Coop, Teddy, and myself. The babies were beautiful and healthy. I also loved that they shared a birthday with my son. I sent Coop home with Liam as that I just wanted to monitor Callie and the babies for a bit before I left. As I'm filling some paperwork out I pull my phone out and notice I have a voicemail. I immediately dial it up and listen to the message.

"Good evening Dr. Montgomery this is Mrs. Madsen from the adoption agency. I was calling to let you know that Liam's biological mother is pregnant again and does not wish to keep the child. She has requested that you be the person to adopt this child, as that she would like Liam to grow up with his sibling. She is about 3 months along and we would need an answer within the next 2 weeks if you are interested. You can call me back at the agency anytime between 9am and 6pm Monday thru Friday. I look forward to hearing from you." I hang up as the message ends. Looks like it's time to have that conversation with Nicole.

To be continued…..


End file.
